Falling For You
by RandomAlienRandyll
Summary: Ever wondered what the WODWHM Double Crossed date was like? This story goes through their first date, admitting their feelings, and more!
1. Chapter 1

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, DUH!

CHAPTER 1

Cody's POV

The Lobby- Her lips leaned in closer to mine. She closed the small space in between us. I wanted this moment to be everlasting. I can taste her strawberry chapstick in my mouth. **(A/N Debby Ryan ACTUALLY wears this.) **Those six months actually paid off. I am shocked. I have a date with Bailey. Her delicate hand like a flower was rested on my shoulders. Slowly making me melt under that touch, I was like ice cream in the hot summer sun. She then pulls away from the kiss. I still try to come back to my senses. The kiss was full of fireworks and electricity.I can see love and passion in her eyes. I still try so hard to come back to reality. I know for a fact I must look like an idiot with the huge grin on my face.

Cody: Can you excuse me for one second?

The happiness I am feeling right now is overwhelming. I can't even contain this for any longer. That is officially the best thing I have ever felt and experienced in my whole life. She looks at me with confusion written all over her face. She has no idea why I am excusing myself. I don't say anything. I can't because if I do I will end up accidentally screaming in her face. I then exit the hallway. I need to get this all out. This amazing feeling.

Cody: YES! MY SIX MONTH PLAN WORKED!

I was overwhelmed with love too. I swear to god I'm going to love her the rest of my whole thing that happened only moments ago. It happened on schedule! I should probably get back in there so she and I can be together. I walk back into the room awkwardly, but too happy for words. She is somehow even more confused by me. We both are smiling at each other too. That smile that we can't wipe off even if our lives were on the line. Her brown eyes drawing me in and I don't have to resist the crave of her touch anymore. I give her my arm to take and she gladly loops it with mine. We then both walk out of the lounge together. Where we are going? Who knows? I then decide to break the comfortable silence of each others company.

Cody: Do you recall anything I just spoke?

I ask a bit worried and a bit not. I feel comfortable with her more than I have ever and I like the feeling. The feeling that I can be myself.

Bailey: No, not if you don't want me too.

Cody: If you did, that's alright. I mean honesty is number one if we want to make this work. We want to make this work right? Am I being too forward?

Bailey: No, not at all. Was it forward when I kissed you?

Cody: No, that was...perfect...

I look aty her and we gaze into each others eyes. She gives me one of her signature smiles. I want to hold her in my arms. Why am I hesitating so much? Kiss her! I go to lean in, but I stop myself. I don't want to rush this. One step at a time. I need to be a gentlemen because I don't want to push myself on her. I respect her too much.

Bailey: So, what is this six month plan about?

Cody: You'll think it would be lame if I told you.

I say looking the other way as we walk down the hall. I want to avoid this topic. If I tell her I bet I will lose her in less than a minute. She then places her head on my shoulder gaining my attention. I become heated and I feel a rush of pure enjoyment. Our eyes connect to each others once again.

Bailey: Didn't you just say something about honesty? Plus, I wont think you are lame, that's Zack's job.

I then laugh a bit at the mention of Zack. She was so true which made it even better. It sure is his job to give me grief about every little thing that doesn't matter in the long run.

Cody: Touche. The thing is, I made a six month plan for you.

Bailey: For me? What do you mean?

Cody: For you to-uh-well...You really are going to pry this out of me, aren't you?

Bailey: Bingo. You can tell me anything. No, need to feel embarrassed about anything.

She then moves closer to me more and my heart starts racing faster than it should. Brad Pitt isn't even as lucky as I am. Not even close.

Cody: For you too...Fall for me, I guess.

I said making my head look even further in the distance avoiding her eyes. Her silence is making me nervous. Cody, why did you do that? She then grabs my arm and makes me look her in the eyes. We are face to face. Here it comes. Do something before something you will regret happens.

Cody: I know I shouldn't of said anything, it was stupid and I don't know why, it's just that I really like you and I hope that-

She then grabs the collar of my stained shirt and her lips trap mine. It's a complete shock to me. I feel he fireworks go off in my head and it takes a few seconds to realize that I should kiss back. I want to add more pressure and passion, but I'm afraid too. I mean this is our second kiss. Would that be okay? Maybe I should try, I mean, it's worth a shot. I then gain up the courage and surprisingly she enjoys it. I wrap my arm slowly around her and I pull her closer. She the pulls away once she hits my chest. I smile and she smiles back. Hopefully she feels the same way as I do about her. She pulled away pretty fast once I pulled her closer.

Cody: What was that for?

Bailey: I thought I warned you about what would happen if you babbled.

Cody: Again, I should do that more.

Bailey: Not until you change that shirt. I don't want to get chocolate frosting on my new dress. You already got some of it on my dress.

I then look down and I see several blotches of frosting on the dress. I just blew it. Epic fail. I can't believe that I did that.

Cody: I'm so sorry, I honestly didn't mean too.

Bailey: No, need. Accidents happen.

Cody: So, you aren't mad.

Bailey: No. How could I be mad at the sweetest man I ever met. The one who made a six month plan for me and got me Hannah Montana tickets. Chivalry is still alive thank goodness.

Cody: I'm not lame?

Bailey: Not even close.

Cody: Can you tell everyone else that?

Bailey: No, because the people who don't know that, don't know you and are crazy because they don't recognize what a great person you are.

Cody: Well, you have amazing eyes. The best eyes I have ever laid my sight on. And that smile...I can't even put words to describe that.

She then giggles. It's like music to my ears. I adore her. I'm mesmerized by her. She is so different in the best ways. I then laugh a little with her.

Cody: That giggle is so...

Bailey: Horrifying, embarrassing, stupid, quirky, killer, etc.

Cody: Those laughs weren't even close to those words, I was looking for something along the lines as cute.

Bailey: You really think so?

Cody: Yes, I do. I hope you don't think this is weird, but I am really happy that I am getting a shot at being with the girl that takes my breath away.

Bailey: You're a smooth talker like you're brother.

Cody: Maybe, but the difference is that I mean what I say and he never does.

Bailey: I would also like to add I feel the same way.

She says smiling up at me and I can feel that she actually means the words she says. It makes my heart flutter once again. Her hand in mine. I can't believe she is actually holding my hand. I am totally okay with sounding like a love struck idiot. She is totally worth it. My eyes then land upon her dress and I feel the frosting adding it's weight on my shirt. The thickness of it all.

Cody: I think I should go get changed. The frosting looks good, but I doubt London would think it looks tasteful on clothes.

I say joking around and smiling at her. Why did I say that? That was the corniest joke in the world? What was I thinking? What was that? She then laughs again. Not a flirtatious giggle, but a normal laugh. Yes, I didn't screw it up! Is it normal to be this insecure, but also more comfortable in a way. I am not afraid to say the things on the mind, but there are a lot of words that spit out of my mouth that sound horrible. I really should be more careful with my filter.

Bailey: Good idea, I'll meet you at the sky deck?

Cody: Wouldn't miss it, but I may miss you when I'm not by your side.

Bailey: That's weird.

STUPID! STUPID! I SAID FILTER AND YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? I am so nervous right now it's not good at all.

Cody: Right, to forward, I'm sorry.

Bailey: It's weird because I feel the same way.

I then get my courage back. She feels the same way. Ha, that feels so good. Everyone thought she wouldn't like me back, but they were wrong. Yes, wrong! She then smiles at me and walks off. I think I might faint anytime. I may pull an Arwin on accident. Yup, here I go. I am flat on the ground in complete awe. And it's not a dream...I hope...


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2

The Date- Falling For You

Bailey's POV

The Sky Deck-I sit at the table on the Sky Deck drinking a Mango Fandango. I can't believe I am finally going to be going one a date with Cody Martin. I have been crushing on him since the mulch festival. When he hugged me I felt safe. I noticed how sweet and caring he was. Each word he says makes me notice how much a good guy he says. Not just by his words, by his actions too. That kiss was perfect...I didn't want it to end. I just wish he told me earlier. I then see a bouquet of roses in front of my face. That hand looks similar to Cody's. I can tell by the perfectly filed finger nails and the green long sleeve shirt. Plus who else wold be putting a bouquet of flowers in front of my face?I then turn in my chair to look at him. I then take the bouquet out of his hand. I then turn to him and I see him. He is pretty tall...well, when I sit down he is...Maybe I should start slouching...

Bailey: You know, you don't have to get me flowers.

Cody: I didn't, I got them for Hannah Montana. If I got them for you they would be iris's.

Bailey: You remember? By the way should I be worried?

I say laughing a bit handing him the flowers back to him. He just smiles at me once again. That smile was full of teeth and his eyes as beautiful as ponds of water. Clear blue ponds of water.

Cody: Hannah's not my type.

Bailey: Then what's your type?

Cody: Well, first of all she has to be grounded, smart, creative, beautiful inside and out-more inside though, come from a small town named Kettlecorn, and they have to be named Bailey.

Bailey: Looks like that girl and I have a lot in common.

I say joking back at him. He has this gleam in his eyes and it makes me fall for him more, I don't know what it is about him, but he is like my prince finally coming to take me away.

Bailey: So, why did you get the flowers for her?

Cody: Well, my dear Bailey, I sadly became as devious and sneaky as Zack, I don't like to use it, in ths case I do though.

Bailey: What case is that?

Cody: These flowers are a thank you.

Bailey: Cody, that isn't devious and sneaky one bit.

Cody: Let's see if this will change your mind, it's a way to butter her up to get to go to the after party.

Bailey: Wow, I never thought you had this in you.

Cody: Trust me, I'm not proud of it.

Bailey: You don't have to Cody. We already have the tickets and I'm going to be with you, that's enough. All I want.

Cody: I want to get them because I want it to be the "BEST DATE EVER!"

Bailey: That's sweet of you, but-

Cody: Bailey, it's going to be the best, super fun.

Bailey: You aren't going to give this up, are you?

Cody: Nope.

Bailey: Cody, even if our date was behind a dumpster I would be happy just to be with you.

Cody: I would like to sweep you off your feet.

Bailey: Cody, you don't have to do anything special to sweep me off my feet.

Cody: I'm not taking "no" for an answer.

Bailey: Fine, whatever you want, but you don't have to go overboard.

Cody: Mind if I sit?

Bailey: Not at all. All the girls may get jealous though.

He then pulls out a chair and takes the seat next to me. I really enjoy him being around me. I wish I realized how much I liked him earlier.

Cody: Well, I don't care about the other girls, just one.

Bailey: So, is your shirt ruined?

Cody: I got some of it our, but it's not entirely gone.

Bailey: That stinks. You will have a collectible from today though.

Cody: You really like Hannah Montana, don't you? Since you like her so much why don';t you have the shirt that she touched.

Bailey: I wasn't talking about Hannah Montana.

Cody: I really don't need something to remember today by, I will remember it always.

Bailey: So will I.

We both lean in closer planning to capture each others lips. He grabs my hand while leaning in. His skin against mine, just the smallest touch, makes me feel like it was always supposed to be him. He is very unique from all the other guys I dated. I like unique. It's exciting. I never had a gi treat me the way he does. Hopefully his personality wont change in the worse way because he finally has me. That's what happened when I started dating Moose. What did I see in him? He wasn't a man at all, he was a fake. Cody is a man though. Real men are genuine and themselves from the start. His lips get closer to mine and out noses touch each other.

Zack: Whoa! Go Cody! When did this happen?

We both turn and see Zack walking down the stairs by the hot tub. Cody and I roll our eyes and slump back into our chairs. Zack has to interrupt everything, doesn't he?

Zack: So, when did this happen? After Bailey hit her head? Or did I hit my head and I'm dreaming?

Cody: Zack, can you please fo away? We were talking...

Zack: I didn't know kissing was talking. I sure talk to a lot of girls then.

Cody: Zack, what could you possibly want?

Zack: You two, how did it happen?

He says pointing from Cody to me. Hopefully I can deal with Zack and his rude behavior easier because of Cody. Maybe Zack will be less irritating. Then again, look what he does to poor Cody.

Cody: Are you finally taking an interest in me? That's surprising. I must be dreaming.

Zack: No, I just don't understand Bailey's logic in all this. Doesn't she have all AP classes? Did you bribe her or something?

Cody: It's nice to see you are happy for us. Can we go back to our conversation now?

Zack: Bailey, I tried to distract him! You could of made a run for it!

Bailey: Zack, I actually do like your brother...a lot.

Zack: Codes, did you hit her with a lead pipe?

Cody: Zack, please get lost.

Zack: If I do, what do I get in it?

Cody: Always an angle. Homework, by me, one week.

Zack: Deal, bon voyage! See, I know German!

Bailey: Hate to "but" in, but "bon voyage" is French, not German.

Zack: Ha, Bailey said "butt."

Cody and I just sit there trying to figure out how the wheels turn in Zack's head. Zack then walks away laughing even though he was incorrect about what I said...How are Cody and Zack related? No, twins? Cody then turns to me.

Cody: Sorry, about that...Zack is...Well, you know.

Bailey: It's Zack, it's expected to happen. Are you really going to do his homework for a week?

Cody: Wish I could say "no", but I have too. Plus if he is ever going to graduate I am mostly going to end up doing most of his work.

Bailey: Maybe, possible, I could help you? A study date?

Cody: I will really enjoy that. I promise I wont get emotionally attached.

Bailey: Or make the peanut bread with the garlic.

Cody: I can't wait to see if you could do better.

Bailey: Well, I know you're going to be good at making garlic bread.

Cody: You're right, actually, my garlic bread is fantastic, so delicious! You are the only one who complains about my recipes.

Bailey: Besides, that you're the best cook I know. You should be on Hells Kitchen!

Cody: That is a good show and Ramsey scares me to death. Did you know every time he cusses at home he owes his children several dollars because he does it so much on the show.

Bailey: He could probably swear all the time at home and still be rich. I bet you could take him.

Cody: Here's a tip, don't use sarcasm or become a comedian.

Bailey: I'm serious, Cody. You would dominate. You would win in hotness, creativity, charm, good heart, presentation, appetizer, entre, dessert, cooking skills, and so much more.

Cody: So how hot am I, just curious.

Bailey: Very, not only in looks too.

Cody: I would say the same about you, but you insulted my cooking skills. And I don't want you to feel uncomfortable.

Bailey: Did I make you?

Cody: Not at all.

Bailey: Then why can't you. Cody, I am 100% comfortable with you.

Cody: Really?

Bailey: Of course, that's the advantage to being friends first. We can be ourselves and not someone perfect. Nobody is perfect.

Cody: Did you purposely say the last part because we are going to Hannah Montana.

I then smile at him. I didn't even notice I did that. I was to focused on telling him about the situation.

Bailey: Cody, you know, I didn't even realize that. Very observant, but do you agree or do disagree?

Cody: I agree. You are my closest friend. Not only because I like you though.

Bailey: You're mine too. I can't wait until tonight! For now though, can you tell me more about this six month plan?

Cody: When you're older.

Bailey: I'm older than you. Your birthday is in August and mine is in May.

Cody: You're very nosy.

Bailey: Normally, I wouldn't , but this concerns me.

Cody: Well, I have my lips sealed.

Bailey: Come on, sweety?

I move over to him and I rub his back slowly moving my fingers up his spine to his hair. I push his blonde hair back and I play with it.

Cody: I know what you're doing and it's not going to work.

I then move closer to him and I kiss him on the cheek a few times until I am over to his ear so I can whisper to him. I can tell he finds pleasure in what I am doing. Guys are so week when it comes to women. Ha.

Bailey: What is that, honey?

I go back to covering his cheek with kisses after I whisper him and I can see him obviously caving.

Cody: Why are you doing this?

Bailey: You don't like it?

Cody: I enjoy it immensely, but-

Bailey: I'll stop if you want...

Cody: No! I mean, I really don't want that,

Bailey: Good.

I kiss his cheek until I see his lips. I then face him and he gives in more.

Bailey: Will you tell me?

I lean in to kiss him on the lips and he slides his chair on the floor backwards.

Cody: We- We -We should go give these flowers to Hannah.

He says his voice cracking. He then gets up out of his chair and picks up the roses. I thought I had him, he was putty in my hand for one second.

Bailey: Are you sure though, Cody? She could be really busy and don't you think we already have enough?

Cody: I thought you said-

Bailey: My words being used against me, great. Let's go then.

I then get out of my chair and Cody reaches out his free hand for me to take and I do. Sweet palms kiss at they say in Romeo and Juliet. We then walk off to Hannah room and talk about the lab we are doing in biology. I guess, I will never know what his plan was about more in depth. I should of known better. Shot down cold.


	3. Chapter 3

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Cody's POV

Hannah's Cabin- I walk into the hallway towards Hannah Montana. Bailey is at my side looking as gorgeous as she always does. Zack and Woody had doubts about Bailey and I being a couple and from them saying the plan would fail, I thought it would after all that, but here I am with her, and this is something I can rub in their faces. Looking back on it maybe I should of kissed her after we had that hug as the fest. We both felt something. Then again she was at a vulnerable state that week. I only wanted to comfort her not make her jump into something she just discovered right away.

Bailey: I mean, Cody, are you really sure we should be bothering her before her concert?

She is so persistent. It's not bad, I understand why she is doing it. I was persistent in trying to stay on track with my plan. I just want her to be happy, she deserves this. She is the kindest person I know and if you ever met her you would instantly figure that out.

Cody: Please, Bailey, we already have tickets and backstage passes these puppies will get us in some really cool after party!

Bailey smiles , but I can see a little bit of eye roll. We then hear the click of the door and we see the one and only Hannah Montana. Bailey still has that excited look on her face while I'm just playing it cool. Hollywood style. Bailey is totally star-struck.

Cody: Hey, Hannah, Babe, a little thank you for those concert tickets.

I then reach my hand across the hall over to her and she is wearing a purple hoodie over her is smiling like there is no tomorrow while Hannah has sadness covering all over her face. Why would that be?

Hannah: There is no concert, I'm sorry.

She chokes out and then walks off. I can see Bailey's expression turn upside down all of the sudden. Totally a 360 degrees flip. Her smile turns into one of the worse frowns I have ever seen. I can't let this one time chance of a date with Bailey end like this, right?

Cody:What? Well-uh...Is this going to affect the after party?

I yell from down the hall, but she is already gone. No response. I then hear a dead silence behind me and footsteps moving to my other side. Oh my god, Bailey! Oh no! I turn to Bailey and I see she is trying to fight the tears. Her hands clenched trying to hold on and be strong. I quickly turn to her.

Cody: Okay, Bailey, I know how disappointed you are-

I say head down unable to look at her trying to continue on. I can't believe this.

Bailey: No, no, I'm not, disappointed, I mean sure it's a little like the year that everyone forgot my birthday and then I was so sad I slept in the barn until a goat started eating my hair, but I'm not disappointed.

She says the last part her voice getting higher obviously showing the sadness and the tears start to break out of her eyes. She then covers her beautiful face and runs down the hall crying. I then panic and I chase down after her. What am I going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Cody's POV

The Lobby- I enter the empty and abandoned hallway. Obviously everyone is chasing down Hannah. I'm chasing Bailey instead, and that will never stop. I find Bailey sitting on one of the seats near the elevator sobbing in my heart drops. I then go over to Bailey and I sit next to her.

Bailey: I'm sorry I ran off.

Cody: It's fine, I understand how much you wanted to go.

Bailey: It's not only that, that caused me to cry. It's that stupid memory also played apart.

She says hesitating as she talks trying to breath. Stuttering more than I can count. I then see a tissue books on the side table and I take out a few tissues.

Cody: Here.

She takes them and starts wiping her eyes. I then wrap my arm around her and she rests her head on my shoulder.

Cody: Everything is going to end out okay, I promise.

Bailey: Thank you, for everything.

Cody: I would say "You are welcome," but I don't feel like I actually did anything. No, I know I didn't do anything.

Bailey: You may not feel like it, but you did. You are a REALLY nice guy Cody. Ant other guy wouldn't care about how I'm feeling.

She says looking up at me laughing a bit. I could still see that sadness in her eyes. I hated this look on her, it killed me.

Cody: I try not to be "any other guy." I hate seeing people upset. Mostly the ones I care about.

Bailey: It's official, you were born sweet.

She says looking up at me laughing a bit. I could still see the sadness though. I wanted to make it all better.

Cody: You know , if you want to, I was hoping to still have the chance to make this "the best date ever!"

I say mimicking the her voice and how she said it and I got a giggle. I loved her laugh...all her laughs.

Bailey: Cody, even if we didn't get the tickets whatever we would be doing would be the best date.

Cody: Let's go out to eat then.

Bailey: As long as I get a few gallons of ice cream to bury my sorrows about the concert.

She says kidding and we both laugh. Even when she was feeling the worse she could find something to laugh about and make fun of herself.

Cody: I promise you, if there is ever another concert for Hannah you will be the first person I take.

Bailey: I don't understand why girls haven't been throwing themselves at you by now, if they try they will have to get through me first.

Cody: Even if they did try, I would be too focused on you.

Bailey: I can't believe I was so oblivious to that for six months...

Cody: Well, I did have to make some covers like your match quiz, if I'm being honest.

Bailey: Now, I understand what you were doing!

Cody: Yes, please don't give me a wedgie. I'm sorry I went about it that way.

Bailey: That's fine, what about with Barbara and Bob were you actually jealous?

Cody: For a few seconds and then all I cared about was you. I mostly like you.

Bailey: Daily bear?

Cody: Guilty.

Bailey: Mulch festival?

Cody: I mostly just had that to comfort you because you couldn't go home and see the festival and you were wrecked and I felt bad. Then Moose showed up and I thought that was going to screw everything up if you left. I would miss you more than words could put together.

Bailey: You just did.

Cody: You know what I meant.

Bailey: That explains why you kept interrupting my conversation with him.

Cody: Six month plan wasn't the only reason I wanted you to stay.

Bailey: As much as I love Kettlecorn, it's just not me. Do you know what I mean?

Cody: In a way. As much as I love the red sox I can't play baseball for my life.

She then laughs a bit at what I was relating. It was a bit random, but it is really as emotional as hers, but good enough.

Bailey: Yeah, I guess that works.

I then stand up and give her my hand to take. Sje does and I feel the static. The wonderful thrilling static.

Cody: We should be going.

Bailey: Yes, we should.

We then walk down the hall to the restaurant. Hand in hand. Perfect moment. Perfect feeling. Perfect moment. My life is perfect in general.

Bailey's POV

The Coral Room- Cody and I enter one of the nicest restaurants on the boat. I don't care how many times he insists on buying the whole meal we are splitting it. 50/50. I would of been fine with just eating at the sky deck, but Cody is a perfectionist. We then make our way over to the hostess and Cody gives her his name. We then walk over to a circular two seated table. She puts the menus on our table and says a waiter will be right with us with waters. Cody's pulls out a chair for me and I sit in it and thank him. He sits across from me. We could hear a harpist and violinist playing in the background with some piano. There is something about being with him that feels...right. I think I'm falling head over heels. I then decide to make my point to Cody.

Bailey: You know we are splitting the bill right?

Cody: What happened to chivalry?

Bailey: As far as I'm concerned you have been doing too well in using your chivalry.

Cody: Fine, whatever you want. I am using my chivalry by agreeing with you.

I roll my eyes at him and shake my head. He is such a cutie pie.

Bailey: So, Cody what is your favorite Hannah Montana song?

Cody: To be honest, I'm not a big fan of hers. I can dig a few songs though.

Bailey: What other artists do you like?

Cody: I am more into classical music. I know it's lame and boring to a lot of people, but I find it peaceful and relaxing. Especially when I'm sleeping...Woody makes me use headphones though.

Bailey: Really? I enjoy some classical music too, but I'm more into country.

Cody: Taylor Swift is pretty good in my opinion

Bailey: I agree, I love her music.

Cody: Do you like Colbie Calliat? Tim McGraw? Lady Antebellum?

Bailey: Yes, I do. All of them actually, and then I can do a bit of alternative rock

Cody: Like?

Bailey: I'm really into 90's. I find a lot of stuff they play on the radio today is meaning less junk. Matchbox 20 is great, Daughtry, Vertical Horizon, Lifehouse, and you can't forget Three Doors Down.

Cody: All great bands. Meaningful and not pointless. Movie?

Bailey: Wizard of Oz. Pretty cliche for a girl from Kansas herself.

He smiles at me and then more I talk to him the more open I feel. The more relaxed. It's like the stage of pretending to be someone that isn't you doesn't exist.

Cody: Maybe, a bit, but for me I like movies when there are characters you can relate too You can relate to Dorothy. You are independent, br ave, nice, strong, and so much more.

Bailey: How about you, what's your favorite movie?

Cody: I like Flubber, basically anything with Robin Williams rules.

Bailey: I loved that movie, he is such a comical genius! Steve Carell is good to along with Will Ferrel.

Cody: Great comedic actors. I liked Mrs. Doubtfire with Williams. I can relate to him in that because I had to wear many costumes because of Zack and his schemes I was forced to participate in.

Bailey: Your life at the Tipton must of been so exciting and unpredictable.

Cody: Not really. It was just a hotel where Zack and I tormented Moseby. Nothing really.

Bailey: You call that nothing? How did you torment Moseby that makes his still so crazy to this very day?

Cody shares most of his crazy stories that he hasn't told many people. Through the whole dinner we both told each other stories and what we planned for the future and who we wanted to be. There were more than just a few laughs. I like Cody more and more,. The waiter named Chuck came back to our table and gave us a bill. I then realized that Cody and I were holding hands with each other across the table. I was so clueless to it. I don't even know how it happened. It felt so natural. His hand was soft and warm. This moment gave me a shiver of delight. It as something small, but it gave off a powerful feeling. We both slowly let go of each others hands not wanting to end the moment, but it had too. I grabbed $38.50 from my wallet and I place it with Cody's money. I honestly didn't want this to be over. We both split the tip too and left ten dollars. I really want this night to keep playing and rewinding...well all the good parts.


	5. Chapter 5

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Cody's POV

The Hallways- I walk through the hallways with Bailey. Our shoulders are touching each others and my hand is creeping over to hers ready to take it. She is so different that Barbara. She doesn't put herself first, she is thinking of me. She doesn't want me to spend money, just to spend time. Barbara wanted me to be the perfect model boyfriend. If I got something wrong or that she didn't like she would beat me senseless. I am defiantly asking Bailey on a second date. Hopefully she felt what I have been feeling.

Cody: How did I do at making this "THE BEST DATE EVER?"

Bailey: You did pretty good.

She looks at me teasing me with her eyes and smile. I then wrap my arms around her and give her a side hug making her explode with giggles.

Cody: Just "pretty good" not the "THE BEST DAY EVER?" That stings.

I say playing back wither her. She is so attractive and fun to be with.

Bailey: I was kidding, I think this date has won the title. I really did have a good time. I haven't had that in a long time.

Cody: Glad to here it.

We then make it into the lobby and we both see an add for Hannah Montana's concert . I the take her hands and lead her towards the coach to sit on which is next to the plant and elevator where we were sitting a while ago.

Cody: I'm sorry we can't go to the concert, I'm keeping to my promise, I mean if you still would like to go...

Bailey: I would love too go, but to be honest not going to the concert does stink. I still liked being with you, that made then night better.

I smile at her and she smiles back. I was pretty bummed about it too. I am not the biggest fan, but it still would of been cool.

Cody: Join the club of disappointed fans. Me being one of them.

Bailey: I am a big Cody fan I know that.

Cody: Cody Linley? Did you just agree to date me because him and I have the same name and hair color?

Bailey: Maybe, maybe not.

Cody: I'll never know, huh?

Bailey then looks at me and then the clock hanging on the wall. I then look at it too. 6:45 pm. The concert would be starting in an hour if there still was one. We both then sit there in silence having the same thought. I really wanted to have a small dance with her tat she will remember. It really stinks. Out of nowhere a pop-star jumps in the lobby running and smiling almost. She is wearing a purple, pink, blue, and a dozen of other colors. Bailey and I look up at a smiling Hannah confused as she stands right ahead of us.

Hannah: Hey, whatta you guys sitting around here for? Don't you have tickets to my concert and the after party? Let's go!

She then motions us to leave and runs off jumping all around. I can't believe it. Bailey stands up before I do and walks in front of me.

Bailey: YES!

She says full of joy and also bouncing around now. I liked seeing her smile. She was so excited like Addison when she has eaten too much candy and when that happens you better watch out.

Bailey: Oh, my gosh Cody, did you do this?

We are now standing close to each other. Time to play it off cool again. I am going to do anything to keep her because I like her so much.

Cody: Bailey, if this relationship doesn't have honesty, it doesn't have anything. Yes, yes, I did!

Yeah, it was a lie, but the last thing I need is some Casanova to swoop in and steal her. Next thing you know it's a Jonas Brother. She then smiles wider and now her eyes are bright. Her smile is worth more than a million words and more than a trillion words and more than an infinite amount of words. She nods in agreement at what I say and I put out her arm for her to take and we loop our arms with each other and walk out of the lobby.

Bailey: Kept, to your promise?

Cody: One thing you will never have to worry about.

Bailey: You were very subtle playing it off like that. Usually you trip over words.

Cody: I have had some practice, let's just say that.

Bailey: There is never a boring moment with you.

Cody: Tell, Zack that and see his response.

Bailey: You shouldn't care what Zack thinks, he doesn't know good clean fun when he sees it.

Cody: Zack thinks he is party king. I am just his geeky twin or at least that is what everyone thinks.

Bailey: Do you know what I think?

Cody: Sorry, I can't read minds. That would be off the hook though!

Bailey: Off the hook? Forget it. My mind is telling me there is more than what meets the eyes.

She then walks ahead of me making me want her even more. She gets me so much. She doesn't judge. She doesn't see an opinion one way, but in more. She is so amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

Cody's POV

Hannah Montana Concert- I stand in a huge line outside of the concert stadium. Bailey has been non-stop talking about HM. It is actually pretty cute. I watch her hand thinking of when I should take it. Making sure the time will be just right. She keeps moving it which makes the whole thing worse. How am I supposed to grab it? Who would of thought I would have the chance to ever hold her hand without her freaking out and thinking it's awkward? How about be on a date with her? To have her enjoy all of it more than anything.

Bailey: Can you believe we are going to be backstage of a Hannah Montana concert? No, being at a Hannah Montana concert in general!

Cody: I'm guessing you haven't had many concerts in Kettlecorn.

Bailey: Did I make it that obvious?

Cody: Could of been worse...

I then start laughing and so does she. We both are on the same page for this one.

Cody: Okay, it couldn't have.

Bailey: It's not my fault though. A celeb wouldn't know anything about Kettlecorn if it bit them in the rear.

Cody: Wasn't Hannah from the country side? So wouldn't she know Kansas?

Bailey: Maybe...she was in Tennessee..

Cody: Well, you are the only ten-I-see.

Bailey then smiles and laughs at the lame pick up line. I don't blame her. It is old and cliche. Really bad...

Bailey: Very original, Cody...

Cody: Thought I should at least try to give it a shot.

Bailey: As bad as it was, it was sweet so it deserves on of these.

She grabs my shirt and pulls me closer to her lips. I am probably going to need someone to pinch me. I then start to lower my eyelids and they slowly close. Then I see him.

Cody: Zack.

I growl and Bailey opens her eyes confused, but my eyes are glued to a furry beast and a dunce. Knowledge is one thing they don't have...along with many others.

Bailey: Zack? That's a weird thing to say before kissing me...

Cody: No, he's here.

Bailey: How can he be here? They are all sold out!

Cody: I don't know and I'm not sure if I want to.

Bailey: Where is he?

Zack: Hey, guys? Mind if I join you in line?

Bailey and I then turn our bodies and we see him. Zack is standing on the other side of the tape. Great. If my eyes could kill, I would not have a brother by the next hour. He had to ruin everything for me. EVERYTHING. It's UNBELIEVABLE.

Cody: Why are you two here?

Zack: We have ticket's, duh!

Cody: How? They are all sold out.

Zack: We have connections.

Woody: Like the library's copying machine.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Idiots. Stupid. Stupid. My description of Zack and Woody. Why don't we add another STUPID to that. I can't believe they copied tickets! Let alone knew what a library was...

Bailey: You can't copy concert tickets!

Zack: Yes, you can. You flip the lid, put in the thing you want to copy, and then press "copy."

Cody: Zack, she didn't mean it like that, she means it's illegal.

Zack: We know it's illegal.

Cody: Am I the only one confused by this?

Woody: Why are you confused?

Cody: Because you know it's illegal yet you are still doing it and could get in jail!

Zack: If I'm going to jail then you must be too.

Bailey then looks at me and you can see how annoyed she is by her eyes. She then shakes her head which makes her annoyance even more dominant.

Bailey: What we are going is legal, which means that it is NOT against the law because they are OFFICIAL tickets. Copying them is illegal, which means it is NOT legal and AGAINST the law because they are NOT OFFICIAL.

Zack: Your point?

Cody: That you can't see the show!

Zack: Why not?

Bailey: Cody, I'm going to get a drink while you deal with...that situation...do you want anything?

Cody: Yes, you can ger me a s-

Zack: Bailey, don't you know it's illegal to drink alcohol underage?

Bailey: Now he knows what "illegal" means...

Bailey says under her breath. I don't blame her it is frustrating talking to Zack. Drives me nuts. Drives everyone nuts.

Cody: I'll have a soda please, any kind is fine.

Bailey: Be right back...most likely when he's gone.

She then gets out from the line and goes under the red rope. Now I have to explain things to someone in fifth grade would know...maybe younger to a fifteen year old man.

Woody: Why are you here with Bailey? I can't believe she said yes!

Zack: How's the first date going?

Cody: It was better when you were gone.

Zack: How can someone that smoking go for you, I look hot and you look...I don't know how to express hoe bad you look so let's say "UGHH!"

Woody: Can we cutsy?

Cody: No, why don't you two just go. You can't be here.

Zack: No, I'm planning to have "the best of both worlds," with Donna on one arm and Sydney on the other.

Woody: What about me?

Zack looks at Woody disturbed. I don't think Zack would go for a guy with six or more toes on one of his arms.

Cody: The way you treat women sickens me.

Zack: The way you barely get women sickens me.

Cody: I have finally gotten Bailey and I'm not going to screw that up.

Zack: I can see her dumping you in less than a week.

Cody: Look, I wanted this for six months so please don't screw it up. Just go.

Zack: Fine, we will go.

Cody: Thank you.

I say and Zack gives me an evil grin and walks off. What is he planning? Right when she said she would, Bailey's back with two Hannah Montana novelty cups filled with soda She then hands me one.

Cody: Thank you for the soda. Appreciate it.

Bailey: No problem. Finally knock some sense into him and Woody?

Cody: Hopefully, but you never know. It's rumored to be impossible.

Bailey: Where were we before we were interrupted?

Cody: You tell me.

She wraps her arms around my neck. Her head moves closer to mine. I am such a lucky nerd. The luckiest nerd. The happiest man alive. I watch her close her brown eyes that when you look into them it's like the most wonderful thing you could ever see. You fall into them. It just happens. No control. Nothing you could of done to stop it. I close my eyes and lick my lips. I grab her face in my hands and we make more magical kiss is innocent and overly romantic at the same time. Intimate. The moment could last for a lifetime. I wish it could. I then feel her lips pop off mine. My lips quiver begging for more. I need more. They want to fall into hers. She then turns around her hands still on my neck and I look in the direction and I see one of the workers asking us for our tickets. She let's go of me and gives them the tickets to check and he let's us in after we get it hole punched.

Cody: Ready to start "pumpin up the party!"

Bailey: You are so cheesy.

Cody: Thanks... I don't feel offended at all.

Bailey: Lucky for you though is that I like it.

Cody: I'll make a note of that along with babbling.

She then laughs and grabs my hand. I like her more than I could ever imagine. Being with her is worth every second of my time. With her at my side nothing else matters. This day is getting better and better. Today will last forever for me. In my heart forever.

Bailey's POV

Concert-Cody and I are in the crowd together. He is standing next to me and we both are enjoying the moment together. The music and Hannah dancing around the stage. When we went backstage I kept stuttering asking Hannah for an autograph and several questions. Finally Cody had to step in and help me. Chivalry again. Why can't Zack be more like that? I mean, shouldn't twins be a like a little bit? Cod and Zack are so different from one another. I am happy about that. Zack's a nice guy, but he is a bit...self-centered and has a big ego. **(A/N This Is Before Maya)** Cody is just my type. Cody and I are like to peas in a pod. Cody and I are in a huge crowd and there isn't a lot of space around us. Concerts are much wilder than they are in Kansas. I want Cody to be less insecure and more confident around me . More comfortable. I then get an idea. This idea has been done repeatedly, but it could build his confidence about us. I then shake a little and act chilled.

Bailey: It's cold out, don't you think?

Cody: No, we are in Hawaii.

Bailey: You didn't feel that cool breeze. I get colder just thinking about it.

Cody: Nope.

Bailey: I wish I was warmer.

Cody: I don't. It's in the 80's.

Bailey: Also known as the decade Tutweiler turned forty.

I then get a small chuckle from Cody. He is totally not catching onto what I was referring too.

Cody: Maybe so..

I then pretend like I was cold and I hold onto my shoulder and start rubbing them. Nothing.

Bailey: For Hawaii it's sure cold. Maybe you could warm me up?

Cody: I don't have a jacket with me. Sorry.

Bailey: I mean you could..

I say hinting that he could hold me in his arms. He still looks clueless.

Cody: Could what? Elaborate for me, you're being very vague.

Bailey: Gosh, Cody, just wrap your arms around me.

Cody: Oh...I knew what you were referring too...obviously that...

He says pretending like he actually did know even though he clearly didn't. I'll let him get away with it. This time. He still stands there making no movement.

Bailey: So, are you going to?

Cody: Right!

He then approaches me with a confident large smile. Spread throughout his entire face. He acts like he could do anything. He then takes me in his muscular arms and hold me tight. He fits his head into the crook of my neck and I enjoy it so much. Hannah then finishes up "true friend" and gets ready to introduce her new song.

Hannah: A friend of mine asked me to play this song tonight. He has been chasing this girl and falling even more for her everyday for six months. Tonight he FINALLY gets his date with her. She really must be "one in a million" to him. This song goes out to Cody and Bailey!

I then start to tear up as the song starts playing. I can't believe her did this. I quickly get out of his arms and I kiss him gently on the lips. We both enjoy it more and more as time passes. My heart flutters. A million beats per minute. I am never letting this man go. If I ever did I would regret it. I love how easy it is to get along and communicate with him. Any girl that thinks of stealing his has to deal with me first. I felt happy with him. I doubt Cody will be like another Moose. Then again you have to expect the least expected, but in this case I know the least expected will never occur. Everything about today is the most enjoyable. More than that. I pull away from the kiss and look at Cody. His blue-green eyes are like the ocean. Looking into them, his never ending eyes. Exactly like the ocean. Never ending.

Cody: Wow.

Bailey: Maybe you can read minds.

Cody: I do it part time. May I ask you for your hand in this dance?

Bailey: You may, and I accept.

He then puts out his hand for my to take and I willingly d. He then let's go of my hand and places his hands on my waist. I then put my hands on his shoulders. I then finally notice a bright light. I look at Cody after I see it.

Bailey: Has that been on us the whole time.

Cody: Yes, yes, it has.

Bailey: Wow, I feel stupid.

Cody: You may feel like it, but in actuality you're the smartest person I have ever met.

Bailey: Umm...Thank you.

I say enormously flattered. Barbara is the biggest idiot ever. Who could cheat on him? She really needs better glasses if she couldn't see what a great guy Cody is.

Cody: Now, why would you need to thank me for saying what's true.

Bailey: Anyone who thinks you are not a great guy is bonkers. You are amazing.

Cody: They can think that if they want all I care about is your feelings about me.

I then hear his phone ring in his pocket and it interrupts our dance. We look at each other not wanting to let go, but we have to. I take my hands off his shoulder and start backing away.

Bailey: You can answer it.

Cody: I will, when I need to, but that's not now.

He says moving my hands on his shoulders and we start dancing again. I can hear Hannah singing "One in A Million" still.

Bailey: Did you dedicate "If We Were A Movie" for me too?

Cody: Caught me red handed. Are you a spy disguised at a teenage girl?

I laugh and let go of his shoulders and wrap them around his neck instead making myself more comfortable. I move closer and bury my head into his neck and I could tell he was shocked by the little jump I got from him.

Hannah: They say good things take time, but really great things happen in a wink of an eyes, yeah the chances to meet somebody like you is a million to one, you're one in a million. Yeah, yeah, one in a million!

We just hold each other as the song moves on. I feel so unafraid of what's going to happen next between us. I know who Cody is and that's not going to change. He is different and caring hat is makes me feel secure. He makes me want nothing more than to be with him. So, far this date has been unforgettable. Hopefully there will be a second. I never know I would like my dorky Cody this much.


	7. Chapter 7

Cody's POV

Concert- I pull Bailey thought the crowd as the few final songs wrap up. Her hand in mine and we are both holding on as tight as a little kid holding onto their teddy bear because they think there are monsters under there bed. We make it pass everyone and into a little shop which is part of the stadium. We walk in and the music can still be heard.

Bailey: Why are we in here?

Cody: I though a conditioned room will help us cool off is one.

Bailey: Good idea. I'm hotter than the farm in the sweltering sun.

Cody: One day I will need to visit your hometown. Seems folky...

Bailey: Like my corn cob art?

She says and bumps into my shoulder playfully. I then look at her a while and I play with a Hannah Montana bobble head. They sure do look chunky. Apparently Hannah has gained a few pounds.

Cody: You remember I said that?

Bailey: Yes, I do. How could I forget that you spent that whole week trying to impress me.

Cody: Trying my hardest to block out you giving me a wedgie and stuffing my face with sardine sorbet.

Bailey: Sorry, Mr. Forest Frenzy.

Cody: I had It coming. It was wrong of me to steal those answers.

Bailey then walks to the next row of stuff and finds a Hannah Montana snuggie.

Bailey: I don't understand these. Why not wear a sweatshirt or a robe? Waste of money.

Cody: There's probably a reason, doubt it though.

I follow her to the next row and she is now playing with a Hannah Montana microphone that when you press a different button a different song plays, well, part of one. We then hear two knock on something and look around.

Bailey: Did you hear that?

I nod. I hear it again and I try to figure out where the noise is coming from as I wander the room. Bailey does the same thing. Where is it?

Bailey: Found it.

I hear Bailey says three rows away and at the end of her row. I walk down the aisle to find her standing there eyes focused on Woody. The furry beast returns and we clearly see him.

Cody: What the?

My phone then rings and I see "Woody calling" in the words on my phone. I then look up and I see Woody motioning me to answer. I flip my phone open and press talk. I really don't want to know what he wants, but he is watching me and after this I am sure I wont hear the end of it.

Cody: What do you want?

Woody: Hello, to you too. Why haven't you answered when I called before?

Cody: My ring tone is off.

I then see Woody put his hand on his wait knowing I am lying. I roll my eyes and shove it off.

Cody: Can you make this quick. You can SEE I'm doing something.

Woody: Big whoop! You have a date with Bailey only seconds until she drops you cold.

Cody: Give me on good reason to NOT to hang up.

Woody: We have a _BIG _problem.

Cody: Which is?

Woody: Oh, you're going to love this, Zack's in Jail.

Cody: What? When? How? Is he okay?

Of course he isn't okay, he is in jail! I can hear the panic in my voice. I completely forget about everything else. Including Bailey. I know I shouldn't, but this is my brother. I know Zack is a screw up and I said in knew how he would end up in jail, I didn't mean it though. The concern builds up as this all continues. I can't believe this is actually happening on the day that's supposed to be the most amazing.

Woody: Well, it happened when you wouldn't let us cut, so he snuck away into the back door. I tried to get him out, but he kept persisting. He ended up backstage and he broke some things and then security came and it all went downhill from then.

Cody: I'll meet you outside.

He nods thought the window and we both turn and hang up out phones. I then turn to Bailey confused. She was confused earlier when I screamed and now she is confused of my sense of panic.

Bailey: What happened? Is everything dandy or not?

Cody: I have to go. I'm sorry.

I then put my phone in my pocket and start speed walking out of the concert. I run a hand through my hair worried and and...my emotions are going out of control. In a second I think I may rip it all out because my frustration is quickly turning into the worse anger I could imagine. I need to keep calm though. I need to. It will all be okay. I hope he is okay.

Bailey: Give me a run though of everything that happened and how I can help.

I then turn to my side and I see Bailey. I'm surprised. I thought I left her behind. How did she get to my side so fast? I really can't deal with her on top of this right now.

Cody: You really should just enjoy the concert. I'll see you tomorrow.

Bailey: I wont enjoy it if you aren't here with me. I say no.

I look at her wanting to tell her to go and she looks at me her face full of determination. There really is no point of fighting with her because she always wins. Plus, I don't have the time to argue.

Cody: Fine...

I then see Woody in the parking lot next to a cab. We all then get into the cab. I am sitting in the front seat my back is hunched over my legs and my concentration is on the road in front of me. If I was driving and I would press that gas so hard there would be no going back and I would probably get pulled over. Sucks I am not sixteen. This wait is killing me. First being arrested in a mall, then Parrot Island, and now this. Worse luck ever. Bailey is never going to forgive me for this. I can't even build up the nerve to even look at her again as I tell her the whole story and what happened. After this there is never going back. Unless we cross the international dateline and lightning strikes the ship. The whole date is ruined.

* * *

><p>Cody's POV<p>

Hawaii Police Station- I enter the police station with Woody and Bailey on each side. I can't believe the situation I am in. I can't stop walking fast. I feel like I am in a marathon. Only if Zack could see me now and see how athletic I can be. I hope Zack is alright, I should of made sure Zack didn't do this. That smile told me he was going to do something, but I didn't do anything to stop it. It's all my fault. I am a horrible brother. I then see a man sitting at a desk eating a donut and drinking coffee. Wow, I can't believe I am actually seeing this. I thought this only happened on tv.

Cody: I'm here for Zack Martin.

The man then takes another bite of his donut and looks up at me still chewing. I read his name tag and it's says officer Long. Is he a Hawaiian Dragon? **(A/N You know like Jake the American Dragon. Never really liked it, but for what it was, it was alright. More of a Kim Possible fan. Me and my friend used to pretend I was Kim and he was Ron. Then we would sing Naked Mole Rat the rap Ron sings...Memories...Tell me if you remember what that show is so I wont look like a complete idiot. LOL.) **

Officer Long: Right this way. Are all three of you going?

He said with food still in his mouth and it getting into his beard. That's disgusting. Not as bad as Woody though. I wish I had a razor right now so I could shake the filthy thing off. He then stands up and looks at us taking the box of a dozen donuts with him. That is so unhealthy. I mean eat an apple! It helps keep the doctor away that fried junk will give you a heart attack.

Cody: That would be correct.

Officer Long: This way, young men and woman.

He takes us down several hallways filled with cages of which would make you feel like you're an animal. My brother isn't one of these animals. He doesn't belong here. I finally make it to Zack's cell and I can't believe I am actually standing on the other side.

Officer Long: You have two options a five hundred dollar bail or he could go to a juvenile detention center.

A huge sigh exits my mouth. How am I supposed to afford that? I can barely afford meals with my student cash card and a decent hair cut. My towel boy job sucks and the only reason I had to get one is because Zack screwed that up. Zack spent all my money on a party for a girl he barely knew and her birthday was months later.

Cody: Are there any other options?

Officer Long: No, afraid not.

A frustrated laugh comes from me. I am so screwed here. What was Zack thinking?

Cody: Zack, you're the biggest idiot I know, how could you do this?

Zack: I know, just get me out of this. I can't take it any longer.

Cody: Does mom know?

Zack: No, and I really don't want her too.

Cody: She may have too. I can't afford this. I need to call Moseby.

Zack: Dude, you can't. I can't let you do that.

Cody: What am I supposed to do Zack? Let you sit here and then go off to some detention center where you will get the crap beat out of you and then she has to know?

Zack: I'm sorry.

Cody: You keep saying that, but it doesn't fix anything and it sucks because right now, I wish it did.

I say growling through my teeth. I am angry and afraid. He may be a screw up, but he is my brother. I mean mistakes happen, and I completely get that, it just he does it all the time and always asks for my help.

Bailey: I'll pay for it.

Zack and I look at her and I let go of the cell bars and step a few steps closer to her.

Cody: You can't do that.

Zack: Yes, she can!

I then snap my head to Zack and look at him serious. It's not her problem. I can't let her do this, she has that money for herself and it would be wrong to take it.

Cody: No, she can't Zack.

Bailey: Why not?

I then look at Bailey and she gives me one of her quizzical looks. I have a reason to not letting her pay, believe it or not. I am sticking to what I just said.

Cody: Because you have nothing to do with this. This is not your problem. He is my family, not yours.

Bailey: Zack, is my friend. He might not be a great friend, but he is a friend, so...it is.

Cody: It's more mine than yours. Plus I can't ask you to do that.

Bailey: You didn't ask, I'm offering.

Cody: That's not what I meant, you know that. I don't accept your offer.

Bailey: I know _you _don't, but Zack does. Cody, not matter what you do or say I'm paying for it. Zack can pay me back later.

Cody: Do you know how much money he owes? He borrows money all the time and never pays back. He spends money that he gets on arcade games.

Bailey: Fine, then take it as a thank you.

Cody: I don't need a "thank you."

Bailey: Just let me pay for it. And you can't deny a "thank you" I don't know anyone who does that.

Cody: Bailey, it's just that you could do something so much more better than getting him out, it's my mess, I'll clean it up.

Zack: How is it your mess? I mean I will take it for when we eventually do call mom.

Cody: I should of made sure Zack didn't do this kind of thing.

Bailey: You aren't his baby-sitter. Do not take on guilt that isn't yours and isn't supposed to be yours.

Inside I knew she was right, but in the back of my mind I knew it was my duty as his brother to look after him. I know I could of done something to stop it. I know I could of.

Woody: I'll chip in too.

Cody: No, you wont.

Bailey/Woody: YES WE ARE!

Cody: Not without me helping.

We all then take out our wallets. Can't beat them, join them. I grab two hundred and fifty dollars at the back of my wallet and Bailey hands me one hundred and fifty seven and then Woody gives me ninety three. Total of five hundred dollars.

Cody: I will figure out a way to pay you back.

Bailey: You are just persistent as I am.

Cody: Thank you for this. Zack, is thankful too even though he wont show it.

Zack: What are you talking about? you didn't even give me a chance to try.

Cody: You were going to apologize? That's honorable.

He then laughs in my face. Mean thought to just let him stay locked up enter my mind. My brain is telling me to go with it, but my heart is saying it's stupid. Your heart is stronger than your head.

Cody: You never change.

I walk away from Zack and pay the bail. The men opens the door and Zack comes out.

Zack: Wow, that was a real rough three hours.

Cody: Thanks to you, we missed the concert.

Zack: Don't worry about it, I am so much better than the concert. I can sing for you if you want? You're welcome, by the way.

Cody: Zack, I wish I could remember a day when you were a decent person. If that ever existed it's now erased. You have everything handed to you on a platter and I may not be there to help you and you will have to figure some stuff out on your own.

I then walk off leaving them in the dust. I am so furious with him. He has to do something like this all the time. He can't just be helpful and follow the rules. Every time he knows it is stupid, but he does it. He is so wreck less. I am so mad at him right now. I also love him at the same time. When he does this it kills me.


	8. Chapter 8

Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Bailey's POV

Police Station- We all watch Cody walk angrily down the hallways. I don't blame him. Zack really did make a big mistake that is hard to fix. He needs to calm down though and relax. Give him space for a little bit. That's what he needs right now.

Zack: What's his problemo?

Zack says and scratches his head like it's no big thing. Like Cody is naturally upset. Woody and I look at Zack wondering what he is thinking. How can someone be so clueless? Now

wonder why Cody gets so annoyed and mad at him.

Bailey: You were just in jail, don't you think he would be a bit upset.

Zack: I got off with a warning and no, not really.

Bailey: Zack, your brother loves you and he is always there for you, don't you think you take a little advantage of that?

Zack: Well, that's what brothers do.

Bailey: Okay, when have you ever done that for him?

Zack: I never bailed him out of jail because he will never get into jail.

Bailey: I meant, when are you there for him?

Zack: There was that time whe-

Bailey: And it didn't turn into a fiasco?

Silence.

Bailey: Maybe you should try.

I know it wasn't any business to get in their business, but they shouldn't fight. I could tell Zack felt bad after I said all that and now I feel bad. It's just he can really hurt Cody and vise versa. They are brothers they should act like it. If they got along life would be so much easier. It's not one sided. I make it out of the police station and see Cody pacing and talking to himself.

Bailey: Honey, are you okay?

He stops pacing and looks up at me and then continues pacing. I walk down the stairs that head up to the station onto the sidewalk hearing the mumbling of Cody. I grab his shoulder and he turns to look at me. I could tell her is hurt. He is no longer smiling and his eyes are watery. He looks stressed. I then hug him right away. He is completely destroyed. He doesn't hug back he just stands there.

Cody: I'm sorry, let me take you home.

Bailey: It's fine. Cody, your brother appreciates you even though he doesn't show it as often he should.

Cody then gets out of my grip and he looks at me not believing one word that came out of my mouth.

Cody: It's just I am always there for him and when it's the other way around he wouldn't bend one finger to help. He always messes up everything for me. He always does the complete opposite. I am always there for damage control.

Bailey: Cody, your brother does care for you, no matter what, he is your brother. Brothers fight, but on the inside you both love each other and are the best of friends, don't throw that away.

Cody: It's just I try and -

Bailey: Try, try, and try again. Don't turn your back on your brother. One day he is going to thank you.

Cody: I don't think he will.

Bailey: Cody, he-

Zack: I'm sorry, Cody. I screwed up.

We both then look up and we see Zack on the stairs approaching us.

Cody: Do you mean that or are you just playing a prank?

Zack: I'm actually sorry, no jokes or pranks. I thought about it and Bailey was right. I have been taking advantage of you and I will figure out someday to pay you back. Maybe a while

though for the money, but for everything else, I'll start now.

Cody: Zack, I don't care about the money, I only care about how we get along with each other.

Zack: I hope that changes soon.

Cody: So, do I.

Zack and Cody then hug and it's cute. I am happy for them. They came to an understanding...or at least for a while. I am glad for that. They need to know where the other is coming from.

Zack: I can't promise my mistakes are done for good though.

Cody: As long as you try, that's enough man. I will try to be more patient with you too. I will be there to help you, but sometimes you have to figure out on your own.

Zack: When you say "Some-"

Cody lets go of Zack and roles his eyes and then shakes his head . The way those two interact with each other I find humorous. I can't imagine what would happen if that was lost.

Cody: Zack, you get it. If I were you I would take a cab back to the ship.

Zack: We, will this way Woodchuck.

Woody and Zack then run off leaving Cody and I behind. Cody watches them get into the cab safely and then turns to me. He is so protective of his brother. He might not admit to it, but he is.

Cody: Thank you, for doing this. I respect you a lot for that.

Bailey: No problem. Hannah said that she was sorry for the mix up and she said if there are any more problems like that she will handle it.

Cody: That's amazing! I am forever grateful! One question though.

Bailey: What?

Cody: How did you get Hannah's number?

Bailey: I-uh-well-um-here's the thing-

Cody: You stole it, didn't you?

Bailey: Let's just say she was talking very loudly that made me hear it from her closet.

Cody: I would reprimand you, but I can't because I did the same thing to a celebrity too.

Bailey: You snuck into Hannah's suite at the hotel?

Cody: Jesse McCartney, actually. I also went skateboarding with Tony Hawk and a really old man celebrating his 100th.

Bailey: You skateboard?Learn something new everyday.

Cody: I did, past tense.

Bailey: And you stopped because?

Cody: Because I became a different person than I used to be. Plus Zack is better and the more I try athletic things, the more Zack beats me.

Bailey:Mathletes. You work out your brain. And that muscle is very attractive. Zack and you are different, you have different than what meets the eye. Tell me about

meeting those two.

Cody: I will, on the ride home. Chances are we missed the after party.

Bailey:Okay, we didn't miss much anyway's. I look forward to hearing these stories.

Cody: And I look forward to telling you them.

He then puts his hand out for me to take and I do. His hand is warm just like his heart. Wow, I sound like a mushy idiot. Cody keeps doing this to me. We both get into the cab and he

tells me about his Jesse McCartney experience and how Zack stole Jesse's things and sold them online. He told about Tony Hawk and how he wore a fish tank over his head because they found black mold in the kitchen which actually turned out to be blue cheese. He has a really exciting life. People wouldn't be able to contain themselves if they met the people Cody has. The more we talk, the more I like it. I know for sure I am falling for him.

Cody's POV

Bailey's Cabin- I hold Bailey's hand until we reach her door. I look into her brown eyes and right away I am mesmerized. she probably hates me for this horrible and disaster of a night. She had to spend her money to get Zack out, we missed the after party,the last threw songs of the concert and so much probably will run for the hills i'd i asked her on a second date.

Cody: Well, here we are.

Bailey: Yup, here we are.

Cody: Sorry, about tonight. I know it will be a memorable night and not for the good of it.

Bailey: Cody, I had a phenomenal time.

Cody: We missed-

Bailey: Cody, I had a phenomenal time because I was with one person. You. Yes, there was a few bumps along the way, but I understand.

Cody: You do?

Bailey: Yes, you can't stop things from happening, they just do.

Cody: Bailey, is asking you on a second date out or in question?

Bailey: Why don't you give it a shot?

Cody: Are you positive?

Bailey: Yes.

Cody: Bailey, would you like to allow mw to take you out on a second date and if not-

She then grabs my shirt and pulls me in. It's like deja vu when our lips smack into each others. The innocence of our first kiss is back and than new feeling. That everything looking ahead will be bright for us. I want to rewind this moment forever like a broken record that keeps playing back. The same thing over and over then pulls away pulls away, but her grip is still holds tightly onto my shirt. We just stand there for a few seconds gazing into each others eyes. If her gaze is this amazing and nice I wonder how deadly and frightening her glare may be.

Bailey: Six kisses for six months.

Cody: Should I take that as a "yes?"

Bailey: Yes, you should.

Cody: How about the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ni-

Bailey: Goodnight, Cody.

She says letting go of my shirt heading towards her door. he still looks at me though waiting for me to respond. I don't want to abide her a goodnight. I don't want this to end, but I know

it has to. Tomorrow will bring me a new tremendous day. As long as I'm with her.

Cody: Goodnight, Bailey.

She and I then depart and the best thing is that this is reality. I don't have to try so hard, but I still have to try. She likes me for me. Who knew that was all I had to splendid.

**A/N Oh, no it's over! I hoped you liked it, but actually this isn't the end. This story will follow their future, not just first date, be prepared for what happens next.**


	9. Chapter 9

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Part 2

Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR AND SLOD CHARACTERS

FOUR MONTHS LATER

Bailey's POV

Tutweiler's Classroom-I sit in the front seat in the desk of the first row. Cody has the second front sat next to me, Cody has been walking me almost everyday to class for as long as I can remember. Every time he is around me he makes me giggle uncontrollably and smile too. He makes me feel good about myself and he makes me feel okay to be different unlike Moose. Cody and I are perfectly matched. My feeling are getting stronger for him. I never felt this way. I then turn and I see Cody staring at me. I blush because out of all the things he could of chose to look at, he chose me. I blow him a kiss and in return to that he "catches" it and "puts" it in his pocket for later. Of course we made sure that Tutweiler was facing the chalk board when this exchange was occurring. We both turn to listen to Tutweiler. I just wasn't to have school over so Cody and I can do our homework...and Zack's...again. The study dates we had were great. We had to do it at a "D" level though because if it was anything better the teacher would notice something is going on. When you make a deal with Zack, it's extremely difficult to get out of it. Speaking of Tutweiler, I really should listen.

Tutweiler: Class, this week we will have a project that will have to do with the media and press.

Zack: If we have partners I call Cody!

Cody: And I refuse.

Zack: Hey, Bailey w-

Bailey: I'll pass. I would rather not do all the work.

Zack: But you are a geek, don't you love that stuff? Geeks don't have anything else to do, only school!

Bailey: That's _extremely _biased. The thing that the media and press are true is about how they show that the jock is a dim wit.

Zack: Cody, can you tell your girlfriend to put a sock in it?

Cody: Another thing I refuse to do.

Bailey: Thank you, Cody.

Cody: My pleasure, sweetheart.

Tutweiler: Since, we all got off topic, let me go back to what I was saying, this project is a partner project.

Cody and I immediately turn to each other for partners. That's usually how it works out. We don't have to ask anymore we just assumed. It was something we were used to. We both did a fair share of work and in the end we both aced everything. We then look back at Tutweiler and our minds are turning as we continued thinking of ideas.

Tutweiler: You will be doing a project on ho the media/press affects all ages. You can decide how many ages you want to do or focus on one age group. If you do one age group you have to do twice the work of one so it's fair.

She then passes out the guidelines of the project. Not really detailed, but a good summary for just skimming it all. Seems easy.

Tutweiler: I do have one catch though.

She says getting a hat and the note cards we made the second day with our information on them. I think I know what is happening...I think I know what is happening...My muscles tense up.

Tutweiler: Your catch is I will be choosing the partners.

DING!DING!DING! You have just won a million dollars! Immediately the complaining comes. I hate when she chooses people. It either mean I do all the work or I am with someone I don't know well and that still makes me do all the work besides the one part of the project.

Tutweiler: Wow, all of you settle down. This will be good for you. In your careers you will be working with people you normally wouldn't. Get over it.

I just hope the luck of the draw will save me. I need to be with Cody. Not because he is my boyfriend, but because he knows what he is doing! The bell rings signaling class is over. Now the project will be extended a dat. Everyone gets out their seats while Tutweiler still talks trying to explain. Everyone pretends she doesn't exist. She then jumps out of the door stopping us all from exiting. We could still get out if we threw her out of the window. We aren't totally prevented.

Tutweiler: I will post partners on the bulletin board in the hallway in an hour so the project wont be extended. This causes another groan from the classroom that is obviously annoyed.

Zack: Can we go now?

She then moves out of the way and it seems like everyone charged out of the class like the had to if they wanted to save their life. I make it in the hallway and I see Cody standing near the chemistry lab waiting for me. I make my way over to him. He has a grin on his face and book bag slung over his shoulder.

Bailey: Hey, smiley.

I get closer to him and he grabs both o my hands on hand in each of his hands. Fingers interlocked.

Cody: Hey, Hay Bail.

He says and pecks me on the lips. Now I am left as the one smiling. I treasure even one small peck. Cody finally builds up the courage to kiss me on our fifth date. Yes, I did I had to give him a bit of helping and hinting him, but now he knows he can still be a gentlemen.

Bailey: So, who do you think you're getting paired with?

Cody: I don't know, but I hope it is you.I think it stinks that we can't decide on which partners we want though. On the other hand though it gets us to meet new people. Helps us in out future, our careers.

Bailey: I guess, I just hope whoever I get wont let me do all the work.

Cody: So, that basically crosses out London, Woody, and my brother.

Bailey: Doubt we are going to get picked with each other.

Cody: I agree, and if I can't have you the second person who I would want for help would probably be Caroline. She seems smart.

Bailey: Let's just think positive and for the best.

Cody: I agree. I am holding hands with the best right now.

Bailey: That deserves another kiss.

I grab his chin and I peck him on the lips. He then kisses me back once again once we get a little bit of a taste. Caroline is pretty and smart. She has blue eyes and long curly black hair that rests perfectly on her shoulders. She doesn't even try to look pretty and she just is. I know if I couldn't have Cody as partner there would be anyone else to choose for me. Meet new people? What is that supposed to mean? Does it mean he is tired of me? I am just being paranoid. Yes, paranoid. What are the chances he will get picked with Caroline too? Slim.

Cody: Since, Tut isn't posting partners for an hour what do you want to do?

Bailey: Anything you want to do.

Zack: That excludes anything fun.

Zack says strutting towards Cody and I. We both sigh in annoyance and turn to him.

Cody: What do you want Zack?

Zack: To hang out with my brother and his inane girlfriend, is that a crime?

Cody: Technically what you just said is a crime.

Zack: How? I'm pretty sure ut will be something that you will explain to me that will feel like it never ends or it actually does never end.

Cody: Don't sweat it, I will put in simple words that even a monkey could understand. Calling

Bailey "insane" which she is not of course, is a crime because it's bullying and they actually have created laws about that.

Zack: That's stupid. Don't they say "bones break stones and words don't hurt me along with sticks?"

Bailey: You mean "sticks and stones will break my bones ,but words will never hurt me?"

Zack: I'm pretty sure I'm right.

Bailey: Agreeing with me or not, I'm right and that technically isn't right because words can hurt.

Zack: You can control what hurts you though.

Bailey: Yes, but how are you supposed to know if it hurts me or not.

Zack: Well-uh-there's-Shut up!

Bailey: Point proves, case closed.

Zack: This isn't law and order.

Cody: Might as well be because you're going to go against the law sooner or later without a warning.

Zack: I choose never.

Cody: Can't control destiny.

Zack: Are you saying I'm destined to end up jail? That's a self-esteem boost.

Zack said sarcastically. I don't blame Cody for saying that all Zack does is talk down to people and he only talks up cute girls he wants to date for a couple of hours until he finally gets bored of them and calls a quits. The word "player" is engraved in his heart. It bothers me a bit that they fight, but in the end they are friends. Things have actually been getting somewhat better between them.

Cody: I'm not going to apologize because the only reason you came was to hurt Bailey and I.

Zack: More you, less Bailey.

Cody: Can you just go?

Zack: For a price.

Cody: No, I'm done doing things for you.

Zack: Fine, I will just keep following you until you give in.

Cody: And I will keep ignoring you and ignoring.

Zack: I wont hesitate to stop. Watch and learn, little brother.

Bailey: Younger than ten minutes, nothing to brag.

Zack then starts poking Cody and I over and over. Also he is saying our names over and over. Switching turns. He tries so hard to get a stir from us, it's sad. As much as I am annoyed I know a way out of this. I turn to Cody and wrap my arms around his neck and I kiss him. I kiss him with all the power I contain. He first takes it as a surprised and then he gives in more and more. He gave in, in less than a minute actually. Cody wraps his arms around me an we battle with each other. I then hear Zack say "That's a combo of gross and disgusting. Nerds should not kiss, gross." I disconnect the kiss when I hear Zack's steps fade. I look around just to check and he is gone.

Bailey: That plan worked.

Cody: Getting Zack to leave isn't the only reasoned why it worked...you should do that all the time when Zack comes around.

Bailey: I'll think about that...Have to leave some excitement and make you on your toes. Don't want you to get bored of me.

Cody: That is on thing you wont have to worry about.

That took away more of my paranoia. The less of that the better. Maybe I am looking into this too much. Maybe he just wants a good grade, I'm sure that's it. I don't have any competition for his heart because I already one. He made a six month plan for me. He wouldn't throw that away, right? I need to stop worrying about something that wont happen.

Bailey: I believe that. I feel the same way.

I do believe him. No doubt. He is a great guy and he is not that kind of person. That's Zack. Zack can be nice, but the thing is that his ego makes people unable to see that.

Cody: Good, so back to before, what would you like to do?

I then see Zack walking back into the hallway towards us. This will never end.

Bailey: I want to get away from him ASAP. I think I may go back to my room.

He sees where I am pointing and he sees Zack. His smiles says "HA!HA!" all over. Cody smile fades and has a "Kill me now." expression.

Zack: Can't get rid of me that fast. I'll just go around the corner and not look at you until you stop.

I then get an idea to get away from him, but it is kind of selfish. If Cody could I would bring him.

Bailey: Cody, I think I'm going to go to the bathroom. Someplace he cant enter, I'll meet you here in an hour?

Cody: Thanks for making me deal with him.

Zack: I'm not that bad.

Cody and I give Zack a glare. We both know "not that bad" is the biggest lie to describe Zack. An understatement.

Zack: Okay, I'm pretty bad.

We continue to glare.

Zack: Alright, I'm horrible.

He got it, but we still continue to glare at him as a joke.

Zack: What now? I said horrible. I can't be worse than that, right? Am I?

Cody: Still deciding.

Bailey: You aren't, we are kidding.

Zack: Apparently dorks give killer glares.

Bailey: It's one of our specialties.

I then turn to Cody and he gives me puppy dog eyes., Gosh, he knows I fall for those blue eyes every time. Puppy dog or not I'm standing by what I said.

Bailey: Cody, stop.

Cody: Stop what?

Bailey: You know what you're doing. Cody, please don't make me suffer through that.

Cody: I'm not making you do anything.

Bailey: Then why are you continuing the eye thing?

Bailey: What eye thing? I'm not doing an eye thing.

Bailey: I don't know if I should kiss you or yell at you.

Zack: Yell! Yell at him! It's fun to see Cody afraid!

Cody and I turn to Zack and shake our heads. We turn back to look at each other and he still has that look. I then make a frustrated noise.

Bailey: You are purposely making me feel guilt.

Cody: Sure, whatever you say.

Bailey: I'll make a deal with you, if you stop.

Cody: Which is?

Bailey: Ha, I caught you! I was right! I refuse to feel guilt!

Zack: I liked it better when she feels guilt. Quick question, when does she yell? Can I get my camera when it happens? Also can I go back to annoying you two.

Bailey: You can go back to bothering _him._

I then start walking away after I poke Cody's chest and I head Cody asking Zack to cut it out. I feel guilt, but not that much. Cody sure knows me well and what makes me feel certain emotions. He thought he could play me, he can't though. He and his brother are going to drive me nuts.


	10. Chapter 10

Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 2

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Bailey's POV

Outside Of Tutweiler's Classroom- I walk back into the hallway outside of Tuts and I see a crowd of kids around the partner sheet. I am looking for one boy in particular. As you probably already guessed, it's Cody. I feel bad for leaving him in that position. I want to make it up to him. I then feel two arms wrap around me and I know it's him...something feels off though.

Bailey: Hey, Cody I'm really sorry about ditching you and making you deal with your brother that has nothing else better to do than torment people because girls are finally realizing what a jerk he is.

Zack: Bailey, that hurts! Now I know what you two talk about me and that was so rude!

My eyes widen and I think if they get any bigger they may pop out. It took me a few seconds to sink in what just happened. I immediately jump out of a laughing Zack arms. I think I need extreme counseling.

Bailey: What the heck is wrong with you?

I say and slap his shoulder and he stops laughing, bus he has a smile implanted on his face. I have a mind to smack that smile off his face right now.

Zack: OW! That really hurt! Watch it farm girl!

He says grabbing the spot I hit Zack and I definitely have that brother and sister relationship. We both tease each other all the time. He is the annoying brother I never had and that I don't want to have.

Bailey: You're the one who should watch it! Pretending to be Cody! What is with that?

Zack: Well, I got a funny reaction, didn't I?

Definitely like brother ands sister. His practical jokes are so stupid! How can Cody live with him?

Bailey: How is that funny? You scared me silly!

Zack: You just said how it is funny!

Bailey: Do you find enjoyment in being like this?

Zack: Yes, who would want to miss something like that.

Bailey: I can't wait until everything comes back to you. Karma is going to get you.

Zack: I like karma on my ice cream, tastes delicious. Especially the Ben and Jerry's triple karma ice cream or something like that...

Bailey: That's caramel.

Zack: Maybe I can have Woody's help to make you do something funny next time...OO, I got something.

Bailey: Don't you dare!

Zack: I'm so afraid of you, Bailey. Shivering. This prank is going to be the bomb!

Cody: What's going to be the bomb?

I hear Cody from behind me and I turn around and smile. I look back at Zack and I decide to let him off the hook. One thing I learned about Cody is that he is very protective.

Bailey: Noting.

Cody: Fine, don't tell me. Did you check the paper yet?

Bailey: I was waiting for you.

Zack: Believe me she was...

Zack said snickering to himself. Zack needs to learn to shut his trap and not always say everything on his mind. I'm trying to help him. Cody raises one of his eyebrows in suspicion. It's adorable. It makes me worried though. I'll tell him later because we have a lot of trust and honesty in our relationship. Had it since day one. I will make sure it was just a stupid joke when I tell him though. He hates it when Zack plays jokes on me because he thinks it is rude. It is rude, but I don't care. I'm used to Zack and his stupidity by now. Zack is a nice guy and fun to be with, but he does have his moments.

Bailey: Cody, can I talk to you in private.

Cody: The words every man hates. Sure, though, I actually need to talk to you too.

Bailey: The words every woman hates to hear.

He then takes my hand and we both walk over to the corner of the room where there isn't a lot of activity.

Cody: Before we start this, can you tell me what that was about? What was Zack talking about?

Bailey: Zack played a stupid prank on me, not a big deal though.

Cody: What did he do?

Bailey: He pretended to be you and wrapped hi arms around me from behind.

Cody: I wish I saw your reaction to that...wonder if he video taped it...

Bailey: Thanks a lot, Cody.

Cody: What did you wan to talk to me about? You aren't trading me in for Zack are you?

He says laughing, but trying to keep a straight face. I then shake my head at him. I finally let out a laugh because of the idea. The answer to that is " no way in hell."

Bailey: I want to apologize for leaving you alone with Zack earlier. A bit selfish of me, I decided to get us tickets to go jet skiing on our next stop and we will have a chance to swim with dolphins too!

I then take two tickets out and he gives me a smile. There is something wrong, I can tell.

Cody: I always thought that would be fun. Alongside nature.

Bailey: Do you accept my apology?

Cody: Yes, it is impossible to say "no" to you I am also sorry for using my eyes against you and making you feel guilty with my ...eye thing...whatever that is...to make it up to you I got us tickets to swim with dolphins and jet skiing on our next stop.

He then pulls out to tickets from his pocket. Of course that happens. Thinking alike. We both then laugh at the coincidence.

Cody; Now, It is my turn, to ask you my dear, do you accept my apology?

Bailey: It's impossible to say "no" to you.

Cody: Great minds think alike.

Bailey: Guess so. Do you know what I'm thinking now?

I say biting my bottom lips while swaying my body back and forth. He then nods knowing exactly what.

Cody: We should go check out the partner sheet!

Bailey: Exactly!

We both smile at each other unable to contain our excitement. We get each other so well. He then wraps his arm around my shoulder. I then look up at him and I just want to touch his face. Feel his skin. Zack and Stephanie appear in front of us. I'm guessing she is probably Zack's next target. I never really talked to Stephanie so I don't know a lot about her. Usually people avoided her. I never understood.

Zack: Look it's my partner and my brother.

Why me? Why? Because of this I will end up doing all the work and that will mean less time to spend with my Kitten.

Bailey: This is going to be an interesting week. Look, Zack, if we are doing this project you are going to be doing that work too.

Zack: How dare you think I will not do my fair share!

Zack then acts offended and everyone with a normal brain can see right through it. He takes his offensive stands and puts his hand on his chest over his heart like it pained him in actuality.

Cody: Zack, just help her. I need to check who I got.

Stephanie: That would be me.

Stephanie says putting her hand up. She has brown hair in a pony tail and that shows off her facial features perfectly and she has hazel eyes. She is wearing faded jeans and a black "v" neck with the word "school" on the front with an "X" crossing it out. Cody is going to have fun with her.

Cody: Great, look forward...to collaborating with you.

Cody ad I both are going to have the same problem. Someone who wont participate. One sided work. I bet Tutweiler purposely did that because she knows we will do well no matter who we work with.

Stephanie: I feel the same way, I was thinking we should focus on teens and tweens and include how advertisements for alcohol, drugs, cigarettes, sex, and more advertisements impact kids to do it or not. We can have some negative advertisements discouraging it and some positive.

Wow, I was wrong, she is smart! I mean she nailed all categories.

Stephanie: I was also thinking we should make a model of the adolescent brain and show hot it differs from an adult mature brain. We should get some commercial advertisements offline and we could get some magazine ones too.

Cody: You thought all of that in an hour? That's amazing! Brilliant! I am flabbergasted!

Stephanie: Aw, that's so sweet of you to say, thank you. From what I have seen in class you and Bailey are pretty smart yourselves. I hope we can all hang out in the future.

Bailey: Sure, that would be great.

I say putting on a smile. She acts nice and smart. As least I know Cody will do great.

Stephanie: Well, see you all later.

She then runs off jotting stuff down in her notebook. She doesn't look like a bad person. I think I will enjoy being her friend. Chance to be not insulted, I'll take it.

Zack: She is hot! Zacky just found new pray.

Cody: Did you just call yourself "Zacky" are you going to add a "poo" at the end of that sentence?

I then laugh at Cody's joke and we move closer to each other. I now have my head resting on his shoulder.

Bailey: Before you go after your "pray" I am going to make a schedule that tells you when to work on the project.

Zack: Whatever, partner. Ha, I sound like I'm from the old west. They did say partner, right partner?

He said it with a really bad country accent and Cody and I just look at him.

Cody: If I were you I would keep your hand off your partner, she already is mine.

Zack: Someone squealed like a pig.

He then turns around running down the hall. Screaming Stephanie's name. Not everyone falls for Zack's charm. A snake couldn't even be charmed by him. Cody and I watch him. He reminds me of a child. Cody and I are left alone. Finally.

Cody: Someone's a pig when it comes to women.

I then look at Cody in disbelief at what he just said. I told him it wasn't a big deal yet he made it come back and turned it into one.

Bailey: Cody, I can't believe you!

Cody: I was just kidding. What should we do with the extra tickets?

Bailey: If and that's a big if, ew could make it a double date if Stephanie says yes.

Cody: I guess, sure you can deal with Zack for that long.

Bailey: I'll manage, you?

Cody: I have been doing it for almost sixteen years, I'll make it.

Bailey: I heard there is a party on the sky deck tonight and since it's a Friday, do you want to go?

Cody: Sure, but only because I hope to dance the night away with you.

Bailey: No, need for hope, it's a guarantee.

Cody: Even better.

Bailey's POV

Sky Deck Party- I enter the sky deck with Cody wearing pink skinny jeans and a graphic tee with flower petals in all different also has a vine design at the bottom in black. Cody is at my side wearing a red button down and khaki's. Gosh, he looks hot. He wasn't really a party type and neither am I . I just thought it would be fun to get out and spend time with each other because soon with the project we wont have that precious time.

Cody: I'm going to get a drink, want anything?

Bailey: No, no thank you, I'll meet you by the staircase.

Cody: Will do.

He kisses me on the cheek and I can't control my giggles. I then start to blush as people around us stare. I don't care though. I loved it when he does stuff like that for no reason at all. He then starts to walk off, but instead of letting him go, I grab his arm and I make our lips collide. He is not one bit resistant. The kiss seems like it's not going to end. I can tell we both are getting lost. We barely make any stops for air. Something just came over me, I don't know what, but I really like it. Who knew Cody and I would be like this with each other five months ago? I finally pull this new feeling. I look into his eyes and I see something I haven't before. He means so much to me. So, so, so much. He is the only thing that matters. I don't care what people think about us and guessing we aren't going to make it last because that kiss I just experienced cleaned up all that worry. It made it clear to me. We will last. Cody may not be the most athletic guy, but he understands me. I always prayed to god someone would get me like this. I can't live without him. I love him. I love Cody Martin. Should I tell him? What if it's too soon too weird? Would he still feel the same way? What if he doesn't say it back? I never told a guy, I loved him, not even Moose. Moose and I dated for a really long time before I left. I liked him, but not like this. I need to take this chance, right?

Bailey: Cody, I need to tell you something, I think I -

Stephanie: Hey, you too!

I then notice that my hands are still on Cody's neck and his are on my waist with one in my hair. I really didn't notice how intense that kiss was because of how much I was thinking of him. We quickly get out of the position and face her.

Cody: Stephanie, how are you?

Stephanie: Good, I was actually wondering if I could talk to you about my ideas for the project?

Cody: Of course, the more ideas, the merrier. I'm going to get the juice bar to get some drinks would you like one?

Stephanie: Sure, I can tell you my ideas on the way.

They then walk off together and I'm forgotten about. So, much for telling him. Maybe her interrupting us was the sign from the fates that I shouldn't. Not yet. Everything happens for a reason. Maybe I'm not in love with him. Maybe that's not what I was feeling. I mean, I never experienced love so how should I know if I am or not? I then see someone's cell phone on the ground unattended and that distracts me. I guess someone lost it. I go over and pick it up. The cell phone is a flip, razor, I think. Nothing special. It's a pretty old version. I should probably bring this to the lobby so that Moseby can return it. I open it looking for the name and there isn't one. Pictures-nothing. I then head down the hall to the lobby.

"Looks like Stephanie has her next victim." I hear a voice says. It sounds like Reina. I hate her so much after she tried to steal my boyfriend. Who does that? She kissed him! Nobody kisses my boyfriend!

"I know right. She goes from sweet girl to slit in a matter of minutes." I hear another voice say. It sounds like Reina's roommate...what's her name? Doesn't matter.

"Why the brainy and germophobe Martin though? I don't get has to be using that Yak guy as a pawn." What is this gossip central? I know for a fact this is Reina's friend Brittany who is a pretty trustworthy person.

Reina: His name is Zack, not Yak. I wonder how Bailey is going to ger her hear broken... I mean I almost had guys always fall into her trap. I remember how Johnny cheated on my with that slut.

Sweet to slut? When has Zack been a pawn? Get Cody? Cody's already mine! No one can have Cody! I then head out of the hallway sneaking away and into the party. I look around and I see Cody and Stephanie laughing. I'm going to show her. I walk down the four steps onto the sky deck floor and over to the juice bar. I can hear the YMCA start to boom through the speakers. All I need to do is keep Stephanie out of my way. That's going to be harder than it looks because they are working on a project together. I grab Cody's hand gaining his attention.

Cody: Where did you go? I went to the staircase . You were gone, vanished on me.

Bailey: I had to-uh- return a-whatcha you call it? Phone, yes phone.

Cody: Oh, hopefully it gets back to the owner.

Bailey: Uh-huh. Did I miss anything?

Cody: Not really. I invited Zack and Stephanie to come and I was told awesome ideas for my project! They are really breath taking!

Bailey: I bet they're...You are going to dance with me.

Cody: I know, I'm just waiting for a slow song.

Bailey: Trust me, I will make sure of that. You have a choice, YMCA or electric slide or I can make you do the chicken dance.

Cody: All overused songs that you play at a wedding. I would rather not embarrass myself in public.

Bailey: Oh, come on! You wont embarrass yourself, you're a great dancer, I should know.

Cody: Those are the slog songs.

Bailey: Cody, all you have to do I move your arms in the shape of the letters.

Cody: It's a kids song.

Stephanie: It's not a kids song, it's a fun interactive song, come on! I'll show you!

She then takes his hand and starts dancing with him before I could do anything. I'm fuming with anger. I then see Cody get into it more. How does she do that? Why did Cody have to invite her? Why? Right, when I find out I could be in love with him, this goes on. I then head onto the dance floor and walk over to Cody. I grab Cody's shoulder and he turns to me. Both him and Stephanie stop dancing.

Cody: There you are Bails.

He then grabs my hand and twirls me in and out until we are making eye contact. I then giggle. My stupid giggle, good things he loves it. I did not expect that one bit. I am side to side with him and our eyes are gazing. Mine never wanting to let go of his. I know I have a smile from one ear to the other currently.

Bailey: I forgot how good you were.

Cody: Maybe I could remind you.

He says trying to be cool. He is cool to me. It's surprisingly working. I then decide to do the same. If he could do it, I can.

Bailey: Maybe you should.

Cody: I will, what do you think about that?

Bailey: I am thinking, what are you waiting for?

Cody: The next song. In five, four, three, two, one.

The YMCA songs end and now Hannah Montana "If We Were A Movie" is playing. Our second song. He then winks at me and spins me out and dips me. It feels like it already happened, but that's not true one bit.

Bailey: How did you know what song was going to go on?

Cody: I made a request, I like to romance you.

He then makes me stand up straight and I wrap my around his neck while he pulls me closer by the waist. We are now chest against chest. I am enjoying this more than I should.

Bailey: I like it too.

I say flirting with him. I completely forgot there are people surrounding us. All I can focus on is being right here, right now.

Cody: Bailey, I need to tell you something.

Bailey: Anything.

I say playing with his hair and looking into his eyes. I can tell he looks a bit nervous. He doesn't need to be when he is talking to me though.

Cody: Promise you wont freak.

Bailey: You haven't killed someone in your past, right?

Cody then lets out a chuckle and place his smooth lips on my forehead.

Cody: I honestly don't know why it's so hard to just spit this out.

Bailey: I want to know you can tell me anything. Nothing can change how I feel about you.

Cody then laughs again. Why? No idea. I then rub his shoulder trying to encourage him. He avoids eye contact. He must be nervous. He laughed nervously. I grasp his face and capture his lips trying to give him some courage. He can tell me. Anything. I care about him and if something is picking at him I want to know what that something is. I let go of his lips and his eyes are still closed. I don't move my head, I just keep it when it is. Against his.

Bailey: Tell me.

I whisper against his lips. Cody and I are always open with each other, but there are still those moments of fear. Afraid of what the other partner may think.

Stephanie: May I cut in?

And the girl who plans on stealing my boyfriend re-enters my life...great. Doesn't she see that we were doing something or is she totally clueless. If I could I would say that I do mind. I want to know what's on his mind though.

Cody: Chance to dance with another pretty girl, my lucky mind. Do you mind Bailey?

Bailey: Ummm...Sure.

I want to yell "no way!" and make the message sent. I give Stephanie a nasty look saying to ger that Cody is mine. I made sure Cody wont see it though. I kiss Cody on the cheek making sure he understands how much I care about him.

Cody: Just one song.

Bailey: Yep...It's fine.

I then turn and walk away listening to our song and watching Cody sharing our song with another girl. It displeases me. Cody is mine. Is that hard to understand? I sit at the juice bar and pick up a bottle of water from the cooler. I need to cool off. I swallow half of it and place it on the counter. I want to tell Cody how I feel and it's not working out. I look back at them and Stephanie is hugely flirting. Disgusting. I have half the mind to slap the girl the other half is nervous. More nervous than a person should be. I want to tell him, but my fears are getting in the way. I need help on this. I send Cody a message telling him I have to go because something came up. I then un out of the party heading to my room. I need to think. I feel disgusting for leaving him without giving a good reason. I had to do it though. I need to sort out this all. I love him. I need to tell him. Everything is scary though. The thought of him not telling me back is too great to bear.


	11. Chapter 11

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 2

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Cody's POV

The Sky Deck- The song ends and the relief comes to me. I honestly just wanted a chance to dance with Bailey. I didn't want to be rude though;. Stephanie is a very good person. I think Bailey would like her. Stephanie is extremely smart too. I just wish I could of finished telling Bailey how I felt when we were dancing. It's just so hard to say it. I don't think I could deal with that rejection. It's stupid because we have been growing closer and closer and Bailey would never do or say anything to hurt me if I did. Well, she could she doesn't love me, but besides that.

Stephanie: Thanks for the dance, it was fun.

Cody: I agree.

Stephanie: You are very light on your feet.

Cody: I was just going to say the same thing about you.

Stephanie: Maybe you could dance with me for another song.

Cody: I don't know, I told Bailey I would dance with her. I did enjoy it though if it's any consolation.

Stephanie smiles at me and I feel a little bad, I told Bailey. I'm not going to lie to her. I walk over to the juice bar and see if I can spot her anywhere. I can't. I take my phone out of my pocket and I see she left a message. What does she have to deal with? Maybe I should call her. I take out my phone and start dialing her number. I then get pushed from behind and my cell goes flying onto the ground and breaks into several pieces. Great.

Cody: Watch where you're walking! You just broke my phone!

I say frustrated and pick up my phone that landed inside the bar. As I pick it up I hear a voice apologize. It's Stephanie's. I look up and I see her holding her hands trying to look innocent.

Cody: It's fine.

Stephanie: I'll but you a new one if you want me too.

Cody: No, I still have the warranty.

Stephanie: It covers uncoordinated girls seizing your phone to work on your warranty? That's relief.

She says while her hand wipes her forehead "wiping" off her terror. I thought it was pretty funny and I stifle a few laughs.

Cody: Hopefully.

Stephanie: Who were you about to call anyways?

Cody: Bailey, she had to deal with something.

Stephanie: What?

Cody: I don't know, that's all she said.

Stephanie: That makes me wonder...

Cody: Not really. I trust her.

Stephanie: That's so great. Normally any guy I know would jump to the conclusion she's cheating.

I then stare at her and my smile quickly fades from my face. I didn't think of that. Maybe she was going to tell me that earlier. No, Bailey isn't that type.

Stephanie: Oh, don't worry, I doubt Bailey is that type even though she told you very little. Can you dance since you and I don't have a partner? It'll be fun.

Cody: I really should go check on her.

Stephanie: She is not a baby, Cody. Dance with me? An apology dance for breaking your phone from me to you?

Before I could respond I am pulled away and forced to dance. Where is Bailey when I need her? She is the only dance partner I want. I should just put a smile on and be lucky someone wants to dance with me. I can't get Bailey off my mind though. What if se left because she thinks I treat her like a child and suffocate her? If I tell her I love her, that will make it worse. Stephanie has a point. The least thing I want to do is make Bails feel uncomfortable. I'll talk to her later...I guess.

Bailey's POV

The Next Day

Bailey's Cabin- I lay in my bed under the covers. It's 11AM and London already left to "work" on her project. I'm pretty sure that means shopping. Why I haven't got our of bed? Stuck in my thoughts. I tried calling Cody, but all my calls went to his voice mail. He must be mad at me. I didn't want to leave I just has to think and I still am. I finally get out of bed and get completely ready. Showered, changed, teeth brushed, and all of my other needs. I walk over to my bed and start making it. I fluff each pillow and place my throw blanket on my chest. I look at the clock and now it says 11:45PM. I should try to keep myself distracted and think of ideas for the project. Zack really needs to do his part. If not I am not going to put his name on it if he doesn't deserve it because he is too busy skirt chasing. I scribble down a few ideas and drawing, but something keeps messing up my thoughts. Maybe the day tomorrow with Cody will get my mind off of it. Almost forgot she is coming. Maybe the rumor isn't true and if it is, I know Cody. He wouldn't do that. I think I'm becoming jealous even though I already have him. I then feel to hands on my shoulders. The hands massage them slowly. I smile knowing that it could be one person.

Bailey: Is this Cody or Zack?

I say smiling playing with him. I feel lips on my cheek and I know exactly who it is. I was right. I can recognize those lips anywhere.

Cody: So, what did you need to take care of?

The question I was dreading most. I was always comfortable around Cody, but with this, I'm not. Cody is usually the one who is nervous about our relationship, not me. It took him so long to take up the courage on his own just to kiss me.

Bailey: Better question is, why have you been avoiding my calls?

I say avoiding the question. I move my hands onto his and just hold them. He puts his head on top of mine and I smile. I can hear him sigh.

Cody: Stephanie is very clumsy, that's what. Got a new one though.

Bailey: Just like someone else I know.

I say turning my head until we are face to face. I then kiss him on the lips quickly, but loving every second.

Cody: I'm not that bad.

Bailey: If I agree it will avoid debating, so I agree.

Cody: I answer your question, you answer mine.

Bailey: What's your question?

Cody: Bailey, if you remember more than 100 digits of pi, you know what I said.

Bailey: I was...I was...I had a really bad headache.

Cody: Are you lying to me right now? Took a while for you to answer that. Also if you had a headache you would of said that.

Bailey: How do you know I'm lying?

Cody: Fine.

He let's go of me and spins the chair around so I have to face him. He looks at me straight in the eyes and I try to avoid it.

Bailey: You look very hot in that shirt. Is it new?

Compliments is a way to distract. I know Cody loves it when I do stuff like that. It makes him feel confident and gives him a bit of ego boost. I grab his teal shirt and try to pull him closer. I can tell that he wants me to kiss him by his eyes. Out of nowhere his hand snatches mine and he stops leaning in.

Cody: I wasn't born yesterday, Bailey.

Cody may be a fool at times, but he sure knows all my moves. I then turn pale. The color wipes from my face as he gives me a glare that says "danger."

Bailey: Course not.

Cody: Look me in the eyes and tell me that you had a headache to prove you not lying.

Bailey: You don't trust me? I thought our relationship meant more than that.

Cody: Fine, you want space, I get it. You wont tell me.

Bailey: Want space? Why would I want to have space from you? Spending time with you is the best part of my day.

Cody: Then why did you leave?

He said backing away and sitting on the chest. He looks down avoiding my face. Aw, Cody. I get out of my seat and sit next to him on the chest. He still doesn't look at me.

Bailey: I left because I had to think...I'm having some personal issues and the stress and worry started killing me.

Cody: Why didn't you tell me? You can talk to me about anything.

Bailey: That's why. Because I know if I told you, you would want to know and there are something's that I can't tell you right now. I will, when the time comes, can you trust me?

Cody: So, you're keeping secrets from me.

Bailey: No, I'm going to tell you, soon...it's just I need to sort some stuff out, is that okay?

Cody: It might drive me insane, but I guess I can understand where you're coming from.

Bailey: And that's why I think you're the most fantastic guy.

Cody: How fantastic?

Bailey: This fantastic.

I grab his face and we kiss. Next thing I know one kiss turns out to a full make out session and two teens on the bed. I can feel him running his hands though my hair. My hands travel to his back fingers stroking his spine. Moans exit out of my mouth and his. I hear his phone ring and I take it out of his back pocket and check the name. It's says "Stephanie" I then press ignore and disconnect the kiss.

Bailey: Oops, missed call.

Cody: I was going to call back later anyways.

His lips automatically place onto mine after he said that. The phone then rings again and I roll my eyes. I then press ignore once again. It goes off. It rings again. He then disconnects and takes his phone from off the bed.

Cody: I gotta go work on the project.

Bailey: I like when you work on this project better.

Cody: So do I.

He says kissing me once after he says every word. He then gets off of my bed and leaves. I then sigh and flop back onto my pillows. I then see London open the door and walk in.

London: Why do you look like an idiot? That smile is creeping me out...

Bailey: I don't think you shouldn't be allowed to judge if someone is an idiot or not.

London: I think you shouldn't be able to judge if someone is pretty or not because of the way you're dressed.

London then puts all her bags on her bed. She takes out her new makeup and shoes and puts them in her closet. I then sit up on my bed and turn to her.

Bailey: London, I need your help.

London: I don't help people.

Bailey: Please, London, it's about Cody.

London: If you want to break up with him, I can get you a new name and a job as a goat herder in the Andes.

Bailey: What? I don't want to break up with Cody.

London: Why not?

Bailey: I need your advice on telling him that I love him and I'm afraid that he wont say it back.

London: Once, you tell him you love him he will want a new name and a job as a goat herder in the Andes.

Bailey: Please, London, I never felt this way before...

London: Shake the feeling. He would have to be insane to love you back.

Bailey: I'm serious. What if he doesn't say it back?

London: I already told you, he will come to me, get a new-

Bailey: London, have you ever been in love?

London: Yes, I am in love with Auttoro Vitalli's clothing line...

Bailey: I meant in love with someone.

London: Auttoro Vitalli.

Bailey: I meant someone you don't have a celebrity crush on, real love.

London: I love a good amulet.

Bailey: I MEANT A PERSON!

London: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the pig pen.

Bailey: I really need to talk about this. The worse part is that I think this girl is trying to steal him.

London: Someone trying to steal Cody? Wow...never thought I would hear that. Don't they follow the girble?

Bailey: I know right! She is plotting against me! She broke his phone so he couldn't get my calls, he interrupted our dance and Cody had to be his sweet and caring self and dance with her because he didn't want to make her feel bad, and every time I get a few seconds alone with him she either calls or shows up.

London: You know what, I will help you. I once experienced something similar with my boyfriend Lance or you could watch the Degrassi episode with Claire, KC, and Jenna. Though I don't think that will cheer you up...KC dumps Claire for Jenna.

Bailey: London if you help me stop her that would be the nicest thing you have ever done.

London: No problem, what size mermaid costume are you?

Bailey: What? What does that have to do with him?

London: Well you don't want Stephanie to take him to the underwater city of Atlantis!

Bailey: I'm not even going to ask what that means. Now, how do I tell him?

London: I don't know. I liked guys, but I have never been in love.

Bailey: Never? Not once?

London: Not besides cheese amulets and clothing.

Bailey: Great...I'm hopeless.

London: Well, I got a run. There is a shoe sale on the plaza deck!

Bailey: But you just went shopping.

London: Your point?

She then runs out before I could respond obviously not caring. What am I going to do? Should I tell him right away? Should I wait? I think I should just go get Zack to work on the project. Distractions, that's what I need.


	12. Chapter 12

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 2

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Bailey's POV

Zack's Cabin- I knock on Zack's door waiting for an answer. I can hear laughing from inside. I knock again. He doesn't answer it. Time to take things into my own hands. I then open the door and I see Stephanie flirting with Zack. Should I tell Zack? Yes. He deserves to know that he is just being used to get closer to Stephanie.

Bailey: Thanks for answering the door Zack.

They then turn and notice me. I just want to give Stephanie a black eye. You do not mess with me and my friends. Using Zack? Not going to work out for you.

Zack: Hey, Bailey, can you leave?

Bailey: No, but Stephanie can, isn't she supposed to be working on her project with Cody?

Zack: Yes, but I got her out of it.

Bailey: How did you do that?

Zack: Well, I made her stand Cody up.

Bailey: Stephanie I would go because I know Cody wants a good grade and I would rather not have you mess that up for him.

Zack: Someone's angry.

Stephanie: I'll go, see you later.

She picks up her backpack and then leaves. I don't want her to be around Cody, but I know Cody has to work on his project. I will have to deal with this maturely. There are going to be people I don't like and I just have to deal with it like Tutweiler said. If she tries something though she is a dead girl walking.

Bailey: I hope later is a _very_ long time.

I walk over to Zack's desk and I pull out a chair to sit in. I lay out all my stuff that we need and take out my computer. Zack then gets off his bed and sits next to me.

Zack: Why are you so furious?

Bailey: No, reason.

Zack: Fine, if you don't tell me I will tell Cody that something is bothering you.

Bailey: Already beat you there. We talked about it and he knows I need to work out some stuff.

Zack: Okay, then...You still shouldn't be mad at Stephanie because she did nothing wrong.

Did nothing wrong? She did something so wrong that when she is busted I am going to feed her to the sharks. I am a nice person, but this ticks me off. Maybe I should tell Cody that I am jealous, but then that will make things awkward between him and Stephanie. Plus, I trust Cody, it's Stephanie that I do not trust.

Bailey: I have a reason, when have I been mad at someone for no reason?

Zack: Right, you are little Ms. Flowers and Sunshine.

Bailey: Zack, now, I am being and Gloom. I have bad news and I don't know how you're going to take it.

Zack: Great, are you going to yell at me now? Seriously, you scare me when you yell at people. I don't know how Cody deals with it when you're mad at him.

Bailey: Zack, just listen to me. I'm not mad at you and I'm not going to yell.

Zack: Then what are you going to do?

I turn my seat so Zack and I are face to face and I look at him regretting the words I'm going to tell him. Nobody deserves to have this happen to them.

Bailey: Stephanie doesn't like you.

Zack: What do you mean? We were just hanging out and ...doing other things.

Ideas form in my head and I really wish they didn't...A slut should be good at those kind of things. I really feel bad about everything that she's doing to him. Usually Cody would be in Zack's position.

Bailey: I heard some people talking about how they are going to use you as a pawn to get closer to my Cody...

Zack: Are you sure it's not the other way around? I mean look at me...

Bailey: Yeah...I'm sure...And you do know it's the inside that counts right?

Zack: Only loveless people think that!

Bailey: Actually, you're wrong, I think I may be in love with your brother.

Zack then starts laughing. Why is that so hard to believe? I'm in love with him and Stephanie is making my world blow up in flames.

Zack: Maybe you could try comedy.

Bailey: I do love him.

Zack: What are you to going to do next get married. It's only been four months.

Bailey: I think four months is appropriate. I am really sorry about the Stephanie thing.

Zack: Thanks for telling me. Now I can go after other fish in the sea! This is great!

Bailey: Well, I'm happy you feel that way.

I honestly feel great that he knows, but I hate that it happened. This girl is going after my boyfriend. I can't tell Cody the way I feel because I am afraid that he wont say it back and everything is getting more worse.

Zack: How are you though?

Bailey: How do you think? I was about to tell your brother I am in love with him and then this ruins my plans.

Zack: Well, I'm pretty sure he likes you back by the way he talks about you. I don't blame him for talking about you like that. It's hard not too. My brother is lucky to have you in his life and he knows that. He wouldn't do anything to screw that up.

I then crack a smile. He can be annoying, but in the end he is really sensitive. He just tries to hide it. That was actually oddly sweet of him to say. He has a good point though. Cody wouldn't do anything to screw our relationship up and Cody always does treat me like his princess.

Bailey: Thank you. I know that's all true, but I'm just scared.

Zack: Don't be. Nothing to be scared about.

Bailey: I am scared. I don't want this to make things weird. What if he falls for Stephanie?

Zack: Fall for Stephanie? She isn't Cody's type.

Bailey: Yes, she is she is smart and pretty. How can I compete?

Zack: She may be that, but she isn't selfless, caring, sweet, and she isn't you.

Bailey: Are you okay, Zack? You're acting different.

Zack: Well, I have noticed how good you are with my brother, and I want that for him. If you need help stopping Stephanie, I'm here.

I then hug Zack. This is a side you barely see with Zack. Zack is like his brother that way, but he likes to hide it. He is hard on the outside, but soft and gooey on the inside. I bet one day he is going to find a girl that he is going to hold onto and never let go. We both then stop hugging.

Zack: Thank you for telling me about Stephanie. Should we go tell Cody?

Bailey: No, he isn't going to fall for her act. Plus if he finds out he will freak out and it will become the big thing that it is.

Zack: You call the shots and I am just a soldier.

Bailey: All I want to do is expose her for who she is and I don't know how.

Zack: Well, today we have to all hang out because you got tickets, I guess I could play it off...I mean there are advantages.

Bailey: And the player returns.

Zack: It always will.

Bailey: I can't wait until you actually fall for a girl.

Zack: Never going to happen.

Bailey: Just you wait.

Zack: I have my shift at the juice bar can we do this some other time?

Bailey: Sure, I just need you to work on it a bit.

Zack: I will. Do you want an undercover spy?

Bailey: I don't know. I trust Cody and if I spy on him that will be showing that I don't.

Zack: You trust Cody, but you don't trust Stephanie, so wouldn't this be good?

Bailey: Fine, but don't make it too obvious.

Zack: I wont. Now, I need to contact the CIA and FBI.

Bailey: Zack...

Zack: Fine, I wont.

Bailey: Thank you, Zack, I know you hate showing it, but you really are a great brother to Cody.

Zack: Don't tell anyone.

Bailey: I wont, one day though you will, on your own.

Zack: Yeah, right...

I then pick up my stuff and walk out of his room. Everything is working out. It's all changing and I think it is getting better. I have two partners in justice. Now, all I have to do is expose Stephanie and tell Cody.


	13. Chapter 13

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 2

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Bailey's POV

The Next Day

Cody's Cabin- I open the door to Cody's cabin and I see him in his green bathing suit with his matching green shirt with an eye on it. He is throwing stuff into his backpack and clearly doesn't notice me as he talks to himself. He is mentally checking off the stuff he needs. I then smile at him and shut the door. Woody isn't in his room so that's a good sign. The room doesn't stink as bad as it usually does. I walk onto the cleaner side which is Cody's and I go behind Cody. I walk really close to him, but he is too preoccupied he doesn't notice. "Messing with Cody" I should send this into ICARLY.

Bailey: BOO!

I say screaming from behind him and then he screams in his high pitched voice. He falls onto his bed and tries to get his heart beat down. He then notices it's me and shakes his head and then stands up.

Cody: Oh, you're going to pay for that.

Bailey: Hey, I was just having a little fun.

Cody walks closer to me ready to attack. His hands are out and ready.

Bailey: Cody, I was just playing around. No need to be upset.

Cody: You scared the heck out of me!

Bailey: I'm sorry, just please don't do this.

He then hooks one of his arms around my body and pulls me closer to him. Oh, no. My head is stuck under his arm.

Bailey: Cody, don't. Come on, sweety.

Cody: Ah, the beg before I get you back.

He then starts tickling me behind the ears and I start laughing. It hurts so bad. My pleas mean nothing to Cody. He keeps tickling me. He then pushes me onto the bed and takes off my flip flops. He tickles my feet over and over.

Bailey: Cody, don't please, this is so unfair.

Cody: Only if I had a chance to do that.

I then push his body off of mine and take hold of his hands. I look into his eyes and I can't stop looking into them. As my body hovers over his.

Bailey: Don't do that.

Cody: Don't scare me.

I then roll off of him and stand up. When I have moments like this with him it makes me feel just paranoid. I know who Cody is. It's only Stephanie that I am worried about. I have my eyes on her.

Bailey: Are you excited? I am.

Cody: Of course I am. I call driving the jet ski.

Bailey: Come on, that's not fair. I didn't know we were calling things.

Cody: Fine, rock, paper,scissors.

Bailey: Two out of three?

Cody: Fine, two out of three is so stupid...

Bailey: Hey, you might lose, it's giving you three chances to prove yourself.

Cody and I then play rock, paper,scissors three times. First round I picked paper and so did he. Second I picked rock and he picked paper. He won. Third I picked paper and he picked rock. I got my first win. Then it was onto the last round. I picked paper again and he picked rock again. He gets to drive.

Bailey: So, unfair.

Cody: You said, two out of three.

Bailey: Well, knowing you, you are probably going to go slow.

Cody: Knowing you, you would probably of gone fast and we could tip.

Bailey: You're supposed to go fast, you have a less chance of falling if you do. Obviously, I should drive because I know more.

Cody: Nah, I'm pretty sure they will go over it all on a tape or an instructor will tell us.

I then stick my tongue at him annoyed that he did that to me. He always has to prove me wrong. He can't give it a rest. He then laughs and smiles at me.

Cody: Charming.

Bailey: Can't you just give me a break once? I would do the same if the positions were switched.

He then laughs and his crystal blue eyes light up. He then zip his backpack and put it on his shoulder.

Cody: You know you wouldn't.

Bailey: Okay, but I would think about it.

Cody: Sweetheart, if I'm not thinking about it, you wont.

Bailey: Cody, I am so offended!

Cody: No, your not.

He says knowing my exact thoughts. Maybe he can read mines and maybe what I thought a while ago was right. Or he just knows me so well. He kisses me on the cheek. I then go to kiss him on the lips until I hear the door knock. Always something.

Bailey: Want me to get it?

Cody: Yes, please, I need to get my sun block.

He walks over to the his desk and pulls open a drawer and searches. I open the door and I see Stephanie. Does she have camera's on us or something. I feel like throwing her out the porthole. I then turn and leave the door open.

Bailey: Stephanie's here. I thought we were all going to meet on the sky deck.

Cody: We were going to meet Zack on the sky deck. The less of him tormenting me the better.

Bailey: I would rather have it switched...

I say under my breath knowing he didn't hear a word I said. Nor did she, I wish she did though. I then walk towards Cody and he has the block in his hands and his backpack on his back.

Cody: Bailey, do you mind putting this in?

Stephanie: I'll do it! I mean since I'm closer to you, Cody.

Cody: Um...sure...

Cody has that expression on his face not sure why she was so quick to volunteer. I keep in my laughs. She then puts it in his bag and zips it up.

Stephanie: Oops, my bracelet is stuck.

She purposely did that so she can be close to him. I then see scissors on the desk and I have an idea.

Cody: Oh, let me just take it off.

Bailey: No, Cody, keep it on, I have an idea.

I hide the scissors behind my back and I walk over to the backpack and snip the bracelet off. Tiny pieces fall onto the ground.

Stephanie: What did you do? Why did you do that?

Bailey: You said it was stuck.

I say grinning at her showing her not to mess with me. I know all those moves. I'm not an idiot.

Stephanie: You could of asked before you cut it!

Bailey: I must of forgot!

Cody then turns around and sees what the big problem is. He then see tiny beads all over the floor.

Cody: Bailey, look at this mess! I am going to get my vacuum.

Stephanie: No, I am going to fix it. Don't suck them up.

Someone sucks and it isn't Cody. She then gets on all fours and has to pick them up. I know it was a bit mean, but I just want her to back off. Cody then runs into the bathroom and comes back with a tiny bag.

Cody: Here you can put them in this. Let me help you.

Cody then looks at me saying to help since I am the one who did it, and I basically have to. I get on the ground and pick them up. I then see Cody go for a bead and Stephanie look at his hand and touches it pretending to get the same one.

Stephanie: Sorry, I didn't see you go for that one.

She says blushing. Oh, please, he has a girlfriend, he may not see your flirty ways, but I do.

Cody: It's fine, just an accident.

Accident my butt. She intentionally did that. She makes my skin crawl. She can't seem to get the message. I then steal some of her beads. She is going to do that, she is going to pay. I then see Cody go for a bead and I do the same things Stephanie did. Instead of letting go he plays with my fingers and we give the last bead to Stephanie. I smile at her showing off.

Bailey: We should probably go to the sky deck and we have an hour before we jet ski when we get there so we could probably eat at a nearby restaurant.

Cody: Good idea. You always are full of good ideas.

He says flirting with me. He stands close to me and I enjoy the closeness. We then exit and head to the sky deck. Stephanie lagging behind. I can hear her mumbling saying nasty things and all I can do is smile.

Bailey's POV

The Restaurant- Cody and I sit across from each other holding each others hands across the table. He rubs his thumb against my palm. The only down side is that Stephanie is sitting next to me on the outside across from Zack who tries to be friendly, but I know what he is feeling. He thinks she is a evil girl who probably once dated hades.

Zack: I can't wait to go on the jet ski's I am going to do a flip on mine!

Cody: They don't allow that, it's so dangerous. Next thing you know I don't have a brother and I really don't want to see that.

Zack: Still would be cool though. What if jump over three ski's at once.

Cody: We can only do a limited amount of things Zack, that is not one of them. Please, don't be a daredevil like Robert Craig Knieval.

Zack: Why don't you just call him Evel Knieval like everyone else?

Cody: Because I want to.

Zack: I want a lot of things and I don't do them.

Cody: Why does it matter?

Zack: Because it's not cool. You sound like a dork.

Cody: I don't care what people think.

Stephanie: That's admirable. You are who you are. No one can judge.

Bailey: I agree. It is admirable.

I say glaring at Stephanie and then I smile at Cody. He smiles back and kisses my hand. When he said he only had eyes for me, he meant it. I giggle and he laughs back. His arm then hits the silverware and it tumbles onto the ground.

Cody: Darn it! Now I have to go get a new set at the bar.

He then reaches underneath the booth and pulls all of the silverware out from under.

Cody: Zack, can I get out?

Zack: Of course. Don't run to the bar with sharp objects.

Zack gets out while Cody shakes his head. They both tease each other so much. In the teasing you can tell that they care though by the way they look at each other. One of the things I have been noticing more and more. Cody then walks over to the bar which is in the middle of the room. The bar has wooden steps leading up and stools all around it. It kind of reminds me of what you would have in the old west. It was mostly made out of wood.

Stephanie: What is taking the waitress so long? There is no one even in here. She should be here with the drinks by now. I am going to go to the bar and get one does anyone else want one?

Zack: No.

Bailey: No, one drink is all your getting.

I say with multiple meanings behind my words. She is only getting a drink and that's all. Not Cody.

Stephanie: Okay...

She then gets out of her seat and walks over to the bar. Her slender body squeezes through tables and Cody turns and they both bump into each other. She is such an attention hog.

Cody: I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. My fault.

Cody says getting up and reaching out a hand for her to take. She does and he helps her get up. Cody is such a nice guy he takes the blame for something he didn't do at all.

Stephanie: It's fine. I was just getting a drink do you want one?

Cody: No, I'm good. Thanks though.

She then brushes her body against his. She purposely did that. Cody doesn't notice and just assumes it was an accident. He is the smartest guy, but he can be so clueless.

Bailey: Did you see that?

Zack: Uh-huh. She seriously is manipulating him.

Bailey: What are we going to do?

Zack: Shut up because Cody is coming.

Cody then comes back and Zack gets up to let him in. Why does Cody have to be such a model boyfriend?

Cody: Got new silverware and a bunch of napkins in case.

Bailey: They really shouldn't use paper napkins.

Cody: Actually they are from recyclable paper.

Bailey: How do you know.

Cody: On the back there is the recycle sign in green, it's pretty small though.

Bailey: Eco friendly, that's good.

Zack: Is this all you two talk about? The environment and recycling?

Cody: It's one of the many things we do.

Bailey: The environment is getting worse and worse. You should read "An Inconvenient Truth." It's about global warming and more things.

Zack: Half the people in the world think global warming is fake.

Bailey: Well, it's debatable I guess.

Zack: And when have you seen me read besides comic books?

Cody: Good point.

Bailey: Zack, can I talk to you for a second in private.

Zack then nods and we get out of our seats. I then turn to Cody who is puzzled.

Bailey: I'll be right back.

Cody: And I'll be right here...waiting for the most beautiful girl.

I then smile at him and blow him a kiss before I walk off. I just need help on what I should do, Zack is basically the last resort for me. We walk over to the bar as Stephanie walks back. I keep an eye on her the whole time as she sits down. I see them talking, but I don't know about what.

Zack: What's up?

Bailey: Can you distract Stephanie, like do something to get her away from Cody? She is annoying the heck out of me.

Zack: Yeah, I didn't notice how big of a flirt she was until I saw that. Did you see that move she played? She was totally flirting. Cody is so clueless.

Bailey: I love him, but yes, he is. I just want him to do something.

Zack: Well, let's just get through today and later we can evaluate. Eventually you have to tell him.

Bailey: If I do though and he doesn't feel the same way back that would increase her chances.

Zack: But if he does, she is out of the game.

Bailey: I am so nervous.

Zack: This is Cody, we are talking about. He made a six month plan for you. He loves you, it's obvious.

Bailey: But he has never said anything.

Zack: Maybe he is afraid like you are. Afraid of rejection.

Bailey: I will, once I'm alone with him, I guess. Just keep her out of my way.

Zack: As much as I will hate it, sure.

We then head back to the table and we all take our seats again. I can tell Cody is wondering what we are talking about. I just have to let is go and let him wonder for once. I have to. I will tell him later.


	14. Chapter 14

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 2

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Cody's POV

The Restaurant- I sit across from Bailey and the food has already come. Since we are in the coast I got a shrimp scampi. I don't understand why Zack and Bailey are buddy, buddy all of the sudden. I mean since when have they been so close? Answer is, never. It kind of bothers me. I am being paranoid that's is. What were they talking about though? No, I said Bailey can tell me when she wants to. I told her that and I'm going to stick by it. What if the project is making them grow closer? What if she is going to dump me for Zack? No, Zack's not her type, right? Why am I so worried about something that doesn't even exist.

Bailey: How does it taste?

Cody: Pretty good, want to taste it?

Bailey: If you will feed it to me.

I then smile at her spin up the pasta with the fork and I play with her. When she thinks it's going one way it goes the other fooling her making her laugh.

Bailey: Do you want a taste?

Cody: Yes, but not the food.

We lean across the table and we kiss. I taste her lips and we kiss more passionate. I then push my tongue into her mouth and she doesn't let me at first and then she finally does. She can even tease when she kisses me.

Zack: Can you two save that for later, I'm eating.

We then disconnect and she looks at me with the smile I haven't seen for a while. I then grab her hand.

Stephanie: Are you guys going to share drinks too?

Zack: I know, it's gross.

Bailey: Relax, we don't yell at you when you do that with all the other girls that you change each day.

Cody: Yeah, at least Bailey and I have a connection with each other.

Bailey: Yes, we do.

Zack: Can we just go jet skiing?

Cody: Sure, the walk is fifteen minutes and we should be there in twenty so that's a wise idea.

We then get out of the restaurant and head to go jet skiing. Bailey keeps giving Zack's looks on the way out. What is going on with them?

Bailey's POV

Jet Skiing- We make it to the jet ski place and get all suited up. We walk onto the dock where all the ski's are placed. We all put our clothing in one of the bins only wearing a swimsuit. Stephanie is wearing the most disgusting bikini's I have ever saw. So exposing. She keeps trying to taunt Cody too by walking in front of him. It's not working though. Instead Cody keeps looking at me. We then grab the life jackets out of the bin with two other jackets. We all then start heading towards the ski's with a life jacket and a small strapped jacket on top of that with handles so we can hold onto them without falling off. Only Zack and Cody have the handles because they are driving. Zack and Cody carefully get on and the instructor gets on her own. It's a private tour. Stephanie walks towards Zack and goes to get on, but stops. I am already on the back with Cody.

Stephanie: I'm afraid.

Zack: Of what?

Stephanie: Well, I don't think you're going to be a safe driver.

Zack: You will be fine.

Stephanie: But you never rode one of these before.

Zack: So, we have an instructor with us.

Stephanie: I will feel so much safer going on with someone else.

Zack: It's Cody's first time too.

Stephanie: I know, but he is smart and he is safer.

Bailey: I'm riding with Cody, okay?

Cody: We could have the girls go on one I guess.

Zack: Dude, I want to drive though.

Cody: Okay, you can.

Bailey: No, I'm going with you. She doesn't have to go.

Cody: Bailey, it's not fair then.

Bailey: Not fair? Cody, we got this to do together are you really going to let her ruin it?

Cody: ...Bailey, you're being a bit selfish. We always do stuff together, it will be fine. We can do something together next time we dock.

Bailey: But Cody-

Cody: I promise. Why don't you go with Zack and I will go with Stephanie?

Bailey: But it's a double date, not let Stephanie steal my date, date.

Cody: We still have the dolphins. She's scared Bailey.

Bailey: Who said I'm not scared?

Cody: Bailey, you aren't afraid of anything it's one of the things I like about you the most and can't get enough of.

Bailey: You owe me.

He then kisses me on the lips before I get off. I am so pissed. She knew what she was dong. She planned that all out. I just felt like yelling at Cody. I mean what is with him? I feel like he is getting bored of me. Stephanie then gets on with Cody and shows off by smiling at me. I then give her a glare back as they take off after the instructor does.

Bailey: I hate her.

Zack: Join the club. Let's go.

The jet ski goes off and we catch up to Cody and Stephanie. Stephanie is going gaga over Cody. She pretends like she is afraid and holds onto Cody tight. Cody doesn't do anything and just let's her. We then finish and Stephanie keeps bragging about how good a driver Cody is while I walk ahead with Zack talking about our next plan.

Cody's POV

Jet Skiing- We get off the jet ski and Stephanie kept holding onto me afraid she would fall off. Zack drove Bailey and Bailey didn't. Stephanie is kind of annoying me. She is like a baby I am supposed to sit. Bailey and Zack keep walking ahead talking and laughing and it is kind of getting on my nerves. I mean what are they hiding? Why are they hiding something from me? I then walk up to Zack and Bailey.

Cody: So, what are you two talking about? Seems like there are a lot of secrets.

Bailey: There are no secrets, we are just talking.

Cody: About what?

Bailey: Life?

Cody: Bailey, can I talk to you in private?

Bailey: Why? What's wrong?

Cody: That's why I need to talk to you.

Bailey: Okay. I need to talk to you too actually, there's something I need to tell you.

Zack then winks at Bailey and smiles. What does that mean? I feel so jealous. They have been spending time together so much. It makes me nuts. Zack chases girls all the time, he finally decided to go after mine. Great. We then walk away from the group to talk in private.


	15. Chapter 15

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 2

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Bailey's POV

Jet Skiing-Off The Dock- Cody and I then move off the dock and near the ships to talk in private. I can't tell what he is feeling. He never showed this side before. I am going to tell him I love him right now. The times is right.

Cody: Is there something going on between you and Zack?

Bailey: No, of course not, why do you think that?

Cody: Well, you have been spending an awful lot of time with him and having these secret conversations.

Bailey: You want to know what they are about?

Cody: No, I just pulled you to the side to ask you if that was true. Of course I want to know.

Bailey: We were talking about how Stephanie is all over you and you did nothing to stop it! You keep doing what she wants!

Cody: I don't care about that are you cheating on me with Zack! Why did he wink at you! Earlier this week he had his arms wrapped around you and -

Bailey: Whoa, whoa, what? Where did you get that insane idea? Did Stephanie feed it to you? Did she say because I left that night I was cheating on you and I was hiding a dirty little secret.

He doesn't say anything. She did say that. She told him that. Now he thinks it's true.

Bailey: Oh my gosh, she did, didn't she? I can't believe you believed that!

Cody: I didn't believe it until you and Zack got friendly all of the sudden.

Bailey: All of the sudden? Zack and I had a friendship before if you, remember? And you shouldn't be mad at me you have been letting Stephanie do whatever she wants with you! You're like a wind up toy doing everything she wants! It's like you forgot about me!

Cody: Forgot about you? Is this some kind of joke?

Bailey: Yes, if Stephanie wants to dance, you dance with her, if Stephanie wants to all of a sudden work on her project when we spend time together, you go, she brakes your phone on purpose and you thought it was an accident, it wasn't she did that so you couldn't call me, she "accidentally" touches your hand and you think she is so innocent, she brushes up against you, and you think it's nothing, and now the jet ski.

Cody: How do you know she isn't just being a friend? Why are you jumping to the conclusion she wants me!

Bailey: Because I heard some girls talking!

Cody: Wow, brilliant reasoning. Gossip happens Bailey!

Bailey: Cody, like your reasoning for me and Zack makes sense! You're just jealous of nothing!

Cody: Like you're not! I thought if you felt jealous you would tell me!

Bailey: I wanted to, but I have a reason, and now I think what I was feeling was wrong. I don't feel it if you're going to be like that. I'm going back to the ship.

Cody: Fine, like I care!

Bailey: Cody, just leave me alone.

I say turning around. He is insane for thinking she is just being a nice girl. She showed all the signs and now he wont believe me. I love him and right now I don't want to, I just want to erase it. I can't. I then walk back to the dock and I see Zack and Stephanie. I walk over to Stephanie. I am ready to blow at that bitch.

Bailey: Listen, here, slut, Cody might not know what you're doing, but I do. I know the liar you are. Flirting with a guy that's already taken, that's pathetic. I can see right through you. Good thing you're wearing a life jacket. Have fun swimming with the fishes.

I finally lose it and I push her in and walk away. Zack looks at me and then at Stephanie and starts laughing. I then look around and I don't see Cody.

Bailey: Zack, can you knock some sense into your brother?

Zack: Cody, will come around. Don't worry. It may take a while, but he will.

Stephanie: Can someone help me.

Bailey: Get the fishing nets.

I then walk off and I see Cody walk onto the dock. He then sees Stephanie and looks at me.

Cody: Why did you do that?

I ignore him and keep walking, he should trust me. I trusted him, it was Stephanie that I didn't. I can't believe Cody thought I was cheating on him with his brother...The only one person I feel strong for is Cody. I hope he comes around...until then I need some space.


	16. Chapter 16

Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 2

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Cody's POV

The Docks- I watch Bailey walk off. She can be so unreasonable and crazy sometimes. Assuming Stephanie likes me because of gossip. Like she has any proof. Zack obviously takes her side because he wants her. I then see Zack looking down at Stephanie just laughing. I then forget about Bailey and I walk over to him.

Cody: Zack, help me get her out.

Zack: Right.

Cody: Stephanie, swim over to me so I can pull you out.

Stephanie nods and starts swimming. I don't see why it's such a big deal. She is wearing a life jacket. I then feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around.

Zack: Do you want to use the net or fishing hook to get the shellfish girl out?

Cody: Do, I honestly have to do everything? You can't do anything right Zack!

I then walk over to the dock grab a life preserver and throw it in. I then pull Stephanie over to the ladder and she climbs out of the preserver on the way up the ladder. She is soaked. I can't believe Bailey could be so over dramatic.

Zack: Sorry, I don't like to help people who don't deserve it.

Cody: I helped you when I was on my first date and you didn't deserve it!

Zack: You know you're winning when people bring up your past.

Cody: Stephanie didn't deserve to be pushed in.

Zack: Wow, are you deranged? Stephanie had that coming for the past few days!

Cody: How did she have that coming! She did nothing!

Zack: She did do something, she is breaking Bailey and your connection! She keeps flirting with you and you're letting her! Why, I have no idea!

Cody: She hasn't been flirting with me. Bailey just used that as an excuse to get out of how you and her are falling slowly for each other!

Zack: Bailey, is going to kill me for telling you this...

Cody: Telling me what?

Zack: She was secretly talking to me because she is IN LOVE WITH YOU and she thought you didn't love her back when you kept letting Stephanie get closer to you! She thought if she told you and you didn't say it back she would be crushed and it would make things awkward giving Stephanie the advantage. Also if she told you about Stephanie she thought if you trusted her it would make the project difficult to do for you and she didn't want to hurt your grade because of that! She cares for you more than you could ever think and you just let her go like that? You spent six months and you just let her walk away! You think I'm stupid? Not trusting her is the dumbest thing I have ever seen!

She loves me? Did he just say that? Bailey love me...Oh my god Bailey loves me...What did I do? Of course I love her too. Now, I just screwed that all up! Hate and love are two powerful emotions and I'm not sure if she hates me or loves me. She probably replaced that love with hate. It's so hard to take that all in. Part of me is excited that she loves me and the other part is scared of losing her because of my idiocy. She is the only girl I notice, so I didn't pay attention to what Stephanie was doing. I just thought it was all accidents and her just being nice...being my friend. It was no mistakes. What is her angle though? I then turn to Stephanie who is standing behind the back.

Cody: Thanks, but no thanks. I don't like you that way, I'm in love with Bailey. You have no right to do what you did. Ruining relationships is something you are good at, but it's not going to happen to mine.

Zack then turns to me and smiles knowing that I finally get it and his pep talk worked. I need to apologize to Bailey like there is no tomorrow. Like tomorrow it could be the last day I live and I need to tell her that I love her before I die. She means so much to me and I was being completely ignorant. I can't just think I am right all the time. I should of listened to her and heard her out. I told her to tell me if she felt jealous and she didn't, but not because she didn't want to, it was because she was afraid. She was afraid of losing me. That could never happen though. I need Bailey to know that. I need her to know rain of shine I will be her hero. Right now I totally relate to Jeckyll and Hyde. Happy one second and the flipped personality the next. I then see Zack turn to Stephanie and smile showing off. Zack is there for me just as I am there for him. As annoying he can be, he has my back. I am glad for that.

Zack: Now, I can't believe you used me.

He starts walking towards Stephanie who is obviously terrified because she has just been exposed for the liar she is. I honestly didn't notice. Now I understand why Bailey was having those mood swings...I thought it was her period...And when she was talking to me yesterday about how there was something she couldn't tell me yet, it was that she loved me. I know nothing about women...I can know Bailey's personality perfectly and what she is thinking most of the time, but I can't believe I didn't put the pieces together on this one.

Stephanie: Listen, Zack, I'm sorry it was wrong of me to do that.

Zack: I know it was, but you don't you're lying again. If you were telling the truth you wouldn't be avoiding my eye contact.

Stephanie: Truth, be told, I go after what I want and Cody was on that list. I needed to get a good grade and if I got him to like me then I just assumed he could do my homework.

Cody: But you thought of all those ideas?

Stephanie: My sister went to seven seas high, she is in the grade above, I just used her work and ideas.

Cody: Sounds like someone I know...

Zack: Dude, I'm trying to help you!

Cody: Right, sorry, but you know it's true...

Zack: Whatever. I knew it was weird that someone who isn't Bailey and is as hot as that would like Cody.

Cody: Dude!

Zack: You know it's true.

Cody: Now, if you excuse me I have some business to attend to and Zack, if she kills me I give my stuff to you...

Zack: She is so pissed right now, if you talk to her it's basically writing your own death sentence.

Cody: Then what should I do?

Zack: Give her a while to cool off. If you go now you will be slapped.

Cody: One thing I learned about Bailey, she is smart, but she isn't Barbara.

Zack: Well, good-luck.

Cody: And Stephanie, I can't wait to tell Tutweiler about your plans...Didn't think that one through, huh?

Stephanie: You do and I will tell Bailey you and I kissed.

Zack: Wow, you're dumb. I am right here and she believes me and I can just tell her it's a lie.

Stephanie: Right...

Cody: If I were you Stephanie, I would leave.

Stephanie: Whatever, losers.

I want to say something back, but I restrain myself. I let her walk off. I then turn to Zack and he stands there smiling.

Cody: Thank you, Zack, I appreciate it.

Zack: Just don't tell Bailey I said that she loves you...I really don't want to deal with her yapping to me about it for hours.

Cody: I wont. Now I am thinking we should of used one of the fishing nets.

Zack: Or a lobster cage to tame the girl who uses her claws to snip at relationships.

Cody: That's actually a good one...That girl sure had a tail too.

Zack: Thank you. Now can we quit it with the lobster jokes?

Cody: Yeah, I'm going to go, I have some stuff to do.

Zack: Yeah, but fix it with Bailey first.

Cody: That's what I meant. Come on...

He and I then start walking towards the ship. I guess the passes to see the dolphins was pointless. I need to make it up to her. I can't believe that I did that to her. The only women I care about, I hurt. I care about her more than my mom and that's hard to beat if you ever met me!

Cody's POV

Tutweilers classroom- I made it back on the ship and I have yet to see Bailey. She probably is bashing me right now. I deserve that bashing. I deserved to be bashed in the face. I have been such a jerk. I got a ten on Zack's jerkosity levels. Maybe even more. I knock on Ms. Tutweiler's door because I know she is probably teaching the weekend classes. The weekend classes aren't for school, they are more of a club thing. I then hear someone scream "come on in" and I walk in. It is full of painters and sculptors. I see Tutweiler at her desk reading a dictionary and grading papers as everyone goes about their normal activities. I walk over to her desk and say her name and she looks up.

Tutweiler: Oh, hi Cody, I'm grading your paper.

Cody: Why are you reading a dictionary then?

Tutweiler: You use words that I don't even know.

Cody: Which word?

Tutweiler: Too many to say. How may I help you, Cody?

Cody: It's about the project.

Tutweiler: Which one?

Cody: The partner project where we have to show how the press and media affect-

Tutweiler: What about it?

Cody: My partner and I Stephanie aren't getting along.

Tutweiler: Cody, I told you this, in life it is natural that people don't get along, you just have to deal with it. You will find out when you have to get a job.

Cody: This will change your mind, Stephanie is stealing ideas from her sister, Kristina. She is using Kristina's old project right down to the very end.

Tutweiler: Are you positive?

Cody: Don't believe me? One of them is to make a model of the adolescent brain and show how it differs from an adult, two is get ads and videos , we are only focusing on teens and tweens, and so much more.

Tutweiler: You're right, that is like Kristina's.

Cody: Yes, it is.

Tutweiler: What if I put you with Zack and Bailey. Stephanie gets an automatic F for cheating and you did nothing wrong because you came to me.

I then remind myself that Bailey is mad at me. She would ignore me if we worked on the project together. Plus, I don't want to force her into anything she doesn't want to do.

Cody: If you mind, Ms. Tutweiler, I would like to do this project alone.

Tutweiler: It's a partner project though. Plus Zack is your brother and Bailey and you are closer than I have ever seen any couple, why alone?

Cody: Bailey and I got in a fight and I don't want her to be put in that position.

Tutweiler: Why don't you ask her? You should talk it out. Say "I am good man and you're good women."

Cody: Did you copy that from Spiderman three?

Tutweiler: No...Why don't you go now?

Cody: But is that it?

Tutweiler: Yes, I will talk to Stephanie on Monday...It's a shame she may have to go to summer school...

I then turn around and I catch my self smiling. I usually don't smile at peoples disadvantages, but I can't help it. She made things horrible between Bailey and I when it was all going swell. Now I have to win one girls heart again. Hopefully the plan I have formed will work. If she doesn't take me back I don't know what I would do. Probably lay down and die.


	17. Chapter 17

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 2

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Bailey's POV

Bailey's Cabin- I lay in my bed reading "To Kill A Mocking Bird" for the hundredth time. I know this book inside and out. I just have nothing else to distract me so I thought "Why not?" Distractions and keeping yourself busy, that's what it is about. I can't believe Cody. How could he not trust me. He trusts Stephanie more, I get it. It's not like we were dating or anything-oh, wait we were. I can't stand that girl. I can't believe I pushed her in...I then chuckle to myself remembering her face as she went in. Yes, it was unlike me, but it was so worth it. I should of pushed Cody in along with her. How dare he pick her over me. I thought what we had was special. I was so ready to tell him I am in love with him, then he does this. Once you fall for someone this hard, it's difficult to erase the feelings. I then walk over to my mirror and my eyes are still red from all that crying. Why am I crying? I should stop. I need to stop. I need to move on. The funny thing was I thought he was different, and he turned out to be exactly like Moose and everyone in the past. I take a tissue out of the tissue box beside me on my desk and wipe my eyes. I don't think I cried this much in a long time. I then hear a sound of paper rubbing against something. I look around and I don't see anything. I then hear a knock on the door and I look down. A letter? I go over to the door and open it and check the halls, no one is there. I then pick up the letter and start reading.

"Meet me at the sky deck after curfew, we need to talk, please come.-Cody"

Why should I go? Why should I care? He doesn't deserve to be talked too. He doesn't deserve anything. He should get the silent treatment, yes, the worse treatment of all. He is going to get it. I then hear my phone ring and it's Zack. I answer the phone.

Bailey: What, Zack?

I say angrily and annoyed. I know I shouldn't be snappy at him considering what he did, it's Cody I'm angry at.

Zack: Well, hello to you too.

Bailey: I'm sorry, it's just I'm stressed because of the Cody thing.

Zack: Well, I'm just calling to say go, you will regret it if you don't.

Bailey: He doesn't deserve me to talk to him.

Zack: Just go and hear him out, you don't have to talk back.

Bailey: Knowing him he will probably dump me for Stephanie.

Zack: You and I both know that isn't true. He actually told Stephanie off. Just go and hear him.

Bailey: There's no reason too.

Zack: How about to see him fall to his knees and beg for you to take him back?

Bailey: He wants me back?

Zack: I don't know, you wont see if you don't go...

Bailey: Fine, I will go...

Zack: You still like him.

Bailey: I do, but sometimes I wish I didn't.

Zack: When you love someone you can't deny those feelings.

Bailey: How do you know about this stuff?

Zack: I date girls all the times, they make me go to those soapy chick flicks.

Bailey: How sweet Zack.

Zack: Just go, you are going to regret it if you don't.

Bailey: Fine, I will. I can't promise you that it will change anything though.

Zack: That's fine, all I want is you to hear him.

Bailey: I will, bye Zack.

Zack: Bye. Please, just go,

Bailey: I will.

Zack: Thanks.

Bailey: Whatever.

I then hang up the phone. Seeing Cody beg forgiveness is so going to be worth every second. I am not going to apologize for something I didn't do. He is the one who accused me and kept siding with her! MIND OFF CODY! NEED TO GET IT OFF OF HIM! Need to read! I then check the clock and I have two hours. I guess I could go down to the cafeteria for dinner. Bringing a book and sitting alone. You know what bugs me the most is when you go to eat alone and then someone feels unneeded sympathy for you and starts talking to you when you are thinking "Go away!" and you don't say it because you don't want to be rude. Hate that. I then fix my makeup so it doesn't look like I was crying and head down to the cafeteria.

Bailey's POV

The Sky Deck- I enter the sky deck after curfew. This is so risky. I then see Cody standing there in a tuxedo. Weird. Why is he wearing a tux? The tux is black and he has a red tie with a rose in the pocket. Why did he have to look good in a tux? Bailey, you're mad at him, stand your ground.

Bailey: Applying for another loan?

Cody: You came.

Bailey: Thank you, captain obvious.

Cody: Come look at the stars with me.

He said walking towards the railing. I just stand there. He knows that I like looking at the stars and it is one of our favorite things to do together. He wants a new telescope so he can get a better view. The new Galileo one came out recently...

Bailey: I would rather not.

Cody: Okay...

He says walking back over to me until we are face to face. I turn away so I am not looking into his gorgeous eyes.

Cody: Do you want to sit down?

Bailey: With you? I honestly don't want to do anything.

Cody: I don't blame you for being mad. I would be furious if I were you too.

Bailey: I'm more confused than angry.

Cody: Bailey, I'm sorry. I don't know why I felt jealous. I just did, and as for Stephanie, I am sorry for siding with her more than you. I didn't notice what she was doing, I honestly didn't. You know when we had that Home Ec. class and I was the teacher?

Bailey: I remember. Apparently when you are taken girls go after you the most.

Cody: When I said, you are the only girl I notice I meant that. I should of trusted you when you told me about Stephanie. I guess I became the green eyed monster and the worse one. I truly am sorry. Another thing that was driving me nuts, was that the fact I couldn't tell you this one thing that was on the tip of my tongue that I didn't say because I didn't want to feel rejection.

Bailey: What's that?

Cody: I'm in love with you , Bailey.

Bailey: You're in love with me?

Cody: I am. I wanted to say it, but I was afraid of going to fast. I love you, Bailey.

He said I love you. He said he was sorry. He always means what he says when his nose didn't crinkle and it didn't. He loves me, he really loves me. I love him. Stephanie can do whatever she wants, but our hears will always lie with each others.

Bailey: I-I'm in love with you too.

I get the words out and I feel good that I said them. He then smiles at me and it makes my legs grow wobbly. He then takes my hands and we both then end up kissing. It was so sudden and it went on forever. We were devouring each other. My breath starts getting heavier and heavier. As soon as one releases the kiss the other starts it again. He pulls away and we both look at each other.

Cody: I promise you that I will love you for the rest of my life.

I then kiss him again. Those words are the words I will never forget. His mouth suck on my lips and we both hold each other tighter and tighter as it continues. I then pull away.

Bailey: Well I know you do keep to your promises.

I say referring to the Hannah Montana concert and how he said if there was ever one again he would take me to it and he did. He then kisses me once more on the lips. It was a shorter kiss, but still fun and exciting.

Bailey: I promise too.

Out of now where "If We Were A Movie" starts playing. That explains the tux. We are so going to get in trouble if anyone hears that.

Cody: Can I have your hand in this dance?

Bailey: What if we get in trouble?

Cody: I say it's worth the risk, but if you can't, I can deal with that.

Bailey: If you can, I can.

He then grabs my hand and we start dancing and it's the best dance I have ever had in my life. I then rest my head on his chest and he puts his hand on the back of my head running his hands through my hair.

Cody: So, I was wondering if you would like to go on a romantic trip skiing on the water and swimming with dolphins?

I then smile up at him and I kiss his lips. We both are left smiling at each other and looking into each other eyes. Zack was right, if I didn't come I would regret it.

Bailey: I love you, Cody.

Cody then smiles and kisses my head and then nose.

Cody: I love you too.

We just hold onto each other for the rest of the dance. Nothing being needed to say. Just silence and it's not awkward, it's comfortable and meaningful. No worries, no insecurities, nothing. We love each other. I don't know what I was afraid of. Saying that to him, was worth it.

**(A/N CHECK OUT STORY THREE! COMING TOMORROW!A BIT OF ADULT SITUATIONS THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS, NOT TOO IN DEPTH THOUGH.)**


	18. Chapter 18

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 3

(A/N So, for this story I decided to save the mature subject matter for further chapters and stories)

CODY AND BAILEY ARE 18

Cody's POV

Bailey's Dorm-Yale Campus- I have my keys to the sports car in my pocket. The car is from around the 80's, but works like a charmer. I quickly run a hand through my hair to fix it to Bailey's liking and I smooth out my shirt in hopes of un-wrinkling it. It isn't as bad as how my graduation robe was, but better safe then sorry. I then knock on her campus door patiently. I have all my bags in the trunk of my car for using the lake house this year. Mom said I could use it since Zack had it most of the summer. I then see the door opening to reveal Bailey's roommate Victoria. Victoria has glasses and her hair is always in a bun. Bailey said she does that because she hates her hair. Bailey picked up the trick of doing that when she has a bad hair day. On those days I call her "Bad Hair Bailey" and in return I get slapped on the arm. As true as it is, she doesn't like when I point out stuff like that. Victoria has a square shaped head and rogue red lips and is one of the tannest people I have ever laid my eyes on. Spend time like that in the sun chances are you going to get skin cancer. That is why I wear sun screen every time I go outside.

Victoria: Bailey, is almost ready. You can come in if you want.

Cody: Thanks.

She then steps out of my path and holds the door open for me. I then see Bailey coming out of the bathroom with a bag of cosmetics. And birth control. Bailey and I have never been sexually active, but the doctor told her to take them so she can regulate herself. I pretend like I didn't see it and just go on with what I came here to do.

Cody: When did you start packing?

Victoria: Three hours ago, she forgot you two were going, she thought it was tomorrow.

Cody: Uh-huh. I thought you wrote it on your scheduler.

Bailey: I did, it's just I thought today was yesterday.

Cody: And that is why calenders were invented.

Bailey then shakes her head at me and goes back to packing. I then see an open drawer and I walk over to it. I then pick out a purple bra with blue polka dots and matching ones.

Cody: Bailey, nice choice of undergarments.

Bailey then turns from what she was doing and sees me smiling at her. She shakes her head at me and looks annoyed. Victoria then turns and sees it and laughs.

Victoria: Cody, I think you just lost some brownie points.

She rips them out of my hands and throws them in the drawer and slams it shut. I am still finding the whole situation humourous.

Bailey: Cody, don't do that. It's a bit piggish.

Cody: Hey, don't try to turn this on me because you forgot.

I say coming towards her pointing my finger at her. She turns to me and has that stressed look on her face.

Cody: Want me to help you?

Bailey: For you to find any other of my clothing and laugh at me, I think not. Plus I'm already finished.

Cody: I wasn't laughing at you because of the way you look in your clothes, I was laughing because you forgot to close the drawer of your most revealing items. So, what bra size are you?

I say kidding with her while she looks annoyed. This just makes me laugh more. I know I shouldn't be picking on her, but she made it so easy for an opening. Bailey: NOYB.

Cody: What size is that?

Bailey: None of your business.

She says walking across the room and grabbing her cell phone. She puts on a black Yale sweatshirt with a hood and a zipper. She places her cell phone in her pocket and moves her hair back because it was stuck under the hood a little bit.

Bailey: I'm ready when you're.

Cody: Great. Are you sure you have everything?

Bailey: Yes, Cody. I do.

Cody: I'm guessing someone is going to be sleeping on the way up. How much sleep did you get last night?

Bailey: Since my dorm was up partying the whole night, I will have to go with few hours.

Cody: Maybe you should of come to my door, you could of slept in my bed.

She then looks at me trying to understand what I just said. She misinterpreted it, I can tell by her facial expression.

Cody: No, not like that, I meant-

Bailey: Just forget it. If you meant what I think or not, it didn't happen, it doesn't matter. It's the past.

Cody: I hope you know this is going to be the most romantic week of your life.

Bailey: Really? I'll take your word for it, since you do know how to romance me pretty well.

Cody: You mean extremely well.

Bailey: So, what do you have in mind for this getaway?

Cody: I was going to have you take on a week of surprises.

Bailey: I don't know if I should be scared or excited...

Cody: You're with me, just us too, alone, and at peace with nature.

Bailey: That's one of the things I am scared of.

Cody: Well, I only choose to adore you, and I know you aren't afraid of that.

Bailey: Maybe you could talk me into it.

I then walk over to her wrapping my arms around her and moving into kiss her and she moves back in my arms as I push my head in her direction more and more. She then has her back against the wall and she is making no attempt to make me stop or anything. She let me have the control as she followed my every movement. I then disconnected the kiss and I could tell she was breathless by the expression on her face.

Bailey: Good talk.

Cody: When we get to the lake house it will be better.

Bailey: Is that even possible?

Cody: You will be surprised at what I can pull off.

Bailey: I am now looking more and more forward to the trip.

Cody: So am I.

Bailey: I wonder how Butch is going to do without me this week.

Cody: I think he and his animal friends will take care of each other.

Bailey volunteers at an animal shelter nearby and has grown amazing close to this pug named Butch. If dogs were allowed on campus Butch would be the very first dog to enroll. If Butch was a human I think he would have my place in Bailey's life.

Bailey: When we move in with each other after college we are adopting a dog.

Cody: Fine, only if I get to get a pet rock.

Bailey: Maybe we should get that horse Tippy to join us too.

Cody: Yes, that will make me, the orphan who found his mother around when I was twelve very happy.

Bailey: I can't believe she thought you and Zack were orphans.

Cody: Remember, London did for a long time too.

Bailey: Yeah, but London isn't that smart, I'm guessing that women is or was...depending on where she is now...

Cody: Way to keep positive Bailey!

I say sarcastically. I pick up one of her bags while Bailey grabs the other while we head towards the car. When we get there we pack everything inside and fill the tank. This week will be worth every second. It's time for orphan Cody to have some fun with his girlfriend. We both get in the car and put on our seat belts and drive off. Right away Bailey grabs my hand. Forget driving with ten and two. I guess I can work with ten only.


	19. Chapter 19

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 3

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Bailey's POV

The Lake House- We enter the lake house, it's pretty old it was built in the sixties Cody said and they had it in his family for a long time. Most of it was made out of old worn out wood. I thought the steps were going to break in half as I was walking up them. Cody had to hold my hand as we walked up because I kept babbling about how unsafe it was. He just kept talking about how I am over exaggerating. If you saw these steps you would understand how scary they were. The house was on a hill and there was a fire pit in the back and a dock were we could take Cody's family boat to a secluded island that no one knows about besides Cody's family. They added a tire swing there was a slide going down into the water too. When we go there Cody and I act like ten year olds. Inside the house had white walls and the pictures were of Cody's mom's side. There was only one picture of Zack, Cody, and their dad.

Bailey: I feel like collapsing.

Cody: Why don't you go lay down and I unpack?

Bailey: You can unpack your things, but not mine.

Cody: Really, Bailey? I was kidding. It's not like I'm some guy you don't know, I have been dating you for three years and I've never forced you into something you didn't want.

Bailey: Fine, say a word though, about anything and you will be sleeping on the coach.

Cody: I get it. Just go lay down.

I then nod and walk down the hallway while I hear Cody struggling with bringing the bags into the bedroom. Should I help? No, I'm too tired to, plus he said he had it...Even though he clearly doesn't. Maybe I should...

Bailey: Honey, do you need help.

Cody: I insist, I got it, lay down.

Bailey: Okay...

I then head into the living room and went through several small hallways. I finally enter the room and everything looks the same. I can't believe it's been more than five months since I have been here. I then put down my jacket on the rocking chair and I turn around and I see two bodies on the house. One without the shirt and the other about to lose their pants...I then let out a gasp and cover my eyes and mouth. Wow, Zack and Maya were sure having a fun time...I can't believe I just accidentally witnessed that. I then hear one of them fall of the coach and Zack say "OW!"

Bailey: I'm sorry, I thought it was just going to be Cody and I this week...I'm sorry.

I then try to walk out, but that's pretty hard when you can't see. I take my hands off my eyes and keep them shut and use them as a guide so I can make it into the hallway. I don't think I am ever going to lay down or sit on that coach again. Cody and I haven't even gotten to that point of intimacy and we have been dating longer. I then open my eyes and I take a deep breath of relief. I walk down the hallway into the bedroom where I see Cody throwing things in drawers and organizing his things alphabetically.

Bailey: Cody, I didn't know Zack and Maya were joining us. Is this one of your surprises.

He then stops what he is doing and turns around. Complete shock goes over his face.

Cody: No, they aren't. It's supposed to be only us, why?

Bailey: Because I just caught them doing something...on the coach...they were very intimate in their activities and didn't notice me until I let out a gasp.

Cody looks at me with horror. He gets what I meant. He then growls through his teeth and exits the room. I mean, he was going to find out sooner or later. I follow him down the hallway, but it's pretty hard because he is walking at a fast pace.

Cody: Are you okay?

Bailey: Nothing five years of therapy wont fix.

Cody continues walking down. He is so angry he is like a fire ready to burn down Zack to ashes. His eyes are focused and his hair is in his eyes giving him a bad boy look, the one I love...He makes it into the room and sees them. They are now fully clothed...thank you god...

Cody: Zack, what are you doing here?

Zack: I'm spending break.

Cody: This is my week though, you had the whole summer basically and mom said-

Zack: Oh, that was this week...Sorry, man.

Cody: So are you going to leave?

Zack: No, because it took five hours to get here from Boston.

Cody: Well, go back! You knew this was my week and I can tell that you're lying because of the way you're talking.

Cody says wagging his finger in Zack's face. Me and Maya just stare and watch trying to get a word in, but we can't edgewise. Cody then starts to open his mouth, but I put my hand on his back making him turn to me.

Bailey: Cody, it's fine, this lake house is big enough for four.

Cody: But, we had plans, and this ruins them.

Bailey: We can make new ones, we might not have alone time, but at least it's something.

Cody then ignores what I said and turn to Zack. He still looks furious and his hands are now in fists. He wouldn't dare to punch Zack because he knows he has no chance in a fight, but he wants to pose as a bit of a threat.

Cody: If you don't leave, I'm calling mom.

Zack: Wow, we are young men and you are still crying to mommy.

Cody: Zack, why don't you be a man admit that what you did was wrong and leave.

Zack: Come on, like Bailey said, this lake house is big enough for too, plus we were here first.

Cody: That means you were here the longest.

Bailey: Cody, we can still go to Kettlecorn, my parents offered.

Cody: Bailey, this is our week.

Bailey: Fine, we will stay, but there has to be a way we can compromise this.

Maya: Yeah, how about since this is your week, Zack and I will leave two days earlier. Giving you two some alone time. Also whatever you want we will do.

Cody: Fine, but we call dibs on the boat first.

Zack: You are horrible at driving the boat though!

Cody: Well, technically this is my week so, what I say goes. Plus, you are horrible at reading directions based on how many care you have broke because of your ignorance. The world doesn't revolve around you.

Zack: No! That's not fair!

Cody: My week!

Zack: Maya, why did you have to compromise with him? I could of made him leave.

Cody: You still have a chance to leave...

Zack: No, we want to stay.

Cody: Okay, it's settled.

Cody relaxes more and starts to turn away, but he stops. He then turns to Maya and Zack.

Cody: And if you are going to do what you were doing don't do it on the coach...disgusting! Wash the cushions!

Bailey: What should we do about food and drinks?

Zack: I have beer in the fridge.

Cody: Are you an idiot? Drinking underage?

Zack: Well, who said we were going to drink it?

Cody: What were you going to do with it?

Zack: Umm...well...I...

Cody: That's what I thought. Get rid of it.

Zack: If you say so.

He says smiling and starts walking towards the kitchen. He is such an idiot. We follow him into the kitchen and watch him take it out about to open one.

Cody: I meant throw it out.

Zack: Fine.

Cody: Maya, go with him to make sure he does.

Maya: I will, I can't believe he even thought it was a good idea.

Zack: Now, you made my girlfriend yell at me, thanks dude.

Zack then walks out and Maya smacks him on the back of the head as he walks out as he keep mumbling. Sometimes Zack needs to think things out. I then turn to Bailey.

Cody: Do you want to take a nap in the bedroom?

Bailey: If you lay with me. And tell me how much you love me.

Cody: That, I can do.

Bailey: Maybe we can watch a romantic comedy?

Cody: How about How Do You Know, with Paul Rudd , Reese Witherspoon, and Owen Wilson.

Bailey: I love the trailer for that especially the part when Owen's character says " ...I went nuts when you left...I broke a lamp." and then Reese says, "Okay, read the note," then he says " That was the note..."

Cody: I can't believe you remembered that quote...

Bailey: I am a big Paul Rudd fan, don't kill me for it.

Cody: Dinner For Schmucks was good.

Bailey: Plus, that had Steve Carell in it.

Cody: Yes, it did. The man from The Office, that was a good show.

Bailey: Yes, it was.

Cody: Do you just want to spend the time inside for today?

Bailey: Sure, maybe when I get to see your pj's I can make fun of you.

Cody: At least I don't have foot pajama's like Woody.

Bailey: Yes, that is good.

Cody: Plus, when we watch the movie, we can do some other things...

Bailey: Like?

Cody: I told you, we are going to have a lot of talks.

I then giggle and he takes my hand and we run to the room. We lock the door put on the movie and blast the volume. I go over to the drawer Cody put my stuff in and start to change. He walks up from behind and wraps his arms around me. We can see each other half naked, but we still are on the same page about sex. Not until we both are ready. He starts kissing my neck and I melt into his arms. Good thing the shades are down right now.

Cody: Why don't you just keep that on?

Bailey: Or we could play a game?

Cody: A game? What kind of game?

Bailey: Monopoly.

Cody: That's boring.

Bailey: You wont think that for long...now let me change.

I say taking his hands off of my body. This is going to be interesting...Just because we can't have sex doesn't mean that we can't do this...


	20. Chapter 20

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 3

Cody's POV

Lake House- Bedroom- I wake up the next day with Bailey at my side. Her eyes are closed and she is bundled up in the blankets. I just look at her for a few seconds. She looks so peaceful. I pull her hair behind her ears and she stirs a bit. I hope I didn't wake her. She totally tricked me on the monopoly thing...Instead we paid each other in kisses. Such a tease. I then get out of bed and fix the blankets so they are covering her. I then walk to her side and kiss her head and walk out to the kitchen. I grab the pancake maker from the cabinet and I start making her favorite. Blueberry. I also grab the blueberry syrup and whip cream. I then see a messy haired Zack walk in the kitchen.

Zack: Oh, your making pancakes. Have any chocolate chip?

Cody: No, these are for Bailey.

Zack: Why do you wait on her hand and toe? They can do stuff on their own.

Cody: Think of it like this, the more nice things you do, the more kisses you get.

Zack: Give me an apron!

Cody: No, no, not yet. You can make something else, I'm using this right now. Plus, I doubt anyone will want to have your cooking.

Zack: Come on, dude. I want to impress Maya.

Cody: Why don't you make eggs or waffles?

Zack: I can't cook well...

Cody: Make store brought...

I say laughing and Zack actually takes it literally and grabs the waffles out of the freezer and puts them in the toaster. It's like one of those commercials. He is such an idiot. I think Maya can tell the difference.

Zack: Can't this thing cook faster, I want to get kisses.

Cody: Undeserved ones...

Zack: She will at least notice I am trying.

Cody: Please, you are only doing this for kisses.

Zack: So are you.

Cody: No, I'm doing this because I also care.

Zack: You must be half woman.

Cody: Just because I understand them and care for them more doesn't mean I am half woman. Maybe you should put in more effort.

Zack: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

I then finish up the pancakes put them on a plate put on a decent amount of syrup. I grab two forks and two orange juices with straws. I put them on the tray along with some toast. Everything looks perfect. I then run outside pick up a violet from the garden and put it in a vase with some water. I then put it on the tray and it looks amazing.

Cody: Watch and learn.

I say picking it up including the whip cream. I enter the bedroom while I hear Zack mumbling about how it wont work. I see Bailey still sleeping peacefully. Even if we don't have sex I am perfectly fine with just lying in bed next to her. Being close to her. Watching her breathe and calm. She was perfect. I put the tray on the night stand pick up the whip cream and lay in bed next to her. I shake the whip cream bottle and spray it on her face. She then opens her eyes straight away and I laugh at her. She looks at me and I sense danger.

Bailey: What is on my face?

Cody: Whip cream. It looks good on you, have some more.

I take the bottle and I spay it on her again. She shakes her head at me and pounces on top of me. She then kisses me purposely spreading whip cream on my face. I relax into the kiss and allow her to keep me pin. She then rips the bottle out of my head and sprays the side of my face. She then disconnects smiling at me. There is still a bit of whip cream on her though.

Cody: You know what you kind of look hot in a whip cream beard.

Bailey then goes to spray the bottle at me, but I grab the nozzle stopping it from coming out.

Cody: Bailey, is this what I get for making you breakfast? You do something nice and you get attacked by a girl with whip cream.

Bailey: What are you talking about?

Cody: Look at the night stand.

She then turns her head, her body against mine. I run my hands through her hair and look up at her dazed as she looks the other way. I see a genuine smile form on her face and she then looks back at me.

Bailey: I see you did.

I then go to say yes to get sprayed with whip cream in my mouth instead. She then puts her mouth to mine. I grab her face and flip her onto her back.

Cody: It's not nice to spray your boyfriends with whip cream after you did something nice.

Bailey: You're right , I'm sorry.

Cody: Give me the whip cream, I don't trust you.

Bailey: How am I suppose to trust you?

Cody: Touche.

I then get off of her and I put the tray on the king size bed. The white and black blankets all spread out. I then use my fork and cut a piece of pancake and I feed it to her.

Bailey: Did you make this?

Cody: No, it's store brought.

Bailey: What?

She says still chewing and now using her fork to feed me back. I then take a bite and it's actually pretty good. Poor Zack, his waffles will not be able to compare to my pancakes.

Cody: Nothing, yes, I did make it.

Bailey: I said it once, and I will say it again, Hell's Kitchen.

Cody: And I said it once and I will say it again, no way that's happening.

Bailey: You doubt yourself to much. You can accomplish great things.

Cody: Speaking of accomplishing great things, we have a whole plan out day today. Get on your bathing suit, we are going on a boat ride...

Bailey: It's a date.

Cody: We can go for as long as you want. Sit out there until night and watch the stars fall if you really want to. We can watch some fireworks too.

Bailey: Do you mean literal or the fireworks between us.

Cody: Let's wait and see. Could be, could not be.

Bailey: It's going to be fun either way. I love you, Cody.

Cody: And I love you. I can't mean that more than I do right now.

Bailey: Will you let me drive the boat?

Cody: I don't know...You may not be good at it, not that experienced.

Bailey: I have lived on a boat for three years, I'll manage.

Cody: I trust you, but I really hope you don't make us sink.

Bailey: Thank's for encouraging me.

Cody: No problem. I'm always here for you.

I then laugh and so does she. She kisses my cheek and it feels heavenly. Our connection is stronger than ever.

Bailey: I'm going to go get ready.

Cody: Can't wait for you to come back.

Bailey: I can't wait either.

She then goes into the bathroom with the bathing suit and I leave the room to find Maya eating Zack's waffles. Maya keeps saying how they taste familiar and I just laugh as Zack tries to cover it all up.

Cody: Bailey and I are going out to take the boat. Maya, how are Zack's waffles? He spent a lot of time making them.

I say trying to help him out. Maya then turns to me and Zack gives me a smile that says "thanks, bro."

Maya: They taste surprisingly good. I guess you aren't the only brother with the cooking talent.

Cody: Guess not.

I then walk out of the lake house and down the creaking steps. I go over to the dock and set up the dock and put in the gas. Everything seems to be in order. I walk down to the bottom level and the room is pretty clean. I check the fridge and it is full of soda and other foods. I then make it out and I see Bailey standing in front of me.

Cody: Ready to go?

Bailey: Yup?

Cody: Can you start the boat, I just need to go change.

Bailey: I can function a boat.

Cody: Great.

She then climbs in the boat and starts it off. The wind whipping in our faces and the sun shining down on us. She then sits on my lap as she directs the boat. Today is going to be a good day.


	21. Chapter 21

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 3

Bailey's POV

The Boat- Cody took over my driving spot and is now ripping through the lake like there's no tomorrow. Reminds me of Woody and the Mexican buffet...Cody then stops turning the wheel and turns the engine off. I then look at him wondering why he stopped. We are out in the middle of the lake.

Bailey: Why did we stop?

Cody: I thought we could take a swim.

Bailey: Does that mean I have to get off your lap?

Cody: Sadly. I like having the most wonderful girl in the world on my lap.

Bailey: I like sitting on the lap of the perfect boy. The most perfect boy.

Cody: I thought I was considered as a man.

Bailey: I thought I was considered as a woman.

Cody: You are all woman to me. You always have been.

Bailey: You have always been a man to me too. My man.

Cody: As long as I'm yours, that's all I care about.

Bailey: And it's something you will never have to worry about.

Cody: Who said I'm worried? I trust you more than I trust myself.

Bailey: I feel the same way about you. Whenever I need help, I know who to turn to first.

Cody: I don't think you could ever be more sweet and caring, but everyday, you prove me wrong.

Bailey: You prove me wrong too. Maybe even more.

Cody: Highly doubt it.

Bailey: Cody, if you ask anyone they would agree with me. Give yourself more credit.

Cody: Well, I did get close to as many credits as you did in our highschool years.

Bailey: You always have to relate something to school...even if that's not what we are talking about.

Cody: You said "credit."

Bailey: I love when you do that, I miss highschool.

Cody: Where do you think the boat would be going now? I mean , if It didn't get dismantled.

Bailey: Well, it is spring break, maybe two twins are going off to hang out with a mad scientist while one of the twins clueless girlfriend thought her boyfriend didn't want to spend spring break with her when I actually turned out, he did, but wanted to get into Yale.

Cody: I was going to tell you that part, but then the letter went-

Bailey: You mean novel.

Cody: Hey, there was a lot to explain.

Bailey: Either way, I love your novels, can you write me another one?

Cody: I don't have any bad news to deliver though...

Bailey: I meant write me good ones, and maybe, if you lucky, you will get one back.

Cody: Should I add an opera too, maybe, a sappy love poem?

Bailey: I love your poems. Your poetic talent is outstanding.

Cody: Maybe I should get some bongo's too and read them to you.

Bailey: "My heartless brother my very own tormentor, as I sleep he dips my hand in warm water." I wonder what the result to that was...

Cody: Ha, Ha, maybe I should of thought that poem out more...

Bailey: Maybe...It was good though.

Cody: Thank you.

Bailey: Yeah, it knocked out London and all the adults passengers.

Cody: Oh, you're going to get it for that one.

Bailey: Hey, it's not my fault!

He then picks my up making me giggle. Maybe I should of thought what I just said out more. He kisses me over and over until we are on the rail of the pool.

Bailey: Cody, put me down I don't want to get wet right now.

Cody: Ah, the beg, the joyous beg.

Bailey: It's only joyful for you!

Cody: Exactly. Maybe I should of gotten more credits than you...

Bailey: Cody Mitchell Martin, if you drop me in that I swear-

He then drops me before I finish and my sentence turns into a symphony of screams. He stands from the top waving down at me. I then spit the water that got into my mouth out. The bottom of the lake is slippery and mushy. I can feel the rocks from beneath as I try to walk on them without falling and injuring myself. There are a few sharp tipped rocks that feels like a needle injecting into my skin. I yelp in pain as I hit one of those. I then swim away from those rocks into a more deeper area.

Cody: How's the water ,babe?

Bailey: I can't believe you did that.

Cody: I can't believe how scared you were when I threw you in.

I then splash water at him and he tries to dodge it, but fails in his attempt. He then runs in and comes back with a water gun.

Bailey: Like that is going to have any affect on me, I'm already soaked head to toe.

Cody: Maybe I could make you more soaked.

Bailey: Nice try I'm getting out of the water.

I make my way over to the ladder only to have him close the door so I can't get in. I am so going to get him back for this. His intoxicating eyes and smile will fail this time. I will make sure of it.

Bailey: Cody, let me up.

Cody: Nice, try, how do I know you wont push me in.

Bailey: Would this face lie to you.

I say putting on a smile and tilting my head and doing my best to look powerless. I can see he is giving in a bit more and more, but there is still some restraint as he try to decides. Can't he just make up his mind. It's not like I would do something...add an evil laugh to the end of that sentence.

Cody: Yes...

Bailey: You don't trust me? I thought our relationship was based off of that?

Cody: Don't play that card.

Bailey: Seriously, just let me in, the water is freezing and my feet hurt.

He then feels bad and opens the door. I then climb in and I try to make him afraid by giving him one of my glares. Good thing is he doesn't know I'm not actually mad.

Bailey: Time to start operation payback.

He steps further and further back obviously afraid, but his face wont let him show it. His face shows nothing of horror even though he is more terrified than a cow knowing he is about to be slaughtered.

Cody: Um...how are you going to do that. I'm going to be more careful around you.

Bailey: Careful, smarfle.

Cody: Wow, you must of fell in hard. Now you are saying nonsense words.

Bailey: So, if you're careful then why are you heading to fall off of the railing?

I say right on time as he hits it and flips over into the water. I then laugh at him as I approach the rail. He thinks he is so smooth.

Bailey: Cody, is everything going smooth sailing.

Cody: I can't believe you.

Bailey: Hey, I didn't even touch you, that's your fault.

Cody: Well, you were trying to intimidate me.

Bailey: I can't believe you are accusing me...

Cody: Look I'm sorry.

Bailey: No need to be, you're absolutely right.

Cody: Do you want to go now?

Bailey: That's what I originally wanted.

Cody: Can you open the gate?

He says holding onto the ladder. I then walk over to it and he then grabs me and pulls me in with him. I of course scream again. He just laughs at me. I then splash him back and he gets about a gallon of it in his mouth.

Bailey: Remind me to never help you again.

Cody:Double goes for you. I opened the gate letting you in and you make me go overboard.

Bailey: That wouldn't of happened if you didn't drop me in the water.

I say with another splash. He then splashes me back trying to get even. We both laugh and try to avoid the water hitting our faces and blocking our vision.

Bailey: Are you encouraging an eye for an eye when you splash me back?

Cody: Are you encouraging violence?

Bailey: Of course not! If I am you're.

Cody: Self-defense.

Cody and I splash back at each other the splashes getting bigger. I felt like the queen of the lake. I could control the water as Cody remains powerless and defenseless.

Cody: We should go now. We have a lot to do for today.

Bailey: Good idea. Is it only me, but are you thirsty.

Cody: No, I think I swallowed enough lake water because of you.

Bailey: Are you blaming me for this?

Cody: Of course not! How dare you accuse me of that! I thought we trusted one another!

Bailey: Don't play that card with me.

He and I then climb back into the boat. Cody gives me a towel and I dry myself up as much as I can. He then goes down into the pit and returns with a flavored water.

Bailey: You can never get enough water.

Cody: The more you drink the less chance of your eyes crusting over and falling out of your head.

Bailey: Thanks for the vision...

Cody: It's what I am here for.

He then sits down and we take off in the boat. I sit on his lap again and her has his arms wrapped around me as his hands are on the steering wheel. What a great day...It's not even over yet either.

Bailey's POV

The Island- When Cody and I got to the island we both took a few turns on the swing and every time I would let go Cody would catch me or come close...He and I went down the slide and we both screamed even if it was only a ten feet ride down. Of course with all the water around we ended up having another splash fight. This time I won. Though he was very tricky when he went under and I couldn't tell where he went and he grabbed me and threw me in the air to land in the water. We just had fun enjoying each others company and not caring who saw us and what anyone who came by thought. Now we lay down on a picnic a starry night hanging over us. His hand in mine. He and I switch off feeding each other grapes. We both press foreheads against each other and are both laughing when the other brushes their lips teasing the other and occasionally stealing a few kisses if we are sneaky enough. After that Cody and I finally stop goofing off and look up at the stars. My head rests on his shoulder and he runs his hands play with my hair. Twisting it and doing anything else he can figure out with it.

Cody: Who thought we would be here at fifteen?

Bailey: Not me...Happy it turned out this way though.

Cody: So, am I. I can't imagine my life without you...again...Hopefully I will only have to live through that once.

Bailey: Live through what once? I don't remember what you're talking about.

I say looking up at him. We already talked about our break up and we sorted everything out and thought it would be better if it was just forgotten. Obviously, it hasn't been forgotten, but we don't like thinking about it. We hated those months. He then smiles remembering.

Cody: Right, just the crazy rambling's of Cody.

Bailey: I miss the ship.

Cody: So, do I. That is where I found my true love and made very good friends...some weirder than others...

Bailey: Everyone's weird in some way. We aren't all programmed one way.

Cody: I agree, the more you know someone, the more the connection you grow. I know you are different for a fact.

Bailey: How is that?

Cody: Well, you are nicer than all of the girls I met, you have the sweetest country accent on some of the words, you can stand up for what you think without caring what anyone thinks, you follow your dreams, you do corncob art...

Bailey: It's fun!

Cody: Yeah...I like that about you though.

Bailey: You want to know how you're different?

Cody: How?

Bailey: You are more playful than you play off to be, you do NOT look good in a dress, you're the only man I know who would wear a dress, you are sweet, and you don't tell me what I should do with my life.

Cody: Who am I to stop you from going off of your dreams?

Bailey: You say stuff to me no one would ever think of saying.

Cody: Like you don't, you have more guts than I have ever imagined.

Bailey: Is that a good or bad thing?

Cody: Very good, I love you because of it.

Bailey: She loves you too. I have another one, you made a robot fall in love with you.

Cody: You made a Moose fall in love with you. Get it?

Bailey: Biggest mistake of my life...

Cody: I don't know because of him, you met me. You stood up for yourself on the boat to him and if you didn't I don't think I would have you.

Bailey: You always find your soul mate.

He then kisses the top of my head and we look at the stars together. He and I point out different ones and before I know it my eyes close and I fall to sleep in his arms. We both lay sleeping peacefully. As a cold wind blows we hold onto each other tighter. I could do this for the rest of my life. Just lay here with him , the night sky hanging over us, the moon highlighting Cody's facial features, the scurrying and calls of the animals above. Romantic.


	22. Chapter 22

Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 3

Bailey's POV

The Island- I wake up and I see that Cody and I are sleeping in each others arms. A bird lands next to me and I just watch it hop around the blanket searching for something. I can't believe we slept out here. I get out of Cody's arm and I tap his shoulder trying to get him up. I move his hair back trying to wake him up a different way. He then laughs.

Cody: You gotta try harder if you want to wake me up...

I then roll my eyes at what he said. He is obviously up, but he wants me to kiss him to wake him up. I just shake him again.

Cody: Bailey, I'm not going to get up.

Bailey: Fine, I will just take the boat and leave you here.

I say trying to get some kind of reaction. He just lays there. Eyes closed pretending to sleep. He can't get everything he wants, he has to try.

Cody: Try it.

He says smiling knowing I wont leave him, I wont, but I can lead him on to thinking I will. I then get off the blanket and start walking towards the boat.

Cody: Bailey?

He says waiting for me to say something. No reply. I keep walking down the hill into the water and I climb inside. I then start the engine and that then makes him shoot up. He then scrambles up like a boat is about to take off on him-wait, it is. I then pull the anchor up and he gets even more panicked. He picks up the blanket and the picnic basket and starts running towards me. I move the boat a bit forward teasing him. Trying to make him freak.

Cody: Bailey, please don't!

Bailey: Come faster and I wont.

He then starts sprinting his feet sinking into the mud. He then hit the water and I move forward a bit more. His feet splashes into the water and he looks even more awakened. He grabs onto the ladder and pulls himself up and over the gate

Bailey: Took you long enough.

Cody: What was that for?

Bailey: You wouldn't wake up and we needed to go.

Cody: Needed to go? We don't even know what time it is.

Bailey: It's around ten. Zack and Maya are probably thinking someone killed us or some animal.

Cody: If we were in that situation I would gladly take a knife, gun, or whatever for you.

Bailey: If we ever were I wouldn't want you to do that. Having you hurt would be the need of my life. Plus, the world will need some doctor lawyer in space someday.

Cody: And they wont need a pediatrician?

Bailey: How about we not think about it? The chances of that happening are slim.

Cody: Now, get out of the drivers seat.

Bailey: Why don't you stay out of it? I know what I am doing. What is with guys thinking they can drive better than girls.

Cody: Well, we know more about cars. Or at least that's what most think.

Bailey: That's sexist.

Cody: I didn't mean it like that. To be honest I know nothing about cars except how to drive one and I don't even do that too well. Plus, you drive really fast. I feel like I am on a roller coaster when you drive.

Bailey: Roller coasters are fun. Now be quiet and enjoy the ride.

Cody: Since, when did you become president?

Bailey: Cody, I love you, but relax. Everything is going to fine.

At the last word I slam down on the gas and we glide through the water. I can hear Cody freaking out in the back and I just laugh. He has to be over dramatic even during the smallest of situations. My boyfriend...

* * *

><p>Cody's POV<p>

Lake House- Bailey and I make it back to the lake house and she pulls into the dock. That ride was a wake up call. Seriously, she needs to slow down when she drives.

Cody: I think I may be sick.

I say feeling a bit queasy. I'm surprised I didn't fly off that boat. She drives faster than I can bear. I then feel her hands on my back.

Bailey: I'm sorry, are you going to puke.

Cody: Just give me a minute.

He then starts rubbing my back and then goes off into the pit and comes back with a bottle of water. She then gives it to me and I slowly drink it. I then put the drink down and I breath deeply for a few seconds.

Cody: Thank you. I feel better.

Bailey: No, problem. I'm just glad you are okay. Why don't we go inside and figure out what we want to do. Maybe we all can do something.

Cody: Not what I originally planned, but whatever works for you, works for me.

Bailey and I then walk inside and up the hill. Dang it! I forgot to do the fireworks last night! I was going to surprise her with them... I guess I could do that tonight...I should of planned it out better. We make it inside the house and I see Maya and Zack packing bags?

Bailey: Where are you two going?

Zack: Maya's mom is sick.

Bailey: Oh, my gosh, is she alright?

Maya: I don't know. She has been coughing blood recently and I need to bring her to the doctors since my dad is out of town in Canada for the company he works for.

Zack: Can you tell him to get us some bacon?

Maya: You do know that's just ham , right?

Zack: Duh!

Cody: Is there anything we can do to help you out?

Maya: We pretty much are finished. All that really leaves us to do is go to the bathroom and get our toothbrushes.

Cody: Mouthwash and floss too?

Zack: Only you and Bailey are obsessive about that stuff.

Cody: Don't be jealous because when we were kids the dentist gave me an extra toy because I kept them in great shape.

Zack: That dentist hated me for no reason, I swear right when she saw me she was like, "great...I already hate this kid." she judged a book by it's cover.

Cody: No, I remember she was really nice to you until you opened your mouth.

Bailey: I'll go get the toothbrushes for you guys.

Maya: Bailey, you don't have to do that, we got it, thank you, though.

Bailey: No, I insist, I want you all to call when you get an update on your mom and are safe too.

Maya: We will. Cody, can you help me bring the bags out to my car?

Cody: Sure, no problem.

Maya and I then head outside and leave Zack and Bailey in the house. For two people they sure have a lot of clothing. I then make it out to the black SUV and Maya pops the trunk.

Maya: I know you think that I don't know, but I know you told Zack to make breakfast.

Cody: How did you figure that out?

Maya: And I know that those waffles were from the store and all Zack did was put them in the toaster. I know this because women hear everything.

Cody: Then why did you play it off?

Maya: To give your brother some encouragement. At least he tried too. He has been getting better. I have almost fully tamed him.

Cody: Well, I know on the inside he is a nice guy he is just-

Maya: Misunderstood.

Cody: Exactly. Besides, all of that, what did you and Zack do yesterday?

Maya: We went on a bike ride on the trail. Surprisingly, your brother thought of that. So, why didn't you and Bailey come home last night?

She says thinking we did something we didn't do. Is that what everyone cares about now? Isn't school more important, plus if we did , it's only Bailey and I's business. No one else should care.

Cody: I know what you are hinting at. Bailey and I didn't get to that base yet. And when we do it's our business. Last night we just looked at the stars and accidentally fell asleep.

Maya: I respect you for that, I was going to do the same until you and Bailey-

Cody: I'm blocking it out.

We load up the car and then Bailey and Zack come out. They both stuff one more bag in the back of the car and close it shut.

Cody: Well, I hope everything ends up to be okay.

Maya: I hope so too.

Bailey: Have a safe trip.

Maya: I'll make sure of it.

We all then hug and give our good-byes. Maya then goes to the passengers side and opens the door and gets in. I think I know what Bailey and I can do next this week.I then text Maya asking her where the trail is when Bailey isn't looking. I then put my phone in my pocket and Bailey and I walk up to the house. She then laughs from behind me and I turn to her.

Cody: What's so funny?

Bailey: Umm...check your back.

I then reach my back and I find a piece of paper. It says "Kick the nerd." Zack. Still older and he is still playing pranks.

Cody: Please, don't kick me.

Bailey: Wouldn't dream of it. I hope Maya's family is going to be okay.

Cody: I'm sure they will. No need to worry. As Bob Marley said "Every little thing, is gonna be alright."

Bailey: Great music reference.

Cody: I have something planned for us today. Go get showered and I will get everything ready.

Bailey: If you says so. Can I say once more that I hate these steps.

She then makes it inside and I thought she was going to have a nervous break down. I guess they are unsafe a bit...Maybe I should fix them sometime this week...I really hope she likes this...I will have to give Zack credit later. He does have good ideas The moments of being brilliant.


	23. Chapter 23

Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 3

Cody's POV

The Trail- I take the bikes out of the car and I place them on the ground along with helmets hanging by the straps on the handles of the bike. I then walk over to the front of the car and I open the passenger door revealing Bailey with a blindfold. I just want to take that off so I could look into those chocolate brown eyes. I then grab her hands and I help her get out of the car.

Bailey: Cody, where are we going?

Cody: Be patient and you will find out.

Bailey: It's not going to scare me is it?

Cody: I don't think so unless you call b-

I cut myself off before I finish. She has that suspicious look on her face thinking of things it could be. I can't believe I almost told her.

Bailey: "Unless you call b-..." I know it starts with a b now.

Cody: That's all you're going to figure out.

Bailey: Knowing you I bet it's going to be educational, fun, and romantic.

Cody: Wouldn't be anything less. You want to know why?

I say letting going her and grabbing a helmet. I unbuckle the straps and I the put the helmet on my head.

Bailey: Why?

I then strap the helmet in and she hears the click.

Cody: Because I want to make you happy.

She then giggles and the laugh is the most contagious thing I have ever heard. Her laugh makes you laugh. I take my hand and rest it on her cheek. Something I can do that I know she enjoys. I enjoy it too.

Cody: Bailey, can you do something for me?

Bailey: I don't know how good I can do something with a blindfold on...I bet I will screw it up. Or trip.

Cody: I want you to take off the blindfold.

She then moves her hands up and brings the blindfold down exposing her eyes. Those eyes. The perfect eyes. The perfect everything. Nobody is able to stop looking into them. She smiles at me and then looks around not seeing the bike.

Bailey: Where are we?

Cody: A trail.

Bailey: Are we going hiking?

I then move out of the way know having the bikes in her view. She then laughs and walks over the bike.

Bailey: Riding bikes. In the woods. Surrounded by nature. I haven't been on one in the longest time.

Cody: Well, it's something different. You're pick of bike.

I walk behind her and I laugh as she thinks hardly about which one she should chose. She has the cutest face when she is in thought. She weighs out everything in her mind and then makes the best decision.

Bailey: Half of me just want to pick the green and silver bike so I could see you ride on the pink one.

Cody: Only a true man can wear pink.

Bailey: Fine, why don't you ride it, you're my man?

Cody: I did say you're pick.

Bailey: So, where exactly are we riding too?

Cody: I believe it was you who once said just to enjoy the ride and not the destination. Very true thing too.

Bailey: I'm pretty sure I will because I'm going to be doing this with you. I always enjoy the ride when I'm with you.

Cody: Good, because you're stuck with me.

Bailey: Maybe I should brand you then?

Cody: I'm not an animal, and you are already branded on my heart.

I say flirting with her. It was true. She is the only one who has fully claimed my heart. My heart is hers as well as hers is mine. She is mine forever. I then grab her shoulders and she feels the touch and turns to me. Before she gets any words out I press my lips up against hers. She took it by a surprise. A wonderful surprise. I loved these moments with her. The hard work in college kind of wiped these times away. We study together, but it's mostly work .I still would say the corny flirt lines when we do homework though. She is the synonym for perfect and she is my little Boo Boo. I will always make room for her in my schedule though. She then pulls away and looks into my eyes.

Bailey: What are we waiting for?

Cody: Well, we are waiting for me to kiss you once more.

I then lean in and I kiss her on the cheek. She then blushes and turns my favorite shade of red.

Cody: I'm going to go lock the car.

I move the car to a better spot that isn't blocking the trail and I lock the car. I then walk over to a fully suited up and ready Bailey. She looks like she is going to ride in the Tour de France. Hopefully she wont get beaten with bike like Moseby.

Cody: Someone looks excited, I doubt as excited as I am though.

Bailey: Well, the only bike I had ended up being eaten by a goat.

Cody: Goats can eat anything.

Bailey: Tell me about it, I loved that goat, but I was so angry when I didn't have my bike.

Cody: It reminds me of something that would happen in a cartoon. Like that show with that plank and full of people named Edd, Ed, and Eddy.

Bailey: Why that?

Cody: Because it seems like it would.

Bailey: I liked watching Courage the Cowardly Dog.

Cody: That show always creeped me out. I don't know why, it just did. Especially that mermaid one...

Bailey: Well, at least the characters main goal wasn't to get a jaw breaker.

Cody: Hey, those were huge jaw breakers!

Bailey: They were a 50 cents or a dollar...I can find more than that in coach cushions.

Cody: It's a cartoon, Bailey.

Bailey: Still.

I then laugh and so does she. We were arguing over a tv show. Wow, I can't believe that. I then put on my helmet and tighten it. I think I should of brought elbow and knee pads. If I get any cuts I guess I can use my disinfectant spray on my key chain.

Cody: We should probably start going.

Bailey: I agree.

Bailey's POV

The Trail-As we started going down the long and twisted trail. We see flocks of birds and three chipmunks. So, which one is Alvin and which is Theodore? My favorite was always Simon. In a way he reminded me of Cody. Always thinking logically and knows wrong from right, but that doesn't mean that he can't get pressured into it. Cody and I admire the scenery as we see some rabbits hoping along. Good thing it's not wabbit season. Ever since Cody and I started talking about cartoons I keep relating them to the classic cartoons. I remember reading something about how Spongebob Sqarepants was originally supposed to be an adult show and Spongebob and Patrick were supposed to be married to each other. They do make a lot of reference's to that in the episodes. Like when they become parents to a clam...Besides that, it's a great cartoon. Good for adults and kids. I then feel the wind blowing my hear back and I can spell the trees and grass. The lake sparkling as the sun reflects off of it. Fish jumping in the water. Sometimes I wish I could go to more places like this. It reminds me of home. Peace and serenity. My dad working on the field and chopping wood to fix the barn. My mother inside the house making her famous pies and tending the animals until they are big enough to-never mind...not a pleasant thing to think about. Grandma in her chair rambling things in her sleep. I am so happy Cody said that he wanted to come with me to spend a month in Kettlecorn in the summer. Though he still gets nervous when he talks or sees my dad. He thinks he has to be like Moose and help out more. I keep telling him that my family likes him for him. Doesn't matter weak or strong. I was so glad when my dad finally accepted him. Even without him being accepted by my dad I would still love him through rough and easy times. I remember right after the twister came my dad blamed Cody for coming to Kettlecorn and causing the storm...didn't make sense, but he was just angry. Even when my dad hated Cody, we both didn't care, well, he did, but I didn't. Cody and I are like two peas in a pod. We get each other. When we are together the world is our oyster and we are now longer in that closed shell.

Cody: Bailey, you wanna race?

Bailey: I don't know Cody, it's a bit rocky.

Cody: It will be fine.

Cody says looking at me, I then shake my head and say fine. If anything happens we have each other to rely on. If we both get hurt, we are in trouble. Cody then lags back a bit so we both now are even with each other.

Cody: On your make, get set, go!

He says and we both start going down the trail. Trying to beat each other out. Cody then makes it in front of me and then I see it. His shoelace gets caught and he falls over on his side. He falls onto the leaves and down the hill to the edge of the lake in a pile of leaves. I quickly get on my feet tossing the bike on the ground not caring if it breaks or not. Cody breaking is more important. I run down the hill and I see him crumpled. He isn't moving and I can see him moaning in pain. I make it to his side and I flip him carefully onto his back.

Bailey: Are you okay, sweety.

He doesn't say anything and just moans. I knew it wasn't a good idea. Why did I have to agree with it? I look over his body and I can't see any cuts or bruises forming. He must just feel horrible though from that fall. I would.

Bailey: You don't have cuts. Is anything broken?

He moans again. I then check his bones and everything seems fine. I hope he is going to feel better. I can tell that he doesn't want to move. I bet there is going to be a big bruise on his back.

Bailey: Nothings broken.

Cody: I know...

He says chocking it out with a cough. He scared the heck out of me. I care about his safety so much.

Cody: Come closer.

He says getting it out tiredly. I do as he says. He then grabs me when I am an inch away and makes me flip onto my back. I should of seen that coming. He is smiling and laughing looking down at me while I am in complete shock. He totally played that off. I was so worried. How dare he do that! What if he was hurt! How would I be know he was pretending or not?

Bailey: Cody Martin, don't you ever scare me like that!

I say hitting his arm, but not to hard. I must of looked like an idiot panicking like that. Cody then lays on his side and I regain my breath from my almost heart attack. If he was hurt I don't know what I would do since we are out here so deep. Probably have to carry him back to the car since we probably don't have cell phone reception.

Cody: Sorry, I guess.

Bailey: Now, you're guessing you're sorry.

Cody: Sorry, for guessing I'm sorry, I guess.

He says playing with me. There was something about this moment that made it clear to me that I'm ready. We both look up at the clouds picking out certain shapes and things we see. We see a molecule, a beaker, and a triglyceride.

Cody: Bailey?

Bailey: Yes, Cody?

Cody: I know we talked about it, before and how we will have to wait to we both are ready, but I want to take that next step, but I'm afraid.

Bailey: I'm afraid too.

Cody: I know what I am afraid of, but what are you?

Bailey: That, I wont be as good as it as you thought. That you will take a look at me and think "Ew, that's something I don't want to be with." things like that. Also the risks...what if I get pregnant? Or if something else happens.

Cody: Good at it or not, I'm going to love you no matter what. I know you love me and I hope you know I love you, but I don't know, I'm scared as well. Scared in the same way. I just don't want to disappoint you. It's something new to me.

Bailey: It's new to me too, but then again we do work well as a team.

I say smiling at him. He smiles back. It was true, we do work well together as a team. We help each other and how is this any different.

Cody: Yeah, but I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable and I don't want it to be awkward after.

Bailey: I know, I have heard stories of that, but I love you so much, I doubt it will happen to us.

Cody: I love you too. So, what are we saying? Breaks or do you want to...you know...

He says taking my hands and we both just lay staring into each others eyes. We were afraid, but when we talk about it, the fear goes away. I trust that he will love me, I don't know why I am worried and scared, I just am.

Bailey: I'm ready if you're. I know who I am in love with and that's not going to change. Sex isn't that important to me than you're. Sex is going to be that thing that will mess up our relationship.

Cody: I agree. We have been through so much together and I hope all those years show how much I love you.

Bailey: They do, and I hope you feel the same about me.

Cody: I do. So, should we go back to the house?

Bailey: I think that would be a good idea...First we have to ride back though. Can you wait a few miles?

Cody: I can wait as long as you want me too. I'm not going to pressure you.

Bailey: I know. I want this.

Cody: Okay, let's go.

He then gets up and helps me up. We both then walk up to the hill to the bikes. I am ready. I want this. I really do. Sex doesn't mean nothing to me if I don't have him. Sex isn't worth giving up him. If he is ready and I am, we can do it.

Bailey: Hopefully the bikes aren't broken from your little stunt.

Cody: If they are it was worth seeing you're reaction.

I then look at him jaw dropped and I bump him a bit hitting his shoulder. He then wraps and arm around me and we hold each other. Love is worth everything. And I'm not going to give that up with him. I know he loves me. And I love him.


	24. Chapter 24

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 3

Bailey's POV

The Lake House- Cody and I make it to the car and we drove down the road back to the lake house. It wasn't that long of a ride, but it felt like it when he made me wear the blindfold when we headed to the trail. Cody and I got the bikes out of the trunk and put them on the ground. We then walk them into the garage and we purposely make small touches, but pretend like it was nothing. We then hang them on the wall and Cody and I turn to each other.

Cody: Bailey, if you don't want to take this step, it's fine. We can wait, I don't want you to feel like you are being pressured into it.

Bailey: Cody, I don't feel pressured. I have never been this sure of anything in my life, I love you Cody, and I always will.

I say touching his face my hand cupping his cheek. He then grabs it and smiles. I feel a shock of electricity go through my body. That still happens to me. I can't believe he is mine. I will never let that go.

Bailey: Do you feel like I'm pressuring you?

Cody: No, course not. I love you, Bails.

I then stand on my toes making my way up to his lips and I kiss him. He then kisses back and our tongues twist into each other. He and I start grabbing at each other our hands wandering over each others body. We both get caught up in the moment. I then feel my body his something and I turn around and see that Cody pushed me in the corner between the wall and the work desk. I then turn back and his lips connect to mine before I could get a word out. He then grabs my legs and picks me up. I then giggle as I wrap my legs around him. Who knew Cody could get this intimate and strong all of the sudden? Whatever it is, I like it. He carries me inside the house and puts my back against the wall as we kiss. His lips were glued to mine. I then disconnect as her then take me into the bedroom and lays me down kissing my neck. A thought then crosses my mind and I push him off of me. He lays next to me and we both are breathless. We then look at each other and I close my eyes.

Cody: Something wrong? If you don't want to it's fine, tell me what's bothering you.

He says pushing my hair back. My eyes are still closed and I know he is closer because I can feel his soft and sweet skin on mine.

Bailey: I'm scared, what if I get...pregnant or some disease...like an STD or something.

Cody: I doubt something like that will happen...if it does we can get though it though as a team.

Bailey: I know, but...

Cody: I said I wont pressure you...if you're afraid, I am okay with waiting. As much time that you need.

Bailey: No, Cody you aren't pressuring me. I am just saying there are a lot of risks.

Cody: And that's why they created condoms and birth control.

Bailey: Yes, but if the condom breaks-

Cody: You are on birth control.

Bailey: Which has a chance of not working.

Cody: Everything has risks, Bailey. It wouldn't be called life without them.

Bailey: If I do, would you still love me if I was a huge balloon?

Cody: Yes, you would still be as sexy as you are now. That doesn't matter to me. What matters to me the most is how you feel and everything else, you being beautiful will never change in my eyes.

I finally open my eyelids and I look at him. He is lying next to me looking down at me. His blue eyes glistening. Every time I look in them I think of when we were on the boat. Late night sneaking out, Zack pulling pranks, the crazy adventures, and even London picking on me. I miss all those things. They were small, but they mattered.

Cody: Bailey, it's your choice.

Bailey: Forget it, I choose you, I always choose you.

I then roll my body onto Cody's and I am hovering over him. I then kiss him and it gives me courage. I know Cody and he cares about me and he wouldn't do this if he knew something would happen. I trust him. He rolls me onto my back him on top of me. He kisses my cheek and goes down to my neck. A moan escapes my mouth as he kisses me. I grab the end of his shirt and I start unbuttoning it. He then pushes my hand out of the way and just pulls it up over his head. His chest becomes exposed as he puts the shirt on the bed. I then throw the shirt on the ground as he still works my neck. My toes maneuver his socks off and they fall on the ground. He then does the same with mine. It flicks off and falls to the ground. He then pulls away from kissing my neck and kisses my mouth. I then hear him say "I love you." against them as his tongue pushes into my mouth getting entry. I then push his lips off of mine and I hold his face in my hands.

Bailey: Prove it.

That makes him smile at me and he gets excited as I see the love in his eyes. His eyes are showing more love than I have ever seen in my life. Everything gets heated and fast. It wasn't very sexual, but more innocent and caring. We didn't take advantage of one another and we didn't focus on our own pleasure instead we focused on each other. It was new and scary, but it was less scary because it was with him. I don't think it could of felt like this with anyone else. Whenever he heard me cry in pain he stopped worried unaware that, that happens the first time. As the moments went on it became more comfortable and relaxing. It was like everything in the world around us had disappeared. There could be a murder outside and I wouldn't know it because I was so focused on him. The love we share with each other is hard to break. With or without sex, it wouldn't of mattered. We love each other so much nothing could of changed that. I know he loves me too. He shows it everyday he and I are together. Just by the little things he does. It doesn't matter what happens in our future because I know the fates will always bring us together. When you have true love with someone you can't get rid of it no matter how much you try. I remember trying to do that after Paris and it was the hardest thing I ever had to do, and it failed. I'm glad it did though. Going on with my life without him is unbearable pain. If we are ever separated near or far the bond we have made will never break. We can make it through anything. We made it through a tornado, being lost at sea in the middle of the ocean, we have made it through insane ex's, and so much more. That just shows how strong we are together. If I didn't have him I wouldn't be as happy as I am today. As everyday goes on, I feel happier. I know he feels the same. We lay down in this bed next to each other exhausted and coated in a layer of sweat. Holding each other in our arms. My face against his chest. His head on top of mine. I feel alive when I am with him.

Cody: Are you okay?

Bailey: I'm fine...Perfect, actually. You?

Cody: Great...

Bailey: Good.

Cody: Do you feel the same way you did earlier about us?

Bailey: Actually, I couldn't be more sure at knowing us is right. Do you feel different?

Cody: I know we are right, like you said. That didn't seem wrong at all it felt...

Bailey: Normal. Natural.

Cody: Exactly. It felt like that...

Bailey: I love you, Cody.

I say turning up my head to look at him. He gently kisses my lips and I melt by the small touch. He pulls me closer and then puts his head on my shoulder and then turns it.

Cody: I love you, Bailey.

He says whispering into my ear making me get a chill. He and I grab each others hands and hold on to each other. We then close our eyes and fall into a much needed slumber. I hope to be in this position forever with him. I hope to be with him forever. Wherever life leads us.


	25. Chapter 25

Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 4

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

CODY AND BAILEY ARE TWENTY ONE

Bailey's POV

The Boston Tipton-London's Suite-This weekend I have been spending it at the Tipton with London before I go off to Honolulu with Cody. Cody just randomly scheduled the trip. I don't know why, but he did. I think he just wanted a break from his job over the summer so he could spend a few days with me. Cody is staying with Carrey. London and I decided to spend sometimes with each other because we have barely seen each other in the past few years. We both have been busy with me studying and her shopping. I missed her random insults. That CD wasn't as good as the real thing. I then laugh to my self remembering graduation and when Cody and I found out we were going to Yale together. How we took the letters and framed them together and how we couldn't stop hugging because we were so happy. I then exit the bathroom wearing a jean jacket and a purple shirt with ruffles at the bottom with black skinny jeans. I walk into London's living room and I see her going over an old "YAY ME" episode. I then go over to her and sit next to her on the coach.

Bailey: What episode are you watching?

London: Check this out, this is your boyfriend.

Bailey: Okay...

She then presses play and I then see it. Cody in high heels and make up. Learn something new everyday. I can't believe they dressed him up like that. I then turn to look at London and press pause.

Bailey: I can't believe you would dress my kitten up in that.

I said feeling bad for Cody and wanting to laugh at it at the same time. I mean he looked like an idiot. An adorable idiot.

London: You know you want to laugh. I mean even if he didn't wear that he would still look like an idiot.

Bailey: No, he wouldn't that's my girly boyfriend you're talking about.

I say and me and London start laughing. I love Cody so much, but it's so ridiculous. He looked so cute when he was little like that. He still looks cute now too. I bet he was a chick magnet when he was that age, he might not of abused it like Zack, but I bet he was. I saw another episode and he talked about what he would do on the first date, and it was so sweet even though people didn't think it would be fun.

London: He was such a dork back then.

Bailey: Like he isn't now? I guess I'm not the only one you targeted for your show.

London: I remember "Boo You!" it was a hit! I wish we actually did get a video of you covering Holden with butter! That was hilarious.

Bailey: I almost forgot about that... I remember he thought I was a freak after that.

London: Wouldn't be the first...

Bailey: I feel a little bad about doing that to him...he was totally innocent.

London: Well, if you haven't done that, you wouldn't have Cody now.

Bailey: I disagree. Cody and I were meant to be together and we would of someway fell for each other. Fates and destiny.

London: Do you seriously believe in that mumbo jumbo? You plan your future, not something else.

Bailey: I disagree. Strongly. If I didn't leave Kettlecorn I wouldn't of been able to find Cody and there was something about me that was different than everyone else in my town. I wanted to get out.

London: I guess you could be right because I remember some ghosties came and showed me my past, present, and future.

Bailey: Oh, really? Did a ten feet tall bunny come to join you too?

London: No, I'm serious and when I went into the future guess what I saw!

Bailey: You somehow had more money than you did now?

London: Yes, but that's not the point, I saw you and Cody in your sixty years from when you were seventeen and you two were married.

Bailey: Married? Cody and I haven't even talked about that too much...we are still focusing on college and our jobs and so much more.

London: Well, it's going to happen.

Bailey: I will believe it when I see this "ghosty."

London: They are ghosties. One of past, present , and future.

Bailey: You had to be dreaming.

London: No! It's not a dream! It happened! I ended up to have no friends!

Bailey: Then why am I still here?

London: Because I changed it by helping those little kids and giving the twin orphans gifts and you, the poor dresser along with Moseby Gnome.

Bailey: Yeah, maybe you wont have friends...

London: You want to hear what I think?

Bailey: I don't know...may take to long.

London: I think Cody is going to propose to you in Honolulu!

Bailey: Yeah, I doubt it, we have to much on our plates. We both love each other and we don't need to get married right now to show it.

London: Well, it's going to happen, hon.

Bailey: I will believe it when I see it.

London: If he does, what would you say?

Bailey: Yes, I guess.

London: You guess or you know?

Bailey: I know, but there are a lot of things we probably would have to talk about, I don't think he will.

London: Bailey, where was your first date?

Bailey: Hawaii, but- you might be on to something.

London: And you say I'm an idiot. Am I the only one who can put two and two together and get twelve?

Bailey: You mean four.

London: For what?

Bailey: Same old London.

London: What are you talking about?

Bailey: Never mind...I am going into town to get some stuff for the trip, do you want to come?

London: Shopping with you? I would rather die...who knows what you pick out to dress yourself..

Bailey: Fine, and if Cody does, he does, not that big of a deal. Plus, he might not even ask.

London: Just wait and see...I'm always right.

Bailey: Since when?

London: Since my whole life.

Bailey: Um, London actually, you don't. No one can be always right, not even me.

London: Everyone knows you are totally wrong all the time, just look at what you wear. What were you thinking.

Bailey: You can talk to Arturo Vitalli about that.

I say smiling winning one over her. She hated when I got that fashion line made after me. She was the one who took a nail gun and locked him in a room without food and water.

London: Yeah, well he was going through a tough time...

Bailey: Mmm hmm.

London: Shut up and be gone!

Bailey: I'll be back soon.

London:Please, don't come back.

I then roll my eyes at her and leave. I have so much things to buy. Clothing, a bathing suit, cosmetics, and maybe something special for Cody...ha...I don't know what I should think about Cody proposing...seems sorta unbelievable. Every time I am with Cody it's like the first day and that first feeling when I knew I was falling harder than normally.

A/N What did you all think of graduation? I cried during it...Six years of my life. Fan since the beginning. What was your favorite SLOZAC episode? Mine was the ghost of 613? How about SLOD episode? I can't decide...Favorite Character? Mine was Bailey. I want to hear what you all thought because it was such an emotional episode...I loved the Cailey scene at the end though it was sad

"I love you."  
>"I love you squared."<p>

And the last final kiss was amazing and precious. The innocence was so domininant. What was your favorite? I want to hear your thoughts.


	26. Chapter 26

Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 4

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

Cody's POV

Outside London's Room- I walk down the hall heading to go see if my spy got anything from Bailey. I then see the door knob turn and Bailey walk out. I try to pretend like I don't see her, but she sees me and I will have to start talking to her and making up some excuse. I hate lying to her and it's so hard to hide it because of my nose. Plus when Bailey finds out I'm lying...my life is over...I see her wearing the jean jacket she did on prom night as a disguise and I smile. She may have been concerned with winning prom queen through the whole thing, but that last dance we shared it's a memory I will never forget. When I first saw it I thought I was going to drool. The only reason why I didn't was because she pushed me away before I got a chance to. She looked so beautiful in that dress. The dress fit perfectly on her and showed off her curves. She starts walking towards me and when she is close enough she grabs my hand and pulls me into a kiss. Kissing her was magical and memorable every time it leaves me breathless and wanting her more in every single way. She then lets go of the kiss and I look into her dark brown deep eyes. I run a hand through her hair pulling it all back. She then giggles when I do that. I then creep my hand down to her ear and she giggles even more. I love that tickle spot on her. She then grabs my shirt pulling me into a kiss trying to make me stop. I then slip into the kiss and I stops tickling her. She purposely distracted me. I then pull away and shake my head at her.

Cody: I can't believe you, nice try Bailey, but that makes me want to get revenge even more.

I then go to tickle her again, but her reflexes are better. Her soft skin against my skin. The feeling of warmth whenever I look into those eyes and see that smile.

Bailey: Cody, don't do that. You know it makes me giggle.

Cody: And I love hearing your giggles.

Bailey: Don't do it.

Cody: Fine, I will do it later when we are on the trip and you least expect it.

Bailey: Then don't expect any special treats from me on the vacation.

Cody: What's your definition of special treats?

Bailey: Anything you want...

I then smile getting ideas...this is going to be good. She then smiles back and she nods. It's a bribe, but it's a great bribe. The best bribe.

Cody: Well, I don't usually agree with bribes, but this seems pretty good...

Bailey: Do we have a deal?

Cody: Yes, we do. Shake on it?

I say putting my hand out and she smiles and takes it. I then turn my head trying to hide my devious smile. I then starts tickling her ear and she laughs uncontrollably again. She said I had to stop tickling her on vacation, not now. She then tries to move out of the way, blocking my hand as best as she can, but her plan fails.

Bailey: Cody, stop!

Cody: Only if you say that I am the best boyfriend you ever had and I'm smarter than you.

Bailey: I wont, it's not true.

Cody: Or is it?

I start tickling her more and more and giggles wont stop coming from her.

Bailey: Cody is the best boyfriend and smarter than me! Now stop!

I then do and I start laughing at her. She then slaps me on the shoulder and gives me a glare. I laugh more to her annoyance.

Bailey: If London didn't live on this floor only, people would be staring at us and pointing.

Cody: It would be worth it to hear you giggle, that giggle that is like music to my ears.

Bailey: Yes, and to me it's embarrassing when I am around other people, thank you for wanting to embarrass me.

Cody: You are very welcome.

Bailey: So, why did you come up?

Cody: Um...Yay me. London wanted help.

Bailey: Really? Your nose is crinkling, what's up?

Cody: I just wanted to talk to London, honestly that's all.

My nose didn't crinkle and she just nods.

Bailey: Okay, I'm going to go shopping for the trip, meet you in a little bit?

Cody: You can count on it. Love you.

Bailey: Love you too. Do you want me to grab you anything? High heels? Make up?

I then put down my head in embarrassment. She always has to get me back. I did deserve it though. I can't believe she saw those videos...then again she did see me dress up at a girl in my play...

Cody: You finally saw my secret shame that I hid from you.

Bailey: Well, I thought it was cute. You were so little, it was adorable. All the girls must of been fawning over you.

Cody: If they did, I didn't notice.

Bailey: Bet you were a stud back then like you are now.

Cody: Well, I'm your stud. Plus, you can't really blame me for dressing as a girl when the first time I met Bailey Pickett she was a guy.

Bailey: Well, I had good reasoning and-you were in a women's beauty pageant!

Cody: Yeah, to impress -

Bailey: To impress who? Did my Cody have a crush on a girl then?

Cody: Yeah, she was my first kiss, but I forgot her name...she may of been my first kiss, but all my other kisses are given to the girl I love so much.

Bailey: What girl is that?

Cody: You. Only you. No one else could compare to how much I love thee.

Bailey: Well, I gotta go my little Shakespear.

Cody: See you in a bit.

She then heads over to the elevator and goes down to the lobby. I then go over to London's door and I knock on it. London then opens it and I walk in.

Cody: What did she say? What happened?

I say and I shut the door behind me while London is just standing there wondering why I am going insane. I mean I need to know this, I have a right to know.

London: What are you blabbing about?

Cody: When you asked Bailey about the future us what did she say.

London: That you both have a lot on your plates.

Cody: So, she doesn't want me to propose...great.

London: Hey, can you blame her? Being stuck with you there whole life is horrifying.

Cody: Thanks...

I say sarcastically and I sit down on the coach trying to take everything in. I play with the engagement ring in my hands. The ring my grandmother gave me to use. My grandmother on my mothers side. She and my grandad have been married for sixty five years. I thought maybe it would give Bailey and I good luck. I mean, I thought we both could take that next step in our relationship. I thought all those moments we shared together was worth something. Something powerful and something we wouldn't be able to let go. I then kiss the ring in my hand praying that it would do something. Is it bad to want her to marry me? I mean we have been together six years and everything is going great, I want to put my mark on her. To show that she is mine and proudly call her my wife. I mean I know we are together and nothing could stop that, but I just wanted to have her in my life and to show the world how much I love her.

Cody: Are you sure she said that she has a lot on her plate already?

London: Yup, that's what she said.

Cody: I can't believe that, I thought what we have was going to only get better.

London: Well, it has been twenty years, I bet she got bored with you.

Cody: It's been six. Not even close to twenty. Hopefully this trip will make her feel what I'm feeling. Now I have to make sure it has to be perfect.

London: Well, you are a perfectionist and so is she...it's irritating.

Cody: I thought everything was going great...is she pretending?

London: I'm not Bailey.

Cody: How could I have been so stupid?

London: Well, it's not surprising, you are bad with women.

Cody: But I thought she was the one I got perfectly. The one who was meant for me.

London: Well, I guess it is coming to an end, your world is blowing up in flames.

Cody: No, I'm not going to let it. You think work and school got in the way of us?

London: Well, I am not Einstein and who cares about your life?

Cody: Thanks for the support. I'm going to -ah-go. Yeah...go.

London: Finally, two nerds out of my flawless hair.

I then smile at her and leave trying to be nice. I can't believe all of this. This is when the world starts crashing down on me. Everything is good one second and now it's not. I am an idiot. I need her to know that I love her though and I need to keep our bond. It's not over until I say it is and it's not. I am going to fight for what I believe in and I believe in us.


	27. Chapter 27

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 4

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Bailey's POV

The Tipton- Carreys Suite- I walk into Cody's mothers house and I see Cody on the coach his head in his hand obviously thinking. I loved when he had his thinking face on. It makes me wonder. The door closes with a slam and Cody jumps and turns to me.

Cody: Oh, you're back.

Bailey: Miss me already?

I say sitting on the coach next to my prince in shining armor. I rest my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around me hooking at my waist. He doesn't stare at me and just looks away from me.

Bailey: Are you okay?

Cody: Never better, I'm with you, aren't I?

He says the last part finally looking at me and then he looks back in front of us. He is really thinking hard.

Bailey: Where is your mom?

Cody: Show, getting ready, practice.

Bailey: Right, you know she sings pretty good so does your dad. Now I know where my man got his wonderful voice. I like it when you sing.

Cody then looks at me and smiles. I then kiss his lips and he falls back on the coach. A way to make him take a break from his hard thinking. It takes a while for him to kiss back. He is obviously concentrating hard. He and I then lay on our sides still kissing. I'm on the inside of the coach while he is on the outside. Our kisses get longer and longer.

Carrey: Two people got excited.

Cody and I then jump up. That is awkward. I mean she has seen us steal a few kisses from each other, but this was different. Cody and I sit on separate sides of the coach.

Carrey: I knew I would have to get worried about Zack having make out sessions, but never really Cody. If you two were younger I would still have that no girls in the suite when I'm at rehearsals.

Cody: Sorry, mom.

Bailey: Yeah, sorry, Mrs. Martin.

Carrey: No, I get it, just be more careful if you're going to do that.

Cody: Aren't you supposed to be at rehearsals?

Carrey: Yes, I just had to grab another mic. cord because the other is busted for some reason. I would blame Zack, but he isn't here.

Cody: It's so easy to blame Zack, most likely he would do that. Bailey and I may grab your show tonight before we leave.

Carrey: Oh, that's great!

Cody: Yeah...

Carrey then picks up the microphone and leaves. I then turn back to Cody. I then laugh a little while he looks a bit reddish.

Bailey: Well, that wasn't embarrassing...

Cody: I know right...

Bailey: So, we are taking a night flight to Honolulu.

Cody: Yes, we are. That way we can sleep and not be bored for several hours that feel like they are never ending.

Bailey: Fine, but once we are on that plane you are keeping to our deal.

Cody: Right, the deal. Can you remind me?

Bailey: Cody...

Cody: I was just kidding, I know. Fine, I wont do that, but I will do other things to make you giggle.

Bailey: Oh, Cody..

Cody then leans in and kisses me and I giggle. Every time he says something sweet or does something I giggle.

Cody: So, what did you get shopping?

Bailey: Clothing, and other necessities.

Cody: Great, so are you all packed?

Bailey: Did it all. Done and out of the way.

Cody: Great, I can't wait to spend time with you knowing that someone wont walk in...

Bailey: I know right, what do you want to do when we are there?

Cody: Anything you want to do. I am just happy to be with you.

Bailey: No, this time, we are doing something that you want to do. You always ask me, but I like doing stuff that you do.

Cody: I know, but don't they say "ladies first."

Bailey: Sometimes+, you don't have to do that. Sometimes, you deserve to go first. So, pick something.

Cody: I want to go surfing.

Bailey: Yeah, just wait until the natives kick us off the beach because we suck. We will go surfing, I know im going to wipe out a lot though.

Cody: Then I can catch you when you fall.

Bailey: Surfing is starting to sound more and more appealing.

Cody: And then you have to pick something.

Bailey: I will, let's see when we get there.

Cody: We should probably get ready if we are going to the show.

Bailey: Meet you down there?

Cody: How about I pick you up at your room. The more time I spend with you, the better.

Bailey: I like the sound of that. Cody, maybe you should come now and I can do your make up.

Cody: And maybe I can show you some mens cologne I got.

Bailey: I have one question though, before I go.

Cody: And that is?

Bailey: What were you thinking about?

Cody: Wouldn't you rather keep it a mystery?

Bailey: Not really...

Cody: I was thinking about life, future, past, present.

Bailey: Anything in general?

Cody: Not really, a bunch of different things.

Bailey: Well, I will leave you to get back to it.

Cody then smiles at me and I get up to leave. I really am curious, then again they say curiosity killed the cat. I'll just leave him be. He can tell me what he wants to, I'm not going to push. Just go with everything and go on with my life. I am going to enjoy this vacation with him and what happens, happens.

Cody's POV

Hotel Room- Bailey walks out and I don't know what to do about her. I mean, I thought we got to that point. I thought we were ready. If she loves me, wouldn't she want to take this step? No matter what? She acts the same as she always does. Maybe I am reading her messages wrong. Maybe I am just an idiot. Yeah. That's it. When she is around me she seems like she loves me, but its that an act? No, what am I doing? Doubting her. Of course it isn't an act...I think...It's just what London said could be true. What if she is bored of me? I mean it happens...Maybe I should call London and just check. I get up off the coach and then dials her phone. I hear her voice mail and the stupid song for her show...I feel the opposite of love for her right now since she wont answer her phone. I hang up and call again. I am so worried. I mean, maybe it is too fast? What am I talking about? Six years is a long time...I mean we are so in love we practically are married. Wouldn't it be better to be known as that to everyone. I want to make her Bailey Martin. Is that wrong of me?

London: Hello?

Cody: Hey, London, are you sure Bailey doesn't want to marry me?

London: Yup, that's what she said?

Cody: Does she even love me anymore? I mean everything seems fine...

London: Well, she is a good actress.

Cody: So, it is an act.

London: No, of course she loves you, she might not be at that point, but she loves you.

Cody: What would it take to get to that point?

London: I don't know, am I her? No, and I don't want to be her.

Cody: I'm serious, London. I am really panicking right now.

London: Propose when the time is right and you both are ready.

Cody: How am I supposed to know when she is ready?

London: I don't know when you ask her and she says yes.

Cody: But when can I propose? When we are old and grey?

London: Why did I have to be talked in to helping you...so stupid...deal with it yourself.

She then hangs up on the other line and I look at the phone. That was helpful. I need to talk to someone. I need guidance and I know exactly who I need to go to.

Cody's POV

Ball Room- I walk into the ballroom and I see my mother on stage singing. For forty in her rear view she is doing pretty good. It felt like I was still that twelve year old boy seeking guidance when I walked into this room. I then let her finish her first set and I walk over to the stage to her.

Cody: Mom, you sounding pretty good.

Carrey: Thank you, only if I could hear Zack say something like that.

Cody: Good luck with trying to get that.

Carrey: I know right, so how can I help you, Cody?

Cody: How do you know I need help?

Carrey: I know my own son. Plus, when you were younger you always came to me for help with that same look on your face.

Cody: Right, it's just, I'm really confused about something.

I say sitting on the edge of the stage and she sits next to me. Definitely a little me moment right now. Next thing you know Zack's going to come in and ask for help.

Carrey: What's up? I don't like my little man having that gloomy face on.

She says pulling me into a side hug like she used to. I lay my head on her shoulder. My head is spinning out of control like a dreidal on Hanukkah.

Cody: It's about Bailey.

Carrey: What happened? Did she do something?

Cody: No, you know how I told you I was going to propose to Bailey?

Carrey: Yes, I do. Did she say no?

Cody: No, I haven't asked her, but I had London ask to see what she would say if I did.

Carrey: What did she say?

Cody: She said that Bailey said her and I have too many things on our plates.

Carrey: Well, give her time, I'm sure she will come around, I can tell by the way she looks at you, she loves you. I remember when I had those eyes for your farther.

Cody: So, my relationship is doomed? Oh great!

I say sobbing into her shoulder...I am going to end up old and having the worse life ever only buying from places that sell cheap things!

Carrey: No, I didn't say that. When I was in love with your farther I had those eyes, the eyes showed he was the only one and the eyes that showed more love than anything else could of. The eyes that showed happiness.

Cody: You think so?

Carrey: I know so. It's hard to find what you and Bailey have and I doubt she wants to give that up. Just don't give up.

Cody: What if she says "no."

Carrey: Then it's not the right time for you two yet, but she will come around. If she doesn't, she isn't worth it, but personally I think she is. You don't want to let go what you have with her. She makes you happy and you do the same with her. Keep trying, don't give up. Make sure that you are her last and only knight in shining armor.

Cody: You're right, thanks mom.

Carrey: No, problem, just try. It's worth the fight.

I then kiss my mom on the cheek and thank her. As much as I age, I will always need my mom. She is one of my strongest support system. I will never not need my mom. She has always been there for me. She gives meaningful advice and tells me not what I want to hear, but what I need to hear. I need to hear the truth. Everyone does. Hiding the truth isn't protecting the person you love, it's destroying them. It may not be hard to hear, but you need it.


	28. Chapter 28

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 4

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Bailey's POV

The Airplane- I sit next to Cody on the plane my head resting on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around me. He kisses my head as we slowly fall to sleep. He rubs my shoulder making me feel relaxed and comfortable. I then look up at him and he looks down on me.

Cody: What's wrong?

Bailey: Nothing, I love you.

Cody: And I love you too.

Bailey: Why did you chose Hawaii?

Cody: Well, I wanted to go on a romantic vacation with you and I thought this would be a good option because since the ship is dismantled, this is the place that we can only go to.

I guess that was a good reason. What if he wants to marry me though? I would say yes, but we would have a lot to talk about. Hopefully if we did get married it wont be another marriage assignment incident. That was bad, but things have changed and we have grown stronger , I have faith in us. Plus, I don't think Cody would propose after all London just thought this because of a wacky dream when "ghosties" visited her.

Bailey: Everyday with you is romantic already.

Cody: Everyday? I wouldn't say that...

Bailey: And why not?

Cody: Because we have had a good share of disagreements.

Bailey: Yeah, you're right, but we always worked them out which made us stronger.

Cody: I guess, it can work both ways.

He says laying his head back and looking out the window. I just stare at him. He must be thinking a lot because he keeps spacing out. He then turns back noticing that I'm staring and looks at me confused.

Cody: Why are you looking at me like that?

Bailey: Because I like looking at you.

Cody then smiles and I can see his personality coming back and his brick wall that he was building breaking down. He lets out a little chuck and looks at me in the eyes until his nose touches the tip of mine.

Cody: It's rude to stare...and a bit creepy.

Bailey: Like I haven't caught you staring at me when I'm doing something.

Cody: You noticed?

Bailey: For six years, I have noticed.

Cody: It's not my fault you are pretty inside and out.

Bailey: And it's not my fault that you are handsome inside and out.

Cody then leans in and kisses me on the lips. An angel came down and gave me a peace of heaven and that was him. He gives me this cozy feeling as he adds more pressure. I feel those butterflies in my stomach again. He holds my face with one hand and I ease into the touch. I then feel myself getting excited, I stop.

Cody: I think I'm going to go to sleep.

Bailey: Probably a good idea, I'm dog tired.

Cody: Have sweet dreams.

Bailey: I don't need sweet dreams when I have the sweetest reality.

I then fit into my Cody's chest and I look up at his comely face until I fall to sleep into his arms. He holding me firmly in his arms. We both didn't want to let go. I really wouldn't mind being the next Mrs. Martin. Because he will be my husband, my one and only.

Cody's POV

The Hotel- I roll the suitcases into the lobby while Bailey goes to get a luggage cart and check in. I was more nervous than anything. Not knowing what she will say when I ask is going to be pure terror for me. Her having the option to say that she doesn't want me, that 50/50 chance. I thought she would say yes right off the bat, but London is one of Bailey's closest friend, so she probably can get the secrets. I mean, I know most of them, but I doubt Bailey would tell me that she doesn't want to be my blushing bride. She then comes back with the key to the room and we head to the room. I open the door for her and she walks in noticing the view of the room and the huge window. The room has a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and a bedroom of course. There is a flat screen on the wall, but I doubt we would use it. I totally am going to mess around in that kitchen though. Her mouth is catching flies. I only smile to myself.

Bailey: Cody, how in the hell can we both afford this?

Cody: Our jobs and I still have a lot of money left over from London making me do things.

Bailey: What do you mean by "do things," come a part time prostitute?

Cody: I am only for you, and you know carrying bags around doing her broadcasts for her show, and other things. Like a servant in a way.

Bailey: We all have been there one time or another.

Cody: I have dealt with her for three years more than you though.

Bailey: I shared a cabin with her for three years. That's like adding another three years.

Cody: At least you didn't share one with Woody.

Bailey: I miss everyone. We barely see them.

Cody: Yeah, but that doesn't mean the bonds and memories we shared are broken, we will always be a family. We had a pretty good speech, didn't we.

Bailey: Well, once we took your speech and made it smaller.

Cody: Lincoln's speech would of been so much better if he wrote as much as I did.

Bailey: I think short and sweet is better, gets to the point.

Cody: I will remember that when I write you letters.

Bailey: I like your letters though.

Cody: Well, too bad.

She then shakes her head at me and walks over to the huge window in the living room with the blue and green curtains. She stands their stunned by the view. That's not the view I'm stunned by though.

Bailey: I think Hawaii is the most beautiful thing in the world, gets better as time passes.

Cody: It's okay, I wouldn't say the most though.

I embrace her from behind and she grabs my hands and I rest my head in the crease of her neck. I then start kissing it. And the plan starts.

Bailey: I remember when you said that to me on the day we became a couple. At first I didn't know what you meant, but as time passed I figured it out.

Cody: Good. It's true.

Bailey: You just are saying that.

Cody: Would I lie to you?

Bailey: Guess not.

Cody: You should know, not guess.

I say nudging her neck giving myself a bigger opening to kiss. She just smiles. She had a smile that blows my mind. All I want for her is to say that she would love to marry me. That's all. I love her so much. I don't want to let her go. I never do.

Bailey: You know what I saw?

Cody: What did you see?

Bailey: I saw a sign in the lobby that there is going to be a luau. Wanna go?

Cody: Sure, but I don't know how I look in a grass skirt.

Bailey: Then get ready and get changed.

Cody: Wow, someone's bossy.

She then turns her head and kisses my lips as I still hold her in my arms. Her eyes are like two diamonds...stars...Everything you could imagine. When you look into them it's like you're in paradise. We just stand there looking out for a while. I keep thinking about my future with her and she is clueless to it. I wonder what she is thinking. There probably are a million different possibilities, but I know one that's excluded.

A/N I have some surprises for next chapter *evil laugh* pretty funny...


	29. Chapter 29

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 4

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Bailey's POV

Hotel Luau-Cody and I walk out to the beaches luau. I am wearing pink sandals with a pink plastic bow on top with a matching pink and green bikini. I have seen Cody's eyes scanning my body. Cody uses his head though so he hasn't tried anything. I'm happy for that because it shows he respects me. The perfect gentlemen. Ignoring the impulses his body is telling him. Cody and I lay down the blanket and put down the bag full of things we need. We laid the towel near the water, but not too close so our stuff wont get wet once the tide comes in making us relocate. Cody is wearing red swim shorts and they have blue stars on them. Sometimes I think we just set ourselves up to not be able to fight the temptation of each other. He looked really hot as the wind blew through his golden hair. His blue eyes exploding. Somehow they are more blue than the ocean. With that tint of green two...I am left in awe.

Bailey: Cody?

Cody: Yes, beautiful?

I then smile. I loved it when he called me that. He always saw me in the best way. I then pick up the sun screen out of the bag Cody put down.

Bailey: Do you mind?

I say pointing to the bottle. His smile just gets wider. His blue eyes showing that he can't wait.

Cody: No point in asking. Sit down so I can get your back thoroughly.

I obey his command and I sit on the towel that has the words "S.S. Tipton" printed on it and the ship. We got this on our graduation day so we could always have a piece of the place we met and sparks flew. He sits behind me his legs spread out and I am not sitting in between the opening. I can hear him squirt the sun screen into his palm of his delicate hand. I then feel his heated touch. My skin has now sent overwhelming pleasure through my veins because of that touch. His hands slowly and delicately creep their way up my shoulders and he starts massaging them, putting in pressure. As he massages my stress is released from myself.

Bailey: That feels nice...

I then hear him "hmm" in my ears. I close my eyes and concentrate on him. His soft slim fingers working all over my back. I want this to continue and continue. His hands then pushed their way through my arms and then starts touching my stomach. I feel his kisses being placed on the middle of my back. I sigh. A big love sigh. Part of me just wants to jump his bones and another part was telling me I am getting to into this. We both were enjoying it immensely. I grab his hand to his surprise . The kissing stops.

Bailey: I think I have enough sun screen.

Cody: Right, im sorry, I got carried away.

Bailey: You don't have to be sorry.

I lean up against his chest his arms being melded into me. We both look out into the vast ocean and the sun hitting against it. , Martin, Mr. And Mrs. Cody Martin, Bailey Martin, Bailey Marie Martin, all of which sounded appealing. I feel his lips pressed against my neck and it make me more sure this is where I want to be.

Cody: Bailey, do you want to do something fun?

Bailey: You weren't enjoying this?

Cody: I didn't mean it like that, I enjoy this more than a man should, but don't you want to do something else.

Bailey: What?

Cody: Follow me and you will find out.

He says getting up and all I really want to do is sit here. Enjoy the tranquility of everything.

Bailey: I don't know...

Cody: Bailey, is becoming boring maybe I should call you Boring Bailey.

Bailey: Are you trying to trick me into going?

I say astonished. He is trying to make me go with him by saying that I am boring. Zack has used that card on him so much that he finally learned it.

Cody: What, too wimpy?

Bailey: That's a good way to get on my good side, Cody.

Cody: Bails, take my hand.

His eyes talk me into it. I take his hand. We trudge up the beach to the are people playing music, there is food being cooked and pineapple being grilled, people dancing, drinking, and then we stop. Limbo.

Bailey: Cody, you aren't serious, right?

Cody: It will be fun! How long can you go?

Bailey: I don't think so.

I say and head back to the towel, but then he grabs my arm preventing me. I could easily get out of it, but why not entertain myself and see him try. And fail. I really don't feel like embarrassing myself right now . I turn to him annoyed knowing what he is going to say.

Cody: Bailey, just try! I'll do it!

Bailey: Well, you are used to making a fool of yourself.

Cody: Someone is in _that _mood.

Bailey: Cody, honey, I really don't feel like it. I just want to relax.

Cody: I guess you are from Kettlecorn it's natural for you to chicken out.

Bailey: Fine, but when I win, you will know who is the boss.

Cody: Like I already don't...

I hear him mumble as I start to walk to the limbo. I know he is smiling behind me because he has won this battle. Not the war though.I get in line behind five people and Cody stands on the sidelines.

Bailey: Why aren't you getting in line?

Cody: I want to take pictures of you and show them to everyone once we get back!

Bailey: Get in line you Goof-A-Saurus-Rex.

Cody: Since when did I become a dinosaur?

Bailey: Cody.

Cody: I want this to be a vacation to remember though.

Bailey: I'm sure I will end up blocking it out. You said you would do this if I did.

Cody: I lied.

Bailey: Then I am getting out of line.

Cody: Didn't you read the sign? Once you get in, you can't get out.

Bailey: Looks like the city boy is as sneaky as a rat. And as cowardly as a lion.

Cody: Wizard of Oz? Then what are you Dorothy?

Bailey: I guess you're not a man then, only a true man can limbo.

Cody: Are you questioning my man hood?

Bailey: Indeed, I am.

Cody then loses his last straw and I can see the anger in his face. All part of the plan. He goes under the rope ready to explode at me.

Cody: Listen, Bailey, I am a man! How could you question that? I mean, just because I'm not going to go limboing doesn't mean that-

Bailey: No, Cody, I think you're a man, you're in line.

Cody then looks at me confused for a second and then looks around where he is. I just chuckle to myself. He just set himself up. He turns back to me his mouth open his perfect jaw dropped.

Cody: You...you...

Bailey: Tricked you?

Cody: Why did you do that?

Bailey: If I am going to, you are.

Cody: How about we both sneak out?

Bailey: Too late.

Cody: You think I am rat sneaky.

Bailey: Have fun...

I then turn around and I go under the limbo stick which is on the second notch from the top. I purposely hit the top and I get out of the line. I then turn and watch Cody and he hits the ground right off the bat and he ruins the game when he goes down by knocking the poles down. I try not to laugh.

Bailey: Cody, are you okay?

I say walking towards him getting him up from under the limbo poles. I can hear him groan as I pull him up.

Cody: Why does this always happen to me?

Bailey: I don't think it would be wise of me to answer that.

Cody: Thanks for your honesty.

Bailey: Well, I didn't answer it...

Cody: Yeah, but it was the alternative answer that implied the true one.

Cody then has a hand on his shoulder and his eyes turn to panic. He slowly turns around regretting it and is face with a huge muscular Hawaiian dude that looks pretty angry.

Cody: Umm...sorry?

Hawaiian: You ruined the game!

Cody: Yeah, I'm really sorry, I am not the most coordinated person, see my girlfri-

Bailey: Don't blame this on me!

Cody: Well, you tricked me into getting in line, but back to what I was saying, I am really sorry.

He then takes a step forward and his hands turn to fist. Oh my potato pie...His long black hair complimenting his eyes which tell you to be afraid.

Hawaiian: YOU SHOULD BE!

Cody: Well, uh-yeah- bye!

Cody then takes my hand and pulls me away with him totally freaked out. You could clearly see the terror in his eyes. Cody probably is going to be the most hated man on this beach right now for that. He then sits down on the towel looking around making sure that the guy didn't follow.

Bailey: Well, that got you back.

I say sitting on the beach towel next to him. He just looks nervous and he grabs my hand. He then kisses it. I can see him freaking out a bit.

Bailey: Cody, are you okay?

Cody: Why wouldn't I be?

Bailey: You are shaking more than a hairless cat out in the snow.

Cody: Never heard that one before...

Bailey: Cody, it's fine. Just watch out for surfer guys. I know I will...

I kid with him and he then looks at me with wide eyes. My only eyes are for him. He looks so scared. I want to take him in my arms.

Bailey: I'm joking. Someone has heightened emotions.

Cody: I bet that guy could of killed me with one punch. Probably beat up a shark once.

Bailey: Like Becky?

Cody: Zack was going to be dead in one second. I can't believe Woody dated her...

Bailey: I think if Woody kissed her she would probably swallow him in one bite.

Cody then laughs and he kisses me on the cheek. I love his kisses. I hope he knows how much I care about him. He is the only guy on my mind.

Cody: I can't believe you did that...

Bailey: You almost sold me out and I did nothing.

Cody: Better you than me.

I then punch his shoulder and he grabs it. We both smile at each other. We get each other so much, it's scary.

Bailey: Now, Cody, would you like to dance with me?

Cody: You know how I feel about dancing.

Bailey: Really, because at prom our senior year, you kept begging me.

Cody: Fine, a few songs. And I only did that because I have the right to dance with my gorgeous girlfriend.

Bailey: Yes, you do.

I then stand up and so does he. I latch onto his shoulder and we both walk towards the dance floor. The dance floor is basically a sanded pit with wood surrounding the perimeter of it. A song then comes on and he hold me close to him. I sink my head into his chest. Cody then sings the song into my ear even though he has gotten half the lyrics wrong. Apparently the talented and known man all over, Bob Marley, isn't really known well, by Cody.

Bailey: Trying to serenade me?

Cody: Failing aren't I?

Bailey: Thought that counts, and you are getting an A in that.

Cody: Mhm.

Bailey: Cody?

Cody: Yes?

Bailey: I think I am going to buy you some CD's so you can listen to them over and over again.

Cody: That would be helpful. You want to know something?

Bailey: What is that?

Cody: After six years, you are still my best dance partner.

I then giggle and I know everything that he means is true. After six years I can't stop that giggle with him.

Bailey: Same about you.

A women then starts walking towards us holding a tray of alcoholic drinks passing them out. Cody then stops and steals two from the tray and gives one for me.

Cody: To us.

Bailey: To us.

Cody and I then clink drinks together. This is going to be an interesting first night of vacation...


	30. Chapter 30

Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 4

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

PS SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES...SO SORRY!

Bailey's POV

Hotel Luau- Cody and I finish dancing with each other. The more we dance the less we wanted to stop. We went through at least seven five minute songs. I think we could of went through more and dance the whole night away. As all the dancing went on, it would be a lie to say there wasn't brief touches and there wasn't the sneaking of kisses. We watched the sun set and the starts arrive in the night sky. They got brighter and brighter, better and better, just like our love for one another. Our lives have opened more and more doors, making our life together in adventure. An adventure that is worth a lifetime.

Bailey: First day, already memorable.

Cody: It is, isn't it?

Bailey: I bet it is very memorable for that native.

Cody: Don't remind me.

He says groaning because of the memory. He holds me tighter as we both look up into the stars on the beach blanket.

Bailey: Maybe we should go get you a disguise. Wont be able to recognize.

Cody: Maybe we should, Bailey, I swear to god, I love you more and more every day. If I could be sure of anything, it's that.

What if this is the moment?He looks at me and I see everything he is feeling. The love is all over his face. That feeling that makes us feel warm inside and safe. The feeling that makes you know, everything is going to be fine, because you have each other. The feeling of knowing, life can go on, because you have each other. The love we shared is worth a thousand lifetimes. We then have the same thought. We both then start leaning in by impulse. Both wanting one thing. The love and passion so clearly there. So lucid. All of it worth it. When I am with him, I know every moment is worth forever. Worth the bad and the good. The good always trumps the bad though. We lean in seeing the obvious wanting in each other eyes. Having the same thought. The thought that this can't get any better. It finally happens. Our lips pull and tug on one another's. Getting more into it. Our bodies entwining. Fitting so perfectly with each other. The understanding is clearly there. The emotional, mental, and physical understanding. Cody and I may be smart, but when it comes to each other, we don't need our heads to tell us something our hearts know. We both then disconnect, not wanting to, but we need air.

Bailey: I love you more.

Cody: I don't want this night to end.

Bailey: I know. I love these special moments with you.

Cody: I agree, what would you say if we do something else?

Bailey: I Would Say...Give me the room key

I laugh a but and he smiles at grabs me and pulls me into his chest, comforting me. Making me feel more wanted as time goes on. I really wish he would just ask...I mean even if he wasn't thinking about proposing, I would still want it. Not just because London said it. I have been picturing our wedding for years now. Something traditional.

Cody: I just thought of something.

Bailey: I would be worried if you didn't. You are a genius.

Cody: have at least one enemy in every place we have been.

Bailey: Do the natural thing...blame Zack.

Cody: Well, I am not just saying that, it's true. Zack is to blame. I am pretty sure my clumsiness was part of it too though.

Bailey: Maybe we should go to Washington DC next.

Cody:Ha, next thing you know I accidentally somehow put the president up in flames and be considered a terrorist.

I then laugh at the idea. I could see it now on the TV and headlines of newspapers. Cody looking terrified as the photographer takes the picture and he keeps trying to tell everyone it was a misunderstanding.

Bailey: I may have to stand up for you if that ever happens.

Cody: Then you will be known as my accomplice or wife. Partner in crime...Accidental crime...

Bailey: This is the weirdest conversation we have ever had.

Cody: I am pretty sure we will have weirder ones. Plus, we are being imaginative. Like a "What if..." thing.

Bailey: Life is full of those...

Cody: So true...There are so many good "what if's" and so many bad.

Bailey: I hope for the best for us, all the bad only in "what if" form.

Cody: Agreed, we should probably go back t the room and change. Covered in sand in saltwater, isn't really how I pictured what I have in store for you.

Bailey: I hate and love it when you play all mysterious, aggravating, but hot and dark.

Cody: The shock of your face is so worth that aggravation.

Bailey:Cody, one day, I am going to so the same with you.

Cody: And I can't wait for it.

He and I then get up ad collect everything and make out way over up to the even quieter part of the beach. It was so different at night here. Beautiful, hearing the waves crash, the wind blow through he trees, the animals. Everything.

Cody's POV

Restaurant- I enter the finest restaurant I could find. Thank goodness for Map Quest. Bailey is on my arm wearing a skirt that goes down to her knees which is black and a blue top with a blue cardigan over it. I have the best women in the world on my arm. Other guys look at me and want to be me just because I have her. I don't look half as good as she does in comparison. I am wearing a black tux with a blue tie to compliment my eyes...I mean...Bailey told me that. Okay, not really. Bailey is holding onto my arm and we both walk up to the podium to get our seats.

Cody: Table for two.

Host: It will be two and a half hours.

The smaller man with the black spiked hair says. His green eyes show annoyance do to all the other customers.

Cody: That will be at ten forty six!

Host: Glad you counted the minute you weren't here for.

Cody: Is there anything we can do to change that?

Host:Nope, your loss.

He says exaggerating the 'P' making me go nuts. This was supposed to be the perfect dinner. I roll my eyes in annoyance and I try to think of something.

Cody: Bailey, why don't you go sit down while I sort this out.

Bailey: Okay..

Host: Goodie me.

The host says being fresh with me. Bailey just walks away a bit worried about what I am going to do. I'm dancing on egg shells around her right now. One afternoon probably wont be enough. I need to do anything possible to make her change her mind, but not over work it so she wont get suspicious.

Host: So, what are you going to do to get yourself in?

Cody: Listen, do you want cash? I'll pay you. How much do you want?

Host: Ten thousand dollars.

Cody: I can't afford that!

Host: Exactly why I said it.

He says smiling knowing he is getting one over on me. He is winning. I am just plain out frustrated. That smiles makes me nuts. Show off...

Cody: Can you just give a guy a break?

Host: No, there is a whole room of people here, you should of made a reservation.

He says clicking his pen and scrolling something down. While he is busy I take a sneak peek at the reservation book until I can find a name. He doesn't notice at all. This should work in my way now.

Cody: Who said I didn't?

Do it for Bailey. Yeah, sure it's bending the rules and cheating, but you need this night to mean something. It is going to be worth it in the end. All of it, don't back out. Don't be fearful. Don't make him sense cares if it is wrong, right? What if he finds out though? There is always the option of lying. An option.

Host: What's the name then? You're wasting my time and my customers.

Cody: Jackson.

Host: Andrea Jackson.

Cody: Actually, it is pronounced An-drey-a. It's my wife, of course!

Host: I thought your wife was named Bailey?

Cody: Middle name. Not to fond of her first.

Host: Fine, right this way, Mr. & Mrs. Jackson.

Cody: Thank you.

I then run quickly over to Bailey and I grab her hand. She is happy, but I can see that curious look in her face. I'll tell her when we sit down. We follow the short man until he bings us to a booth on the left side of the room. There are sea shells and starfish and even sand cemented on the wall. Of course it's fake, but it looks so real. The table has a candle in the muddle of the table making that romantic element. The light dances off of her and you can see her feature more dominantly. The way she looks is so hard to describe. It leaves me wordless. It's so-I'm out of adjectives.

Bailey: So, tell me, how did you get us in so quick?

Cody: I think I am just going to keep that between me and myself.

Bailey: A man of many talents.

Cody: I think that guy is more mean than Patrick from the Tipton.

Bailey: I agree, when I met him I though he was going to bite my head off.

Cody: Don't take it as an offense, he hates everyone, even puppies.

Bailey: Who can hate puppies?

Cody: I know. He also isn't CPR qualified.

Bailey: Let me take a wack at this, he was neglected as a child and his dad wanted to make it up to him by taking him to a red sox game?

Cody: Hockey, but close enough. Did I already tell you this?

Bailey: Oddly, no.

Cody: Then how did you know?

Bailey: Judge of character.

Cody: Very good. Though, you did date Moose.

Bailey: Young and stupid is all I can think of. I just wanted that prince charming, and I think I found him.

Cody: I know it was a while ago, but when I came to Kettlecorn, did you ever think about choosing him?

Bailey: No, I know who I needed and I knew who I loved, it wasn't him. Even when we were broken up and fought, I still was in love with you. When I tried to tell you, something always stood in my way, me being afraid you didn't love me, or someone else. When you made your way all the way to Kettlecorn, I knew you loved me just as much. The fact that you wanted me to be okay and came all the way out to see it, made me sure. When you looked at me, I knew. Nothing can change how much I love you.

She then leans across the table and take my hand and kisses me softly on the lip. Her lips was like a drug to me. Addicting. Her personality. Addicting. She is. Our finders stay interlocked as she pulls away.

Cody: Bailey, can you name a cheap export of Hawaii?

Bailey: Hawaiians? I remember when London said that. First year on the boat.

Cody: I also remember how I tried to cheer you up with a smoothie and I ended up soaking Moseby in it when the boat moved. That made you laugh.

Bailey: It still does.

We then laugh at the memory. Reminiscing is so fun to do. All those memories will always be with us, in our hearts. It was our home away from home. Where we fit in and weren't outsiders and outcasts. We had people who loved us for us and didn't want to change us.

Bailey: Do you remember when we saw Moseby proposing to Tutweiler.

Cody: Yeah, and I remember her yelling at London to shut up.

Bailey: That was scary.

We say both in giggles. Highschool was one of the best parts of my life. Met the girl of my dreams, made amazing friends, and school work. Can't live without it.

Bailey: It was so nice of them to invite us ,Cody.

Cody: ...They didn't...

Bailey: I was being sarcastic. All of us together again something would be bound to screw it up.

Cody: Zack and I kept to our promise though. We found him. London said he and Emma are living with his mother...

Bailey: Why?

Cody: She made a bet with him that it wouldn't last.

Bailey: How nice? Very supportive.

Cody: She is a very nice lady though, very funny, he son...Nothing like her.

Bailey: Ahhh...

Cody: I can't believe Moseby is related to Dwight Howard...

Bailey: Since when? He is half Dwight's size!

Cody: They are half brothers.

Bailey: Makes sense.

Cody: My thought exactly.

Bailey: Then again siblings can be very different. You and Zack are an example of that.

Cody: Thank goodness that we are different.

Bailey: Thank goodness I got the better brother.

Cody: Thank goodness, hallelujah, and all the others!

Bailey: Wanna play would you rather?

Cody: That game never get's old. You start.

Bailey: Would you rather discover evolution, like Darwin, or would you rather discover electricity.

Cody: As cool as discovering electricity would be I would rather not get struck by lightning, I choose Darwin. I can deal with getting seasick.

Bailey: Well though out, dear.

Cody: Imagine the pain of that...excruciating.

Bailey: Now, you ask me.

Cody: Bailey, would you rather be a paramecium or the first ever rodowinkle.

Bailey: You just had to give me a hard one.

Cody: Have to pick.

Bailey: The prodowinke?

Cody: One or the other, no name combining.

Bailey: Then I choose-

Host: To leave.

That strikes a nerve. Bailey looks at me with her eyes wide. She can clearly see the fear in my face. We turn to the host.

Bailey: What is going on here?

She says looking at the host and then me. I am a loss for words. The look on her face is worse than I could ever imagine. I want to rewind time.

Host: Yes, these, are the Jacksons.

I then look behind the host and I see the killer and muscular Hawaiian. At least I can put a face to the name? I start freaking out even more. I think I just dug my own grave. The man looks even more angry than before.

Cody: That's impossible!

The glare from Bailey grows. Daggers. Sharper and sharper by every millisecond. She rips her hand out of mine. If I am not going to die by that man, I think it would be by her. She gets up and turns to the Jacksons. Wow, I am a jack ass.

Bailey: I am so sorry, about everything.

She then gives me another looks and I can see the disappointment in her eyes. She shakes her head at me.

Bailey: I had no idea.

Everyone then turns to me. It's all over as I watch her walk away. I knew this wasn't a good idea... Should of listened to my conscience.


	31. Chapter 31

Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

STORY 4

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Cody's POV

Hotel Room-After I ran out of the restaurant to find Bailey she was already in a cab and off. I had to run several blocks to just get to the hotel room because she had the money for the cab. I honestly don't blame her. I stick my key in the door and open it as fast as I can. I then see her in the living room, laying on the pull out coach. Blankets covering her head blocking the view of her face. I walk over to her and I sit on the foot of the bed and I put my hand on her leg and start rubbing it trying to make her pay attention to me. She moves her leg out of my touch.

Bailey: Just, go away.

Cody: I'm so sorry. I messed up. I just wanted to treat you like the princess that you are.

Bailey: I would have been okay with waiting. What you did is horrible. Slimy. Scummy.

Cody: I know, please don't be mad.

Bailey: You lied about getting us in, you didn't want me to know because you know what I would of though. I have the right to be angry.

Cody: You are right, I should of told you.

Bailey: No, you shouldn't of done it period. You should be disgusted with yourself. Never thought I would see the day when Cody Martin cheats his way in life to get what he wants.

Cody: I am, please, look at me, I love you.

Bailey: You have a weird way of showing it. How am I supposed to believe that?

I crawl across the bed and I turn my body on my side so she will have to look at me. I didn't mean to hurt her. I look at her, her stained eyes. It all starts ripping me into shreds, breaking me into tiny little pieces. I didn't mean to bruise her. I never wanted to hurt her like this. Harming her is the worse thing I could ever do. She turns her body the other way. Here I am. Apologizing. No acceptance. Being ignored.

Cody: Bailey, I'm pretty sure Mr. Jackson almost killing me is a darn well decent apology.

Bailey; Cody, this isn't something to make a mockery out of.

Cody: I think I should start the begging and groveling bout now.

Bailey then just sighs knowing she isn't getting anywhere with me and that I am not going to leave anytime soon.

Cody: Bailey, I messed up. I wasn't thinking I truly am sorry, I'm an idiot.

Bailey: Don't you say that! You aren't!

Cody: But I am sorry.

Bailey: I meant, saying that you are an idiot. I understand why you did what you did, just please, don't think of yourself that way. It's wrong.

Cody: Thank you, I just want to show you how much I love you.

The bed moves and she turns to look at me. Those eyes are going to end up ruining me. The fact that she is sad is ruining me.

Bailey:I don't need you to do anything above and beyond for you to show me that. I feel in love with you, for you.

Cody: I should of know that, you are so special to me though.

Bailey: You are special to me too, but do you see me lying to make you happy?

Cody: No. You're right.

She then starts putting her hand on my shoulders, rubbing them. Tonight just blew up in my face. Sucker punched.

Cody: Are you still mad at me, Bails?

Bailey: As long as you know what you did, no, I'm not.

Cody: This night could still be saved. I bet you are starving, I am.

Bailey: I don't know, I'm pretty comfortable and I am in my pajama's.

Cody: Then we just have to change you out of them.

I say seductively trying to well...you know. She smiles and shakes her head at me. She knows I am just joking with her...halfway.

Bailey: I can take care of that part myself, thanks for offering though.

Cody: Just here to help.

Bailey: Yeah, I'm pretty sure that wasn't your intention.

Cody: Well...

Bailey: Exactly.

She then throws her blankets at me. I am blind from seeing her walk away. I grab the blankets and take in the scent she left behind. As this vacation progresses we hit the tough patches to frequently. To many pot holes in this road. Now, how am I supposed to stop these bumps to ensure she is mine by the end of the vacation? I keep screwing things up and she gets angry. I need to prevent that. If love could only be less difficult.

Cody's POV

New Restaurant- bailey and I enter a close-by bar and grill because we are now banned from the other one. Mostly me though. We were still wearing what we had before because we were both starving. We walked over to the hostess. Yes, this time it's not a mean little man. There is a young girl there whop doesn't look like she is going to kill everyone so, that's good.

Cody: Hi, can we get a table for two?

Hostess: Sure, it will be two hours, what's the name?

My smile drops from my face. Bailey then squeezes my had telling me to chill. I do under the comfort of her.

Cody: Okay, can you put it under Martin?

Hostess: Yes, sir.

Bailey and I then take a seat in the waiting area. She rests her head on my shoulder . I still am worried. I mean, two hours, that's pretty long. Why is it so busy?

Cody: Why don't we go some where else? Two hours is going to take forever. It's ridiculous.

Bailey: It's fine, Cody, we can wait.

Cody: I'm starving, Bailey. We could go to the grocer across the street and I can cook?

Bailey: Or we could eat at the bar? It's something. Quicker.

Cody: Not a bad idea, I always knew you were brilliant. Why don't I cancel the table and you get us some seats?

Bailey: Okay, don't be long.

Cody: Don't plan on it.

I peck Bailey on the lips and she turns and I can't stop staring at her. I then shake my head snapping myself into reality. I cancel the reservation and I see bailey sitting on the stool with a open seat next to her. I hop up onto the stool next to her.

Cody: I'm back.

She turns to me smiling. Her strawberry lip gloss smile. Her brown eyes sparkling under the lights.

Bailey: Wish you came faster.

Cody: I do too.

Bailey: So, here is the menu.

She says sliding it towards me and we both scan the menu together. She picks out what she wants and I am still left pondering over it all. I come across something. I then turn to Bailey.

Cody: What I want isn't on the menu.

Bailey: What's that?

Cody: You.

She giggles and turns the prettiest shade of red as she blushes. She then kisses me on the cheek. That feeling comes back. The undeniable feeling of love and warmth. I pull away and I turn to the bartender and tell him my actual order.

Bartender: Drinks?

Cody: How about two strawberry margaritta's.

Bartender: Coming right up.

Bailey: A trip to margaritta ville?

Cody: We are on vacation, why not enjoy it?

Bailey: I guess.

The drinks are placed on the table with straws. I then take out the plastic sword with pineapples and cherries on them. I take off the cherry from the sword and rip of the stem. This should be interesting.

Cody: So you know how to figure out if someone is a good kisser?

Bailey: I don't need a cherry stem to prove something I already know.

She turns her stool a little but until our lips collide together. Tongues pushing in each other mouths challenging each other. A wrestling match in our mouth. She then pulls away and I can tell the look on her face from when I saw her after the twister. Those brown eyes looking up at me. That smile.

Cody: I can never be left more breathless from those than I currently am.

Bailey: Glad I could please you, I am officially the better kisser.

Cody: Really, is that what you think?

I get another cherry and I give the stem to her. I am totally going to win.

Bailey: Ready?

Cody: I always am ready to prove to you that you are incorrect.

Bailey: GO!

We then put the stems in our mouths and start trying to tie them with our tongues. I look at Bailey's face and I try to hold in my laughs. The face she is making is too funny. Gosh, I love her. She and I then spit them out at the same time and we both finished.

Cody: My knot is better.

Bailey: No way, I did so much better. Look at that.

She say putting the red stem in my face. I then take it from her and put it on the table.

Cody: Bailey, it's not that good. I was faster and that know could be undone in less than a second.

Bailey: Like yours isn't?

Cody: Is that a challenge?

Bailey: Why not? We both know who will win.

Cody: Not you. Excuse me, sir, can we get a cup of cherries?

Bailey: Prepare to lose.

Bailey says as the cup is put down. The night continues and we both try to beat each other out. We keep getting in ties. We keep ordering drinks and we ate food. The bill then comes and we pay for the food. Bailey and I can't stop staring at each other.

Bailey: I think I am going to go to the bathroom and freshen up before we leave I'll be right back.

Cody: You better.

She then kisses me on the lips quickly and walks off. I love her so much. I then turn to the bartender who is cleaning some glasses.

Bartender: Someone is head over heels.

Cody: It's hard not to be with her.

The man says as he tosses his brown shaggy hair. He throws the towel over is shoulder. He has blue eyes too. He looks pretty fit.

Bartender: Yeah, she is pretty hot.

Cody: Inside and out.

Bartender: So, how did you land her?

Cody: Sea school.

Bartender: That's different, how long?

Cody: Six years.

Bartender: And no ring on her finger yet?

Cody: I was planning to do that this vacation.

Bartender: If I were you I wouldn't hesitate, guys don't care if she is with someone or not, they will try to get her.

Cody: We already experienced that. First one year anniversary...we ended up breaking up for several months because of it.

Bartender: I hate people like that, no respect.

Cody: I agree.

Bartender: So, did she end up dating him?

Cody: Actually it was this whole misunderstanding, he tried stealing her, but she shoved him off and I misinterpreted and then she saw me practicing her date and it's...complicated.

Bartender: What relationship isn't? It's all worth it though

Cody: True...You in a relationship?

Bartender: Yes, nothing serious though.

Cody: Least it is something.

Bartender: Glad I am not a loveless zombie.

Cody: I don't know what I would do if I was still single...you get used to being in a relationship.

Bartender: Hm, say, I didn't catch your name.

Cody: That's because I didn't say it, I'm Cody. Cody Martin.

Bartender: Ty, Ty Jackson.

Are you freaking kidding me? Seriously are there clones around here? He looks at me smiling. I feel freaked though.

Cody: Hey, is there an Andrea in your family?

Ty: Yeah, that's my sister in law.

The pieces all fit into place.

Cody: Hm, just checking.

Ty: Do you know her?

Cody: Well, we have recently bumped into each other...

Ty: You know, Cody, I like you.

Cody: I like you too, you seem like a good guy.

Ty: Thanks. Same about you. I have something for you.

He goes into the kitchen behind the bar and comes back with a drink. It's pretty big. He then puts it on the table.

Ty: Dude, you gotta try this, it's awesome. On the house.

Cody: What is it?

I say looking at the clear liquid. I smell it and it smells strong. Alcohol.

Ty: This specialty I have been working on, try it.

Cody: Okay, what's in it?

Ty: It's just a concoction of drinks.

I then pick up the glass and I take a sip. Everything all the sudden get dizzy and I start laughing. It feels like the room is spinning. His face becomes distorted and my vision is all messed up. I feel like I am going to fall.

Bailey's POV

Restaurant- I exit the bathroom and I see Cody all giggly at the bar. He is playing with the salt and pepper and talking to the bartender and saying really weird things. He keeps swaying back and forth and I then walk over to him because it looks like he is going to fall off the stool and down the stairs.

Bailey: Cody, are you okay?

I say grabbing him trying to keep him balanced on the stool. He then starts poking me and saying "pretty." What is wrong with him.

Bailey: Cody, stop that.

Cody: That is-thi- hi-me-meeet-Ky.

Ty: It's Ty.

Cody: No, no, it's Ty, don't listen to him.

Bailey: Why is he all loopy?

Ty: He ordered a beverage with a lot of alcohol. I told him not to, but he didn't listen.

Bailey: What was in it?

Ty: A whole list of things.

Cody then goes to take another sip and he tries to find where the glass is moving his ahdn all n different way trying to grab it. He finally hits it and it spills all over the counter. Today is just a night full of mistakes.

Cody: Wy, can you get me another one?

He says clearly slurring and still moving back and forth. I then try to help him off the stool. He is really clumsy and almost knocks me over in the process.

Bailey: Cody, I think that's enough for one night. Let's go to the hotel now.

Cody: Bailey, you have to try it, so good...

Bailey: I don't think so, let's go.

Cody: Yo-you-gh-your going to m-my-miss out.

Bailey: Yeah, come on. How much was the drink?

Ty: Forty dollars.

Bailey: Forty what?

I then take out my wallet and put the money on the table. I am so going to get Cody for being this stupid. Why would he do that? I lead him out of the restaurant and he keeps babbling. I just keep telling him to be quiet. We get into a cab and he keeps poking me.

Cody: I lo-I wuv yo Ba-Bailwey.

Bailey: I love you too, now quit poking me.

Cody: I'm not poking you.

He says as he keeps poking me. He is as drunk as a skunk. He then leans in and tries kissing me and I grab his face stopping him.

Cody: You don't wuv me an-anymore?

Bailey: No, Cody, I love you.

I hold him into my arms. He then cries into my chest as I hold onto him. I keep whispering I love him, but he doesn't hear it. I then play with his hair trying to calm him down. My head resting on his. We then make it up to our room in the hotel getting stares from a lot of people. The taxi driver who was a little drunk himself gave us a few glares. I wasn't going to get in the car with the cab, but once Cody got in I couldn't get him out. I then try looking for the hotel key in my pockets and I can't find it. I left it in the room.

Bailey: Do you have your room key?

Cody: Broom key?

I then shake my head and I put my hand in his tux jacket pockets and I can't find it. Cody erupts into a set of laughter. I am being driven insane. I out my hand into his pants pocket that makes him giggle more. I then find it and take it out and open the door. He then walks in and almost falls as he tries to make it into the room. I feel so bad, but I feel angry with him too.

Cody: The-that hurt.

I then walk over to him and I get him up and our of nowhere he starts kissing me. I can taste the alcohol and I don't like it. His lips are rougher on mine and I hate it even more as it continues. I then push his lips off of me.

Bailey: Don't do that. Not right now.

I then lead him into the bedroom safely and lay him down on the bed. Oddly, he was light. I then go over to his night stand and I take out his pajama's. I guess I have to undress him. Great..he is probably going to try something.

Bailey: Cody, I have to change you, is that okay?

I look back over and he is passed out. That makes it more and more easier. I take off his jacket and I put it on the side of the bed and I start changing him. He was barely moving so that was good. After I finished I laid him in the bed and I put blankets over him and he sunk into it. I then kissed his head.

Bailey: Don't you ever do that again, Cody. I love you. I always will.

I then lay on his chest after I change as he sleeps. Hearing his heat beat and his breathing. He was very emotional. I love him so much. I hope he is okay.


	32. Chapter 32

Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 4

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Cody's POV

Hotel Bedroom- I wake up with a huge headache. I can't really remember what happened last night. It is all blurry and messy. I then feel someone on my stomach and I look down. Bailey. She is holding onto my pajamas? How did I get into my pajama's? What happened? I then run a hand through her hair as she sleeps. Front to back. Pulling her bangs back with them. I then see her eyes open.

Cody: Hi, good morning...

Bailey: How do you feel?

Cody: Like my head is going to explode, huge headache.

Bailey: I'll go get you some medicine.

She says rolling off of me. She then starts walking towards the door, but something is bothering me.

Cody: Bailey?

She then stops in her steps unable to face me. Her hand is on the wall. I hope I didn't do something stupid.

Bailey: Yes?

Cody: What happened last night?

Bailey starts to hesitate before she turns back to me. She only turns her head and he eyes show that she hates that thought of what I did.

Bailey: I'll tell you later.

I then nod and she walks away. Sometimes a nod is all the words that need to be said. Between the eyes and everything in between. I wish something will just hit me. I wish I could know. Did I physically harm her? Did I do something to make her not love me? Why can't I remember? Bailey then comes back in the room with two pills and a glass of water. She sits on the edge of the bed next to me and hands me everything. I toss the pills to the back of my throat and swallow it down with some water. I then put the glass down and I face her. I grab her and she just looks at it. She then moves closer and rests her head on my shoulder.

Bailey: Do you remember anything from last night?

Cody: I remember that we went to the grill, ate, and their was Ty-

Bailey: The bartender.

Cody: Yeah, he said he was related to the Jacksons then-

Bailey: Did he do anything to you?

Cody: I remember he said he liked me so he brought out this special drink that he made and said it was on the house and after that I can't, goes blank.

Bailey: Cody, he made me buy it, he said you ordered it. I think you are confused. You were pretty out of it.

Cody: Whoa, whoa, whoa, I was drunk? Damn it!

I say freaked. I never drank so much that I would become drunk! I never would cross that line! Oh, why did this happen? I can't even look at her. I slowly let go of her hand. Bailey just nods.

Cody: Bailey, I am positive he said on the house. I wasn't drunk when you left, I made sure I wasn't.

Bailey: I don't know Cody...There is something that you said when you were drunk that bothered me...

Cody: What was that?

Bailey: You said...you said, I didn't love you and I hope you know I do.

Cody: Bailey, I know you do.

Somewhat. I know you somewhat do. Less and less by the hour because of all the mistakes I have been making. If you really loved me you would want to make it permanent.

Bailey: Good. Because I really do love you.

Cody: One thing doesn't make sense though.

Bailey: What's that?

Cody: I didn't order that drink, he offered me it on the house.

Bailey: Cody, why would he do that?

Cody: I don't know, but he did.

I say jumping up off the bed. Bailey then looks at me confused as I pace back and forth. My headache keeps continuing the more I pace.

Bailey: Cody, you were pretty out of it when I saw you.

Cody: You believe him over me?

Bailey: I didn't say that, I am just saying your memory of last night is in blotches.

Cody: Bailey, I know what happened, I am not an idiot. I can tell you everything we were talking about!

I say fumed. Bailey senses my anger. I can tell by her face expression and he position that is ready to take care of me. I don't want that though. I want her to believe me. It's what happened.

Cody: He said he was a Jackson, so maybe he was getting back at me for Andre and her evil husband.

Bailey: Cody, you're wrong. How would he know who you are and what you looked like?

Cody: I don't know, that's the only thing I can think of.

Bailey: Cody, just relax. I am going to take a break at the spa, why don't you go do something?

Cody: You don't want to hang out?

Bailey: Just for today...I need a break from all this drama.

Cody: Sorry, I am such a drama king...

Bailey: I didn't mean it like that. It's just, I need to relax.

Cody: I am stressing you out too? Wow, maybe I should just go away and that can be your stress medication.

Bailey: Cody, please, just listen.

Cody: Listen to what? You not believing me and putting your trust in me!

Bailey: Cody, you don't know what I saw!

Cody: I WAS SOBER BEFORE THAT I REMEMBER!

I say even more angry as it all goes on. She then get's off the bed and walks over to me. She stands in front of me and tries to make eye contact and I look away.

Bailey: I never said I didn't trust you, I'm just saying, check your facts.

I then turn to her and she looks up at me. I can see the concern in her eyes. I keep losing my straws.

Cody: I'm sorry for yelling, it's just-

Bailey: Hangover? Get some rest.

Cody: I am fine, Bailey. It's just that I know I am right and he totally turned everything on me.

Bailey: I'll believe whatever you want me to. Don't do anything stupid.

Cody: I took down a criminal in England once, I can do this.

Bailey: Okay, and when you are done, come to me as soon as possible.

Cody: Instead of going out tonight, why don't I make a dinner? Here.

Bailey: It's a date.

Cody: Sorry, for last night, I bet I was an idiot.

Bailey: Nothing big, just don't by forty dollars worth of liquor.

Cody: He charged you forty dollars?

Bailey: Yeah, and you are lucky you are still alive right now.

Cody: Make it up for you tonight.

Bailey: Tonight.

She then pecks me on the lips and leaves. I have some big plans for today. Plus the date with Bailey will probably help me relax. Everything needs to work out. One step at a time.

Cody's POV

Bar and Grill- I enter the bar and grill wearing a pair of jeans and a short sleeved green t-shirt. My hair is a little messy because I have been grabbing at it in frustration. I walk over to the bartending area. I then see a different guy there. Maybe he knows where Ty is.

Cody: Excuse me, do you know where Ty Jackson is?

The man then turns. He has green eyes and blonde curly hair. I smile at him trying to look harmless even though I want to attack that Ty.

Bartender: He is off the job for today.

Cody: Do you know where I can find him?

Bartender: He should be down by the beach catching some waves.

Cody: Thank you.

Bartender: Do you want me to tell him you came by?

Cody:Nah, I'll find him, thank you though.

Bartender: No problem.

I then walk out of the Bar and Grill and I see him. He pulls his car into the parking lot and I walk over to him. I see him close the door to his car and when he starts to walk towards the grill I block his path.

Ty: Cody, how was your night?

Cody: Why did you do that?

Ty: Your soon to be wife has a fire inside her and that has "danger" written all over it.

Cody: So, you threw me under the bus?

Ty: Yes, I am pretty sure we both established that.

Cody: You were probably never going to see her again.

Ty: I guess. Still, not worth it.

Cody: Then you stole forty dollars from her?

Ty: Yes, I got myself a poster. Of a hot girl. On a motorcycle.

Cody: Pay me the money back.

Ty: No.

He says trying to walk by and hitting my chest. I then put my arm out stopping him. I need to send my point across.

Cody: Dude, just pay me back the money and we can forget about everything.

Ty: What do you not get from the word "no?"

Cody: I go to Yale, so just pay me or you will be in a helping full of trouble.

Ty: Should I have a party for you? Honestly, I don't care.

Cody: Dude, just pay me back.

Ty:No thanks.

Cody: You are so low.

I then turn away and start to head back towards the hotel. I need to get food for tonight and figure out how I am going to propose...if I end up still having the chance. It's getting worse and worse.

Ty: Low? This is from a guy who stole a reservation.

I then stop in my steps and turn to him. I then remember something Zack once said to me.

Cody: You know you are winning, when someone tries to hurt you with your past.

Ty: Inspiring...not..

Cody: You are so lucky, you got off easy, I am not a violent guy, but keep this up, you will be so screwed.

Ty: I can take on anyone anytime anyplace.

Cody: Cockiness wont get you far.

Ty: Right, you know best? Buzz off.

Cody: Have a nice day.

I then walk off, whatever he says wont bother me. I am the bigger man. I can do anything. This Boston Holmies case was really easy to solve. He proudly proclaimed that he did that. Who is Mr. Not So Hot now? I want pay back, but it's not right. People are stupid, and I am not going to hold a grudge on someone who manipulates people and has an ego bigger than his own head.


	33. Chapter 33

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 4

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY PLOT

Cody's POV

Hotel Room- I enter the hotel room and I can tell Bailey has been back because I can see her shoes next to the door. I then take off mine as well. I close the door and walk over to the counter and put down all the ingredients to Bailey's favorite. Chicken pot pie. Hopefully I can make a good homemade one. I then check the living room and she's not in there. I then head to the bedroom and I silently laugh when I see her. She is sprawled out across the bed with her stuffed pig that I met on the boat. She says I am too attached to Blanky. I then hear the tv on from across the room. I walk over to it and I turn it off making sure it wont wake her up. I then walk over to her and I kiss her on the forehead and leave. She looks so cute when she sleeps. I just sit down across the room and watch her for a few minutes and then leave. I start making the pie so that when she wakes up she wont have to take care of anything. I put her favorite ice cream which is Moose Tracks in the freezer. I take the bottle of champagne out of the bag and I put it on the table with two glasses. I then take out a candle and light it. I need this all to work out. I start cooking and I get halfway through. I feel two arms wrap around me from behind. I jump a bit, but then I remember who it has to be.

Bailey: Something smells good.

Cody: Yeah, and something looks good too.

I then unwrap her arms from around me and I turn towards her and I am kissed by her on the lips. Her hands on my cheek and I put mine on her hips. I then let out a moan. I pull away and she pecks me on the lips once again.

Bailey: What are you cooking?

Cody: I am making a night of romance.

Bailey: Is that chicken pot pie I smell?

Cody: Yes, and I got Moose Tracks in the freezer.

Bailey: Really?

Cody: Really.

Bailey: Why do you have to be so sweet all the time? Maybe I should be sweet to you later.

Cody: Mmm. I like the sound of that.

Bailey: Do you want any help?

Cody: No, I got it covered. Why don't you just sit down?

Bailey: Okay, are you afraid I will mess it up.

Cody: I love you, but you aren't a good cook.

Bailey: I can cook! I made thanksgiving every year at my house with my mom.

Cody: I am guessing you had a lot of food left over.

Bailey then playfully slaps me on the shoulder and sits no the stool at the counter. I then pour her a drink and she takes a sip. I the pour my self one. We then clink the glasses together.

Cody: How was your spa day?

Bailey: Relaxing, I just needed a break for a few hours.

Cody: I understand that. Things were getting pretty out of control. One thing would make another thing happen like dominoes.

Bailey: Exactly, what were you doing?

Cody: Besides missing you, I found out the truth.

She then puts down her glass knowing what I was talking about. She has her mouth open about to say something, but I decide to cut her off.

Cody: Your amazingly intelligent boyfriend, was right.

Bailey: So, what happened?

Cody: I tried to get the money back, but that failed.

Bailey: If I was with you, I would probably get it back. Why did he do it?

Cody: He said he was afraid of you. He said you had a fire inside that says "danger" all over it.

Bailey: Well, I probably would kick his but for doing that to you.

Cody: Ah, we need to get another camera then.

Bailey: Shall we get revenge?

Cody: I would say yes, but it's not worth it.

Bailey: Why isn't it worth it? He scammed money from us.

Cody: I'll let you in on something.

Bailey: What is that?

Cody: I already got my revenge.

Bailey: How?

Cody: I called his boss.

Bailey: Wow, you are my wild mustang.

Cody: And don't you forget it. I have my moments.

Bailey: Indeed you do.

Cody: Oh, I have something for you.

I then walk over to the table and I pick up the rose and I give it to her. She then blushes. She takes the note off the rose and reads it.

Bailey: A rose for the girl with the cutest nose and adorable toes.

She then starts laughing at it. I kind of expected that. She then kisses me on the cheek anyways.

Bailey: Couldn't think of anything good that rhymed with rose?

Cody: First thing that came to my mind. It's true though.

Bailey: Your poems just get better and better. Thank you.

Cody: You're welcome. I'll make a better one for you later.

Bailey: It's the thought that counts.

Cody: You're right, plus I did pretty good at that poetry thing on the ship.

Bailey: Yeah, it was...interesting...

Cody: Thank you.

Bailey: Uh-huh.

Cody: What I didn't get was why all those little kids were there.

Bailey: You know...enjoying some poetry.

Cody: I have an idea.

Bailey: What?

Cody: I am putting this in the oven to back for about an hour, do you want to watch a movie?

Bailey: Sure, sounds fun. Which genre?

Cody: Any kind.

Bailey: Great. How about that Discovery show, A Haunting.

Cody: I would say those people are crazy, but having to have experienced it twice, I believe it. I think... I may need to cuddle with you on the coach though when I get afraid.

Bailey: And I may do the same with you.

Cody: Why don't you go put the DVD in while I put this in.

Bailey: Will do.

She then gets up with her glass and goes into the living room and puts it in the player. I then place the pie in and then turn on the oven. I make it into the living room and I jump on the coach next to Bailey who has the blanket over her. I then lay next to her and the episodes continue. These episodes always gave me the creeps when it was night time and the lights were turned off and people were finding dead body pieces. Gross. The show then shows a dead baby in a tree while the little girl screams seeing it running inside the house. I'm guessing that was not a real baby. Bailey and I grip each other and move closer to one another. She buries her head in my chest blocking the vision of the screen. It's all acting, but the thought that it actually happened to someone and much worse haunts your mind. So scary.

Cody: Bailey, relax. It's actors.

Bailey: You don't think a baby in a tree dead and crying scary?

Cody: Well, it is, if you think about it and how it actually happened. I remember I was watching an episode with Zack once and he went to the "bathroom" and came up from behind the coach and screamed in my ear.

Bailey: Yeah, cable in Kettlecorn isn't that good. We barely get the weather station.

Cody: Yeah, well, know you know the weather all the time.

Bailey: And I get to see the most horrifying shows.

I then mute the tv and I turn towards Bailey. She then looks up at me noticing the talking stopped. I just look at her while laying on my side.

Bailey: Why did you mute it?

Cody: Because...I don't want to see you afraid.

Bailey: Then what do you want to do?

I then give her a look and she gets the message and nods. She grabs the back of my head and we kiss. I then lay on top of her it all getting more intense. This time she is the one who moans as I stick my tongue into her mouth. She then starts sucking on my tongue. That feels...my finger then runs down the side of her body. I then hear the alarm go off and I really don't want to get up, but I have to. We both disconnect and I get off of her.

Bailey: And it has to come to an end.

She says complaining. I just smile at her and I help her up. We both eat and the more we talk one idea leads to another and on and on. We feed each other and joke around. We both sit at the counter know just talking and enjoying some time with another.

Cody: So, do you want to finish up the DVD?

Bailey: I think I had enough for one night.

Cody: I am glad you got scared.

Bailey: Why? Because I had to hold onto you?

Cody: Yes, but no. I am glad because you act like you are so strong and afraid of nothing, but I got to see a part of you when you were vulnerable.

Bailey: You have seen that before.

Cody: I know, it just reminds me how alike we are.

Bailey: You're right, we are very alike. Glad for that. The more in common the more we can relate.

Cody: Even if we didn't I am pretty sure we could find something to relate to and I would love you just the same.

Bailey: I would love you just the same too.

Cody: I bet I would love you even more.

Bailey: Yeah, right.

Cody: I chased you for sixth months.

Bailey: Who said I didn't chase you?

Cody: You were too busy getting over Moose.

Bailey: I remember I flirted with you a bit. The pet challenges-

Cody: You just did that because you wanted to win and knew I liked you.

Bailey: And you think there was no advantages for me in that, and the time Barbara and Bob came, the festival, and-

Cody: Fine, you have a point.

Bailey: Thank you.

Cody: Though, you didn't make a plan.

Bailey: Why don't we just say we love each other equally.

Cody: You can say it, but it's untrue.

Bailey: Whatever...

Cody: Hey, do you want some ice cream?

Bailey: Sure.

I then take out all the ingredients and put it in a bowl. I then finish it off with whip cream and a cherry on top with two spoons. I then put it on the table.

Cody:I got you, your favorite ice cream.

Bailey: I call the cherry.

Cody: I don't think so.

She then grabs her spoon trying to get at it before I do, but I just pick it up by the stem and pop it into my mouth without chewing it.

Bailey: Cody!

Cody: I guess you have to get it out of me.

I hold the cherry by the stem between my teeth showing her the unharmed cherry. She then roles her eyes. She leans in and grabs the cherry our of my mouth. I take the stem out of my teeth while she finishes the actual cherry. I walk to the other side of the counter and I kiss her neck.

Bailey: Thank you, Cody, for all of this.

Cody: You're welcome.

I continue kissing her and she then tilts her neck getting more into it. I lick her neck and she giggles. I then turn the spinning stool and I now face her. I then move into her neck again and kiss it over and over. She grabs my head and I put in more pressure. She stands up and makes me make connection with her lips. She grabs two hand fulls of my shirt and pull me in closer. I don't know why I am doing this, it's just she turned me on all of the sudden. I could feel my pants get tighter and tighter. Dang it. She the reaches down and grabs the buckle of my pants while I take her shirt off. We then both fall into a bunch of sheets and it gets hotter and heavier between us. One second we were playing with ice cream and the next this happens. I enjoy all of it. I love her so much. Every day I spend with her time goes by so fast even though we want it to stop. Everyday ending though is a new one and new memories are made. New experiences. When she is gone, I can't take it. I love her more than anyone could love. She is everything I ever wanted. She is the best person I have ever had. I am so glad she took me back years ago. I couldn't of lived without her. She stole my words and my heart. She understands me and I understand her. That's what we have and so much more. A lot of people who are in love for a long time get bored of it, but I could never have that happen. She is the biggest piece of me. She is always going to be the princess I am going to save. I kiss her stomach and her hands are in my hair. Pulling it. She and I then roll back and forth on the bed kissing. We mumble words of love against each other lips. I love her so much it's ridiculous. It's not normal. Usually guys don't care about their girlfriends and what they want, but I do. Zack is sadly one of those guys...he is making improvements though. Bailey has always been there for me and I always will for her. A relationship isn't just take. It involves give and take in a way. It's double sided not just one sided. It involves the best kind of love. Yes, it can be an emotional roller coaster at times, but in the end, it's worth it. You have each other and that's all that matters. All this time, ever since I have met her, I have loved her instantly. She is the women I will never give up on. She is mine forever. I will get that ring on her finger. I will.


	34. Chapter 34

Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 4

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Bailey's POV

Hotel Room- I hear my cell ring across the room. I don't want to get up at all. I love where I am. I let the phone ring until it goes off. I feel this warmth that makes me want to leave less. I turn my head and I see Cody sleeping on my pillow snoring with some drool coming out of his mouth. I just laugh inaudibly. His body is against mine and his arms are around me. I just look at his faultless appearance. I kiss him softly on his forehead. As many times as he may screw up, his heart is in the right place.

Bailey: You are such a good guy.

I say as I watch him sleep. He makes me love him more and more. I lay there looking at him for about fifteen minutes until his blue eyes finally burst open surprising me. I smile looking into them.

Cody: Who knew the first thing I would be looking at when I woke up was you? I thought it was going to be the ceiling, but this trumps that.

Bailey: Glad I am more appealing than a ceiling.

Cody: I don't know...what if the ceiling had a hot dress?

Bailey: Is that a way to say good morning to me.

Cody: I like this way better.

He then grabs my face and kisses me. He tangles his hands in my hair. Moves my face closer to his. I then start giggling unable to hold them in between kisses. I pull away and he kisses my neck. I then hair him laughing too. I love his laugh I really do.

Bailey: You have a good way of saying good morning.

Cody then pulls away and I can see determination in his eyes. He is determined to love me and make me happy. I see it everyday. I then push him by his chest and his lips let go of my neck.

Bailey: Not right now. I think you had your fun last night.

Cody: Like you didn't?

Bailey: Of course I did. So, we have a new day.

Cody: I know, anything in my mind?

Bailey: Not really?

Cody: Well, I was thinking maybe later on we could go take a walk in a park nearby.

Bailey: A walk in the park? Sounds nice. Will you hold my hand?

Cody: That's not even a question to ask.

He says and takes my hand. I then smile up at him and he gives me a smile back. His blue eyes like two ponds.

Bailey: I am glad one of your parents gave you those blue eyes that I love so much.

Cody: I am glad one of your parents gave you those brown eyes.

Bailey: One time I was working on a project about genes with London and she shows up with eight bags of jeans-the clothing.

Cody: Typical London.

Bailey: I mean, it was great that she tried.

Cody: I bet those went into her jean jet, right?

Bailey: Yup, I mean it's great that she tried, but if a project has anything to do with clothing or give her the impression that it does, she is on it.

Cody: Well, you know how much she loves it. Zack told me that when they were submerged underwater in that submarine she though an electric eel was a belt and put it on.

Bailey: Ha, did she ask if she looked good in it?

Cody: I don't know, probably did.

Bailey: London is London.

Cody: Hmph. You can't change someone.

Bailey: I love that you think that, a lot of people in Kettlecorn don't.

Cody: Well, I think Kettlecorn needs to enter today's time. The good thing that came out of that town is you.

Bailey: Aww...Cody...

Cody: I'm serious Bailey. I am so fortunate to have you.

Bailey: I am also fortunate to have someone who I love so much and that loves me back the same amount.

Cody: Why don't you go take a shower while I will clean up around here...

Bailey: Yes, sir.

I then get out of bed and I walk over to the closet and Cody goes to clean up the kitchen. I grab a pair of flats and then something catches my eye. I see a box in Cody's pocket? Why does he have a box? I take it out of his pocket. I know I shouldn't be going through his stuff, but I can't help it. I open the black box and I see a diamond ring. Not just any diamond ring either. It's an engagement ring. Cody's going to propose to me? London was right. Too weird. I then hear Cody's footsteps coming back and I quickly shove the box back into the pocket I found it.

Cody: Bailey?

I then quickly turn around and I hope that he doesn't notice at all. If he did I don't know what I am going to do.

Bailey: Yup?

I am a bit worried and I am on my toes. I am so happy that he is going to propose to me, but I feel guilty that I snooped like that.

Cody: The ice cream turned into a soup.

I see Cody in the doorway holding the glass bowl and two spoons that are at the bottom. What a waste. I then shake my head and laugh.

Bailey: You should try it, probably better than my chicken noodle.

Cody: I would rather try your over this. This, this is terrifying.

Bailey: I would go wash it out.

Cody: Maybe I will let you to do it when I get in.

Bailey: Whatever works for you, sweetheart.

I then go about my business acting normal taking clothes out of drawers. I then grab a towel and go into the bathroom. My head is banging from seeing that and my heart is beating more than it should. I can't believe I did that. I ruined the surprise. Though, I am still going to be joyful when he does ask. He is the man I love and I wouldn't even think twice to say yes. He is the person I want to be with forever.

Cody's POV

The Park- I walk through the park with Bailey at my side and kids running around and dog owners. I of course am holding her hand like I said I would. This is going to be the day. Everything is going smooth and nothing will mess it up. I will propose. I will do it. I know what I am going to say and I am not going to hold back. I need her love and I need her to be mine permanently. Bailey's head is in someplace out though. Hopefully this will snap her back. I need her in my life. Having the chance to wake up to that smile and those eyes everyday. Hearing her just say my name. Talking to her and the conversation never seems to stop. The way she is around people and the way she is so well with animals and kids. Well, except for that Sally brat on the boat. I had to help her one day with that and I couldn't believe the way that little girl treated her. I then see a pond and a bench with a tree whose branches are hanging over the bench making room for shade. I never have felt more nervous in my life.

Cody: You want to go over there?

Bailey then looks back at me not sure what I said. She is really out of it. I wonder why. Is she bored right now or focused.

Bailey: What did you say? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening.

Cody: I could tell, I said do you want to sit by the pond.

Bailey: Sure.

She and I then walk over to the bench and I find some rocks. They are flatten enough to skip. I then hand one to her.

Cody: I have an idea.

Bailey: What is that?

Cody: After we throw a rock the other person has to ask us a question.

Bailey: What kind of question? Educational?

Cody: Any kind. Want me to go first?

Bailey: Sure.

I take a rock and I throw it and it just sinks of course it does. Didn't even get twenty five feet away.

Bailey: What question should I ask?

Cody: It can be would you rather if you want to.

Bailey: Fine would you rather be trapped in a cage with a tiger or have to stay in a cave with a bear.

Cody: Bear.

Bailey: Why?

Cody: It could be Yogi. Either way I get mauled somehow.

I can see Bailey is nervous as she gets ready to throw the rock. She is shaking and not looking at me.

Cody: Something wrong?

Bailey: No, why?

Cody: Your head is up in the clouds.

Bailey: Just thinking.

Cody: About what?

I say getting closer. I can tell she gets more uncomfortable.

Bailey: Hey, aren't I supposed to throw a rock before you start asking me questions.

She says smiling. It makes me less worried, but the way she said it. She then throws the rock. I don't look where it went, but her eyes just glue to it.

Cody: About what?

Bailey: I was thinking about how this vacation got better and better and less complicated.

Cody: So true, started out rocky, but got better because we worked through it as a team. I hope we can do that more in our future with each other.

I say walking down a few rocks closer to her. I then throw another rock and I don't look again.

Bailey: That one didn't sink.

She says looking forward. She obviously was thinking hard. I then put my hand on her shoulder and she turns to me.

Cody: Ask me a question.

Bailey: Would you rather go back to highschool or stay here, right now.

Cody: Here, with you, is where I want to be. It's your turn.

I say giving her another rock and I put my hand in my pocket holding onto the ring. My hands sweaty and knuckles becoming white. I think I might throw up because I am so nervous. She throws it and I look at it. It goes pretty fall. She still doesn't divert her attention from it. I then walk in front of her and I get her attention.

Cody: Bailey...

I say getting on one knee and I can see the tears start forming in her eyes as I take out the box in my hand.

Cody :My one heart, two eyes, 6 ½ liters of blood, 206 bones, 5.5 red cells, and sixty million DNA's say to you, will you marry me? Bailey, you are the best person I have ever met, please marry me?

Bailey: Yes!YES! YES!

I then smile at her even bigger when she says that as she starts freaking out. I then take her hand and put on the ring. I stand up and she kisses me on the lips. I fall into it kissing her more and more. My arms enclosing on her body pulling her in. Our tongues slip into each others mouths, but we don't fight for control. We just fall into it. Her hands on my face and she is sliding her finger up against my cheek. She then pulls away.

Bailey: Cody, there is something wrong about what you said.

Cody: What is that?

Bailey: You have seven liters of blood.

Cody: After having Zack in my life for all of these years, I'm pretty sure I lost a lot.

Bailey then laughs and peck me on the lips again. She then takes my hand and leads me to the bench we look out across the pond. She then moves her head up so she can look at me.

Bailey: Cody...I have a confession.

I then look down at her and my smile gets off of my face and fear replaces it. She then looks at me unsure if she should say what she is going to tell me.

Cody: What is it?

Bailey: I knew you were going to propose.

Cody: I know, I had London ask you to see what you would say and when you said no I-

Bailey: What do you mean when I said "no" I never said "no" I said that we had a lot to talk about, but I would absolutely say yes. Why did you do that in the first place?

Cody: Well, I didn't want to ask you, if you didn't want it, so I had to figure out how to change your mind.

Bailey: Well, my mind isn't changed, I still want to marry you.

Cody: Is that all?

Bailey: Actually, that's not why I knew.

Cody: Then what?

Bailey: This morning...I found the ring...

Cody: What do you mean found it? I had it in my coat pocket.

Bailey: Okay, I saw the box and I took it our and my curious-

I then cut her off with a kiss leaving her not knowing what just happened. She falls into it, but then pulls away.

Bailey: You aren't mad?

Cody: Yes, you did go through my stuff, but you were honest about it, and you said yes.

Bailey: I will always say yes to you, I love you Cody.

Cody: I love you.

She then leans into my chest and I place my head on top of hers as we look out across the pond. Her body close to mine and I then look down at the ring on her finger. It worked. Everything worked. She is now my fiancé. She is now my fiancé! I am getting married to the girl of my dreams! I know what we have is something that will never end. I will always love her unconditionally.

THE END OF THIS STORY! NEXT ONE IN THE PROCESS!


	35. Chapter 35

1

Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

10 months later

Bailey's POV

Cody&Baileys House- A lot of things happened these past few months after Cody

got on that knee. We found a nice house to start out in together. It's near

everything too so we have easy access to get to places we need too, even walk if

we have to. There is one master bedroom, kitchen, living room, basement, two and

a half bathrooms, that's pretty much it. For two people though, you really don't

need anything big. When Cody and I come to the point that we want a bigger

family, we will move out, but that's not going to be for a while. I am laying on

the coach in the living room which has tons of pictures of our friends, family,

and us spread throughout the room. I then feel Cody rub the back of his hand

against my cheek and I move closer to him. I look up at him and I can see he is

totally focused on his book. I finish typing up my resume for my teaching

assistant job. I then close my laptop after I press print. I then get up and

grab the resume and I walk over to Cody.

Bailey: Can you check this over for me?

Cody then looks up at me and smiles. He puts his book on the side table and

pulls me onto his lap and he kisses my cheek.

Cody: Let's see what we got here.

I pass him the paper and he starts reading it. He makes the "Hm." sound as he is

reading.

Cody: Yale, Bucks Bait and beauty, One Of A Kind, Day Care- Voluntary, Animal

Sheleter-Voluntary...Hm.

Bailey: Can you tell me what you think besides making that noise?

Cody: I think...you should lie.

I then shake my head at him and stand up out of his lap ripping the paper out of

his hand while he laughs. I can't stand that he said that.

Bailey: That's not funny.

Cody: Come on, as you said once, "lighten up."

Bailey: That was so long ago, how could you remember that?

Cody: Because I love you, Bailey, it's great, it really is.

Bailey: Thank you. You know I was never that harsh with you when you were trying

to get your job at the hospital.

Cody: I take care of bedpans, not that difficult. Once I am done with college hopefully med school will pay off and qualify me to do more. And I hate my job. My resume also wasn't weird like this...

I then swat him with the paper. He then laughs and grabs the arm I wacked. I

then sit away from him on the other side of the coach and start editing.

Cody: Someone's angry.

Bailey: Cody, I am stressed not angry, with the wedding next week and I am

trying to get this job, I feel stressed.

Cody: You know what, you could always back out and break my heart.

Bailey: I was actually thinking of that when you insulted me.

Cody: You love me and you know it.

Bailey: That's the part that talked me out of it.

Cody: Do you want me to help you with anything? I thought the wedding was

running smoothly.

Bailey: It is, I just am worried something is going to get messed up.

Cody: Pre-wedding nerves, Bailey, if something does get somehow messed up, it

will be fine, I am marrying you.

Bailey: I know, I know...

I say a bit annoyed. I feel like everyone just wants something out of me. I know

Cody is right, but I want my fairy tale wedding, I need it. I mean, I am happy

he is going to be my prince to take me off, but I want everything to come along

with it too. I want it picture perfect.

Cody: Bailey, I am more than over joyed with the fact that I will be spending my

life with you.

Bailey: I feel the same way.

Cody then comes closer to me and takes the laptop out of my hands. I just let him take it because I am not in the mood to do anything, even fight.

Cody: You need to take a break. Not healthy to be this stressed. Next thing I know you have a heart attack and high blood pressure.

Bailey: But we have to take care of the wedding and then we have to-

He then puts his finger against my lips and I stop talking. I look at him lips and then up at him. His blue eyes sending me a message to take it easy and to listen. I really don't need to procrastinate right now though. I need to get down to business and get my hands dirty.

Cody: Bailey, I will take care of the wedding. You already have done so much and you are becoming over worked. I want you to rest and just worry about your resume.

Bailey: Cody, I can do it, I just need to fix my schedule.

Cody: How many times have you done that this past week?

I then am I silent. I did it a lot. I am okay with it though, I mean who needs time to relax? I don't. This wedding needs to go my way and I will make sure it is. Has to be planned perfectly. I mean, there is no rain on the day of the wedding so that's good.

Cody: That's what I thought.

Bailey: Cody, I can take care of it. I have done it before.

Cody: Bailey, it's only a week. Instead of us both working on it-you more than me, let me take up this week. This last week.

Bailey: Bu-

He put his finger to my lips again and I just roll my eyes in annoyance. I can do this, if he would just give me the chance. I then get up from the coach and I got to grab the laptop, but he moves it out of my way.

Cody: Go to bed, it's pretty late. You need sleep.

Bailey: What I need is to plan.

Cody: Bailey...

He says in his serious tone. I know that tone too well. That's his tone that means to do what he says. I really don't want to stop working on this all.

Bailey: Fine.

I say snapping at him and he just smiles at me knowing that he won. I am so angry right now that he is making me give it all a quits.

Cody: Bails, I am doing this for your health.

Bailey: Or to make me go nuts.

Cody: Goodnight, Bailey.

An idea then strikes me. I grab his hand and I push him onto his back and I kiss him hard on the lips. I then feel his tongue enter my mouth knowing that he is falling into it. I let go of his lips and I start kissing his neck. I hear him moan and the next thing I know I am on my back. He then smiles down at me.

Cody: Go to bed.

He says getting off of my and I just huff. I stand up and I walk in the bedroom angry. I can never manipulate him anymore. He just has to resist and look out for me all the time. Even when I don't need it. I then close the door behind me. He won this round.

A/N I know it's short, but I got stumped really bad for the beginning of this, the others just came to me, I have an idea, but how I am going to build it all up is still working in my brain. The cogs are turning though inventing twists. Watch out.


	36. Chapter 36

Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 5

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Cody's POV

The Next Day-Cody&Bailey's House- I wake up in the morning to the clicking of key on a keyboard? I open my eyes and I don't see nor feel Bailey next to me. I sigh knowing exactly where she is. I sit up and there I see her. In the room at the computer working on her papers. She still doesn't notice me because she is staring at the computer screen concentrated. I am so mad and frustrated by her.

Cody: Bailey Marie Pickett, what are you doing?

She still doesn't look away not even once. I want to get up, but I am so tired. What time is it?

Bailey: I am typing since you wouldn't let me last night. By the way good morning, it's five forty five AM just in case you were wondering.

Cody: What time did you get up?

Bailey: Hour and fifteen minutes.

Cody: Why do you have to be such a perfectionist?

Bailey: Fine, if I am bothering you, I will take my laptop and go into the living room.

Cody: Bailey.

Bailey: Cody, just let me finish.

She takes the USB out of the port and grabs her blue and white laptop then leaves. Might as well get up myself since she woke me. I walk into the living room and she isn't there. I then head to the kitchen and I see her typing. I walk over to the island where she is and she still doesn't look up. I am standing right in front of her too.

Bailey: Thought you were going to sleep?

Cody: Change of plans. Guessing you wont change yours. So, since I AM taking over the wedding plans, what is their left to do?

Bailey: See, that's why I should do it because you aren't totally on top of things.

Cody: Bails?

Bailey: Cody, what is the harm of letting me do all that's left?

She has been like this forever. I love her, but she is acting like a control freak, a workaholic. I mean, yes, we do, do that sometimes, but she has been doing it for months know and it's driving me nuts. She is becoming nuts ! I then hear the printer go off and she gets up. Thank you god. She then comes back with the paper and what I still want I am not giving up on.

Cody: Bailey, what is there left to do?

Bailey: I'll handle it, Cody.

Cody: Fine, I will just call Alison.

Bailey: No, you are not bothering her while I could easily do this with her.

Cody: She is the wedding planner, Bails, if she thinks something I have in mind is a bad idea, I wont do it.

Bailey: Fine... I am not happy about it though.

Cody: Happy or not, I don't care.

Bailey: If we are getting married you should care.

Cody: Twisting my words know, yes I do care if you are happy, but not about this, this has an exception.

Bailey: It's messed up, that's what it is.

Cody: Bailey, can you just stop!

I yell at her and she then looks at me shocked. I didn't mean to lose my temper I just feel like she has no faith in me . I feel like she doesn't even want me to be part of it all.

Bailey: Okay...It's just-

Cody: Trust me! It will be FINE!

Bailey: Sorry...looks like I hit a soft spot.

I then close my eyes and I try to control my temper. She can be so stubborn. I then feel a hand in mine. She then adds pressure to it. I feel her touch and I start to relax. I open my eyes and she grabs my chin making my look into hers.

Bailey: I'm sorry. I do trust you, Cody. You can do what you want, I know you will make the right choices.

She then leans over the counter and her lips meet mine. It's just a little peck, but it makes me feel better. It ensures me that I can do this.

Cody: Thank you.

Bailey: There's mostly just making sure of that the cake is all set and ready for the day, the food, the room set up, making sure everyone has picked up the clothing orders, and -

Cody: Bails, I got it.

Bailey: Good luck. Are you sure you wont get stressed? I mean, there are a lot of things that need to be taken care of. Since we only have a week left it's going to be a lot more crazier.

Cody: Well, when I finish everything I still have the thought that I am coming home to you.

Bailey:Everyday for the rest of your life.

She says winking at me and smiling. I am captivated by those two brown eyes. She then comes around the counter to get a coffee, but instead I just pull her into my arms.

Cody: You know, why don't we go have some fun?

I say kissing her ear and she giggles. She then looks up at me and smiles.

Bailey: What kind of fun?

Cody: Chuckle challenge.

Bailey: Cody, why would you pick something you are not good at?

Cody: I will make you laugh this time or would you rather call up Moose?

Bailey: I can't believe you are still jealous of him.

Cody: I am not jealous.

She then rolls her eyes knowing that I am-which I'm not! Moose is an uneducated nothing tome! He didn't even know what a pescetarian was...then again Bailey's dad didn't...No wonder why the mayor is a goose.

Bailey: Then why all of the sudden do you want to play chuckle challenge.

Cody: Because I have a good joke that I know you will laugh at.

Bailey: Fine, we can play while we eat.

Cody: Okay.

We then start taking out ingredients from the fridge to cook . We make two omelets and we both have some coffee to go with it. We both sit at the counter facing each other ready to take on what the other has in store.

Cody: What is a cow's favorite subject.

Bailey: Cowculus.

Cody: How did you know that?

Bailey: Can I eat in peace now?

Cody: No, it's your turn.

Bailey: Cody, I don't want to play.

Cody: Then I'll tell you another one.

Bailey: You just wont give up.

Cody: Why did the chicken cross the road?

Bailey: Really? To get to the other side.

Cody: Wrong! "Despite the evidence of you senses I can show that it is mathematically simpler to describe it as the road passing under the chicken."

Bailey: That's the worse joke I have ever heard.

Cody: How could you not find that funny! I thought it was hilarious.

Bailey: Cody, just give it up.

Cody: What is a quantum physicist's pick up line?

Bailey: Kill me now...

She mumbles under her breath, but I am determined. I wont give up. I have been saving these jokes for over a year now and I can do it!

Cody: Your wave function or mine.

Bailey: Oh, god.

She's says terrified not even a chuckle coming from her mouth. That one was good too!

Cody: Here's another one that will suit your fancy.

Bailey:Speaking of suit you should probably make sure yours and Zacks are in-

Cody: How many astronomers does it take to screw in a light bulb?

Bailey: How many?

Cody: Ten! One to put it in and nine to argue over how theirs is better!

Bailey then finally laughs. I then jump up and dance around knowing that I finally made a joke that she could laugh at for real.

Cody: Who made you laugh! I did! ME! ME! ME!

Bailey: Wow, someone's self centered.

She walks by and kisses me on the cheek. She then pats my shoulder.

Bailey: Good job, finally did it...I'm going to take a shower.

Cody: Great, after your done I will go take care of the wedding. I called Allison last night and told her that if you try to come by her office just to kick you out.

Bailey: Cod-

She says beginning to whine, but holds it in and walks inside the room complaining to herself. I then smile. A satisfactory win. I won my way with the wedding and making her laugh. All is right in the world.

A/N I am working so hard as to thinking how i am going to set this all up y'all , i know what disastors will strike and how, but until i get to that point the cogs are slowly working. Don't give up in me, it may take a while though.


	37. Chapter 37

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 5

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Two Days Before the Wedding

Bailey's POV

The House- Cody and I lay run around the house frantically making sure everything is in order. We prepared the guest room and Cody used his master chief skills to make dinner. The only down fall to the past few days was Cody making stupid jokes. I can't believe he thought I actually laughed. That joke was REALLY bad, but it was SUPER sweet how he tried so I just laughed to make him feel good. I usually don't, but he wouldn't stop and I wanted to make him feel like he accomplished something. I then stop vacuuming and Cody finishes setting up the table. There wasn't much to take care of, but we just had to make sure everything is running smooth. I told Cody everything would be fine, but he still wants to impress my parents even though they both love him already. He always gets nervous around my dad, my mom, not so much. My mom loved him the instant I actually told her about him. My dad loved Moose, so he was kind of bummed that I was dating someone who isn't Moose and can't help with the farm, but Cody has proved that he has. He actually helps out all the time when we go up there. He has learned a lot about my background when he goes there and he can't help, but to laugh at the stories my parents and sisters tell about me when I was younger. He flinches at the stories of when Moose and I were younger and shared a cradle. I would probably do the same if Barbara and him had a past with each others families too. Mrs. Martin hates Barbara for all the abuse she gave Cody. I still remembered the first time I met them. They were so confused as to who they were hugging, but then Cody's mom put the pieces together faster than Kurt. I remember when he complained about Cody's twenty five page emails and wasn't sure if we were broken up or not. I also remember how Maya was so excited to be spending thanksgiving with them. That was one sight to see. I then hear a car pull in the driveway and Cody and I turn to each other and run out of the house to help my mom and dad with the bags.

Cody: Mr. & Mrs. Pickett, good to see you.

Eunice: You too, but you know you can call us by our names.

Cody: I know, slipped my mind.

I then shake my head knowing that is exactly not what happened. He just said it to show his cutesy and be polite. Cody then hugs my mother and I then turn to my dad.

Bailey: Hey dad, how was the flight over?

Clyde: It was good, on the airplane they had this person come around and serve us.

Bailey: You mean a flight attendant?

My parents have barely ever been outside of Kettlecorn. The farthest they have ever been is Kettlepot. Well, I shouldn't say parent's, only my dad. My mother usually comes up here to take care of things with us while he has to take care of the farm and make sure everything is in tip top shape.

Clyde: Yeah, that!

Bailey: Well, it's good to see you.

Clyde: Come here and give me a hug.

I then hug my daddy and he then says something in a light muffled voice. He says "are you sure about this, Bailey?"

Bailey: Yes, I am positive, it's what my future has planned for me. My future is with him.

Clyde: If you say so..

We then stop hugging and I then turn to see my mother. She still has that smile on her face. Everyone says I get my smile from her. I probably do. Me and my mother are always happy. And when we get angry...not pretty.

Bailey: Ma.

Eunice: Bailey.

Those one words say everything. It says how we are feeling and it says most importantly, "I love you." we both hug each other. I missed my parents so much. I wish I had them around me more often. We both then let go and I feel like crying. Happy tears. I hold them in.

Bailey: Where's grammy?

Clyde: In the car sleeping. I'll carry her inside.

Cody: I'll get the door. You can put her in Bailey's room on the bed. She is going to sleep there anyways.

Clyde: Right.

Cody: That way Bailey can carry in all the bags.

I then shake my head at him and he then flashes a smile at me and winks. My dad then picks up Grammy and brings her inside while Cody shows him where to put her. My mother follows closely behind and when Cody comes back he almost trips over the front steps to the house. I keep in my laugh.

Bailey: You okay?

Cody: Yeah, I don't know what happened.

Bailey: You are uncoordinated that's what happened.

Cody: Ha, so, let's get the bags.

Bailey: That's what was my intention.

We then both go to the back of the car and take out the bags and carry them inside. We then bring them to the proper rooms and walk into the kitchen to find my dad eating one of the cookies Cody prepared for desert.

Bailey: Someone couldn't help himself.

Clyde: Sorry, it's just so tempting... I could get used to Cody and his cooking...OH MY GOSH THESE ARE GOOD!

I then turn to Cody and he has the biggest smile on his face, he impressed my dad once again. Then again anyone can tell he is a great cook. He has practiced with the best of the best and has taken up a spot as my teacher on the boat. Now I get my own private lessons...

Cody: Thank you, sir. If you want you can take some with you on your trip back.

Clyde: Bailey, have I told you how much I loved this boy?

Bailey: Well, back off because he is mine.

Everyone then starts laughing and Cody grabs my hand. He wraps his arm around me and I lean up against his chest. He was meant to be with me and vise versa. If we aren't meant to be together, I'm meant to be with no one.

Cody: I have prepared a dinner in the kitchen.

Clyde: I thought I smelled something good.

Cody: You will always eat like a king here, Clyde.

Clyde: Bailey, you made an awesome choice!

Everyone then laughs again and we all break out into different conversations. Everyone starts to take a seat at the table. Cody of course pulled a chair out for my mother while daddy sat at the head. Everything is running smoothly.

Eunice: Bailey, can you go get your grandmother.

Bailey: Of course, I can't wait to talk to her and see what she has for the newest gossip in Kettlecorn.

Clyde: She may be old, but she knows her ways.

Bailey: I'll be right back.

Everyone then starts to break out in a conversation and I walk down the hall to the bedroom. I see grammy laying peacefully in bed. Maybe we should of bought a rocking chair for her. I remember how she was the one who told me to never give up on my dreams and when we would snort together and then laugh right after. How she taught me how to trick daddy into getting what I wanted. How she bought me my first chemistry set for my birthday. How she taught me how to knit and corn cob art. I then go sit on the bed next to her and I gently tap her trying to wake her by saying her name. Nothing. I keep doing that. Nothing. I then start shaking her nothing. Tears start to form in my eyes. No, this can't be. I grab her hand and I check for a pulse. Nothing. I then can't control it and I start to wail. I keep on shaking, but nothing happens.

Bailey: HELP! HELP! Grammy, no!

I shake and shake nothing happens. I then hear footsteps down the hall. I want to drown it all out. I hug her body holding on tight. This can't be happening. Please, don't die on me grammy. Please don't.

Bailey: Don't go, I can't lose you. Grammy, please. Don't go on me. I love you.

Nothing happens still. She is gone. My best friend and grandmother is gone.

Eunice: What is going on in here?

Bailey: She isn't breathing! Call 911! NOW!

I say choking out every word. The worlds sting. My heart is breaking inside. Next thing I know someone is pulling me away from her and trying to soothe me and my mother is at the side table calling the police crying along with my dad who is by her side.

Bailey: Cody, let me go!

Cody: Calm down, Bailey, it's going to be all right!

I then break free from her arms and go to her side. Time seems to go on forever. I can't take this. I can't. I then hear and ambulance and a bunch of men go to take her away and I am forced into an ambulance car as my grandmother has an oxygen mask on and is on a gurney. Looking at her breaks my heart. I can't take the tears. I look around and I see my dad, but not Cody and my mother. Why does life have to come to an end? Please, god, let her make it through this.


	38. Chapter 38

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 5

Cody's POV

The Hospital- I watch Bailey pace back in forth in the waiting room waiting for some news. She hasn't even said a word to me. I feel sad inside too. I have to be strong for Bailey though. I need her to be okay. Grammy Pickett meant a lot to both of us. Her more than me, but she helped me get Bailey back. She gave up her savings just so Bailey and I could go back to the ship together. That is the best present I have ever gotten. Eunice and Clyde are inside the room with the doctor. Bailey keep crying because she knows it's all over. She was old, you can't stop that clock from timing out as hard as you try and as much as you want to.

Cody: Bailey, are you okay?

Bailey then turns to me and continues pacing. I then look at the clock and it's two in the morning. I then get up and walk over to her. She then turns around and accidentally bumps into me, but instead of saying something or apologizing, she wraps her arms around me and softly cries into my chest. I take it as a surprise and then I go to wrap my arms around her.

Cody: Why don't we go home? Come back in the morning?

Bailey: No, no, I'm staying.

Cody: Okay, are you hungry? I can run down to the cafeteria?

Bailey: No, just don't leave me.

Cody: I wouldn't think of it.

I say holding her tighter in my arms. I hate seeing her like this. I hate it more than a person can hate. She and I then sit down in the chair with her laying on my lap. Her body taking up to chairs and her head resting on me. Today is certainly a game changer. I hear Bailey's cries and I die inside little by little. I am breaking.

Bailey: Do you think she is dead?

Cody: Don't think about that, think for the best.

Bailey: I know she isn't going to.

Cody: Shush up, Bailey, she is, trust me.

Bailey: Like you know if someone is going to die or not.

Cody: She isn't.

Bailey: You don't know that.

Cody: Bailey, if you love someone, sometimes you have to let them go.

Bailey: She's a person not your hawk from the Tipton.

Cody: You know what I mean. And it's true.

Bailey: I can never let her go. She-sh-

She then breaks down crying again before she can get the words out. Bails...I then try to soothe her down, trying to make her relax, but my powers are weak against hers.

Bailey: Cody, what was it like to lose your grandmother?

Cody: Bailey, she will make it. Don't worry.

How was it like to lose my grandmother? Heart wrenching. I felt like someone ripped it out and stomped on it. My grandmother was the only true person to understand me. She accepted people for who they are and she didn't make standards that people had to specifically be. She was the best women that ever existed. And I lost her. Three years ago. I remember I couldn't speak nor eat. I felt hopeless. Every night for two months I would cry myself to sleep. I don't want to see that happen to her. Bailey and her grandmother have that similar relationship.

Bailey: Let's play the what if game, what if she doesn't?

Cody: Bailey, she will live, but if she doesn't you will have me, I'm not going anywhere.

Bailey: Promise?

Cody: Have I ever broken one to you, if I say something, I mean it, and I mean this, I promise.

Bailey: When is that damn doctor going to finish the check up?

Cody: Don't worry, I work here, so I can probably go check if you want me too.

Bailey: No, the more I wait the better. Stalling the bad news.

Cody: She can still make a miraculous recovery.

Bailey: No, she wont. I guess I have to take the blow.

Cody: Why don't you fall to sleep or rest. Get your mind off of it.

Bailey: I can't sleep. If I sleep I will know what I will dream of, and I don't want to.

Cody: I understand. You still have a loving and supporting family behind you Bails, remember that.

Bailey: I will. I know. I just don't want to lose a member to that. The most vital one.

Cody: Bailey, just go to sleep. I am right here. I always will be.

Bailey: Cody, I love you.

Cody: I love you too. I always will.

She then starts to close her eyes because of all the tears. I play with her hair and she just sighs. I know that sigh. The sigh that you just want it all to be over. Just want to know what you could of done to stop it. The sigh that wants to feel better. I just want her to calm down and try to pull through. I know she can, she is strong enough too. She can make it through anything. If she can't I will be the first person to help her. She then falls to sleep in my arm. She couldn't fight it anymore. I really do hope Grammy Pickett is okay. I really do. I don't want to see Bailey in pain or anyone else for that matter. To be honest it will hurt me too. She supported Bailey and I and knew the truth of what Bailey went through with Moose before Bailey could realize it. How Moose would hit her if he didn't get what he wanted. How he always told her what to do like she was property. She isn't. She is a person. Grammy Pickett has been beneficial to the people all over. I will always remember her and all the people who knew her will too. When someone in your life enters like her, it's so hard to let go. It takes time. I remember I always looked up to Grammy Pickett like she was my own grandmother. If they ever had a chance they would be best friends. They both had the same personality. I then see the door open with Clyde and Eunice exiting. I can see that they both have red eyes and there is a look upon their faces. That looks says it all.

A/N So, do you think she lived or died? I didn't say what the look was and of course they would be crying because they THOUGHT she was going to die, but does that mean she is?


	39. Chapter 39

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 5

Cody's POV

Hospital- Bailey is still sleeping on my lap and I look at her parents. Unbelievable. You could clearly see everything that they were feeling. You could see the pain twister inside of them. The clear bloodshot eyes. The nervousness, the fear, and the remorse.

Cody: Is she-

They respond in a nod. The horrible miserable truth. Oh, Bailey...She is going to be destroyed. I hold her tighter in my arms. I then hear her say "ouch." She then sits up and sees the expressions presented on her families faces...her mouth is hanging wide open. You could see the disbelief.

Bailey: No, no, it can't be.

Clyde: She flat lined fifteen minutes ago. They couldn't do anything.

Tears dripping down her face. The pain. The unbearable pain. The emotions losing control and taking it's toll on her. Nobody can say anything. The sadness is enough words. It's like an infection. Spreading slowly through everyone. She then drops her head between her legs and grabs her head and starts breaking down. I then wrap my arms around her and she takes my shirt and holds me close to her. I kiss her head and she just hugs me holding on tight. I then look at Mr. & Mrs. Pickett and they are also crying right now, but Bailey is more.

Cody: Bailey...

Is all I can make out. I can't tell her everything is going to be okay, I can't. It's not. She then turns to look at her parents. She then stands up takes my hand and next thing I know we all are crying in each others arms. Life is short, but we have to live it while we can. We have to move on as hard as it may be. Things will push us back, but you can't give up. We all then let go of each other after several minutes and head home full of tears. Why does life have to be so gentle? Why do all the bad happen to the good?

Bailey's POV

Home- I walk into the bedroom and my knees begin to wobble. I see her bags in the corner of the room and the tears come faster and faster. Head pounding. The next thing I know I am collapsed on the ground and crying. This is the room where I found her. In my own bed...I then feel a two arms pick me up, I don't want to move. I just want to die. I feel the bed under me and I feel weak. I then see those blue eyes. Cody. Instead of feeling better, I just feel more empty inside.

Cody: Bailey, it's all going to be better, why don't you go to sleep?

Bailey: How could I possibly do that? She's gone Cody. Gone...

Cody: Do you want to go in the living room? Everyone else is there?

Bailey: Yeah, I can't be in this room right now.

Cody: Want me to carry you.

Bailey: I can walk...

I then stand up slowly. I still feel like collapsing. I can't move or do anything. I try to walk, but my feet wont let me. I feel like a piece of me is gone. Cody then notices me struggling and helps me walk over to the coach. I sit there and he then runs into the kitchen and comes back with food and water. I grab the glass of water my hands shaking and then I end up sobbing into it. I feel like my world is ending. I then hear a knock on the door. Great, people. I look around and I see my parents destroyed and not talking. My dad is crying more than my mom. He lost his mom. I lost my grandmother. Mama lost her mother in law. We all lost one person who means the world to us. I then see Cody get up from the coach and open the door. I see Zack walk in wearing a grey hoodie and jeans. Why is Zack here?

Cody's POV

Same Place- I open the door and I see Zack. I told him about the news and what has happened. He is going to bring Maya over in a little bit because four in the morning is early for her. I don't blame her either. I can see Zack looks sad and I can see remorse? Why would he feel remorseful?

Cody: Zack, come on in.

Zack: Cody, can I talk to you outside instead? I need to tell you something.

Cody: Umm...sure.

What does he want? Is he going to insult me and wanted to do it in private so he wouldn't look like a complete fool? And a jackass for trying to stir trouble around people who are obviously upset.

Cody: What's up man?

Zack: Gosh, this is hard, but do you know when we went to Kettlecorn so you could get that crying girl in there.

Cody: Yeah?

Zack: Well, there is something I did and I really regret it looking back at it.

Cody: What is that?

Zack: You know how I was-wow this is hard.

Cody: What's hard.

Zack: I was looking for an anniversary gift for Maya and you and Bailey went to look around town and-don't kill me, but Grammy Pickett thought I was you and gave me her necklace which was for Bailey.

Cody: So, you pretended to be me?

Zack: Well, it was for Maya, and I had too, I had nothing.

Cody: You took it from her?

Zack: Yeah, I know it was selfish of me, but I am now here to return it. Give it to Bailey. I think it's a family heirloom. She said it has been in her family for generations.

He says taking out a silver necklace and putting it in my hand. It looked pretty old. I then put it carefully in my pocket. I look up at him disgusted with what he did, but grateful he did the right thing in the end.

Cody: Zack, why don't you give it to her?

Zack: I'm trying to avoid getting slapped, please don't tell her I took it. Slip it into her purse or something.

Cody: What if she asks questions?

Zack: Say grammy must of put it here. So, what are you going to do about the wedding?

Cody: I really don't know. Maybe we just shouldn't have it right now, in the end, it's up to Bailey. I need to talk to her. I doubt it's going to happen now. Ending up changing the date.

Zack: Well, call me if you need anything, I'll be back in a bit.

Cody: See you then.

Zack: Tell Bailey and her family I'm sorry.

Cody: Why don't you, you are coming back, right?

Zack: Yeah, right. How is she holding up?

Cody: She is slipping on ice. She feels horrible. I feel horrible because she does.

Zack: Hope things work out.

Cody: So do I, so do I.

I then turn and make my way back into the house. I hate the feeling of everything. The sadness and the mourning. We have to do so much. Today is moving so slow. I walk into the bedroom and I put the necklace in the purse like I said I would. Hopefully she will find it.

Bailey's POV

The Living Room- Cody walks out of the bedroom and enters the living room. He then looks at me and I can see those caring eyes. Her dying is at the worse timing. Right before my wedding...my wedding...what am I going to do about that?

Cody: Bailey Bunny, can I please talk to you?

Bailey: Yes, sweetie.

I then get up and I follow him into the bedroom. I am beginning to hate this room the more I see those bags. Wait? Where are the bags?

Bailey: Where's grammy's things?

Cody: I moved them out to the car. I know you didn't feel to hot when you saw them.

Bailey: Right.

Cody then sits down on the chest in front of the bed. I walk over to my purse to take out some of my tissues and I come across a necklace? Grammy's necklace. Oh my gosh.

Bailey: This is grammy's necklace.

Cody: What is? I thought all her stuff was in her purse.

Bailey: Guess not. Cody, this has been in my family forever and she always said one day she would give it to me. Maybe she knew she was going to die and this is her last goodbye to me.

Cody: Maybe. Bailey, can we talk.

Bailey: Sure, what about?

I say feeling like a weight has been lifted off my shoulder. She always promised me this would be mine and she kept to it. I am going to miss her so much, but I am happy she died knowing. I still feels sad about letting her go, but I feel a bit better. I know she would want me to keep moving on, that's what I am going to do.

Cody: I know this seems pretty pointless and selfish of me to ask, but do you want me to cancel the wedding, put it on hold for at least a little while.

Bailey: No, I don't.

Cody: But you just lost your grandmother and I know you feel hurt, I don't want you to feel destroyed during it, I would rather have you happy.

Bailey: Cody, it's our wedding day, I am marrying you, like you said no matter what happens, I am going to have you.

Cody: But that was about the cake and the set up not about this...

Bailey: Cody, she would want me to enjoy that day. I know she would. And I know what I am exactly going to wear during it.

Cody: Bailey, are you sure, after this you still want it?

Bailey: Yes, I do. She may not be there, but she will, she will be in my heart and there in spirit.

Cody: If you say so, if you want to take what you are saying back, just tell me.

Bailey: I will, but it's unneeded.

I then grab his neck and I kiss him. His hands pulling my closer. I just fall into it and I know everything will be okay. Everything will.


	40. Chapter 40

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 5

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Cody's POV

The House-Bedroom- I finish packing my bags so I can go to the hotel to sleep over night and wait for the wedding. I am going to hate spending the night away from her. Bailey not at my side when I wake up and not feeling her body heat. Not being able to see her until she walks down that aisle in her dress. The upside is that I get to say goodnight with her over the phone, not in person, but it's enough. I am going to miss kissing her goodnight and the fooling around in bed when we can't sleep. And then there are the simple, but enjoyable parts. Like when we just lay in bed next to one another and when we stay up late just talking. I then grab my coat from the closet and I am supposed to head off to the dry cleaners to get my tux and then I have to take care of the wedding and makes sure everything is set up. I see Clyde on the coach reading the news paper and finding absolutely no interest. I guess it's not as exciting as Kettlecorns...I hear laughing from the kitchen and I see Bailey and her mother. Bailey then hears my footsteps and snatches something from off the counter. Secrets now.

Cody: What do you got behind there?

I say walking closer to her and her mom then leaves the kitchen laughing. At least it's not doom and gloom all the time and everyone is trying to concentrate on the wedding. Distractions I guess. When we get back we all agreed on after the honeymoon there will be a funeral. Everyone wanted us to enjoy what's left since you only get married once.

Bailey: Nothing...

Cody: Really? Nothing?

Bailey: Yes, really.

Cody: Well, I am going to see if everything is in order for the wedding and then I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner?

Bailey: Of course you will. Do you have your bags packed.

Cody: Yes. It's all here. Every last bit of it.

Bailey: Oh, I'm going to miss you...a day apart will feel like a lifetime.

Cody: Yes, but the good thing is they have these inventions called phones. Hearing your voice will take away the heartache.

Bailey: Well, you have the bachelor party to keep you distracted tonight.

Cody: Don't remind me, that's the last thing I need right now.

Bailey: You deserve it, you are the best husband ever for taking over the last week so I wont be driven insane.

Cody: Judging on current event's I didn't do that well.

Bailey: You can't control that.

Cody: I still wish it was the best week, though.

Bailey: Cody, yes, we all lost her, but if you didn't help me out this week I would be driven more to insanity. I love you for that.

She then hugs me. It takes a few seconds for me to hug back because I was surprised. I hold her tight in my arms. I never want to lose her. I never want to let her go.

Cody: I love you so much.

Bailey: I know, I know.

She and I then stop hugging me and I don't want to. Her face looks so perfect. Her smile is contagious.

Cody: I'm going to miss you so much.

Bailey: I am going to miss you too, but I think you can live one day without me.

Cody: I can't live any day or days without you.

Bailey: Well, technically it wont be a day because we are getting married at four and I am departing you tonight at eight.

Cody: Great, so twenty hours.

Bailey: Cody, you are my man, and my man can do anything.

Cody: And my woman can do anything.

Bailey: Let me walk you to the car.

Cody: More time with you, the merrier.

We both then walk out of the house over to the sports car that I got in highschool. Every time I drive it, it feels like the first time. I pop open the trunk to the car and put my suitcase in the back. It is filled with my clothes for the vacation and tonight. I close the trunk and turn around.

Bailey: I guess I have to bid you adieu now.

Cody: Not for too long though.

Bailey: I am going to miss you still though. Call me if you have any troubles or need me to take care of anything. I'm here.

Cody: I will. No doubt. Can I have a kiss goodbye?

Bailey: Since when do you have to ask that?

Cody: That's good then.

She wraps her arms around my neck and I circle my arms around her body pulling her closer. Our lips collide and I stick my tongue into her mouth. I then push her up against the car. She then moans. I didn't mean to get too intimate it just happened. I then have an idea. I take my hands and I take what she was hiding out of her right back pocket. I then look at it and I can't help it, but I disconnect and laugh a little. Oh, I am going to enjoy that.

Cody: You are bad at trying to hide things.

Bailey: What are you talking about.

Cody: I am talking about Victoria Secret.

I say showing her the gift card. Her mouth then drops a little bit. I then go in and I kiss her again before she can say anything. She then pulls away after a few seconds.

Bailey: You took that out of my pocket.

Cody: Well, you hid it in the first place.

Bailey:Well, I wanted it to be a surprise.

Cody: I'm pretty sure whatever you get will be a surprise, but you actually don't need this though.

Bailey: Why not?

Cody: Because I don't love you for your body, I love you for your personality.

Bailey: I know you do, but if you really don't-

Cody: I didn't say that- I mean, you can still get something, why let it go to waste?

Bailey then laughs she leans in and kisses me on the lips quickly. I look into her eyes and I know those are the eyes I want to be looking into everyday.

Bailey: As much as I am enjoying this, you probably should get going.

Cody: Probably.

She kisses me once more and I walk to the front of the car and drive off. I quickly type in Zack's number and put it on speaker phone so I can still drive with two hands.

Zack: Dude, what's up?

Cody: I need you and Woody to meet me at the where we are holding the after party for the wedding so everything can be set up.

Zack: Do we have too?

Cody: Yes, you do, this is a big day for me Zack and I will do the same with you when you are getting married.

Zack: Nah, it's only you who can settle down with one girl-OW!

Cody: What happened?

Zack: Maya thought my joke wasn't that funny.

Cody: See you there in a bit I just need to get my tux at the dry cleaners.

Zack: Will do Cody Red.

Cody: Thanks, see you then.

I then turn the phone off and head out to take care of everything. I am getting married tomorrow. Getting married.

Cody's POV

Wedding After Party Set Up- I park my car in the parking lot and I see Zack and Woody's car in the parking lot. At least they both kept to what they both said. They are here. I walk into the lobby of the country club and I see Allison in the lobby pacing back and forth. Please tell me something isn't wrong. Please. I walk over to her.

Cody: Something wrong Allison.

She then stops talking to herself and pacing then turns towards me. I can see there is something wrong. Something big.

Allison: Yes, we have a few problems. BIG problems.

Cody: Did I just hear you say what I thought you said?

Allison then nods. The terror then hits me, bigger than it should of. Bailey can't find out.

Cody: What's the problems?

Allison: Well, the cake is one and then there is outside where we are having it.

Cody: Show me.

Allison: Are you sure, I mean it's your wedding day tomorrow and I'm pretty sure you don't want to be driven insane.

Cody: Show me, Allison. I told Bailey I would take care of this.

Allison: Okay, come this way...

I then follow her outside of the building and I see a horse along with the decorations, and tables.

Cody: How di-what?

Allison: This is just the beginning. Come this way.

I follow her to in front of the stage and dance floor and she opens the cake box and I see zombies...ZOMBIES! WHO HAS A ZOMBIE WEDDING CAKE! There is a bride and groom covered in blood and the wife has a chainsaw and the husband has a bat. There are zombies and zombie limbs all over the cake.

Cody: This isn't my cake...

Allison: I know.

Cody: And how did a HORSE get into here?

I say panicked. This can't be happening. I had it all under control and I have a day to make sure everything goes right, and it's not.

Allison: There is one more problem apparently the horse got into the country club's kitchen and ate all the food for the wedding.

My eyes then get wider and might pop out. I take out a paper bag from my pocket and I start breathing into it trying to calm myself down. How could this happen. How?

Allison: Cody, it's going to take forever to fix this. I mean, I promised I would do anything to make this wedding perfect, but looking at it with a bit more than a day, it's going to be difficult.

Cody: WHO BROUGHT THE HORSE!

Allison: Well, when I showed up, your brother and your friend were with the horse.

Cody: Where are they now?

Allison then points and I see Zack and Woody taking care of the horse. They are going to die. What am I going to do...Why can't anything just work my way for once?


	41. Chapter 41

Suite Life on Deck

Falling For You

Story 5

Cody's POV

Same Place- A growl escapes my mouth. Zack. I charge across the field over to him and Woody. Also the bloody horse. Why do they have a horse anyways? I mean, it's pointless! Even a better question is how they got a horse? I can't believe they did that! Now what am I supposed to do? Bailey trusted me and everything blew up in my face! I broke her trust! I should of just let her do everything. I finally make it over to them and I am more angry than a monkey who lost his banana would be!

Zack: Hey, Codes, wanna ride?

Cody: Who is this?

I say pointing at the horse. Zack just looks at me confused thinking I am a nut bag-I am not.

Zack: This is Woody...You shared a room with him in highschool...Someone's getting old.

Cody: I wasn't talking about Woody, I'm talking about that thing you are sitting on.

Zack: Oh, this is Chester, cousin of Tippy three times removed.

Cody: I'm going to remove you from life in a second!

Zack: Someone is a cranky groom.

I then clench my jaw and I breathe deeply trying to not rip Zack and Woody to pieces.

Cody: Okay, please, tell me, why the HELL is a HORSE here?

Woody: We thought it would be more romantic to ride off in a horse instead of going into a limo which we could ride in!

Cody: Romantic? LOOK AROUND YOU TOO CLOWN FARTS!

Zack: Well, I like the Zombie cake! It looks sick!

Cody: You screwed up everything.

Zack: It's not my fault I picked up the wrong cake.

Cody: I told you to check the order before you left. Now the messed up people who are having the zombie wedding are having my cake!

Zack: Wow, that sucks. I wish we met those people in highschool. They would of agreed with me about adding zombies to your play.

Cody: Zack, you are going to fix this!

Zack: Me? Why me?

Cody: Because if you didn't bring that devil horse here everything would of been running perfectly! You are going to come back to the Tipton with me along with Woody! I have an idea as to how we can fix this.

Zack: What's that?

Cody: I'll tell you on the way to the bakery. First we have to return this...cake...

Zack: I like it, I should have a zombie party! It would have been so cool if we had a zombie prom!

Cody: What happened in your head?

He doesn't respond and I just turn around and they follow me. Wait, we have another problem. I stop in my tracks and turn to Zack.

Cody: What are we going to do with the horse?

Zack: I don't know, not my problem.

Cody: Yes, it is, you brought him here.

Zack: Or did you?

Cody: I'll just ask Allison to watch it.

I then walk towards Allison who is trying to figure everything out without having a complete meltdown. I know I am at that point too.

Cody: Allison, I have to go take care of some things...I know how we can take care of the food, but can you cover the decorations and watch the horse?

Allison: Watch the horse?

Cody: Yes, that's what I said.

Allison: Fine, but I am not picking up after it.

Cody: I expected that. Zack will do it.

Allison: Okay, will you be back soon?

Cody: Yes, of course, I just need to make a couple calls.

Allison: Okay.

I then turn away and start making it to my car with Zack and Woody and the cake. I put the cake in the front seat because I know Woody would try to eat it and Zack would want to play with the zombie figures. They are like children and I am the baby sitter.

Cody's POV

Bakery- I enter the bakery and I bring in the cake with help from Zack because it's so heavy. Woody opens the door for us and lets us in. Why do wedding cakes have to be so big? No one eats them...I then put the cake down on the counter and I turn to Zack.

Cody: Do you have the res-

Zack: Oh, I left that at the country club in my car.

Cody: Are you kidding? Then how am I supposed to get my cake!

Zack: I don't know...

Woody: Why don't you show them your licence. Don't they have the cake in your name?

Cody: Good idea, Woodster.

I then ring the bell and a women comes to the counter. She looks pretty young, maybe a bit older than me, but not by much.

Cody: Excuse me, Ms, my brother came to get my wedding cake earlier and I he accidentally got a zombie on so I was wondering if I could get mine?

Girl: Sure, do you have the reseat?

Cody: No, my brother left it in his car, but I was wondering if I could show you my licence, the cake is under Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett.

Girl: Let me just look it up.

She then starts typing the keys on the computer scrolling with her mouse.

Girl: Got it, it says it's already been checked out.

Cody: And did they come to return it?

Girl: No, I'm sorry.

Cody: Can you tell us the name so we could go exchange it?

Girl: Johanson. Joseph and Emily.

Cody: Okay, thank you for your time, do you have a phonebook I could use.

Zack: What's a phonebook? Did they turn talking over the phone into something educational? I mean seriously school isn't everything!

Girl: Yes, here is one.

She takes a phonebook out of the drawer and gives it to me. The sooner I get this done, the better. I take out my cell phone and start dialing. I hope these freak shows answer, I need them to answer.

Cody: Hello? Is this Emily of Joseph.

Emily: Yes, this is Emily, how may I help you?

Cody: Well, you see, you have the wrong wedding cake. I have your zombie cake and I was wondering if we could make the exchange.

Emily: So, you are the one who was stupid enough to not check what cake you got? Well, I am sorry, whoever you are, but we already used that horrifying cake for our wedding because you took ours.

Cody: Actually, I didn't my brother did, and I am really sorry for the inconvenience, NOT!

I say and I close my cell phone. That bitch. All I was trying to do was return what was theirs, but know I don't feel like it. I then turn back to the counter.

Cody: Is there any cakes you have leftover? My wedding is tomorrow and I-

Girl: I am sorry, sir, but no.

Cody: Thank you.

I say twitching my eye and turning to Zack and Woody storming out leaving the zombie cake behind. This is the worse thing that could ever happen.

Cody: Thanks for ruining my wedding, Zack.

I then walk past him and into my car. I am screwed, I can't cook food for over one hundred people and a cake all alone...Zack follows me out along with Woody.

Zack: Dude, I'm sorry, but in my defense you shouldn't of left it in the hands of someone that can't be trusted.

I then turn to him. Is he seriously blaming this all on me? Me? He is the one who didn't check the cake? He is the one who brought a horse into a kitchen and ruined all the decorations and HE is the one who RUINS EVERYTHING that is IMPORTANT TO ME! He made me lose the job in highschool making me deal with a mad scientist instead, he is the one who used up my cash card to buy girls things, and he is the one who only thinks about himself.

Cody: I can't believe you are blaming me. Ever since we were born you tried to ruin my life. When we just came out of the womb you tried to kill me with an moms cord!

Zack: I WAS twenty minutes old!

Cody: I WAS FIVE MINUTES! THERE A BUNCH OF OTHER EXAMPLES TOO, ZACK!

Woody: Why don't we all calm down here, we can sort everything out. Maybe Bailey has an idea.

Cody: No, no, we are not telling Bailey. She is already in enough pressure and I am not going to add this. You better hope my idea works Zack.

Zack: All you do is blame stuff on me, don't you ever think it's your fault?

Cody: I blame it on you because you are the one to blame! I had everything going smoothly and then you jacked it all up!

Zack: You complain so much, do you want me to run next door to the convenience store and get you some tampons?

Cody: You are such a dick.

Zack: At least I have one.

I then go to punch him, but my something tells me it's a bad idea. I then just get in the front car while Woody and Zack sit in the back. Off to the Tipton we go...please let this work...

Cody's POV

Tipton Hotel- I enter the hotel with Woody and Zack at my side and there I see him. I run up to the front desk and I see him turn around and he smiles.

Esteban: Ah, little blonde peoples! I am so excited for the wedding tomorrow! Dudley Jr. is going to stay as far as he can away from the kitchen.

Cody: It's good to see you Esteban, but the kitchen is a reason why we are here...

Esteban: What do you mean? You are not cooking Dudley!

Cody: No, that's not what I meant, see Zack messed up my wedding.

Esteban: I can't say I didn't see that coming.

Cody: I know right, and what happened is that he brought a horse to where the reception was going to be and it destroyed everything and ate all the food and then he got the wrong cake and now it's all messy.

Esteban: So, what do you need?

Cody: I was wondering...if I could borrow your cooking staff...

Esteban: But I am running a hotel here, I can't do that little blonde person.

Cody: That's what I thought...then another idea struck me.

Esteban: What is that?

Cody: If I get to borrow your kitchen staff you will close the restaurant today and make a fifty percent off your meal making more people come tomorrow making up for that lost day!

Esteban: That is a good idea. Fine, you can use the kitchen and the staff.

Cody: Thank you Esteban.

Esteban: I will call Chef Palo and tell him.

Cody: Thank you so much! THANK YOU! Zack and Woody ready to cook?

Zack: Cook? Cody, you know I can't cook.

Cody: I'll help you and Woody as good as something looks, don't eat it. I already have enough on my plate to take care of. No pun intended.

Relief comes over me. I don't know how I am going to do this, but I am not going to give up. I wont fail. I never have at anything in my life and if I ever fail at something, it's not going to be this. I will make sure this wedding is memorable. And not just because it started out on a rocky start...I will.


	42. Chapter 42

Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Cody's POV

Tipton Kitchen- I run back in forth in the kitchen covered in flour and other food ingredients. We are doing pretty good, but it's going to take all night to get all of this done, plus we haven't even started on the cake yet. I feel bad for the lobsters, but it's their fault for being so dang delicious. I then let the entre and the appetizer cook and I walk over to Chef Palo.

Cody: Chef Palo?

I say and the old man turns to me. He is a lot skinnier now and probably in his fifties. You can see some gray strokes in his hair. I am happy he started eating well.

Palo: Yes, my little protégé.

Cody: I was wondering if you and your team could start working on the cake because I have to leave for the wedding rehearsal and the dinner and I'll be back right after with these two goons.

Palo: Yes, and don't let this women go. She is too good for you and girls like the young lady you have only come once in a lifetime.

Cody: I wouldn't dream of it.

I say smiling and he takes his hand off my shoulder and keeps cooking. This better work out, it needs too. I should probably call Allison and see how everything is going with her destroyed part of the situation.

Cody: Zack, Woody, we need to go. You can change at the church. We are coming back here though.

Zack: What about the bachelor party? It's part of the passage!

Cody: We aren't visiting that passage because you screwed up everything.

Zack then imitates my voice obvious upset about the way I am acting, but I have a reason to be upset. My wedding is basically ruined if I don't get this done.

We all get in my car and are off to the church and the rehearsal dinner. Good thing we don't have the rehearsal dinner at that Country Club so Bailey wont have to see that mess. Before I drive off though I call Allison.

Cody: Allison?

Allison: Cody, thank goodness! How is everything?

Cody: I have the kitchen cooking staff helping me cook all the food...and the cake. That zombie freaky family didn't return the cake so now, we are making it.

Allison:Do you know how difficult that is? It's going to take forever.

Cody: I know, but I'm trying.

Allison: Quick question, how are you having the whole Tipton staff work with you?

Cody: Because I used to live at the Tipton and I worked with the head chef. They allowed me to use them and the kitchen.

Allison: Aren't they on duty for the restaurant.

Cody: I have also been friends with the manager since I was twelve. We worked something out. The Tipton is like my other family.

Allison: Okay, well get down to the church fast.

Cody: I have a question though, how is it going down there?

Allison: All is in order...What am I supposed to do with the horse though.

Cody: Um...I'm pretty sure there is a name or logo on the horse somewhere that shows where Zack got it from, just call that number and tell them to come and get it.

Allison: If you say so.

I then hang up the phone and we are off to get on with the part that isn't ruined. I pray to god that this all works out. I take off like a race car down the road. I need to see Bailey. I am not going to tell her, but she always makes me feel relaxed and seeing her smile is going to take some pressure off for a bit.

Bailey's POV

Rehearsal Dinner- I enter the rehearsal dinner holding onto Cody's arm. He seems tense about something, but I'll let it slide. Cody can't keep secrets from me forever. It also could be he is just worried about the dinner and the wedding going right, I am pretty sure it will though. Today has been very hectic. Cody is wearing all black. Black shoes, black button down, and a black jacket over it. He looks hot in black. I don't know why he chose to wear that, but I am glad he did. I am wearing a blue skirt with a white top to go with it with. We all sit at a big stretched table near the window looking out into the harbor. Cody sits next to me while our parents sit in front of us. Zack and Maya sit on my right and Cody sits on the other side and next to Cody is Woody and Addison and so on. Cody grabs my hand and I hold onto his tightly. I can't get a smile off my face, tomorrow I am marrying the man that means more to me than life itself. I see the smile on Cody's face too.

Bailey: Cody?

Cody then turns to look down at me and instead I kiss him on the lips. He totally forgets what he was going to say and relaxes into it. He then pulls away. I don't want him to pull away.

Cody: Anything else you would like to say?

I giggle and he smiles down at me too. I then turn to everyone else at the table who didn't even notice because they were so absorbed in their conversations. I turn to Cody once again.

Bailey: How did everything look since you forbade from taking a single glance.

Cody: Fine, it looks great.

He says looking away. And get into a different conversation next to me. I then do the same. The meal progresses to it's end. Cody and eyes started picking off each others meals halfway through it. Even though we had the same thing...we share with each other too much sometimes.

Cody: I really don't want to spend tonight away from you.

Bailey: I know, I don't either. Good thing is you can celebrate your bachelor party since I already had my bachelorette one a while ago. Promise you will be a good boy.

I tease him and he just smiles at me and doesn't say anything. I then hear him mumble "I promise."

Zack: Bailey, you have nothing to worry about because Cody isn't having one.

Isn't having one? Why isn't he having one? He said he was having one...Does he just not want one? I am so confused right now.

Bailey: Cody, why aren't you having one.

Cody: Look, Bailey-

Zack: Long story, short, Cody, isn't having one because a horse destroyed everything and we have to make a cake and other food.

Bailey: Destroyed the wedding?

Zack then nods. Panic, anger, and sadness come over my body. Panic because I don't know how we can figure this all out in less than twenty four hours, anger because Cody said that he had it all under control and made me stay home and not take care of it, and sadness because he lied to me.

Bailey: Cody, can I talk to you?

Cody: You know what, I like where I am, in front of all the witnesses.

Zack: What? Cody afraid of Bailey?

Bailey: Zack, shut it. Cody, come.

I get up and so does he obviously not wanting too. I am so mad at him. He went behind my back. We exit the restaurant and go to a secluded area.

Cody: I don't see any witnesses around her.

I then sigh...

Bailey: Cody...why didn't you tell me?

Cody: Because with everything that happened this week and I didn't want to see you even more upset than you already are today.

Bailey: Cody, I am not upset that it didn't work out the best today, I am upset because you didn't tell me about any of this. After you found out you should of called me.

Cody: You are right, I should of. I'm sorry.

Bailey: Tell me what happened.

Cody: Well, after I left the house this morning I called Zack to pick up the cake and meet me at the club and when I arrived I saw Allison pacing and freaking out, I asked her what was wrong and she showed me. The horse got into the decoctions and food-

Bailey: Horse? Why the hell was a horse there?

Cody: Zack wanted to take the limo that we had for after the wedding so he said he thought a horse would be more romantic. All in all he just wanted to ride in the limo.

Bailey: Great... And this horse at the decorations and food? Cody, what are we going to do?

Cody: I didn't even finish yet...

Bailey: There's more?

Cody: I told Zack to get the cake I told him to check the cake, but being Zack-

Bailey: He didn't making us have the wrong cake. That's an easy fix though, did you return it?

Cody: Yes, apparently though the zombie freaks-

Bailey: "Zombie freaks?"

Cody: Yeah, the cake was a zombie theme.

Bailey: Oh, god.

Cody: Yeah, and the people actually used our cake...so, that's the tale.

Bailey: So, we are basically screwed?

Cody: I didn't say that, Allison fixed the decorations and Zack, Woody, the kitchen staff, and I are working on preparing the food and making the new cake.

Bailey: Cody...

Cody: I'm sorry, Bailey, I just thought I could play it off and hope you didn't notice, it's just-

I then grab his shirt and pull him towards me. I know what he was thinking. I know what he wanted to avoid. He wanted to avoid a hysterically crying bride and everything that comes with that. I then pull away and he looks at me confused.

Cody: Wh-huh?

Bailey: Cody, you should of called me, but we can't change that now.

Cody: Why are you so understanding?

Bailey: Cody, I loved you and known you for the longest time and with you comes your family...Zack was bound to do something. It would be unusual if he didn't.

Cody: I have it all under control, Bailey, I promise.

Bailey: I think you will need another hand though.

Cody: No, Bailey, you had a long day.

Bailey: And you didn't? I'm surprised you aren't passed out right now from all that running around.

Cody: How did I get so lucky?

Bailey: I love you, Cody.

Cody: I love you too.

Bailey: We should probably all start heading out, my mama can probably help us.

Cody: Do you think your mom would?

Bailey: Yes.

Cody: I'm a bit afraid though about something...

Bailey: What is that?

Cody: You cooking...

I then shake my head at him and walk into the dinner. It's all going to be fine, Bailey. Don't break down. You can do this.

Carrey: Is everything alright?

Bailey: It will be. We just need to take care of something's.

Clyde: Well, what are they?

Kurt: Do you need some musical entertainment because my band can be down here in about five hours.

Cody: No...It's a long story, but does anyone mind helping us cook for the wedding?

Eunice: I'll do it.

I then turn to Cody and smile, ha.

Bailey: Told you.

Carrey: I'll help.

Cody: Oh, mom...I think the kitchen is already full of people, but thanks for offering. Anybody else?

Maya: I'll help. I make the best-

Cody: That's great.

Addison: OHH! Can I make the cake! I'll make the cake! Sugar is good!

Cody: Okay...can you all meet us at the Tipton, thank you so much for this.

Carrey: I thought you said you didn't need anyone else after Eunice?

Cody: No, we did, but we already have too much now so you can't help.

Carrey: You could of just said you didn't want me to.

Cody just ignores her and I shake my head. He can be such an idiot sometimes.

Bailey: That would be great, Carrey.

Carrey: No, I was just kidding, if I cooked the Tipton would be destroyed.

Bailey: ...Okay...we will see you all there.

A/N **NEXT CHAPTER IS THE WEDDING!**


	43. Chapter 43

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 5

Bailey's POV

Tipton Kitchen- Cody and I ran back and forth and literally did so much. I feel like I am a powdered donut. Everyone is working their tail off. Cody and I had to both yell at Woody for trying to eat the frosting. If there was a muzzle for humans I would put one on his so he wouldn't eat everything he sees.

Eunice: Bailey, there is ten minutes to twelve, you should probably get home because you aren't allowed to see the groom until the wedding.

Bailey: Right...Least favorite part.

Cody: Hey, you can take a shower earlier.

Bailey: Mmm, walk me to the parking lot.

Cody: I would really like that.

Cody and I walk out the back door of the kitchen which leads into the parking lot. Cody is closely behind me.

Bailey: I don't think the wedding will be a fail, we do have your amazing cooking skills to thank for that.

Cody: Well, I think you had a lot to do with that, you're skills have improved.

Bailey: Thank you.

I open the door with my keys and turn back to Cody who is standing an inch away from me. His eyes show compassion and love.

Cody: You don't need to thank me for something you did.

Bailey: I wouldn't of been able to do it though without your help.

Cody: True...

Bailey: I don't know how I am going to go to sleep without you tonight, I have grown accustomed to it.

Cody: As long as you think of me, it will be like I'm there with you.

Bailey: Will you think of me?

Cody: Who said I have stopped?

Bailey: It feels like I have been married to you for the past few years of my life.

Cody: Same with me, but now the state of Massachusetts will declare it as legal.

Bailey: I don't need a state to declare how much I am in love with you.

Cody: I agree. You should probably go, you only have five minutes left.

Bailey: Want to get rid of me already? Thanks...

Cody: If I could I would lock you away as my captive forever.

Bailey: Well, I would be a willing captive. Did I tell you how much you looked hot tonight?

Cody: You didn't say it, but your eyes showed it. You look pretty fine tonight yourself too.

Bailey: Your eyes showed it.

He and I then look into each others eyes and we both fall into each others lips. His arms wrap around me tightly and my arms wrap around his neck and my hands play with his hair. We both moan. I then pull away ready to say something.

Bailey: Wow, Hamela Anderson must of enjoyed this...

Cody: How did you know that?

Bailey: I have my ways...

Cody: And by ways you mean Addison?

Bailey: Maybe.

He then pulls me into his lips again. As it goes on both sides add more pressure. It gets more and more intense. We both pull away at the same time.

Cody: Goodnight, Bailey.

Bailey: Goodnight. Call me when you are safe.

Cody: Same with you.

I then get in the car and put the keys in the ignition and Cody closes my door and I drive off. Leaving Cody behind. I look at him once more in the mirror as he watches me drive off. I then make it onto the road.

Cody's POV

The Wedding- Church- I walk up the stage where the ceremony is supposed to happen. Zack is at my side and I feel tense, nervous, and excited all at once. I want this to happen so bad. My palms are sweaty. I feel so nervous. I don't know why, I just do. This is a big day for me...The food and everything came out fine and so did the decorations. Everything is starting to function the way I wanted it too. I can do this, she will be my wife and nothing will stop that. I love her so much it's insane. I would do anything for her. I would try walking on water for her if she really needed me too. I am always going to be her prince and knight. I am always going to be the one to sweep her off her feet. Without her in my life I would be lost. I then watch Bailey's little sister Zoey come down the aisle with flowers. She literally dumped the whole bucket in one place.

Zack: Are you nervous.

Cody: A bit.

Zack: Why?

Cody: I am getting married and what if I mess up with my vows.

Zack: I thought you said you memorized them.

Cody: I did, but what if I forget because of all the people staring at me.

Zack: Then that sucks for you.

Cody: Thanks for the support.

Zack: Dude, if you love her then it shouldn't matter what anyone else thinks. You can do this, I know you can.

Cody: You're right...

Zack: Here she comes.

I then direct my attention in front of me and there I see her. Her cheeks red and her blonde-brown hair curled and flowing down her shoulders. Her brown eyes making me feel like I am going to collapse any second. Her white dress complementing her curves. And then I see it. Her grandmothers necklace and I smile at her even bigger. I am marrying the best women in the world.

Zack: Dude, how did you ever score that?

Cody: I really don't know...just happened... Something clicked...

I say unable to look back at Zack. My eyes never leaving Bailey's. She looks amazing...she takes the breath and words right out of my mouth. She then makes it onto the stage. Her smile so prefect. The look in her eyes...she's phenomenal. The ceremony continues and Bailey and I hold each others hands.

Priest: The couple has written their own vows, Cody would you like to go first?

Cody: Umm...sure. I'm a little bit nervous so bare with me.

When I said that Bailey smiled and there was a bit of laughter from the room. Bailey held my hand tighter and it all came back to me.

Cody: Bailey...there are so many good things to say about you. More than you could imagine. You are an extremely special and extraordinary woman. You're smart, talented, kind, sweet, loving, and perfect in every single way. When I first met you, I knew I would love you for a long time and I still love you. I love you more and more everyday. When I hear you laugh, it makes my day. Your smile...the best one I have ever seen. I love how you can be yourself no matter what. How you don't care what people think and can do anything you set your mind too. When you want something done, you do it. Bailey, you are my inspiration and you are the women I will love no matter what. All in all, I never want to lose you, I will love you for a long time and that's a promise.

I see her smile on her face get even bigger and he cheeks turn even more red. I then nod at the priest telling him I'm done. He then smiles and turns to Bailey.

Priest: Bailey, would you like to read your vows now?

Bailey: Yes, but I'm sure it's not as good as Cody's.

Another laugh escapes the crowd. I hold onto Bailey's hands not even going to try to let go.

Bailey: Cody, you and I have been through so much together bad or good, we made it through. We have dealt with being stranded in the middle of the ocean, to dealing with mad scientist, and on and on. We made it through together though. One of us might be bad at something the other is good at, but we make up for those weaknesses. Cody, when I met you, you were the best friend who had share bear underpants, but the more and more I spent time with you the more I fall in love with you. Every time I am with you it's like I'm falling in love all over again. I lost you once and I am not making that mistake again. This week I remember how it feels to lose someone you love so much. I don't want to lose you. I hope that you and I will always be together. I love you.

I then smile at her even bigger now. That touched my heart. She was right, we can overcome anything. She then nods and the ceremony goes on.

Priest: Cody Mitchell Martin, do you take Bailey Marie Pickett as your wife and promise to love her in sickness and in health and for better or for worse?

Cody: I do, I always will.

Priest: And do you Bailey Marie Pickett take Cody Mitchell Martin as your husband and promise to love him in sickness and in health for better or for worse?

Bailey: I do.

Priest: If there are any objection please speak now or carry on with your peace.

No objections obviously. Bailey and I can't stop looking at her. I did this. I am doing this and nothing is going wrong. It's all working out.

Priest: You may now kiss the bride.

Automatically Bailey and I reach for each other and kiss. I then dip her and kiss her even harder. Her arms wrapped around my neck carelessly. Tasting her strawberry lips. I then bring her back up and I lift her in my arms which gets that giggle out of her. Hopefully I can make it down the steps and the aisle without tripping. Everyone then stands up and claps as we make it out of the building and into the limo. We both close the door open the sun roof and wave everyone off until we make it to the after party.

Bailey's POV

The After Party-Cody and I enter the back of the country club and the set up looks amazing. Who knew fixing everything at last minute would work. Good thing everything didn't get destroyed either. The tables were set up before the dance floor and then their was the stage behind it. There was a bar in the corner of the set up and there was a chocolate fountain...The tables were covered in a elegant white table cloth with blue stripes with a bowl of sand dollars on each of the tables. We decided to go with an ocean theme because that's where we met. It looks pretty good. I can see Woody over at the DJ station. I remember when he did that at the 80's slash medieval dance. The worse dance of my life...

Cody: Mrs. Martin, would you like to dance?

He says turning to me and I smile. Bailey Marie Martin. I could get used to that.

Bailey: I'm sorry, but that's my mother in law.

I say milking in the fact that I am not part of his family. He just smiles at me and kisses the side of my head.

Cody: I'll take that as a yes.

Bailey: You better.

Cody then takes my hand and starts dancing with me on the stage. His hands wrapped around my tight. My head resting up against his chest. I love him so much. He is the sweetest guy. The music plays and it sounds something like the Hillbilly Washboard Jug Band Ft. Rhianna. Eh! Eh! (A/N No idea if I got that name right, gave it a shot)

Cody: So, which one of your nine sisters should I dance with first.

Bailey: I know Zoey will probably want you to dance with her to the YMCA.

Cody: How old is she?

Bailey: Eight...

Cody: Your mom needs to get a new hobby...

Bailey: She is the youngest one. Join the club of people who think that though...

Cody: Hmm.

He says pulling me closer to him. I love the feeling of him at my side. I love his eyes and how he looks at me with them. I am positive I give him the same look everyday. I then feel a tap on the shoulder and I turn around and I see my parents.

Eunice: There's the young !

Cody: That's her mother in law.

Cody says looking me and laughing to himself. I just role my eyes and turn back to my mama.

Eunice: What?

Bailey: Nothing, inside joke.

Clyde: I can't believe my little baby girl is married.

Bailey: Well, I mean, I could just back up not and become a spinster if you really want.

Cody: Like I will let you.

Cody says wrapping his arms around me claiming me as his. I am okay with being claimed by him. Because I claim him back.

Clyde: If he hurts you, tell me, Bailey.

Cody: I would never hurt her, I love her too much.

Clyde: I believe that.

Eunice: Well, welcome to the family Cody, even though it was like you already were.

Cody: Thank you Mr. & Mrs. Pickett.

Clyde: Cody, to be honest, I think you are a better boyfriend than Moose ever was to my Bailey.

Bailey: I knew that ever since I met Cody.

Eunice: And don't you forget it because all girls will want a chance with this guy.

Bailey: I would be darned if I ever let go of him. He is the "total package."

Cody: I would be darned if I lost her, you have raised a beautiful woman.

Eunice: Well, the wedding was beautiful and I am glad you two love each other so much.

Bailey: When we said forever, we meant it.

Clyde: Well, we should let you too dance, I want to check out that chocolate fountain!

My parents the run off and Cody looks at me and chuckles a few times. Thank god for me, right? Kettlecorn is a small town...

Bailey: Shut up, like your parents don't embarrass you.

Cody: I didn't say anything...

Bailey: Just dance with me.

I say looking at him and I grab my hands and pull him towards me until we were in the previous position. I love being close to him.

Cody: Too late, dear, my parent's are coming this way.

He says letting go of me and we turn around to be faced with his parents. My in laws. My extended family.

Cody: Mom and Dad.

Carrey: I can't believe my son got married and to such a pretty girl!

Kurt: When I got the invitation to the wedding I was pretty sure you two were on again.

Cody: We have been on for years now.

Kurt: I know, it's just your old emails and reality confuse me.

Cody: I should of just asked for money in highschool shouldn't of I?

Kurt: Well, it would be easier.

Carrey: Bailey, that dress looks amazing on you. Cody and you look make a great couple.

Bailey: Thank you, Mrs. Martin.

Cody: I guess my tux doesn't look amazing on me..

Cody pretends to be complaining so I just turn to him.

Bailey: I would disagree.

I then lean in and I kiss him on the lips. He pushes back until I disconnect. I like the feeling of his lips on mine.

Carrey: Aw, that's so cute!

Kurt: There is a HUGE list of downfalls to being married though. Like one is-

Carrey then glares at Mr. Martin. I laugh under my breath.

Bailey: If we do have any downfalls I am pretty sure we can work it out because we love each other so much.

Cody: I agree.

Kurt: Just wait...

In response to the Carrey smacks his arm telling him to shut up. I really hope Cody and I wont end up like his parents...I really do...I don't want to be my parents with him either, I want us to be us. We are one of a kind. We are a team that can take on anyone and anything.

Carrey: Don't listen to your farther, I'm sure marriage is great when you are with someone you love like you to love each other. It's hard to find that.

Bailey: And I am glad we are looking enough to have that then.

Carrey: Well, I am going to go see what Zack is up too lately. Did you see Maya, she looks amazing.

Bailey: Yeah, I know! The dress is totally gorg!

Carrey: The color matches her skin town perfectly.

Bailey: It's so good on her.

Carrey: Exactly! And then did you see the shoes she had with it?

Bailey: Yes! Seriously, if I could I would sneak in her house tonight and steal it.

Carrey: Well, I'm going to go now, have fun...

Cody and I smile at that last remark...we know exactly what she meant by that...We then turn to Kurt the rocker dad.

Kurt: So, I was wondering, if I could try out some of my songs on stage?

Cody:...Fine. Only one.

Kurt: But-

Cody: Dad, I promised Woody he could DJ.

Kurt: Fine...Apparently both of my sons are in a steady relationship...I would never of expected that from Zack.

Cody: Soon it will be his wedding.

Kurt: That will be a sight to see.

Cody: Yes, yes, it will.

Kurt: Well, I am going to go set up stage so I can perform! Mom's gonna be so jealous!

His dad then scampers off and the song we were dancing too is now long gone. We then turn to each other and we sigh in annoyance.

Cody: So much for the dance.

Bailey: I know, do you just want to sit down and eat for a little bit?

Cody: Yeah, that's a good idea.

He then wraps his arm around my shoulder and we go sit down at the table where Zack and Maya, my mom and dad, and Cody's parent's are supposed to be sitting. The night passes by and we all have eaten and said our toasts and now it's time to cut the cake. Cody and I go up , but Cody stops me from picking up the knife.

Cody: I have something to say.

I just look at him unsure at to what he is going to say. Cody is a man full of surprises.

Cody: As most of you know when I was in highschool I had an idea. What was that idea? I made a six month plan for this woman to fall in love with me. Half of a year I spent chasing her and I will chase her everyday of my life. In the end though, I didn't need a plan, I just needed to be honest and open. Bailey loves me for me and I love her for her. And since this six month plan was a big part in having me finally getting my wife, I present to her, Bailey Martin, a six month plan.

He says taking the plan out from behind his back. How did I not notice that? I then start tearing up because of how sweet that was. He sure knows his ways, a charmer. I love him so much. I can't believe he still has it. That was years ago and he still has it.

Cody: But I am not finished.

Of course he is not. Cody always goes above and beyond. He always has to go above the unexpected. I was blessed by having him in my life.

Bailey: Cody...

I get teary eyed. He opens up the book to the last page and there I see it and I am even more surprised.

Cody: Bailey and I had our first date at a Hannah Montana Tickets and these are all the things that we got there. The backstage passes, the tickets, the glow sticks, and everything else.

He then goes to give the book to me, but instead of grabbing it, I hug him and I hold onto him like there is no tomorrow.

Bailey: I love you so much, do you know that?

Cody:Yes, I love you too, Bailey.

Bailey: I know.

I then kiss him on the cheek and I take the book out of his hands and I put it on the table. We then both pick up the knife and cut the cake that we both made with the help of Addison who actually had some genius ideas. Well, we should of expected that because she plans on becoming a baker...She was really handy with the frosting and the shape that everything needed to be. We put the piece of cake on the plate and grab to forks and we end up getting frosting all over ourselves as we feed each other. It was sure a sight to see. We put down the plate and give the knife to Chef Palo and he cuts up the pieces. Cody then grabs my hand and I look at him.

Cody: Bailey, come closer. I need to tell you a secret.

Bailey: What is it?

I say moving towards him. Knowing Cody he probably will do something. He puts his lips on my ear which send a chill down my spine.

Cody: I think the people who wanted the zombie cake had the right idea.

Bailey: And why is that?

Cody: This is why.

He then wraps his arms around me and he starts biting my neck. Chewing on it. It felt so good. I turn my neck and he has a bigger opening.

Bailey: Yeah, they had a good idea. Flesh eating zombies...great...

Cody: Hmm...

He keeps chewing. He then starts kissing my neck after he bites my neck.

Zack: Whoa, come down newly-weds.

Cody then lets go of me and we see Zack and Maya. I almost forgot where we were.

Cody: Zack, what's up.

Zack: Nothing much, I think the wedding came out pretty good. I'm sorry for my stupidness.

Cody: It's fine, it was a mistake and I actually think it came out better than it would.

Zack: Great, then I helped out.

Cody: I guess.

Zack: Do you know dad is planning on singing?

Cody: I know, I said he could. Just one song though.

Zack: Well, hopefully mom wont kill him for showing up.

Cody: We can only hope.

Zack: How does it feel being married?

Cody: Doesn't really feel like anything changed. Yeah, we are now legally married, but it's nothing new. I have been saying it's like we are already married.

Bailey: Yeah, exactly like that. Still feel the same as we did before.

Zack: Well, that sounds boring...So, where are you two going on your honeymoon again?

Bailey: We are going on the SS Tipton 2.

Cody: Two times the luck.

Zack: When did they make that?

Cody: Came out a year and a half ago.

Zack: That's cool.

Woody: Now, can everyone please exit the dance floor we are now going to have the dance between the bride and the groom.

Cody: Shall we?

I then hold onto Cody's arm and we both walk out onto the dance floor. I married a charming, sweet, creative, and sexy man. When we make it onto the dance floor One In A Million plays By Hannah Montana. Our song. He holds me tightly in his arms as we sway back in forth and he does his amazing dance moves with me making me giggle.

Bailey: One day you will need to teach me those moves.

Cody: But if I teach you them, then you could be better than me at it and don't we make up for each other weaknesses?

Bailey: As annoying as it can be when you use my words against me, I am happy that you know every word I have said.

Cody: I remember everything about you, do you know why?

Bailey: Tell me.

Cody: "You're One In A Million.

Bailey: I love your cheesiness.

Cody: As long as it sweeps you off your feet.

Bailey: It does, it always does.

Cody: Best day of my life.

Bailey: It's going to be the best night of your life too. The boat wont be the only thing rocking.

Cody: I like the sound of that...

Bailey: I thought you would.

Cody: Bailey, all these years with you meant more than anything in my life.

Bailey: Yes, they do, and the future years together will mean the same.

Cody: There's a lot of things we have to do for our future isn't there? Getting the careers we want is one.

Bailey: Kids? Would you want them eventually?

Cody: I think I can do that, just a warning though, since I'm a twin, you may have twins.

Bailey: If my mom can have a bunch of kids, then I can. You said you wanted six right?

Cody: Yeah, about that...

Bailey: I know the card you were playing...don't explain. So, how many do you really want.

Cody: Four at most.

Bailey: We will discuss when we get there...

Cody: We should leave in a little bit because the boat should be leaving soon and with bag check and everything...you know.

Bailey: Whenever you want, just tell me.

Cody: I will.

The night continues and everything wraps up and the we leave. Cody and I make our way out to the limo after we say our goodbyes to everyone. It really has been a great day. We close the door to the limo and we drive.

Cody's POV

The SS Tipton 2- Bailey and I make it to our room with all our bags. The boat looked very similar to the SS Tipton we went to school on. I am surprised I haven't seen Moseby running around yelling at some hooligan of a kid. I toss the bags in the room while she waits outside because I told her too. I then come back and I pick her up and she laughs in my ears and it echoes in my head. The sweetest sound. I then put her down once we are inside.

Cody: Welcome to the honeymoon suite.

There are petals leading to the bathroom and candles all over the place. You can smell the fragrance. The only way the room is lit up is by the candles.I shut the door and I turn around and she is gone? That's weird.

Cody: Bails? Where did you go?

Bailey: I have a surprise for you...Meet me in the bedroom.

Cody: Okay...

I bring all the bags into the bedroom and I change out of my tux into my boxers and a t-shirt. Rose petals all over the bed. I then brush them off the bed and wait for Bailey. She must be changing into something sexy. The door to the bathroom finally opens and I see Bailey come out wearing barely anything. I try to say something, but I can't. My jaw drops. I can't form any words.

Bailey: Cat got your tongue?

Cody: More like a bunny...

She makes it over to me and sits on my lap on the bed and starts kissing me. My hands start running through her hair and she then pushes me onto my back as she sits on top and takes off my t-shirt. She then starts kissing my chest. I love the feeling of it. I then flip her on her back surprising her. I then nudge at her neck and I kiss her even more. I pull her clothing open revealing her chest. Our bodies entwining. Getting tangled into each other. She is the queen of my castle. She is everything to me. I love her so much. She is the one who makes me open up. She is the one who makes me think outside of the box. She is the one who makes unafraid to take chances and try different things. I want her more and more everyday. She is my weakness yet my strength.

Cody: I love you, Bailey.

I say in between kisses and she just kisses back even harder. Her fingers sliding down the sides of my body. She slowly brings her hands up to my head pulling my hair.

Bailey: I love you too. Prove you love me.

She says and I remember she said prove it to me the first time we made love. The way she said it this time made me more turned on. You could see the playfulness in her eyes and smile. I wanted Bailey Martin more than anything, she is my wife and I always will love her. No matter what. Any thing that tries to destroy us, we can take. We can overcome anything when we put our heads together. Today we have became a united team by law. We will always be there for one each other. No doubt.


	44. Chapter 44

1Suite Life on Deck

Falling For You

Story 5

Bailey's POV

Kettlecorn-Funeral- The honeymoon finally ended and we landed in Kettlepot and took a bus to Kettlecorn. Why are we in Kettlecorn? The most horrible reason I could think of. We are here for a funeral. Who's? Grammy Pickett. My best friend-besides Cody, is dead. I remember when she used to call me "piggily wiggily" and we would snort together. I miss her so much. She was the one who pushed to the point I am at today in my life. I look at her dead body in front of me lying in the casket and I wish I could do something to stop her from dying. I wish I got a chance to see her smile once more and say my name. I can't hold back my tears as much as I try. It all feels horrible. I then hear my name said and Cody kisses me on the cheek before I go up. I appreciate that he is trying to make me feel better, but it doesn't. I feel empty inside. Shattered.

Bailey: I wish I was in Kettlecorn again for a good reason and not this. I wish I could of seen her one more time on the porch in her rocking chair sleeping or knitting. My grandmother was a big influence in my life and that's why it's so hard to say goodbye to her. I remember all the things she told me and how old I was. I remember when all the other kids were playing hopscotch or jump rope I was diligently studying a book and she took in interest in it because I did. It was something that we shared. I remember how she would used to tell me stories when she tucked me in at night. How if there was something wrong, she would be the first one to figure it out. How she taught me things I wouldn't probably know how to do today. She was a big part of my life and my heart. I never thought I would see my grammy this way. I thought she would live forever. The thought of her dying was unbearable and I tried to think it didn't exist, but it does. When I saw her dead...I felt like there was no way I could go on. I remember praying that she would wake up. When she died I got to see how much people take for granted of one another. They always say you never know what you got until it's gone, I was fortunate enough to know what I had, but that's sometimes not always the case. When people look at each other and see something that isn't like themselves or anyone they know they immediately judge them, my grandmother wasn't like that. She understood me while others were confused by me. We had a bond like no other. She was the sweetest women I ever met. I am not just saying this because we were related, I am saying this because it's true. I bet she taught all of us here I life lesson of some kind. She taught me so many and it made me a stronger person. I love her and I always will and I know she is looking at us all from heaven right now. She may be gone, but she will always be in our hearts and our memories. Thank you.

I quickly walk down the steps and next to Cody. I bury my head into his arms and I cry trying to hide the obvious tears. He just holds me tight in his arms. I don't want him to let me go. I hate this day. It all stinks. Worse than stinks. I hate losing people. I hate this.

Cody: It's okay, Bailey Bunny, you did a good job. She loves you, Bailey, remember that.

The next thing I know Cody is helping me up and we are leaving the church to go the cemetery. I can't look at her body being buried under the ground. I can't .

Cody: Bailey, stay here and I'll bring the car around.

Cody says leaving me outside of the church while I just nod trying to process everything that just occurred. I can't or I don't want to. I then feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around and there he is.

Moose: Hey, Bailey, how are you holding up?

Bailey: Okay...my grandmother died so, not to well.

Moose: I see. I had the same feeling when mine died...

Bailey: From what I remember you hated your grandmother.

Moose: Like you said, you never know what you have until it's gone.

Bailey: Were you in the church? I didn't see you.

Moose: Yes, I was just in the back. Listening.

Bailey: Oh.

Moose: So, I heard you got married. Who to?

Bailey: Cody Martin.

Moose: Who's he?

Bailey: The scrawny kid.

Moose: Oh, I remember him. Well, you should of married me I could of made you into one hell of a bride.

Bailey: I'm pretty satisfied with what I got , thank you.

I say turning away from him. He then grabs my arm turning me towards him and in response I slap him in the face.

Bailey: Don't you dare put your hands on me.

I then hear footsteps behind me and Moose's face goes pale. I turn around and there I see my dad. Thank goodness sake.

Clyde: Is there a problem here, Moose?

Moose: No, sir, just talking.

Clyde: Really? Didn't look like that.

Moose: Well, we were, sir.

Clyde: About what?

Moose then goes dead silent and I just glare at him. I then feel two hands at my side. I then turn and I see Cody.

Clyde: Just stay away from my daughter. If you come near her I will have you locked up.

Moose: Someone's over exaggerating.

I then hear a growl come from Cody's mouth. Not just any growl either. He then lets go of me and walks over to Moose.

Cody: Moose, stay away from her.

Moose: What are you going to do about it skinny fella?

Cody then gets that evil smile that represents the one Zack gives a lot to people. The next thing I know Cody knees him in the groin and he falls down.

Cody: Nice to see you, Moose.

Cody walks back over to me smiling and wraps his arms around me while my dad comes along behind us.

Cody: Gosh, leave you for one second.

Bailey: I didn't expect you to hit him, good job.

Cody: I don't believe in violence, but he just pissed me off. Trying to make a move with you and hurt you when you all already hurt enough is...so disgusting. I don't understand how someone can do that.

Bailey: Moose is a slimy guy, Cody.

Cody: I know, I know. Just don't think about him and his idiocy...He's not worth your thoughts.

Bailey: I agree.

Cody opens the passenger side of the truck and I hop in it. He then get in next to me while my daddy takes the front seat. We go down a few miles down the road until we finally reach the dreaded cemetery. We all get out and walk up the hill to see her buried. Looking at her small weak body just made me cry more. I wish I could of been here for her. I never have seen my farther so destroyed. He was more of an emotional wreck than I was. My mother tried to calm him, but it didn't work. Our hearts were being ripped apart. Split into tiny pieces spread out.

Cody: Bails, we should go.

Bailey: I'll meet you in a couple of minutes, I just have something I need to do.

I kneel in front of grammy's grave and it's so hard to look at it. To think she is actually gone.

Cody: Okay. Take your time.

Cody then flashes a comforting smile at me, but it is useless. He walks down the hill and I am left alone with my grandmother. The wind blowing , the trees swaying. This would be the kind of day my grandmother and I would sit out on the porch drinking lemonade and talk. Conversations that just lead no where and went on forever.

Bailey: I miss you grammy. I really do. I wish I had a chance to see you before you died and could of talked to you once more, but I couldn't. I love you and I wish you were there for Cody and I getting married. Thank you for doing what you did when that twister hit. If it wasn't for you, I probably still wouldn't of had my Cody. Grammy, I wish you were still here. I wish you didn't leave me. I have something for you.

I take the DVD out of my pocket and I put it on the gravestone. Maybe she can watch it in heaven.

Bailey: This is a DVD of Cody and I getting married, I thought you would want it because you had a lot to do with me finding out who I was and who I belonged with. I wish you were actually there in person though and not just in my heart and spirit. At least now you can be with grandpa. I'll be back soon.

I kiss my hand and then touch the gravestone giving her my goodbye. I stand up and walk back down the hill. Letting go is so hard to do. I know she is in a better place though.


	45. Chapter 45

Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 6

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS.

TWO YEARS LATER

Bailey's POV

Home- I pull into the driveway from work at the hospital. I finally got a job as an assistant pediatrician at the hospital. Cody became a surgeon making him have a higher position at the hospital. Our lives are running smoothly. Everything is. Nothing is going to mess it up. I find myself falling for my husband more and more. Our anniversary is coming up and I couldn't be more excited for it. Cody has been acting sly about what he is planning to. I grab my stuff out of the car and I head up the steps and inside the house. I smell something amazing and I follow it into the kitchen to find Cody wearing an apron. My husband, the chef. I put down my things on the counter and I walk over to him.

Bailey: Why are you cooking? I thought it was my night.

Cody: Well, if you really want I could throw this delicious food out.

Bailey: Just shut up and kiss me.

Cody: Meow.

Bailey: Wow, I was right about you being a kitten.

He then holds me in his arms and kisses my lips. I love him so much.

Bailey: I am never going to get tired of you kissing me.

Cody: I have some good news.

Bailey: What?

Cody: Guess.

Bailey: On your way home from work you were attacked by apes and the only way you survived was by thinking of me, your beloved.

Cody: Very creative, Bailes, but no.

Bailey: Thank you. So, what's up?

Cody: Guess who got a raise?

Bailey: Who got a raise?

Cody: I said guess.

Bailey: Johnny Damon?

I say teasing him. I obviously know it was him who got a raise. I am so happy for him. He has been doing a very good job. He even brings his work from the hospital home if he really gets into something. It's not only papers all the time when he brings his work home either...

Cody: No, it's me.

Bailey: Who would of guessed? I wish you would of let me make dinner. A way to celebrate.

Cody: Too late for that.

Bailey: How about the movies? Any movie you want that's showing.

Cody: Or...we could stay home...have some fun?

Bailey: As much as I like to, I can't.

I look at him and he gets the message that he knows my reason.

Cody: When I want you, I can't have you.

Bailey: Hey, it's not my fault you got a raise this time in the week. You should of done a bad job.

I play with him and he just shakes his head. I then take a seat at the counter and I pick a baby tomato off of the plate of food and I pop it in my mouth.

Cody: Hands off the food while I am cooking.

Bailey: Technically I am supposed to.

Cody: Well, if you want to cook so bad help me and not eat.

Bailey: I would of probably ate while I cooked anyways.

Cody: So, what kind of movie do you want to see?

Bailey: Not my choice, today is your day.

Cody: Well, there aren't really any good movies out...how about a Scream marathon. 1,2,3, and 4.

Bailey: You know I'm not good with scary things.

Cody: Like I am not? Plus, the first one is ridiculous. It's not even close to realistic. Though for the time it was made in, it's good. Kevin Williamson is a genius.

Bailey: Yes, your right, the first isn't that scary, but I don't know. The fourth one scared the hell out of me.

Cody: Emma Roberts and Lucy Hale did amazing though. A long with that girl from 90210 and played that Darcy girl in Degrassi...Hayden was good too.

Bailey: I always liked that cop...he was funny in all of them. Wasn't the guy from Kangaroo Jack in that last one too?

Cody: Yes, he sure went to a land down under...meaning the dirt.

Bailey: Ha, nice one. There are some nice funny puns too-should I say punny?

Cody: That one has been done over and over again.

Bailey: Have you ever seen the picture that has a hawk on it saying "hawkward."

Cody: Woody showed it to me.

Bailey: Do we have to watch those movies today though? I don't want to fall asleep in your arms and hear blood curdling screams in the background.

Cody: Well, what do you expect? It is called scream...

Bailey: All the characters in those movies are idiots. Do they not understand to run the hell out of there and call the cops?

Cody: You sound like the girl from the second movie...in the beginning. You know what happened to her? She thought she was cool and then she bit it.

Bailey: It was so obvious that wasn't her boyfriend though. I knew it right away.

Cody: Well, you did see him get killed so...

Bailey: No, even if we didn't see that, I would of known.

Cody: Every one is always tense and jumpy when they see a horror for the first time. Do you know how many times I thought people were going to get killed and they didn't.

Bailey: Well...

Cody: Exactly, and if you fall to sleep, I will pick you up and bring you into the bedroom and sleep without you.

Bailey: Deal.

I say popping another tomato in my mouth to get an eye roll from Cody. He then pecks me on the lips and we start cooking. We then sit on the coach and watch the movies. There we several times where I would just jump, scream, and grip onto Cody and he would do the same to me. We knew what was going to happen, it was just the suspense of it all.

Cody: Bails, I think I had enough for one night.

Bailey: Me too. I mean, we can watch the last one and the other half of the third tomorrow right.

Cody: Yeah, yeah...I mean, it's not like we have to, I think it's actually do to the store tomorrow so...

Bailey: Yeah, we should pr-let's go to bed.

Cody: Yeah, good idea. Hopefully ghost face wont jump out from anywhere...

Bailey: Cody, it's a movie. By the way, next movie we get, it's a comedy.

Cody: Agreed. I think I may need to sleep closer to you tonight.

Bailey: Really? You pick me over your blanky?

I then start laughing while he gets up mumbling heading towards the room.

Bailey: Oh, come on, I was just kidding.

I say turning off the tv and following him into the room. I open the door to the bedroom and go to turn on the light's and then something grabs my hand and jumps in front of me, I scream. I hear laughing and I turn angry. I turn on the light and I see Cody in a laughing fit.

Bailey: CODY!

He then tries to stop his laughing, but he can't. One day, I'm going to get him back for scaring the heck out of me. I totally didn't deserve that.

Cody: Someone want me to get blanky for them?

Bailey: How could you! You knew I was scared!

Cody: That's what made the whole thing so much better.

Bailey: I am totally going to get you back for this.

Cody: I guess your aren't the bigger person.

Bailey: I'm going to the bathroom before I do something you would not be happy with.

Cody: I love you.

Bailey: I know, who doesn't?

He think he can just say "I love you." and everything is fine. He teases me, I'll tease back. I then enter the bathroom and I look down and nothing is there. No blood, nothing. Maybe I am just a day late, I'm pretty sure I'll get it tomorrow. Positive. I exit the bathroom after I do everything and I see Bailey laying in bed already asleep. I smile at him, change, and then get into bed. I love him so much. I wrap my arms around him and he then grabs my arms us moving closer together.

Bailey: I love you too, Cody.

Cody: I knew you would say it eventually...

I can hear how he is tired in his voice. I feel his muscles in his back as he adjusts closer to me. The warmth of his body and his hair all messy. Not that messy, but messy.

Bailey: Goodnight, Cody.

Cody: Goodnight...

A/N Yeah, so this is just an introduction to everything, I couldn't really think of anything so I rummaged something up...


	46. Chapter 46

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 6

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Bailey's POV

Two Days Later- Tipton Hotel- I enter London's hotel suite and I see her and Maddie inside. We were all going to have a girls day and since they are older, maybe they know something about the problem I am having. I mean they are two of my closest friends I am sure they will know about the problem I am having. I would go to my mother, but I don't want to give her a heart attack. I walk into London living room and I see them on the coach laughing and looking at Maddie's laptop.

Bailey: Hey, y'all.

Maddie and London then look up and Maddie now has red hair? Maddie wraps her arms around me while London just says "hi." I hug her back.

Maddie: It's so good to see you.

Bailey: You too, I missed you. How's everything in New York?

Maddie: It's great. Everything is great, I just wish I saw you more often.

Bailey: I know...it's not Boston without a Maddie.

Maddie: So, how's you and your hubby?

Bailey: Same old same old. He just got a raise so I am proud of him for that. So, you found anyone that suit's your fancy?

Maddie: Yes, his name is Trevor...we dated a bit...I am trying to show him the light on how he is destroying the environment. I love him, but I don't support him with that dream.

Bailey: What does he look like ?

Maddie:He looks like Zac Efron a bit. He has those dreamy blue eyes-

Bailey: I know those too well...

Maddie: And he has amazing brown hair...Like a supermodel...

London: Are you talking about the Trevor who you helped me impress by using a small computer chocolate chip...

Bailey: Computer chocolate chip? I need to here this. And why did she want to impress him?

Maddie: London had the hot's for him, but he was all smart and didn't know what to say so had to talk to her through a microchip telling her what to say about the arts and what not.

Bailey: Interesting...So, she liked him and you ended out with him?

London: Their kiss lasted forever. They would say "I HATE YOU!" and then make out.

Bailey: They do say hate is the beginning of a love story...you're proof.

We both then walk over to London who is on the coach and collapse onto it. I feel good hanging out with all my friends.

Maddie: London, any relationships going on with you?

London: If there was, you would see it in a magazine.

Bailey: So true. So, what were you two giggling about?

Maddie: We were laughing at some old memories. Zack and Cody making most of them.

Bailey: I wish I saw them at that age.

London: No, you don't. They would probably accidentally blow you up.

Bailey: That bad?

Maddie: Well, Cody wasn't horrible, it was only when Zack talked him into it.

Bailey: I guess what Cody said was true, he was talked into it.

Maddie: And I remember when Zack wouldn't stop hitting on me at the candy counter...

London: And then there was Lance and his obsession with water.

Maddie: Thank god you took him off my hands. He was so annoying...

Bailey: Do you two date all the same guys? I mean, seriously. I would of loved to see you two fighting over a guy.

Maddie: We didn't really fight...well there was that one time fencing...

Bailey: Ah...

London: Turns out the guy already had a girlfriend at his own house and still dated us.

Bailey: Man whore.

Maddie: Exactly. We taught him a lesson though.

Bailey: London didn't get distracted by the shininess of the sword?

Maddie: No, surprisingly, no.

Bailey: At least the boys matured as they got older.

Maddie: How was their schemes on the boat?

Bailey: Not that bad. Maybe a few a week.

Maddie: That's good. Moseby wasn't driven to nuts...

Bailey: Not too nuts. I have a question though and it has to do with Cody and I.

London: Ah, poor people problems...why can't you go on the internet and look it up like all those other losers with no one to talk too.

Maddie: London, we are her friend.

London: And that means I have to be nice?

Maddie: What's up, Bailey?

Bailey: I haven't had my period yet.

Maddie: So, are you pregnant?

Bailey: I don't know... I mean it's been two days, is that to early to be freaking out?

Maddie: Have you two been active?

Bailey: Barely. We have been so busy with work...and everything.

Maddie: So, it's possible that you might not be...

Bailey: I just don't know.

London: OH! Can I be the godmother!

Bailey: I don't even know if I'm pregnant! I don't even know how Cody will react if I am...

Maddie: Did you two use protection?

Bailey: There has never been a time we haven't!

London: So, you two had sex?

Bailey: NO! I just said that we were active and always use protection saying I'm pregnant to play a role for a play, did I nail it?

London: Wow...someone isn't in a good mood.

Bailey: Can you two just give me advice?

Maddie: If you don't get it tonight, we can go to the store and get a pregnancy test.

Bailey: Really?

Maddie: Of course.

Bailey: Thank you so much.

I then hug Maddie and London as the tears start to form in my eyes. I am okay with being pregnant, but I am not sure Cody is. How will he react? I don't want him to be even more stressed than he is. I mean we both now have bigger jobs and more things to take care of.

Bailey: I don't know what I'm going to do...Everything is slipping out of my hands. I don't want anything bad to happen.

Maddie: We wont let it, Cody wont let it. Cody loves you no matter what.

Bailey: I know he does, but if I am pregnant will he love his baby just as much?

Maddie: He is your husband, and one thing about Cody that I learned over the years, he is dedicated and when he wants to do something, he does.

Bailey: I know, I'm so scared though.

Maddie: Bailey, you may not even be pregnant. Don't jump to conclusions that may not even happen.

Bailey: I'm scared.

I say letting go of Maddie and London. I don't know if I can do this. I don't even know if I can be a mother...if I am, I hope Cody is at my side. He has to be.

London: Bailey, you have friends and family that love you...including me...with us all on your side, you can do anything.

Bailey: Thank you, you both are great friends.

Maddie: And you are ours too.


	47. Chapter 47

1Suite Life on Deck

Falling For You

Story 6

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Cody's POV

Home- I walk into the house and I see Bailey on the coach just sitting there not doing anything. That's odd. It's so weird to see her not doing anything. She is usually running around like a maniac trying to take on a million tasks all at once. She is more than just a multitasker. She is an over achiever. That's a reason why I am so head over heels for her. She fits into my puzzle piece. I then drop my things onto the floor and it falls with a slam. She isn't noticing it at all. She is very unproductive today. I walk behind the coach and I grab her shoulders and she jumps one hundred feet into the air. Bailey goes for the pepper spray in her pocket, but I grab her hand trying to avoid her from pushing down.

Cody: It's me.

She then looks at me in the eyes and she comes back to reality. I can see her face relax and her eyes not popping out of her eye sockets.

Bailey: Cody...I'm so sorry...-wait, why am I apologizing? You're the one who tried to sneak up on my and almost gave me a heart attack.

Cody: You were spacing.

Bailey: I wasn't spacing, I was thinking.

Cody: Deep thinking. I think if the house was accidentally lit in flames you would go down with the house.

Bailey: I think you would come in to save me.

Cody: That would be the only thing I could think to do. No matter how hot and big the flames, your worth it.

Bailey: Cody...

She sighs and looks forward again at nothing. I know when something is wrong with my girl and this is one of them.

Cody: Something wrong? My charm didn't help?

Bailey: Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all.

Cody: How was the girls day?

Bailey: Same old, same old...work?

Cody: Same old.

Bailey: I have been saying that a lot lately.

I then jump over the coach and onto it while she just laughs at my looseness that I barely show. Something is wrong with her and I don't like it.

Cody: Something is wrong, tell me.

Bailey: Nothing is wrong, but don't you wish something would be more...exciting?

Cody: Exciting? Sorry I'm such a bore.

Bailey: That's not what I meant. I meant- I don't know what I meant. I'm confused.

Cody: Talk to Dr. Cody, what are you confused about?

Bailey: You are a surgeon, not a counselor?

Cody: How do you know I'm not undercover ?

Bailey: Well, apparently my husbands a liar.

Cody: And apparently my wife is a secret holder.

Bailey: Every girl in entitled to a secret.

Cody: Every man is entitled to a lie.

Bailey: No, because then the wife will kick your ass.

Cody: Like you could.

Bailey: Two words; bicycle pump.

Cody: Yeah, well I had that coming, I think that's the only time you ever hit me.

Bailey: It's the only time I want to...sorry about that by the way... I wish I didn't hit you at all.

Cody: Well, I was being an idiot. I should of known-

She then puts her finger on my lips and then kisses me. It took me by surprise. I didn't expect her to do that, and that's for sure. She then discontinues the kiss and I look into her eyes and I see that she is scared.

Cody: Bailey, whatever it is, you can do it, I have never met someone as hard working than you.

Bailey: Really?

Cody: Of course. They do say every man is entitled to a lie.

She then hits my shoulder and I laugh. She knows I can be such a goof. I'm her goof though and I hope I will forever be that. I may not be able to make her laugh, but I am able to make her happy. I always want her to be happy.

Bailey: You just don't listen do you?

Cody: No, not really.

Bailey: Then I wont listen to you either. I am going to go to the public library to deepen my thoughts more.

Cody: Where are you going to sit? The Poe section since your thought are twisted?

Bailey: Well, when you go I bet you sit somewhere in the fantasy and fiction section.

Cody: Why that?

Bailey: Because you want to imagine and pretend like I am there.

Cody: You know my secret.

She then smiles and I lean in to kiss her and she grabs her backpack and heads to the library. I wonder what's going on with her. All in time, I guess...hopefully she will tell me eventually.

Bailey's POV

The Library- I enter the library not only to think...but for books about babies and to find out if I really am pregnant. There has to be some signs inside. This thing is driving me nuts. It's so hard to act like everything is okay around Cody. I have to make up other things to talk about. I have to avoid all questions. I have to make up fake explanations. I then walk over to a computer and I type in "baby" and I get several results. I scroll through them and I jot down some titles like "Am I Pregnant?" and "Taking Care Of Your First Child" "Dealing With Twins" then there is "I was so stupid to have sex with my husband"-oh, wait that last one isn't a book! I mean, how could of this one time do all of that especially when we used protection...I am just so frustrated. I then walk into the book section and I look through all the rows. It's like I am in a horror movie with that one abandoned aisle. I can't believe I could be pregnant, just the possibility. I would love to have a kid, but I don't know what Cody would think. We always planned to talk about it and then come to some sort of conclusion and this is such a surprise. So crazy. I then hear Cody's voice around the corner. Dang it! I quickly grab some books and I sneak out of the library after I check them out. Why did he have to show up? I feel bad about sneaking out like that, but I couldn't let him see this. Not before the right time and now isn't the right time. He is my husband though so shouldn't I tell him this? I don't want him to freak out though. I could slowly ease him into it. Make subtle hints. I don't know what I am going to do, I really don't. This is all so new and I have never been in a situation like this. When I checked out the books I remember the librarian looking at me surprised. It made it worse because Cody and I go to the library a lot and we always talk to her so she knows us pretty well. I really hope she doesn't tell Cody. That is the last thing I need. Her to congratulate him on his new child. My phone then rings as I open my car door and it's Cody. I quickly take it out and answer it.

Bailey: Hey, sweetie, is something wrong at home?

Cody: No, I just went to the library to check out a book that a friend recommended me and I thought I would see you there.

Bailey: Oh, I actually just left. Are you stalking me though? What friend?

Cody: No, and if I did, you are my wife, I have to see you everyday even if I really don't want to like when you are in one of your moods.

Bailey: Ouch, that hurt me deep, Cody. I don't know if I will survive. I might accidentally die as I drive home.

Cody: Are you driving and talking at the same time?

Here comes the lie. When I said I just left, it is true. I ran out there as fast as I could. I then try to think of something to say...something needs to come to me...I hate lying to him/

Bailey: No, I'm at a stop light.

Cody: Well, two hands on the wheel.

Bailey: I can't do that because I am talking to you.

Cody: Right, see you at home?

Bailey: Yes, you will.

Cody: Okay...

Bailey: By the way, what is the title of the book you are getting?

Cody: Umm...It's...A great book...the name is written down somewhere.

Bailey: Yeah...whatever you say...You can go sit in the fiction section now.

I then hang up the phone and I start driving. I need to get out of here. ASAP. Last thing I need is him walking in the parking lot and seeing me. I feel so guilty about this all.

Cody's POV

Library- I hang up the phone and I put it in my pocket. I walk over to the historical fiction section and I pick out a book as a disguise. Yes, there was no book , I was just bored at home. I needed to do something besides sitting in front of a tv since I finished up all my work. I thought I would have more stress from that raise, but I feel more relief. I know exactly what I need to do and everything is going great. Soon I will be head...I hope...my boss keeps saying how I get better and better everyday. Next thing I need is a promotion. Head surgeon. That would be so cool. I walk over to check out and I see a familiar face. Marilyn is the librarian who Bailey and I are pretty tight with. She is in her golden years, but she is very sweet.

Cody: Hello, Marilyn.

Marilyn then turns around and I see her smile and her gray hair. I am going to dread every second of it when my hair is that color. When I am that way I am probably going to try for a moustache. I wonder how Bailey would take in that.

Marilyn: Cody, it's so good to see you, you know Bailey was just in here.

Cody: I know, she said she was going to. I guess she left.

Marilyn: Yes, she did. The books she checked out were interesting.

Cody: Well, that's Bailey for you. A reason why I love her. A very interesting girl.

Marilyn: Hm...I see. She ran out of here pretty quickly.

Cody: Really? I wonder why.

Marilyn: Well, as she left she left behind her folder and I just thought you would like to return it to her. Better than looking through the lost and found. Who knows who would take it.

Cody: Thank you. I am sure she would thank you if she was still here.

Marilyn: So, are you two making big adjustments to your life?

Cody: Why would we, everything is running great.

Marilyn: That's great for you too. I hope the best.

She then gives me my book and then walks off as I look at the date I have to return it buy. Thank goodness for library cards. I don't think I am actually going to read it though. I just picked the first thing I saw. I will pretend to read when Bailey is around.

I then open the folder to see what she could possibly have in here. Is it papers for work? Something important like that? I then see a bunch of weird book names written in her scroll. All of them have something in common though. Babies. I then see names jotted down on the paper. Cletus? Aggy? What kind of names are those? Names? Baby books? No...it can't be. She is pregnant. Please tell me I am just seeing things. I then walk out of the building like an idiot. Is that what Marilyn meant when she said "hope the best" and "big adjustments's to your life." Oh, this is not good. I mean, why wouldn't she tell me? Calm down, Cody. She probably will tell you eventually. How long has she been keeping this a secret though, this has to be what she was scared about earlier. I will be as patient as I can, but if she doesn't tell me soon...I don't know what I am going to do. I would rather have her tell me then finding out like this. She was checking out baby books at the library. And I am not naming my son Cletus. At all. Aggy I can work with if it's a girl, but not Cletus. Hopefully she wont want our kids to be named Gums and Elbow. I don't know what to do about this all. It's such a shock. How could she hide this? If she is, I support her and will always be by her side. I mean, I am ready to take this step if I am with her. I love her so much and I know I will love my kid or kids just as much. It will all work out. She will tell you and if she doesn't confront her. It will all work out.


	48. Chapter 48

1Suite Life on Deck

Falling For You

Story 6

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Bailey's POV

Home-I wake up and I see Cody not beside me. I then get out of my bed and I look at the clock. I guess he went to work. I hate when he has the shifts on the days I can stay home for my day off. He may have more hours, but I am glad he is doing a good thing for the world and that he enjoys it. He is the most amazing man in the galaxy. Even aliens think so...hmm. Cody was acting weird though when he came home and gave me my folder. It was really weird. He was more quiet than usual. He went to bed extremely early. Though we did still have our goodnight kiss and we said "I love you." While he was doing that I started reading the baby books I picked up and I made sure my hearing sense was picking up every movement in the house. Every creak or any noise my head would shoot up. I want to tell him, but it might not even be the case. I touch my stomach and I then groan. I get up and I go to the bathroom to check. It's not there. Great. I though maybe us having some intimate moments together may have stalled it, but I am beginning to think I am. I am going to be a huge balloon with huge breasts and swelled feet. And if I have high levels meaning I am carrying more than one child it's most likely going to be all intensified. I will be waddling around like a penguin. A big chubby penguin. I just wish this was a dream and I would just wake up. Wake up to everything being fine and Cody next to me snoring and saying things about me in his sleep. Telling me the things he THINKS I don't know. I told him once and I will tell him again, he can't keep things from me. He can try everything, but nothing can defeat me. I don't know what I am going to do about this...how will I break it down to him...What if he saw what was in the folder and that's why he was acting so weird...no, that's unlike him. He is not the snoopy kind of guy. He respects my privacy. There is always that chance though...I would say fifty/fifty. Maybe...I then walk out of the bathroom and walk over to the kitchen phone.

Bailey: Maddie...It's Bailey...there's nothing.

Maddie: Meet me at London's. Everything will be fine and just relax. If the pregnancy test says yet we will run you to the doctors.

Bailey: Should I at least tell, Cody? I mean how would he feel if I took the test without him?

Maddie: I don't think he would care that much. I think he will mostly joyed about the fact that you are carrying his child...

Bailey: I hope... I don't want him to freak out. I feel so bad. I should of just told him last night.

Maddie: Bailey, you don't even know for sure.

Bailey: Yeah, I guess you're right. I should of gave him a warning though.

Maddie: Just come over here and then we can go get the test.

Bailey: Maddie...it's just...what if someone I know sees me and tells Cody?

Maddie: Fine, I will run in and get it.

Bailey: Thank you so much, I'm really scared.

Maddie: You will get through this. Believe you will and nothing can stop you. I'll see you soon.

Bailey: K.

I say nodding into the phone. My smile is completely gone and replaced with pure terror. I am shaken all up. Heart pounding in my chest. I feel light headed. I don't want this all. I want Cody's help. I really do. He can get me through this. I want him at my side telling me to digest everything slowly so I wont overwhelm myself. I just need him. I then open my door to the house and head out to the car.

Bailey's POV

convenience Store-Car- I sit in the car with London and Maddie and they park the car. I am so nervous. My legs are shaking and so are my hands. I want Cody's help. I am glad my friends are here with me, but I need the man who made my child to be my partner. We said we would love each other no matter what when we got married, I know I will love him and he will love me, it's just so new. I always talked about having kids, but now that it could be happening, I don't know how to feel. What if I am not a good mother?

Maddie: I am going to go get the stuff. I'll get two just to make sure.

Bailey: Thank you so much Maddie. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here to help me.

Maddie: I am sure you would do the same for me, it's fine.

She then opens the door and gets out of her cars drivers seat. I sit in the passenger seat with London in the back. I don't know what I am going to do. I am so nervous more than I should be. Everything is breaking into pieces. I wish I could rewind time. It seems like hours Maddie has been gone for, but it's actually only minutes. She opens the door and hops in.

Bailey: You got it?

Maddie: No, it's a candy bar.

Bailey: Maddie...

Maddie: Yes, I got it. There is one that turns green if you are and another one that says "yes." Electronic.

Bailey: Everything is electronic these days. Let's just get this over with. I have half a mind to just do it in this parking lot. Get me to that hotel now.

Maddie: I will.

Maddie then drives towards the Tipton. I really don't want it to be a yes, I mean, I will always love my child if I do, but I don't know if I am ready. I am not prepared for this. It's a whole new thing and world that I am entering.

Maddie: You should of seen the guy at the cash register...total jerk.

Bailey: What did he do?

Maddie: It was just the way he looked at me...I wanted to sock him. No one saw me though, so that's a bonus.

Bailey: Didn't Cody used to work in that mini mart next door? I remember he telling me about it?

London: Yes, he looks really good in a corset, just saying. Though, the stars kind of made him look chubby?

Bailey: Corset? How many times has he worn make up or women's clothing? I am so fortunate that the only time I saw him was in that play of his.

London: I should of been a crescent moon.

Bailey: Did I mention how much I hate traffic? Seriously!

I then lean over to the wheel and honk the corn getting an impolite sign back. I am pretty sure that grandmother is not waving hello...I feel bad for her grandkids. That must be a scary sight to see.

Maddie: Wow, someone needs to learn some manners.

Another five minutes passes and I still feel like an insane person. It isn't good one bit. We then make it upstairs to London's penthouse and I read the back of the pregnancy test. I have to pee on it and wait three minutes. I know those minutes will be long. REALLY long. I keep thinking of Cody's reaction. Which one will it be? I don't want him to lose it. He is going to be supportive though. I know he will.

Bailey: I'm going to the bathroom to do this thing...get it over with...I don't even know how I am going to tell my parents... I'm trying to decide which one will be worse Cody or my parents. Both will be stressful. I finally do it all and I walk out waiting...I start pacing.

London: Why are you pacing? It will all work out pregnant or not.

Bailey: I know it will, it's not Cody that I am really worried about, it's being a good parent. I don't want to mess anything up.

Maddie: You wont, Bailey, you are a strong girl.

Bailey: You think?

Maddie: I know so.

Bailey: You're right...I may be strong though, but in the end, that may not only matter.

Maddie: Bailey, you need to trust yourself.

Bailey: Are those minutes up yet? It's taking forever!

Maddie: Be patient, you only have one minute.

Bailey: I think I may jump out of a window before that...

Maddie: Just close your eyes.

Bailey: What is that going to do?

Maddie: Go to a happy place?

I do as she says and before I know it I hear the clock alarm go off telling me it's time. I then get up from the coach and I see it. The results, oh my gosh. This better work out...


	49. Chapter 49

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 6

Bailey's POV

Same Place-I'm...I'm...speechless...How am I going to deal with all of this? How will Cody take it? I don't wan him to be afraid like I am...I can't believe any of this. It seems unreal, but it's not. Reality hit me hard. A slap to the face. I then walk out of the bathroom with the two pregnancy tests in a plastic cup. This all happened so fast.

Bailey: Where do you want me to put these?

London: Not in my house...last thing I need is the paparazzi outside snooping through my trash.

Maddie: What do the tests say?

London: She probably got an A+ she is good at tests.

Maddie and I glare at London. She may be older, but is the same London. I really didn't want it to be an A+ when I was taking it. It coming out positive was and still is a nightmare. I hope this all works out. One step at a time. Take things easy.

Bailey: It's an A+, it's positive.

Maddie: How do you feel?

Bailey: Nervous, but excited...I'm going to be a mother!

I yell happily. I am so psyched that I will be a mother. I always wanted a kid to take care of that's mine and Cody being the farther makes everything even more perfect...I then hug Maddie and she hugs me back.

Maddie: What are you so nervous about though?

She says letting go of me. I have a list of reasons to be nervous. I may not even be a good parent as much as I try to be one. This is one thing I am not sure I will be good at. Everything else for me comes naturally, but this is more complicated than that. And the reaction I will get from Cody when he finds out the truth.

Bailey: I'm afraid...is that normal...you know what, don't tell me I think that's in the next two chapters of my book.

London: I don't understand why people read when they could be doing the best thing in the world.

Bailey: Let me guess, shopping?

London: No, making fun of you!

I then roll my eyes. I know she is kidding and that the answer is shopping. It's London's job to insult me. In her DNA.

Bailey: I need to figure so many things out. Like buy clothing, buy a cradle, a -

Maddie: Calm down, you're only at least a week pregnant.

Bailey: I think I am going to go home...figure things out.

Maddie: Call me if you need anything.

London: I need something, Bailey, where do you want the baby shower and what food do you prefer?

Maddie then turns to London and we both have a look of disbelief. How could she ask something like that when I just found out I was pregnant AND I don't know how to tell my husband. I don't know how I am going to look at him without telling him. I thought the guilt was horrible before this new discovery.

Bailey: I really feel like stalling at going home. I know I can't face Cody...thank you two so much though.

I kiss both Maddie and London on the cheek and walk out. On the way out I make my way over to the trash can and throw the tests out before London can notice them. Last thing I need is Cody seeing those in my trash. Plus, if the paparazzi does see it, they have no way to prove she was the one who took it and London could easily deny it since she is not with anyone. I have enough concerns on my hands. I just need to get through this all and make it back out unharmed.

Bailey's POV

Home- My brain jumps from good to bad back and forth. I hate this feeling. I just want him to accept it all. I am slowly taking it in and as I do the hate goes away. The feeling of happiness replaces it all. I then touch my stomach and I smile. There is life growing inside of me. I couldn't be happier. I make it into the house and I see Cody exit the living room into the hallway I am in. I guess he must of heard me. So much for sneaking in today...

Cody: You're home...I was missing you. Didn't get any of my calls?

Bailey: No, I did.

I can't lie to him even more. If I do that the guilt will get worse and worse. I don't want that. I want it all to go my way. If I don't answer truthfully the explosion will be bigger than it already is.

Cody: Avoiding me?

Bailey: Course not...

I say maybe stretching the truth a little. I mean I did try to avoid him when I found out the truth. I should just tell him...not now though, when the time is right.

Cody: So, what was going on?

Bailey: I had to take care of some girl things...you wouldn't understand.

Cody: Ah, well I understand...sorta cause you wouldn't tell me.

Bailey: Cody, it's not that big of a deal.

Yes, yes it is! It's is a HUGE deal and you NEED to know! I am carrying YOUR child that WE made! This is BIGGER THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE! YOU got ME PREGNANT!

Cody: Okay, then...

Bailey: How was your day at work?

Cody: Some stress a few times. It's not that appealing seeing peoples insides all the time.

Bailey: I would imagine so...you chose the job though.

Cody: How was your day?

Bailey: Interesting...oh, Cody.

I then walk over to him and I hug him tight. I don't want to let go. I need him. I want to just spill everything. He is someone that is loving, caring, sweet, soft hearted, and smart. If the situation was switched and guys could have babies I know he would tell me. I am stalling because I want to tell him at the right time.

Bailey: I love you, Cody.

Cody: Um...I love you too, Bailey Bunny.

Bailey: I love it when you call me that.

Cody: And that's why I do it.

He then grabs my face and we look into each others eyes. Oh, those eyes. I need to tell him soon. When is the question.

Cody: Tomorrow is the day of our anniversary, can you believe it? Two years.

That's it! That's the when! I only have to keep going on with this for a few more hours! And we both don't have work tomorrow so I can tell him and spend the day with him! This is perfect! Why didn't that thought occur to me earlier.

Bailey: Nine years in love. We fell in love on that day and got married on that day.

Cody: Deciding on the date was pretty easy. It was the best days of our lives. Though marrying you was the best too. All the days with you are the best.

Bailey: Same goes for you. All the best days I have had, those are the ones that had you in them. The worse days for me are the times we fight.

Cody: We barely do that...thank goodness.

Bailey: Yes, thank goodness are the correct words. I would love to make those two years into twenty years.

Cody: Double that twenty and make it forty.

Bailey: Double that forty and make it eighty.

Cody: Double that eighty making it one hundred and sixty.

Bailey: We would be dead by then, but double that one hundred and sixty and make it-

I then am surprised when he kisses me cutting me off he then pulls away and I stand their full of shock. I did not see that.

Cody: Make it forever.

I then smile up at him and he smiles back. My head then starts hurting. I need some Tylenol or something. This headache is going to destroy me. Every time Cody does something sweet it makes it worse.

Bailey: Listen, Cody, I think I am going to go to sleep. I have a headache.

Cody: Did you eat? I can make you something. Usually eating helps.

Bailey: No, it's not because I haven't been eating. It's just a plain old head ache, meet me soon?

Cody: No way to stop me from doing that. If anything is bothering you don't be afraid to tell me. If I need to know something, I am ready to hear it.

Yes, there is something you need to know, but I can't tell you, not just yet. Him saying that makes me curious though. Does he know? How could he find out? That's impossible. I am being paranoid.

Bailey: No...course not. Why would you say that?

Cody: No reason.

Bailey: That's not weird at all...

I say and I start walking away, but he grabs my arm and pulls me towards him. His grip is tight on mine as he faces me. Here it comes...he knows. If he didn't he wouldn't of done that whole stunt. I can see something like anger and confusion in his eyes. It then turns to something else. Not anger though.

Cody: Not before I get a kiss goodnight.

I then smile and I stop freaking out and I peck him on his smooth soft and soothing lips. If kisses were a price, that kiss would be the most expensive on. He makes butterflies in my stomach and my heart flutter. Please, let tomorrow come faster.


	50. Chapter 50

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 6

Bailey's POV

Cody's &Bailey's Room- I enter the bedroom carrying a tray of food full of Cody's favorites. I put them on the bedside table as I see him snoring and a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. That's my Cody for you. I then take my finger and rub it off of his face. That makes him hesitate for a second when he was snoring. I like his hair all messy like this. I rest my head onto his chest and I just watch him snore.

Bailey: Happy anniversary, Cody.

I say in a whisper. I just couldn't hold it in for any longer. I just wanted him to wake up. I wanted to tell him how much I love him. I wanted to hold him in my arms. I then can't contain it and I crawl over his body without hurting him and I kiss his lips adding pressure. His eyes then open as I pull away.

Cody: I thought I was supposed to be the one waking you up with a kiss.

Bailey: Happy anniversary, Cody Kitten.

Cody: Happy anniversary, Bails. By the way, didn't you already say that?

Bailey: Were you up the whole time?

Cody: I was only woken halfway.

He then wraps his arms around my body as I lay on top of him. I liked when we were close together liked this. His warmth on my skin and his eyes on me. Those eyes showing endearment.

Bailey: I made you breakfast.

Cody: Beat me to it. I'm not really hungry though, I am already looking at something filling.

Bailey: What?

Unexpectedly he flips me on my back and showers me with kisses. We both only disconnect twice for air. I then feel Cody's bare chest and his muscles and he just tangles his hands in my hair.

Cody: Come eat with me.

He then gets off of me and puts the tray on the bed and we both feed each other. Goofing around and just talking about how lucky we are to find our soul mates that the fates lead us too. I am always going to find him. Even if we didn't go to the boat together and we both didn't get accepted to Yale, I would of found him some way. We were supposed to be together. All the things that we face together makes us closer. We have become attached to each other. We are always on each others sides.

Bailey: So, what secret are you hiding from me today? I know there is something.

Cody: There always is something, isn't there? Why don't you go take a shower to get ready and I will take care of this mess...

Bailey: I was hoping you could take care of the shower with me.

Cody: God, I love how you think...

We both then get out of the bed and walk into the bathroom laughing and when we got inside and shut the door there was a lot of touching. We couldn't care less each touch a shiver went down our spines and we got a jolt of electricity. I know today will be a good day already. I wonder how I am going to break everything down to Cody.

Cody's POV

Roller Skating- Yes, I took Bailey roller skating. I walk her into the palace with a blind fold over her face. There is music playing from "today, tomorrow, and yesterday". Bailey is holding onto me tight and not letting go at all as I direct her towards the shoe station. I then set her down and I get her shoe size in roller skates. The guy hands me a mens and woman's and I see Bailey touching everything around her trying to figure out where she is.

Cody: It's not going to work.

Bailey: Hey, it can, I have done it before and so have you. I can probably come to a conclusion.

Cody: You will find out in a few seconds, just give me your feet.

I sit down next to her on the bench and I take off her shoes and put on the skates. I lace them up tightly.

Cody: Perfect fit. You really are my Cinderella.

She then giggles that giggle she had ever since highschool. That flirtatious giggle that makes my heart beat faster and faster. I live to be her Prince Charming.

Bailey: Glad I could take up the part. I can be your snow white, sleeping beauty, Ariel, Bell, and more.

Cody: I don't know about Bell, I really don't want to be a beast.

Bailey: That movie was my favorite when I was a kid for animations. Even though other kids thought it was scary. I loved Lumier. The candle is the best.

I finish lacing up mine and I help her up. She then slips a little and I could tell that look on her face meaning she figured it out.

Cody: You can take the blindfold off now.

Bailey: Finally. I am becoming sick of this thing.

She says ripping it off of her head. She then puts it in my hand. She looks around and I see her smile.

Bailey: Roller skating? I honestly didn't see that coming.

Cody: Exactly why I did it.

Bailey: We have a problem though.

Cody: Which is?

Bailey: I don't know how to roller skate.

She says afraid to move in her own place. I then take her hand in mine and she holds onto it very hard. I am surprised my hand wont even fall off.

Cody: Baby, you are hurting my hand...

Bailey: Sorry.

She then snatches it out of my hand, but I then grab it again. She can hold my hand, but not that tight.

Cody: It's okay to hold my hand, just don't grip it too hard, I am not a cow your milking.

Bailey: Why do people say that? Just because I live on a farm doesn't mean that I grab the cows the same way.

Cody: Just come on, I will help you, I did play hockey like a champ in my day.

Bailey: I don't understand why every time I said to play hockey in highschool you didn't want to. You always brag about how you were good at it.

Cody: I have my reasons.

Bailey: Feel free to tell me those reasons when you want to.

Cody: I will when I want to. Come on.

I say and I pull her and she almost stumbles but grabs onto my shirt to stay up. I then pull her out and I hold her and we start going around the oval. She then starts freaking out as her legs start parting.

Bailey: Cody, I can't do this!

Cody: Yes, you can.

I then turn my body around and I hold both of her hands and skate backwards. I look into her eyes and I fall into them. I then start swaying her to the music which makes her even more afraid and her grip becomes tighter. I just let it go. She is obviously scared.

Bailey: If I fall, it's your fault.

Cody: I wont ever let you fall. You will always be safe with me.

Bailey: Always? I have several examples to back up how false that is. Remember on the boat when-

Cody: What has happened to you after the boat though?

Bailey: Well...

Cody: Exactly.

Bailey: We sure have matured...I think.

Cody: Yes, I am not obsessed about grades anymore it's work.

Bailey: Ha, I know how that feels all to well.

Cody: Dance with me.

Bailey:Cody, I can barely walk how can I dance?

Cody: You have me at your side, don't you?

Bailey: I don't know whether to think that's a bad thing or a good thing.

Cody: Well, let's see shall we?

Bailey: Let's test this.

I then pull her closer to me and spin her around. I can tell she is afraid by her eyes. The smile on her face is gone and replaced with fear. We then spend the whole four hours dancing before we move to the next thing. I tried to do the chicken dance with her and teased her about it because chicken live on the farm. I thought it was pretty good. She eventually got into it and it got easier. I could see her eyes full of excitement and happiness. Everything is getting better.

Bailey POV

The Beach- Now it was my surprise for him part of the day. And I did blind fold him to get him back for earlier. I stop the car and I park close to the secluded part of the beach. I go to the back and I pick up a beach blanket and a picnic basket and go to the passenger seat and I see him going to peek out the blindfold. I then bang on his window and he jumps. I open the door and shake my head even though he can't sees it, I am pretty sure he knows I am doing it.

Bailey: Wow, someone almost saw. I don't think I have ever done that to you as much as I wanted to when I was blindfolded.

Cody: It's not my fault, you should of been watching me.

Bailey: Since when have I become your babysitter?

Cody: Since you married me?

Bailey: Come on, now I am not leaving your side.

I then help him out of his seat and it is like he has two left feet. He is so clumsy. I then walk him over to the stairs telling him to take a step. I had half a mind not to because he tried to sneak a look, but I couldn't let myself do it because I care about him. Our feet then start sinking in the sand and I decide to take off his blindfold. I put it in my pocket and he is free from not being able to see.

Cody: This is the best sight to see after having to wear a blindfold.

He then grabs my chin and kisses my lips. I push back on his harder. I loved his kisses. They felt so natural and normal than ever. It was like breathing. Speaking of breathing, I then pull away so I could get some air into my lungs. Cody then looks in my eyes for a few more seconds and then looks around.

Cody: A beach.

Bailey: And a picnic. I thought a beach would be appropriate because we are near the ocean and we met on a boat on the ocean.

Cody: Good idea. I like it honey.

He then kisses my cheek and we walk hand in hand down the beach until we get to a quiet area where we can only hear the waves crashing. The seagulls flying above and the wind blowing through my hair. Cody and I keep laughing and talking about things. Cody making his stupid jokes and I making stupid jokes in response. We both drop down the blanket and food and collapse. I just look into his blue eyes and he looks into my brown eyes. I love his eyes so much.

Bailey: So, how did I do?

Cody: A for creativity. Though, I bet I would of done this eventually.

Bailey: So, is it a good thing or bad thing that you would of done this eventually?

Cody: Good, because you know us. And you know me very well for doing this.

Bailey: Well, after ,more than five years together, a girl learns a thing or two.

Cody: You aren't a girl, you are a woman.

This is the time, I need to tell him, I need to get this over with if I keep it inside for too long, it's going to tear at me forever. Spit it out, Bailey, you can do this. Don't back down.

Bailey: Cody, I have something to tell you and I am ready for it and I hope you are too because it has to happen, I hope you don't freak out, and I hope you take it all well, because Cody I am-

Cody: Pregnant. I know.

He knows? How can he know? What? This is unbelievable. I knew I shouldn't of kept it a secret. I hope he isn't mad at me. I feel his hand loosen on mine and I start freaking out even more. Please, don't be mad...please don't.


	51. Chapter 51

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 6

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Bailey's POV

Same Place-The blood started rushing to my head as I looked at Cody. I was so confused. How could of he found out? Did he actually look through my folder? No, that can't be. Did someone tell him? No, Maddie and London wouldn't do that...well, it could of slipped out with London. This is too much. I was just about to confess everything to him and he already knows it. Why wouldn't he say anything? Why would he be secretive like that? WHY AM I ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS? Everything becomes dizzy a bit, feels like someone just flipped my world over on me.

Bailey: B-but how?

He then pulls me over closer to him so I am sitting on his lap. What? Is he upset? This is the time he is supposed to be freaking out. Asking "how could this be?" and "I can't believe this is happening, we used protection." Why is he so calm? Wait, isn't this a good reaction? I did say him freaking out would be the worse thing I would have to deal with, and he is doing a good job at NOT freaking out.

Cody: We are not naming our kids Cletus and Aggy, by the way.

Bailey: H-How? How do you know-

Cody: All of this, because I have my ways.

I then shake my head. Has his ways? He is going to tell me something as huge as this!

Bailey: Cody...

Cody: Fine, when I went to the library and got your folder and then Marilyn started being really weird and said things like "you two making big adjustments to your life?" and then there was "I hope the best." so when she said all those things and I was desperately confused. By the way I am not naming my kids Cletus and Aggy.

Bailey: You looked in the folder...

Cody: Yes, I did. I was just curious and then I saw baby titles and then I saw two names.

Bailey: Cody, I wanted to tell you, and why aren't you freaking out?

Cody: I knew you would tell me when the time right, so I held it in.

Bailey: Are you hiding in your panic now?

Cody: Bailey, I am not panicked.

Bailey: Right, you probably already did that.

Cody then holds me closer and nuzzles my neck making me giggle. He then holds me so tight I can't get out of his arms even if I tried with all my might.

Cody: Bailey, I never was panicked. I love you and I will love the baby or babies inside you just as much and I know I will have you at my side the whole time...and if I screw up I can blame you.

I pinch his arm that is wrapped around me. I then hear him laugh at the stupid attempt to hurt him a bit.

Bailey: Does that mean I can do the same?

Cody: You wont screw up. I know you wont because you are strong and smart and perfect no matter what.

Bailey: No, I wont screw up because I have you too. So, when I go to sleep tonight are you going to let all the panic out?

I then hear him chuckle and I look up at him. His perfect eyes and his perfect face. This baby is going to be a stud if it's a boy and if she is a girl, she will be one beauty queen. He then looks down at me and pecks me on the lips. I can't believe I am pregnant. And he is okay with it and he knows we can do it together. We will be unstoppable.

Cody: There is something that I am not okay with though. There is no way we are naming our kids that.

Bailey: Cody, who usually wins? Me. Plus, I am the one who has to pop them out of my belly.

Cody: Yeah, it's still not happening. We can talk about it later. Maybe a middle name, but first name, no way.

Bailey: Your suggestions?

Cody: Walter.

Bailey: Walter? Too uptight.

Cody: Ha, at least's it's not weird. Aggy is too easy to make fun of.

Bailey: How?

Cody: Haggy, naggy, laggy-

Bailey: "Laggy?"

Cody: Yeah, when someone lags behind. Walks really slow.

Bailey: Wow...you put a lot of thought into that one.

Cody: Well, we can discuss it later.

Bailey: Yeah...

Cody: If that baby inside of you could take I think it would yell at you for thinking of those names.

Bailey: I thought you said we could discuss it later.

Cody: Starting now.

Bailey: We should probably go see a doctor and see what I should be doing.

Cody: Those baby books didn't work? By the way those hiding spots were really bad.

Bailey: I had to take matters in my own hands. It makes me less scared though because I have you. All I am really worried about is about how painful the birth part would be.

Cody: Your mom probably got used to it.

I then elbow him from behind and he then laughs again. He makes the dumbest jokes...even though they are a bit true.

Bailey: Cody, I think we can do this.

Cody: I think we can too.

He then lets go of me and I get out of his arms. I sit next to him leaning up against his shoulder his arm around me.

Bailey: I can't believe I am going to be fat.

Cody: Fat, skinny, tall, short, I love you all the same. Nothing will change that.

Bailey: I am also going to be a lot more...cranky...

Cody: Like you aren't now?

He laughs at me and I just smile. He is such a goofball. I love how we can tease each other and we don't take offense to it. It has become natural. We are comfortable with it.

Bailey: And you have to wait on me hand and toe.

Cody: Like I don't now?

He then moves me onto his back lifts up my shirt halfway kisses me and then kisses my stomach. His hand rubbing it. I then start laughing as he does all this. I love the feeling of it.

Cody: See, I love the baby or babies all ready.

He then puts my shirt back down. We both then sit up and eat away at the picnic basket watching the sun go down in peace. We both felt comfortable with everything. I have the good life with him. The best life. He is there for me and I am there for him. We have this connection. We have a unbreakable bond. Whatever there is we have to fight, we will. We wont back down. We are supportive of one another. I should of told him earlier. He could of took it all. It all works out for the best

Cody's POV

Home- Bailey and I make it into he driveway after our romantic anniversary. I am so happy she told me about everything. I hated playing around and pretending like I didn't know. I did have to try several times to hint her on to tell me. It doesn't matter now though. I know and I am going to have a wonderful kid. I am going to have a wonderful family. My wife I was in love with forever and the kid or kids I am going to love forever and I will show them that everyday. Bailey then opens the door to the house and I grab her waist as we walk in. I then push her lightly against the wall and she moans as I kiss her. The kiss feels like it is going on or more than it should. We finally let go of the kiss because of the loss of air.

Cody: I love you so much.

Bailey: I love you too so, so, so much.

She then dives in to kiss me again and moves me against the wall this time. She wraps her arms around me and our lips cement together even more. We add more and more pressure. I loved these parts of the anniversary. I then push her towards the room as we both fall onto the bed. I then disconnect.

Cody: Can we...you know...or will it hurt the baby.

Bailey: No, we can, it's actually good for the baby.

Bailey then laughs and kisses me. I am going to take that as a yes. It made me even more sure it was a yes as she unbuttoned my pants.

Cody: How is it good for the baby?

Bailey: Maybe I should stop this and just get the baby books.

Cody: I'll read them later, I am not stopping this. I love you, Bails. Your soul and everything that comes with it.

She and I then hold each other closer and end up making love the rest of the night. We cuddled after holding each other close until our eyes slowly close and we fell asleep. I loved being close to her like this. This is the women I will always love. I then rub her stomach and I kiss it.

Cody: I will love always love you.

I say talking to the babies or baby inside of her. I will always love them or that one baby. Loving and taking care of my family and my new members of my family is not only my responsibility, it's something I always want to do responsibility or not. I'll always be there by my family's side.


	52. Chapter 52

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 7

Months Later

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Cody's POV

Home- Bailey walks into the kitchen going to make dinner. The baby fell and I don't want her to really do anything. I am so worried about everything. It is driving me insane. I should really be the one cooking. I then get off the coach ready to take over.

Cody: Bailey, why don't you let me take over.

Bailey: Cody, I am capable of cooking dinner, thank you.

Cody: Yeah, but think about the baby.

Bailey: What does the baby have to do with this? I am pretty sure me cooking wont do anything to it.

Cody: But say you were eating a banana and you went to throw it out and you slipped.

Bailey: Cody, this isn't a cartoon.

Cody: Still, you don't know, Bails, why don't you go sit down. The doctor said that since you have a few weeks left that you should be more careful and ready.

Bailey: Cody, I can do this.

Cody: Sit down, watch some tv, relax.

She then huffs and walks out of the kitchen. I hold onto her arm walking her to the coach,

Bailey: Cody, I am pregnant, not impaired.

Cody: Well, I just want to make sure everything goes right.

Bailey: Well, if you want to make sure everything is alright, why don't you go check the bags to see if I have all my things packed for the hospital.

Cody: Already done.

Bailey: Hmm...

She smiles at me and I know that I have done a good thing. I will make sure everything goes smooth to hide my nervousness. The due date is getting closer and I am going to seriously be so freaked when everything happens. I mean, what if I don't get to the hospital in time because aliens are invading the earth! Oh my god...a zombie apocalypse! No, no, the day the world ends and all the good people die and go to heaven while everyone else has to deal with natural disasters and Nazi zombies! Wow...I am talking like Woody...but it could happen! You NEVER know!

Bailey's POV

Same Place- I am so annoyed with Cody. He is constantly on my back. My feet hurt, I have to carry a bunch of weight and because of all that weight I look like a huge water tower, my breasts are huge and they hurt so bad, the twins keep kicking! I am going to rip off someone head in one second. I know Cody is trying to take care of anything and he is sweet for that, but this much is making me turn into a crazy person. I wanted everything to go my way, but in the end, it punched me in the face. I just wish Cody would just sit down and relax himself. I WAS relaxed before he turned into a control freak! I am going to explode at him in a second. I then lay back on the coach and close my eyes.

Cody: Bailey, let me get you a pillow, that is not good for your back.

I open my eyes and then Cody moves my head and puts a pillow behind it. He really is trying to make me jump off a cliff, he really is.

Bailey: Cody, please sit down because you are freaking out more than I am.

Cody: What? Freaking out? I am totally calm, I could go sky diving right now and I would be fine.

Bailey: Cody...

I then sigh in frustration. I try and try, but everything gets more crazier. I just want him to sit down next to me and make sure there aren't any problems. I just want him to relax. Yes, I am on edge about this whole thing, but I know everything is going to be okay. He should too.

Cody: Bailey, what do you want to eat? I would recommend maybe something that will make the baby full like -

Bailey: CODY! SHUT UP!SHUT UP! SHUT UP AND SHUT UP!

I say into his face making him shocked and a bit frightened. I didn't mean to explode, I just couldn't keep it in. He just made me so nuts.

Cody: Someone's very hormonal.

And the last straw is ticked. The bomb exploded. I grind my teeth angrily and I can't take this one bit. I feel a little bad about it, but he is being totally clueless. I just want him to calm down.

Bailey: CODY I AM NOT HORMONAL YOU ARE LIKE A TIC AND I AM THE DOG YOU ARE STUCK TOO!

Cody: You mean bunny because you are Bailey Bunny...

He says nervous a bit. I then huff and my bangs blow up. I then grab his hand, but he is a bit afraid about it. I pull him next to me on the coach and I then turn to him.

Bailey: Cody, look, I appreciate everything you are doing and I love you for it, but you are going a bit overboard.

Cody: I just want to make sure everything is okay, is that a crime?

Bailey: Cody, I didn't mean it like that, all I mean is tone it down, I can do things myself.

Cody: I know you can, I am just worried.

Bailey: Obviously...

I say rolling my eyes, he can be very persistent at everything he does. He works to hard to make everything right some times.

Cody: I'll tone it down, it's just this is all new to me and frankly, I'm afraid.

Bailey: I am too, but the thing that's getting me through this is knowing you will be at my side. I remember you saying that to me.

Cody: Yeah, you are right. So, I was thinking I could make something that will be good for the baby like a nice-

Bailey: Just do whatever you want...I'm going to get something for the forming headache.

I then get up and walk to the closet. Something happens. I feel some sort of liquid go down my legs and wet my pants. I look at the side table and I see the glass of water is to the top. It then hits me and I start panicking...this is going to be a long day.

Bailey: Cody, my uh water broke.

I then hear pans drop in the kitchen and footsteps running into the hallway that I am in. I close the door and I turn towards Cody hunched over. It feels so...weird. It's time. It really is.

Cody: Did your water break.

Bailey: Mmm hmm.

Is all I can get out. I don't know what to do. I didn't expect that at all. Maybe Cody was onto something. Something I should of listened too. I guess they were right, expect the unexpected.

Cody: Stay calm! I got this in and out breath's I'll go get the bag.

Bailey: Before you do that, did you turn the stove off.

Cody: Oh, god.

I then hear him start running into the kitchen like a bullet. I can only make out a blur. I then see the car keys on the hook and wobble towards them. If I was in Antarctica, the penguins will think I am one of them. I need to get out of here.

Bailey: Cody! Get in here!

Cody: One second! Getting the bag! Deep breaths.

I do as he says and I finally see him coming down the hallway. He then ushers me out of the house and into the car. He puts the bag in the backseat and gets in the drivers seat. He quickly jabs the key in the ignition and I hear the cars gas start and the rumbling of the engine.

Cody: Don't worry, Bails, we will be out of here fast.

He then backs out and something hits me. I then turn to him.

Bailey: Cody, you did get my shoes right?

Cody: Oh, shit.

He then jumps out of the car and we are literally parked in the middle of the street. I would go move the car in the driveway, but I am not allowed to drive...Cody better make it out here quick. I then scream in pain as I feel a contraction. Or at least what I think is a contraction. I scream out Cody's name and I see him running down the stairs as fast as he can. I think I never even see Cody run this fast. I can't believe I am going to be giving birth...twice. Cody then hops in the front seat and thank goodness no cars went by. Last thing I need is someone to walk out of their car and yell at me. I would probably accidentally scream in their face back scaring them.

Bailey: Did you get the-

Cody: Everything is there.

Bailey: Are you sure? Did you get coats? The baby carrier?

Cody: I am so bad at this!

He then gets out again and I laugh a bit. I then feel the contraction and that stops my laughter. Cody then trips walking into the house. He then quickly scrambles up and runs into the house. He finally comes back after five minutes and throws everything in the car. His breath is heavy, but I don't know if that's from running or from being a nervous wreck. We then drive down the road and every time I scream, he freaks out. Why does it have to hurt so bad?


	53. Chapter 53

1Suite Life on Deck

Falling For You

Story 7

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Cody's POV

Hospital- Bailey and I make it into the hospital her holding my hand and screaming in my air every five seconds. I tell her to do deep breaths and she listens to me. I am really worried about her right now. I can't believe this all is happening. I am going to become a farther. I hope I will do a good job at it. I want to be there for my kids, not gone. I don't want to be the farther mine was. I want to be there all the time, I love my farther, but I felt more distant with him. I then go up to the desk.

Cody:Name is Martin, my wife is pregnant and her water just broke!

The lady then calls a number and they come out with a wheel chair and Bailey gets in it and goes off with me at her side. I am never going to leave her. I need her right now. I can see sweat on her forehead. The grip she has on my hand is so tight and it gets tighter with every contraction. Stupid Boston traffic is the blame for the reason why I am in so much pain right now. If we got here faster maybe the grip on my hand wouldn't hurt this much.

Cody: Baby, my hand it hurts.

Bailey: That's what you get for putting me through this.

She says through her teeth. I didn't mean to make her pregnant and it just happened. It takes two people to have sex. Why am I the one to blame? I did feel bad a bit though...she did have a point. We then make it into a room and Bailey is put on a hospital bed and gets dressed into hospital clothing. She even looked good in that. I am then told to leave so they can check up on everything and I kiss Bailey's head.

Cody: If you need anything I'll be right here.

Bailey: Cody, I need something.

Cody: What?

Bailey: Two get these two kids out of me!

Cody: Well, I don't think I can do that...

I then laugh and I kiss her on the lips. I then see an idea go across her face.

Bailey: Honey, did you call everyone?

Cody: Oh, right!

I then take out my cell phone and I call everyone. The Pickett's were going to Kettlepot to take a flight down to Boston and I then called my mom who complained about becoming a grandmother for a few seconds and she said she will be right there and then I called my dad and Zack and Maya. Everything was taken care of. I hope. A few hours past and everyone has now showed up. I can't stop pacing outside of Bailey's room. I just want to be in there right now. I then feel two hands on my shoulder and I turn around. It's my mom.

Carrey: I can tell you are nervous.

Cody: Anxious and nervous. Apprehensive too.

Carrey: Ha, you remind me of your farther.

Cody: That's the last thing I want to be compared to. As much as I love dad, I don't want to be that kind of farther.

Carrey: Trust me, no one does. You are going to be a great parent Cody. Plus, if you screw up Bailey will whip you into shape. I always liked that girl, you can tell by the way she looks at you that she loves you a lot.

Cody: I would hope so. You should of seen her recently though. She got really angry.

Carrey: She is in a lot of pain, she's not really angry though.

Cody: Well, she is really scary when she is not angry then.

Carrey: So, what are you going to name the kids?

Cody: We decided when we will see them, we will know right off the bat. A girl and a boy. Should be interesting. We have a few names in mind though. If we can really agree to one.

Carrey: What names did you two think of?

Cody: Well, she wanted Cletus and Aggy.

Carrey: Aggy? That's a great name to easy to make fun of though like, baggy, naggy, laggy, raggy, and more.

Cody: I know right. Exactly what I thought.

Carrey: Do you know what name I was going to call you?

Cody: I really don't want to know.

Carrey: Cole.

Cody: Zack was Dylan right?

(A/N Yeah, I know, very cliche, right? Haha.)

Cody: I hope everything is going alright with her. How long do those contractions last?

Carrey: Hours...painful hours.

Cody: I really wish I could do something to take away that pain.

Carrey: I'm pretty sure they gave her some medication...

Cody: I just want my three babies.

Carrey: I thought you were having twins?

Cody: The additional one is Bailey.

Carrey: Course it is. Right now, Bailey needs you to be there for her.

Cody: You're right. I am going to check on her.

I open the door to her room and I see Bailey in there with her mother talking. Her mom is trying to soothe her. Clyde isn't in the room. Wonder where he went. They then both look at me.

Cody: Sorry, for the intrusion. Do you mind if I talk to your daughter for a second, Mrs. Pickett.

Eunice: No, of course. I need to go find Clyde anyways. Remember what I said, Bailey.

She then get's up and walks out. I see hatred in Bailey's eyes and it scares me. I really don't like that look. I feel like she just stabbed me over and over again. I sit on the bottom of her bed and I take her hand.

Cody: How are you feeling?

Bailey: In pain.

Cody: Are you mad at me?

Bailey: No, it just, hurts. It's fine Cody, I'm fine.

Cody: I was just wondering because of that look.

Bailey: That had nothing to do with you. Come here and kiss me.

I then lean in and I kiss her on the lips. She then smiles when I let go of her lips. His lips are soft and tasty.

Cody: Bailey, I hope you know I love you and we can get through this together.

Bailey: I know we can. I believe in us. We are a team remember?

Cody: I remember all to well.

Bailey: Please, don't leave my side.

Cody: I wont leave your side. I will be here the whole time. Watching you sleep and watching you awake.

Bailey: Well, I am going to try to sleep.

Cody: I'll be sitting right here.

Bailey: No...you wont be.

She then moves over a bit so I can fit. It then smile at her and sit behind her while she lays against my chest. I then rub her hand and put my hand on her sweat drenched face. When she sweats I don't care. She is doing something I would never be able to do, putting myself through all that pain would be unbearable for me.

Cody: Are you thirsty? I could run down to the cafeteria.

Bailey: No, I want you to be here with me, right now.

Cody: I wont leave. Only when you want me to, I will.

Bailey: I never want you too.

She says referring to something else, but the message is sent and meant a lot. I then kiss her head and we both lay back enjoying each others company. Rather enjoy the parts when she is more sane than insane. It's going to get crazier later, I know it. As her body puts more pressure and work...I know she can do this though. She is strong. She is independent. She can face anything that comes at her. She is a fighter and a winner. She always has on a smile. She always looks for the best in people and in life. She is truthful. She is going to get through this. She is a person who can face every obstacle and look at it as fun. She always finds a answer. I believe in her. I believe in everything she does.


	54. Chapter 54

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 7

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Cody's POV

Hospital- I feel Bailey moving in my arms obviously uncomfortable. Her fingers digging into my skin on accident. My eyes open and I see Bailey squirming and sweating even more. This is the most I have ever seen her sweat. I take the tower off of the side table and I wipe her forehead.

Cody: You okay, Bailey?

Bailey: Can you please go get me something to eat?

Cody: Yes, no problem. I did say anything you wanted.

Bailey: Thank you.

I then kiss her once more before I exit. I love her so much. She is such a brave trouper for being able to go through this. She kind of had to though...I walk out of the room and down to the cafeteria. The food looks disgusting...have to go with it though. I then see Bailey's parents sitting at a table and they wave me over.

Eunice: How is she doing, Cody?

Cody: She dug her fingernails so hard into me I think I may have scars.

Clyde: It's not her fault you are all skin and bones.

I then laugh. I know he just jokes about that and accepts me for who I am. He has said to me he wished that Moose treated his daughter the way I do. It's impossible for someone to love her more than I do was my response. It's true though. The way I feel about her is more great than anything you could ever imagine.

Cody: I just wish it would go faster.

Eunice: Did she get to the part of the raging bitch yet?

Cody: Bailey, will never be a raging bitch in my eyes.

Eunice: No, sweety, I mean has she gotten to the point when you try to please her and she hates you? Not that she is one. It's like she is playing a character in a way. Someone exactly unlike her, her alter ego.

Cody: I hope she doesn't loose her sanity, but I am pretty sure she is going to lose here marbles soon. The glare she gave me earlier was...bad. I think she is just putting on a face for now.

Eunice: Well, right now you are walking on toothpicks around her, one word and she will burst.

Clyde: I had to go through it more than nine times. It gets worse and worse.

Cody: Worse and worse? Maybe someone should just get rid of me now.

Eunice: Don't worry, once she gets my grandchildren out of her she will want you to be around her.

Cody: Well, I don't think Bailey will do that. She is strong.

Eunice: Trust me, you can get the strongest person in the world and if they went through child birth they will lose it.

Cody: Thank goodness men can't give birth.

Clyde: Amen to that.

Cody: Any advice at becoming a dad?

Clyde: Blame everything on the women.

He and I then start laughing while Eunice just shakes her head. She didn't like the joke.

Eunice: Or you could do the honorable thing and be helpful actually and always remember to put the kids first before yourself.

Cody: Right...that...I think I am going to go give Bailey some food now. I will give you new updates as they come.

I then walk back to the hospital room and I see Bailey and she looks stressed. You can tell that she isn't going through everything well. She is looking up at the ceiling and her hands are tapping uncontrollably against the sides as she flinches in pain every so often. I then sit at the foot of the bed and look into her brown eyes. I wish I could just take all that pain away from her. Seeing her like this kills me.

Cody: I got you some food. Do you like eggs and fruit? I tried to get you the best they served at the hospital. I got it for free since I work here. I got a bottle of water too, if you want it. You look like you are going to pass out.

Bailey: I just might. Thank you.

I then put down the food as she takes the water out of my hand and drinks down half of it. I can tell by her eyes she feels like killing me, but she is trying to be friendly. I really don't want to experience her snapping so I am going to do anything and everything to avoid that.

Cody: How far are you?

Bailey: A while to go about six hours, I think...takes so long.

Cody: Does it hurt?

Bailey: No, I just have been screaming and flinching in pain because it's fun.

Cody: Screaming can be a stress reliever in some ways .See.

I then start screaming making her giggle. She takes my hand and I then pull it up to my lips and kiss her hand.

Bailey: If you keep screaming I think you would have people coming in to check on you and then they lock you into a small room with sponge walls.

Cody: If they did I would just blame you on why I was screaming.

Bailey: How would you do that?

Cody: I would say you were assaulting me.

Bailey: So, accusing a pregnant lady in birth, that's a good idea. Very believable.

Cody: Well, pregnant lady can get very scary.

Bailey: I'm scary, that's such a sweet thing to say.

I then lean in and I kiss her forehead, I know she can do this. I love her so much. I really do. She can yell at me all she wants when she needs to during this, because I can only imagine how hard this would be for someone.

Bailey: Cody, how do you feel about all of this? You know I feel like crap.

Cody: I feel pretty good, my most concern is you, I want to make sure you are okay.

Bailey: Well, you don't have to because I told you once and now I told you again I am not a baby! Inside of me are babies, but I am not! I can take care of anything on my own and I swear to god if you ever try to put me through this again and try to touch me I will freaking neuter you myself!

This is the part when I slowly back out of the room terrified as she growls through her teeth and glares at me Apparently I am not supposed to care anymore. She then picks up the food and chucks them at me. Yup, raging bitch check. I exit the room closing the door behind me. That was scary. I lean against it freaking out.

Zack: What's wrong. How's my sister in law holding up? I am finally going to become an uncle who thought it would happen. I wanna go see.

Cody: I wouldn't if I were you...she just tried to kill me.

Zack: Well, it was eventually going to happen.

Cody: She is so pissed at me. She said she will neuter me and to back off basically.

Zack: Well, that was you and her, this is me, everybody likes me, plus I didn't make her pregnant.

He then goes for the door and I let him go in. Zack then gets yelled at for being my brother. Wow, this is fun. Zack comes out of the room like he just saw a ghost.

Zack: Yeah...I am never having kids...I thought Bailey was supposed to be little Ms. Sunshine, I was wrong.

Cody: She is, she is just in a lot of pain...I still feel like an ass though. I can't believe I put her in this situation. I never thought I would make her pregnant.

Zack: And I never thought you would get married.

He then walks off and I sit down in one of the chair alone. I can't believe that this happened. I can't believe she is angry at me over something I couldn't control. Then again, it is my fault, if wasn't so charming and sweet to her she would of found me unappealing. I can't believe it all unfolded out like this. I then feel an arm on my back to my right side. I turn and I see my dad.

Kurt: You look like Bailey just ripped you a new one.

Cody: Exactly on it. I feel like a jerk now.

Kurt: She doesn't mean whatever she said, Cody. She does love you. Just go talk to her.

Cody: At the risk being stabbed...no thanks.

Kurt: She is in a lot of pain right now and she will blame anyone around her, just stand up for yourself.

Cody: I'm pretty sure that will make her even angrier. I think I am going to wait it out for a bit until she's calmer. It was really weird I thought everything was going right and then she turned everything around.

Kurt: Maybe it's a good idea to give her space then. She will chill out soon.

Cody: I really love her, dad. I hate seeing her this way. It's so unlike her and you can tell she is hurting.

Kurt: Women...Just hang in there. I saw this really hot girl in the caf so I am going to go hit on her.

Cody: ...Great...

He then scampers off and I lay against the wall and close my eyes. I hope she feels better in a few hours. I really do. She is the love of my life and makes my life worth living. If she is unhappy a part of me becomes unhappy. I need to know everything will be fine. I really do. She can pull through this I know she can. And it's like Clyde and dad said, it's just the pain and the hormones. It will be fine...all fine...


	55. Chapter 55

Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 7

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

Bailey's POV

Hospital Room- I lay in the bed feeling worse and worse about myself. I can't believe the way I treated Cody. Why did I do that? He was just trying to take care of me. I totally acted horribly to him. The baby kicks my stomach and I flinch once more. I am so worried about all of this. The pain is unbearable. It's going to kill when I get these two out of my stomach. I love my babies though. I hope they have Cody's blue eyes. I always liked that shade. It was one of the things that made me fall for him. I have a few names in mind, but Cody rejected most of them. I think when we see our kids beautiful faces, we will know what we should name them. I bet they will be perfect. They do have Cody's DNA. I want to just get up and apologize to Cody. I feel horrible. I close my eyes and patiently wait. These two babies are making me lose my mind. This is the one part of being pregnant I hate. I wish there really was a machine that made babies like I thought when I was little. At least Cody got me to the hospital and didn't have me give birth in the front yard like my dad did to my mom. An hour pasts of me just pondering my thoughts and then my door opens and I see Cody walking in nervously. Completely afraid.

Bailey: You don't have to be afraid. Come here.

Cody then nods and walks over a bit afraid still. He sits n the chair next to me instead of on the bed. He can be so stubborn sometimes, but I can't blame him, I do the same thing.

Cody: Um...sorry to disturb you...are you going to yell at me?

Bailey: No, no, no, course not, I'm sorry for that, it just...it hurts. That is no reason to be mean to you though. Did I hit you?

Cody: Some fruit chunks may have. It's okay though.

Bailey: I feel horrible and me being in pain isn't the reason why.

Cody: It's fine, Bailey, I get it. And I will try not to touch you.

Bailey: Cody, I am never having kids after this. How did my mother do this?

Cody: Well, after so many times of giving birth I guess she got used to babies coming out of her vagina.

Bailey: Gosh, Cody, my mother is much more than a baby maker.

Cody: I know that, Bails. I was joking. I love your mother.

Bailey: And I love you.

Cody: And I love our kids.

Bailey: And I love Orlando Blume...

Cody: I beg your pardon?

He says giving me his insecure look. I just smile teasingly at him. It's so easy to tease him like this. He gets jealous so easily. We have been together forever and nothing can stop that.

Bailey: I didn't say anything.

Cody: Well, Orlando can't have you...you are my captive...I said it once and I will say it again.

Bailey: I am not staying against my will at all. I love being with you.

Cody: One day you are going to think the opposite I bet.

Bailey: That is the most insane thing ever. And what I did a few hours ago to you was insane! I will always love being with you! I love you! Love you!

Cody: I know, I just LOVE hearing you say it so I tricked you into saying it.

Bailey: I am okay with being tricked as long as you know how much I love you...

Cody's POV

Same Place- Bailey's personality has been altered this time back to normal. She isn't on edge and she is more relaxed. I feel better with being around her. I look in her eyes and I see love and compassion and not insanity. If anyone in our relationship is insane, it's me for her. She and I then sit there in comfortable silence and then it happens.

Bailey: Cody...it's time...the babies are coming...

Cody: You mean...coming? Now?

She then nods and starts screaming. I then start running out and I grab the doctors in the hallway. I get them to run into the delivery room and everything is already set up so that makes me relax. I am so freaked out right now. I am shaking and I bet Bailey is too. I run over to Bailey's side as the doctor checks how far she is. They affirm us that it is time. I don't know if I can be a dad. What if I screw up? There is no time to back out now. I know my Bailey Bunny can do this. She can do anything. She starts screaming as the doctors pull down the blind and she pushes as she breathes in and out. I grab her hand and she adds more and more pressure. She says my name over and over as she pushes. I am at her side coaching her through everything.

Cody: Deep breathes , Bailey, in and out.

Bailey: I take back what I said...

She says panting making my hand feel like it's going to break. She screams louder and louder.

Bailey: Never touch me again...

I kiss her head and pull her hair back feeling her sweat on my hand. I kiss her over and over again.

Bailey: Cody...OW!

Doctor: Here, comes the head, Bailey, just a little more.

Cody: You can do it, Bailey.

She squeezes on my hand tighter and I feel like I lost all my bones and circulation of blood..Oh, gosh this hurts.

Cody: Bailey, my hand, Bailey! Your grip!

I then fall to my knees as she holds on tighter and doesn't let go. I then start crying and it's not because of the fact my children are being born.

Doctor: And it's a girl!

The doctor says and Bailey loosens my hand until I stand up again. Thank goodness that is over. The cord is then cut and blood splatters around. How could that not hurt? I then kiss Bailey once more and we both relax. I have a baby girl. They then hand us the baby girl and we both look at her. She is so small. So delicate. So beautiful. So innocent. The baby calms down from her mothers touch. We both look at her and a name comes to my mind. The eyes open and Bailey then squeals in delight.

Bailey: They are blue-green.

Cody: Wish they were your eyes.

Bailey: Well, we both have dreamy eyes, blame genetics.

Cody: How do you like the name Isabella?

Bailey: Isabella...

She says giving the name though. She then looks up at me and smiles. That smile that makes my heart skip a beat. Her eyes showing how happy she is. She is extremely happy. You can see love in them every time. I have never seen a women this happy in my life.

Bailey: I like it. Isabella Elizabeth Martin.

Cody: Elizabeth. Your grandmothers name. I like it. She has your smile.

Bailey and I felt instant love right off the bat. She was perfect in every way. Her small hand wrapped around my finger holding them. The baby then is taken away from us sadly .The connection was instantly made we both didn't want her to leave once she was in our arms. We wanted to hang on. Before we knew it she was pushing again. This one was the boy. This one wasn't that hard and the grip was still tight, but she didn't kill me. She is so strong...she and I are in this as a team. We are a power duo. The boy then comes out and he is wiped off a little bit like Isabella and given to us. This time the boy is given to me and rock it back and forth calming it down. Bailey looks exhausted, but is trying to do anything to keep her eyes open.

Cody: Spitting image of his sister.

Bailey: Yeah, but more manly. My little man.

Cody: You are really taking after my mother.

Bailey: How about James?

Cody: He looks like a James. James is going to be a chick magnet.

Bailey: Don't you talk about my little boy like that. He is too young to date.

Cody: Someone is over protective. How about James Michael Martin.

Bailey: Michael, your mom's dad?

Cody: Yes. You remembered.

Bailey: Course I did. I remember everything one on both sides.

Cody: We could call him a list of different names, Jimmy, Jamie, Jay, and more.

Bailey: I like Jay. It's cute. Just for a few years and then he can decide for his own.

Cody: Are you sure you don't want more kids. We make pretty good ones. They look spectacular.

Bailey: Cody...we aren't going to have kids for a LONG time...

Cody: Just checking.

We then have to say goodbye to James and hours later the family comes in and everyone meets the babies. Everyone wanted to hold them and Bailey and I was very over protective of them already. They mostly slept. They were so peaceful looking. The beginning of a wonderful family. We spend the night in the hospital in a private room with the babies and we both hold them close next to us in the baby carriers. Feeding them and rocking them. Bailey sang songs to them. I was right she is a fantastic mother, I always knew she would be. I held my little princess while she held her little prince. Everything is going great with our lives and it always will be. We are creating a beautiful family and I hope it get better and bigger. Bailey and I will do anything for our kids. Bailey and I are going to be the most dedicated parents ever. It all works out in the end.

**A/N Okay, so next story is going to be the closing one. It is going to be shorter than the rest maybe. This story is all done after that. I really have no other ideas for now.**


	56. Chapter 56

1Suite Life On Deck

Falling For You

Story 8

I DO NOT OWN SLOD OR ANY CHARACTERS

No Ones POV

Cody &Bailey are Both 88

James Home- When Cody and Bailey got too old to function around there house they had to move in with their son. Cody and Bailey gave birth once more, but this time it wasn't to twins. That was about three years after Bailey gave birth to James and Isabella. Zack finally married Maya to everyone's surprised and they gave birth once to two twin girls. Maddie got married to Trevor and London met up with her old flame Todd from The Tipton. Woody and Addison got married and the theme was a candy one...It's not like you couldn't see that one coming from them. Food and candy lovers. It was expected. Everyone was getting older. There were only few members of the group left. Cody lays in his bed sick. Coughing out breathes. Unable to move. The only thing he is able to look at is the ceiling. Bailey sits by his side in her chair looking at them. Feeling lifeless along. This is the most sick they have ever seen Cody. Bailey can't go to sleep she just watches him. Bailey then get's out of the chair and then sits on the bed next to a gray haired Cody. His blue eyes closing. His eyelids becoming weak. His body feeling numb. He feels Bailey at his side, but is unable to do anything about it. He coughs and coughs. Bailey is at his side tears forming in her eyes. She knows this is it. This is it for him. He knows too. All the experiences they had together will only be distant memories. From meeting on the boat to getting married to having three wonderful kids to here. From dealing with the rough times to dealing with the good ones. They know they only have a certain amount of time left together. They didn't want that. They wanted to be together for more years and double those years and make it forever. They can't though. They can't at all.

Bailey: Cody...

Bailey says hoping it's not the last time she will say something to him. She wants him forever. She never wanted this. There time together is becoming less and less on the clock. Cody can only make a small noise and his frail hands reach for hers holding it. It still felt like the first time they ever touched.

Bailey: I love you.

His head then turns away from the ceiling and he looks down at her. They both see that fine young man and women that they married and smile at each other. It was like nothing has changed, but it had. Life moved on bringing them along with it. Aging.

Cody: I...love you too...

Bailey: Please, don't leave me...please don't.

Cody: I wont.

He said meaning those words. He didn't mean it in the way she thought though. He knows nothing lasts forever, but there is one exception for that. Their love for one another. You can tell that they both are hurting inside because they know time isn't on their side. They want it to be, but it has to happen. They can't do anything about it. Bailey puts her head on his chest and looks up at him. Both are terrified and need each other.

Bailey: You said forever...

Cody: And I meant what I said...I will love you forever...

Bailey: How can you love me if you aren't here.

Cody: It's going to be fine, Bails.

He says looking seriously at her. Both are nervous. Bailey smiles remembering the first time he called her Bails. That old nickname...so dear to her heart.

Bailey: We can make it through this...together...

Cody: We always have...

He holds her hand tighter. Both getting more and more misty eyes. They both gave each other the world. They were unstoppable together. They didn't want this to be the thing that stopped them. Cody knew he was going to die. If he was going to die though, he wanted her at his side. The girl with the smile, the eyes, the one with the giggle, the gentle touch, the personality that he always fell head over for, that was the girl he wanted. The women he wanted. She the light of his life. She gave him a family in love and he gave the same in return. They couldn't believe how everything was turning out. This wasn't the way there love story was supposed to end. It's too soon.

Bailey: Thank you, Cody.

Cody: For what, sweetheart?

He said trying to choke out every word. He could see the clock spinning in his mine and every so often he would sees Bailey's face telling him he could do this. His body was in pain and he was sweaty. Bailey took away some of that pain though. Just by being there saying it's all going to be all right. Just by saying they can make it through.

Bailey: For being the man that I love. For being you. For accepting me when no one else had. For giving me our children. Giving the best life I could of ever asked for .

Cody: Thank you, too. You are the best women I have ever met. And I am proud to call you my wife.

Bailey: I am proud to call you mine. I treasured every moment of my life with you, Cody Kitten.

Cody: Cody Kitten...

He says laughing under his breath and smiling. His old hands give her hands a squeeze telling her the same. Both didn't want to say goodbye, not yet. Cody leans down and kisses her head. He has her tears stained on her shirt. Most importantly he has a stain of her on his heart. That's the last stain he want to get rid of. He wants that on his heart forever. He runs his hand through her gray hair.

Bailey: Our life together turned out pretty great, didn't it?

Cody: Yes, it did, Bailey. Everything I wanted to happened. Married the girl of my dreams, had kids that mean everything to me, and I became head at the hospital. I wish I could replay my life over and over...

Bailey: As long as I am in it with you...

Cody: Of course. That was the best part.

They both sound weary and tired. Exhausted all together. The feeling of each other at their side makes them smile. Everything is going to be fine. They know it is, no matter what happens. They lean on each others shoulder for support and that will never end. Their love for one another can get them through anything. Even in the darkest of hours. No matter what happens they will always love each other. They were each others soul mates and best friends. They were each others heros. The room seemed like it disappear as the cold got worse and worse and the minutes passed. They held onto each other tightly. Their was never a fire that burned brighter than theirs. Not even one could compare. There love was genuine and understanding. There love was anything and everything they needed. It was better than they could of imagined. There was no one who knew them better than they did each other. They knew what each other was thinking. They read each other like a book and never got tired of it. As old as they get nothing ever changed with them except that they loved each other more and more as each day passed. They were true to themselves and didn't have to act like someone they were not. Even when one of them thought the other made a bad decision, they still supported them. They knew there was good reasoning to whatever they did. They trusted each other. They always did and always will. As all those years passed that trust grew. They were twos half's of a whole. Two peas in a pod. They were the lyrics to each others music. They gave each other a reason to face the world head on. They hold onto each other in comfortable silence. No words need to be spoken because just by what they were doing everything was. That's the thing about knowing someone for as long as they did. They knew nothing could ruin them. They knew what each other was always thinking or was going to think next. They both lay down thinking of all the memories and things they shared. One thing leads to another.

Cody: Bailey?

Bailey: Yes?

Cody: I want you to know...I am so lucky I have you. I always will.

Bailey smiles at hearing that and she looks back at Cody and his eyes are closed. His heart rate slowed down and his breathing did too.

Bailey: I am so lucky I have you too. I always will. I love you.

Those were the last things Cody Martin ever heard. Bailey just laid next to him. Crying into him. She kisses his lips once more. For one last time. Her hand going over his face. Feeling it all taking it all in. He is worth everything to her. She lies down on his chest. Thinking about everything. Her tears swallowing her. She can't live with out him. Her heart rate starts slowing all on it's own. Her heart breaking. Her breathing getting less and less. They both died grateful for each other and in each other's arms. The place they wanted to be. With the person they wanted to be with. When they said forever...they meant it.

A/N I know a little depressing , right? I just thought it was a good way to end it. To show how much they loved each other and how much they couldn't live without another. Everything in life has to end. And I thought them ending with the person they love would be appropriate. It had to happen. Nothing lasts forever just like life, the only thing that does is the love you shared for the people in your life. So, obviously, this is where the story ends. I hope you liked it. (:


End file.
